Songs and Dreams
by Cardel
Summary: Sora and Riku have been bestfriends since they were children. Now that they're older their friendship is slowly changing into something more. Will their new feelings bring them closer or tear them apart.AU RxS YAOI. After a year,I apologize, Ch 22 UP!
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

Falling slowly through the clouds, no not falling floating. He was floating through the clouds and it was amazing, to feel the wind on his face and through his outstretched arms. To feel the cool breeze all around him and the sun shinning brightly just above him, through the clouds. The clouds he realized were fluffy and smelled like candy. He should have been delighted and overwhelmed, but he wasn't. Instead he found himself looking for someone. Someone to share such a strange experience with.

He was looking around every direction trying to find that someone. All he saw though were clouds, He flew by some clouds that were shaped like ducks some that resembled trains and even a tank, but found no one.

He was about to give up when he heard a teasing laughter followed by a voice.

"Giving up already?"

He looked around confused trying to find the source of the voice.

"Bet you can't find me?"

The voice laughed at him. He recognized that voice and quickly flew to a cloud shaped like a castle where the sound seemed to come from.

"Oh yeah"

He said smiling forgetting his previous worries. Having just found that someone to share his experience with. All he had to do was actually locate them.

He flew towards the castle and as he got close enough to touch it, it disappeared.

"What?"

He asked to no one. He scratched his head and looked around. He sighed sadly and his shoulders dropped and he hung his head in defeat.

"Where did it go?"

As he felt warm tears forming in his yes, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly facing the person who was tapping his shoulder. He was greeted by a smile and beautiful sea green eyes. Recognizing the silver haired boy in front of him, he gave him a huge smile of relief before throwing his arms around said boy and spinning them both in mid air.

"Riku I found you!"

Said boy chuckled snaking his arms around the other's waist.

"You found me? I think it was I who found you Sora."

Sora barely heard him, he was at the moment too busy concentrating on how the sun light played on Riku's hair and how the warm breeze was making Rikus hair fly into Sora's face tickling his nose.

It was then he was rather surprised to realize they were no longer floating through clouds but they were now standing on a beach.

They were standing on yellow sand at the edge of the water. feeling the warm water hitting just above their ankles as the waves broke on the shore. they still had their arms around each other.

Sora pulled away from Riku, where he found another surprise Riku was no longer wearing a shirt just his swimming shorts as was he.

Sora watched mesmerized as water trickled down Rikus muscular chest down his abdomen, how it glisten with the sun light. At that moment he had the strongest urge to lean forward and lick all the water from Riku's chest. Wondering if it tasted as good as it looked. Sora's mouth became very dry.

"Sora?"

Riku said . Sora looked up at Riku and saw the teasing smile Riku was giving him. He swallowed but was unable to reply. Riku frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"Sora?"

Sora blinked and looked at Riku whose voice had just changed. He didn't sound like Riku any more.

"Sora?"

Riku spoke again in that voice. Sora shook his head and closed his eyes. That voice sounded so familiar, but it wasn't Riku. It wasn't Riku but Riku was right in front of him. No it was Riku but not Rikus voice. Sora was confused his head was beginning to buzz. He decided the best way to prove Riku was there was to simply reach out and touch him. Sora reached for Riku opening his eyes in time to see Riku's form vanish. To be replace by a blury vision of him Mom.

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes went wide.

"Ahhhh!"

He screamed falling from his bed, all the covers tumbling over, falling on him. His Mom was standing at the foot of his bed arms crossed looking annoyed.

"Sora your alarm has been ringing for the past fifteen minutes. Turn it off and get ready for school or you'll be late."

With that she exited his room. Leaving a very sleepy Sora to wrestle with the covers of his bed. He manage to get freefrom the pile of covers and turn his alarm off. He stood up bending down picking up his covers and dumping them back on his bed.

He stood there for a minute hands on hips. He had been having a dream a strange one, but he couldn't remember what it had been about. Though judging by his little friend southward it had been a pleasant dream.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he headed for the bathroom, which was connected to his room. One of the many perks ofbeing,an only child,meant he didn't have to share a bathroom or fight for it in the morning.

Sora took a little longer than he usually would in the shower, taking care of his morning problem.

He stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready to face the world. He grabbed a towel off the rack wrapping it around his waist. He moved to the sink to brush his teeth, wiping the steam that had settled on the mirror from his shower.

He grabbed his toothbrush putting some toothpaste on and, looking into the mirror, began brushing his teeth. He spat the foam and rinsed his mouth. He leaned down the sink to spit the water from his mouth. When he straighten up he watched as a little drop of water dripped from his chin to his chest.

Seeing the water running down his chest he had a sudden flash, of standing before someone. Someone who was shirtless, someone who had water glistening deliciously from their chest. As soon as the vision came it went. Sora was left looking at his confused expression in the mirror.

"What the hell?"

"Sora you're going to be late again."

He heard his mom yell from the first floor of the house, his room being on the second floor.

"Damn"

Sora had no more time to contemplate his vision. As he quickly dried off and stepped out of his bathroom into his room. He grabbed some clean shorts and slipped a black shirt on. He slipped his shoes on and tied them quickly. He started to collect his books which he had left scattered through out his room, the night before as he finished his homework. At the same time he spotted his brush, grabbed it and started to comb his hair, while shoving books into his back pack.

Finishing his tasks, he took one quick glance at himself in the mirror hanging from the back of his door. He sighed , seeing his hair had again decided not to behave, and was all over looking messy. But he had decided a while back he liked his hair that way. So shrugging it off, he zipped his back pack and dashed down the stairs past the kitchen into the dinning room to the front door.

"Bye mom I'm going now"

He said taking a hold of the door knob.

"Sora eat something first."

"Not hungry."

He yelled back, turning to see his mom standing on the archway to the dinning room, she was ready for work in her suit and a cup of coffee in her hand. Despite the business suit she didn't look much like a business person, because at the moment she was giving Sora a mom look the one that said don't-give-me-that-I'm-not-hungry-thing, but she sighed.

"Alright. Your father called he won't be home until tomorrow and I'm going to be late today we are going through inventory. You'll be okay by yourself right?"

Sora rolled his eyes everyday it was the same thing.

"Yes mother"

He said a little irritated.

"Okay, but if you get scared or need something go over to Riku's until I get home. Okay?"

"Yes I know"

She smiled at him.

"Alright honey have a good day."

"Sure mom I'll see ya later."

With that he was out the door. He ran on the sidewalk towards his friends who had already started walking to school. They didn't have to walk all of them were old enough to drive. Though Riku was the only one with a car, but the school was close enough and the walk there always gave them time to talk.

"Hey guys."

He yelled. Tidus and Riku both sopped and turned to see Sora running towards them.

Sora caught up to them panting a little. Riku looked at his best friend and smiled, shaking his head.

"Over sleep again sora."

It was said more a statement rather than a question. Sora only grinned, not really needing to answer. They began walking again Sora walking between Riku and Tidus.

"Did you finish your history homework?

"Just barely"

Sora answered Tidus, he knew Tidus was asking him, since Riku was not in the same class as them.

"Oh guys, guess what?"

Tidus said as if just remembering something. Sora and Riku looked over at Tidus who was now walking backwards looking at them with a rather satisfied grin on his face.

"What?"

Asked Riku not really feeling like guessing, though Tidus didn't mind since he just wanted to tell his friends the good news.

"I made it I made the J.V. Soccer team."

He said smiling proudly. Sora smiled back.

"That's awesome Tidus"

Tidus was a very good soccer player he had started to play soccer about five years ago and was amazing. Of course he couldn't compare to the school's soccer star who had been playing soccer before he could walk but he would get there.

"Hey Riku aren't tryouts for Varsity this week too?"

Riku nodded.

"Tryouts? I don't know why you bother Riku, I mean you _are_ the team."

Tidus said complementing the school's soccer star.

"Thanks. But I rather know I earned my spot like anyone else."

Tidus seemed to contemplate Rikus words and he spoke with understanding in his voice.

"Yeah I know what you mean"

Sora looked from one boy to the other feeling a little left out. Soccer was one of the things Riku and Tidus had in common that Sora did not. Sora wasn't into sports that much and always felt a little jealous when Tidus and Riku started talking about soccer. With a little sigh Sora stared forward not really seeing anything, as he tried to tune out Tidus's rambling about soccer.

Tidus was talking animatedly, flinging his arms to the sides still walking backwards. When the heel of his foot caught in a crack on the sidewalk . He gasped feeling his balance go off, falling backwards. He decided there and then walking backwards was a very stupid thing to do and he would never do it again.

His poor brain anticipating the pain of his butt hitting the pavement, made a last effort to regain his balance by telling Tidus to grab something. Unfortunately the only something close enough was Sora. Tidus hands shot forward grabbing the front of Sora's shirt, to try to break his fall. It would have worked too if Sora hadn't been leaning forward trying to catch Tidus from falling.

The end result was in short a mess. Tidus hit the pavement hard. Even harder since Sora landed on top of him.

"Oww" Was all Tidus had enough air to get out.

Riku burst out laughing holding his stomach, not making a move to help his friends. Tidus blinked looking up at Sora who was in turn staring down at him. Tidus swallowed, he was holding Sora's hips in his hands. He wanted to let go, he really did, but he realized having Sora so close to him felt nice.

Sora was looking down at Tidus with concern. He was holding his weight up with his hands. Seeing Tidus wasn't doing anything he tried to get up.

"Geez Tidus are you okay?"

He said as he broke free of Tidus's hold on his hips standing up. Having a little more oxygen going into his lungs and brain, Tidus managed to think again, enough to answer Sora.

"Umm I think so"

Sora extended his hands and helped him up, glaring at Riku who had stopped laughing and was now chuckling.

"Man Tidus that was hilarious"

Tidus took Sora's hand pulling himself up, he dusted himself off and joined Sora glaring at Riku.

"I'm glad I amuse you"

Tidus said pouting. Seeing Tidus pout Sora smiled, remembering how Tidus used to pout when they were little.

"Aww"

Sora said he couldn't help but tease Tidus. He wrapped his arms around Tidus's neck and pressed their faces together cheek to cheek

"Wittle Tye, Tye got a boo-boo"

Sora knew he would regret his actions later on, but at the time it seemed so worth it.

"Phoo baby" With that he turned his head giving Tidus a big loud sloppy smooch on the cheek. Tidus gasped and Sora pulled away. He took off running and laughing as fast as he could.

Tidus was now gaping, touching his cheek were Sora had kissed him and took off. Partly to catch Sora, mostly so he could hide the silly smile that had crept to his lips from Riku.

"Sora I'll get you for that."

Sora laughed and ran while Tidus ran to catch up to him. Both oblivious to how quiet and serious Riku had become.

Riku watched his two friends running in front of him. He could have run with them, catch up to them with out braking a sweat. Though he had decided to walk by himself, to think why seeing Sora hug and kiss Tidus had made him angry, and why seeing Tidus smile and touch the spot where Sora had kissed him, made him want to punch him.

Riku gripped the straps of his backpack as hard as he could trying to calm himself. He slowed his pace even more and looked down towards his shoes. He sighed.

"Why bother thinking about it Riku. You know exactly why seeing Sora touch Tidus, or anyone makes you angry"

Riku knew exactly why, he just didn't want to admit that he had a thing for Sora. He figured it was just a phase he was going through he'd grow out of it, he was sure. He scoffed to himself.

"Yeah a three year phase and counting"

A giggle from his right made him loose his train of thought. He turned to see a short red headed girl walking up to him.

"Talking to yourself again Riku?"

Riku smiled at his friend Kairi and waited for her to fall into step with him.

"You know Riku, they say talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity"

She said teasing. Riku smiled.

"Well then, you are definitely one know all about that"

"Hey!" She said faking insult.

Riku chuckled and stuffed his hands in his front pockets. Kairi looked around them as if looking for something or more like someone. It was then she noticed Sora wasn't there. She like almost everyone else, had become so used to seeing Riku and Sora together all the time it was strange when one was with out the other. Since she could remember Sora and Riku had been best friends. They had been friends before she had moved into the neighborhood and even before Tidus had met them. Looking up at Riku she smiled.

"Where's Sora?"  
Hearing Kairi ask for Sora, Riku looked ahead of them and nodded his head towards the direction where Sora and Tidus were. Riku watched as Tidus finally caught Sora tackling him to the ground. Both landing on the front yard of someones home. Riku had to fight the urge to run to them and push Tidus off, of Sora.

Tidus was currently straddling Sora's waist successfully pinning him down. He was tickling Sora mercilessly. Sora was laughing uncontrollably, trying his best to push Tidus off him. Kairi watched the whole thing giggling not noticing the frown Riku was wearing.

Tidus was too busy concentrating on tickling Sora to noticed the other two approaching. He was too entranced by the way Sora laughed. He loved the way Sora laughed and wanted to see him laughing, he himself was smiling.

"I'm ss...orry ... Tye"

Sora managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter. Tidus laughed and only tickled him more at hearing Sora using his childhood nickname again. It was only when Sora started wiggling around brushing against Tidus's groin, that Tidus decided if he didn't want to be horribly embarrassed it would be best to move away from the friction Sora was making.

He rolled off Sora sitting on the grass leaning back supporting his weight with his arms. He watched as Sora gasped for breath. Sora's eyes were closed to block the sun from his eyes. He felt someone stand before him, shading him from the sun. He opened his eyes to see Riku standing before him with a giggling Kairi behind him.

Riku smiled down at Sora, but not before Sora saw the slight frown Riku tried to cover up. Sora wondered briefly to why the frown, before Riku nudge his backpack towards him which he had dropped before Tidus had tackled him to the ground.

"Come on lazy we'll be late if we don't start moving"

Tidus stood and brushed the grass from his clothing looking down at Sora, who had made absolutely no move to get up.

"Come on Sora."

Tidus said. Sora pretended to be thinking Tidus's words over.

"Hmm. No thanks I like it here."

Kairi rolled her eyes and looked down at the boy she used to have a crush on just the previous year. It never seized to amaze her how childish her friends could be sometimes. They would act more like twelve year olds then the seventeen year olds they were. Then again she was guilty of doing the same so she tolerated their childish moments like they did hers.

"Well I for one don't want to be late."

She said and moved to Tidus hooking her arm through his.

"Come on Tidus, Riku'll take care of Sora"

Tidus was about to protest, but decided he didn't want to be late again, he had already been late twice that week if he were late again he would receive detention, and that would mean missing soccer practice and that was not acceptable. So with a sigh he started walking with Kairi.

"I'll see you guys at school"

Tidus said to them. Sora grinned and waved cheerfully, Riku nodded. Riku watched as they walked down the side walk and as soon as they were out of ear shot he looked down at Sora, crossing his arms.

"What's up Sora?"

Sora was never one to not want to go to school, not that he was over zealous about going to school, but he would never just decide not to go. So it was strange for Sora to simply decide to ditch. Sitting up Sora shrugged and started picking at the grass. He took a deep breath smelling the morning air and smiled.

"The grass is really soft and cool"

Riku chuckled and slowly shook his head. That statement had made absolutely no sense at all and in a way it made perfect sense. Sora was strange like that sometimes, saying things that were irrelevant to what they were talking about and in a way they weren't. Riku was really the only one who understood and knew how to read into Sora's words. Right now Sora had just meant it was a nice day and he wanted to enjoy it.

Riku extended his hand out for Sora to take. Sora looked up at Riku's hand and then back up at Riku and with a reluctant grunt took Riku's hand and stood up.

"Stop pouting, you look like Tidus. Besides school's only part of the day. You can enjoy the rest of it once we're out"

Sora's lip stuck out a bit more and he pouted.

"I'm not pouting"

"Whatever you say"

Riku said and started brushing Sora's clothes off. Sora didn't seem to mind or think anything of it and merely turned so Riku could get all the grass off. Riku kept brushing Sora's back. Trying not to linger on one spot too long, trying to not be too obvious to the fact he was enjoying feeling Sora's body even if it was just a quick brush through clothing.

"There"

Riku said when there was no longer any dust or grass left on Sora's clothes.

"Thanks Riku"

Sora grinned, picking up his backpack and swinging it on his back. Riku nodded.

"Sure now come on"

"Alright"

They made their way to school. Managing to get there a few minutes before the tardy bell rang. Giving them just enough time put away and gather books and leave each going their separate way, until lunch time.

M.C: Finally I've had this fic around in my head for so long I just had to put it in writing.

Jin: Thanks to me

Demak: And me

M.C: Meet my muses Jin he's my angst muse and Demak is my fluff muse.

Demak: I like fluff. fluff fluff fluff fulff fluff

Jin: (groans) Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP

M.C. (scoffs) When have I ever been able to control you guys.

Jin: Point taken.

M.C: (shouts over Demak chanting ) Well in case any of you guys reading this were worried, despite of what you've read this is Riku/Sora not Tidus/Sora. It's just something I had to write to... well you'll see later okay. Drop me a review. Bye!


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

"So are you nervous?"

Sora asked Riku the next day. They were in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Sora sat beside Riku, he was looking at his friend sideways waiting for an answer.

Riku shrugged

"Not really."

Of course he wasn't, after all he was and had been the best player since the age of five. Sora looked up from his food when he saw Tidus making his way to their table. Tidus smiled and sat across from Sora on the round table.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Sora greeted him cheerfully. Riku nodded.

Seeing Riku only nod to him, Tidus frowned and wondered if he had done something to upset his friend.

"What's up Riku? You seem," he thought for a second "distracted."

"He's just trying to stay focused. He has tryouts today."

Sora stated not giving Riku a chance to answer. Tidus didn't seem to mind or question Sora's answering for Riku. He just merely accept Sora's answer, after all it seemed like those two had one head instead of two. So without further pondering Tidus turned to his food and started eating.

"Hi guys!"

All three looked up from their food, to see Selphie sitting down with Kairi close behind. Kairi sat next to Selphie who had sat next to Tidus. The two seniors Riku and Kairi and the Juniors Sora, Tidus and Selphie sat together comfortably sharing conversation and gossip. Kairi watched as Tidus, Sora and Riku kept munching on their fries and hamburgers and made a face.

"Yuck! I don't know how you guys can eat all that grease."

She said she herself only eating a salad. Selphie who was also having the same as Kairi, looked up nodding her head in agreement saying.

"Yeah aren't you guys suppose to be athletes?"

Tidus only shrugged and stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth as if to prove he really didn't care.

"Yeah she's right."

Sora said. He leaned forward towards Riku taking a bite out of a fry Riku had been about to put in his mouth. Brushing his lips lightly on Riku's fingers in the process. Riku felt himself shiver at the feel of Sora's soft moist lips on his fingers. Though he recovered quicklybefore anyone actually tooknotice.

"Hey don't eat my food!"

"Well I'm not an athlete so I can eat what I want. Right?"

Sora asked innocentlyturning to Kairi and Selphie. Kairi only smiled and shook her head. Tidus had just started on his hamburger when he turned to Kairi and Selphie.

"You guys are just jealous 'cause unlike us you slacked off during the summer and now you have to get back in shape to be able to run and jump for basketball season. "

Kairi glared at Tidus, he was right she had slacked off during the summer and now had to get back in shape if she wanted to make the basketball team. She was even more jealous because it seemed, to her, as if her friends could eat and entire cow worth of hamburger and not gain one pound, where as she would eat one fry and gain five pounds and most likely break out, but she wasn't about to tell them that. Instead she turned to Tidus and opened her mouth to speak.

Sensing the argument which was surely to ensue as soon as Kairi opened her mouth. Sora quickly turned to Riku and spoke loudly bringing their attention to him.

"Hey Riku do you mind if I come to see you tryout?"

In truth Riku would have mind if Sora didn't want to see him tryout. Sora had been there every year Riku tried out and for some reason he found confidence in knowing Sora was there for him. Though instead of saying that, Riku only shrugged. Sora smiled turning to Tidus.

"Wanna come too?"

"Can'tcoach is making us run laps out in the track, says we're slackers and need to get in better shape before our first match."

Sora mouthed an 'okay' and turned expectantly to Kairi and Selphie. Kairi sighed.

"Sorry Sora but I'm stuck babysitting tonight."

Selphie also sighed sadly.

"As much I would love the chance to see a bunch of cute guys running around in shorts I can't. I have a chemistry test tomorrow which I haven't studied for."

"Oh well less distraction for Riku." Sora said brightly.

Sora sat on the bleachers overseeing the soccer field. He watched as the coach motioned to the boys who had shown up, and they gathered around him among them Riku looking very comfortable and confident. He couldn't really hear what the coach was saying, but he could tell he was giving them orders. Sora was right as soon as the coach blew his whistle the soccer playersscattered around.

Some began running laps others started practicing passes and head butts and other drills. Sora watched them practicing their drills thinking it looked very challenging . It wasn't as if Sora wasn't good at sports, sports had just never really interested him much. He actually knew a lot about soccer, and soccer moves mostly due to the fact that his two best friends were obsessed with the sport they insisted he call Futbol. He usually helped Riku practice, not with actual moves, but his work-outs. He liked working out with Riku. Running, weight lifting, even swimming if it weren't for Riku he'd be in terrible shape.

Sora focused on a silver headed boy who was doing all the drills with ease. He looked so serious, so focused. The only thing he was probably thinking about was the field and the ball. All in all he was amazing and Sora loved to watch him play, it was almost as if seeing a wild animal in his natural habitat.

After a few more drills the coach blew his whistle and all the players gathered around him once more. Sora knew what was going to happen they were going to be split into teams and play against each other. Taking his gaze away from the field Sora leaned back against the bleachers and reached down with his right hand, pulling his back pack to his lap. He took out a book.

"Might as well get started on this."

He said to himself and buried his face in his homework. While Riku played the sport he was born to play.

Down in the field Riku felt free. He had no worries, no friends, no school, no homework, nothing. Just him and the ball and obstacles. Obstacles who were at the moment the other team. Riku had loved the sport of Futbol ever since he could remember. No other thing he did ever gave him the rush Futbol brought.

To him the ball wasn't just an object he kicked around, it became a part of him. He covered the field running, kicking the ball lightly and at times harder. Maneuvering the ball away from his opponents and closer to his goal. Twisting and turning and passing the ball to keep it safe. All to achieve the purpose to score a goal.

Even though the ball was a part of himself he knew he couldn't win alone, he acknowledged the value of his teammates and that acknowledgment was what made Riku an exceptional player. Most players when they were as good as Riku tended to forget they were on a team not in a solo sport, that type of thinking only serve to cost them the game. Team work was truly essential in this sport. Riku was a true master of team work anticipating his teammates moves, learning how to read their body language. Making it easy for them to read his. Using all his skills to make most out of the simplest play.

Most of the guys trying out knew what they were doing, having played the sport in previous years, Riku didn't have to worry about them. Though some of them seemed nervous and out of practice those were the ones he had to worry about, after all the team was only as good as it's worst player.

Though some were better then others, they all shared a common bond, the love of the game. So they played, giving it their all. Running up and down the field, yes some were indeed nervous, but watching Riku play made them want to be worthy of playing next to him. Riku had the ball at the moment drawing closer to the goal, he knew if he wanted to score he had to pass there were to many people trying to get the ball from him and he didn't have a good angle to shoot into the goal.

He looked around quickly scanning the field, and with quick and light footwork he gave himself enough room to kick the ball to one of his team mates. The boy had been watching Riku, and had made eyed contact before Riku shot the ball his way, and was ready. He jumped catching the ball with his chest, as the ball fell softly to the ground, he shifted his body and with a clear shot at the goal he kicked and scored.

A blow of the whistle indicated the end of the game, Riku stopped to catch his breath, and the coach waved them over to him.

"Okay guys that was awesome good teamwork that's what I want to see. Tomorrow I'll post the list out side my office. Now go home and get some rest."

With that the group broke, Riku walked over to his gym bag and took out a water bottle, setting it down between his feet. His shirt was plastered to his body with sweat, so he decided to take it off. He took out a small towel and draped it over his shoulders, throwing his shirt inside his bag. He swung his gym bag over one shoulder and leaned down to pick up his water. After straightening up he looked up at the bleachers spotting Sora with his head buried in a book He smiled and started walking up towards his best friend.

Sora had heard the whistle blowing, signaling the end of the game and practice, that had been about ten minutes ago. Inhaling deeply he shut his book closing his eyes, stretching lazily, with his hands above his head. He opened his eyes and froze.

Riku was walking towards him without his shirt a towel draped over his shoulder, gulping water down, obviously too fast as some water dripped from his lips he wiped his mouth and continued walking, smiling gently at Sora. It was really a sight to be hold. Though it wasn't a sight Sora was not used to seeing. It was the sight of Riku shirtless, that had triggered a memory in Sora's head. Sora swallowed hard feeling his mouth go dry, unable to look away from Riku, unable to put his arms down. He had lost all feeling in his body only one thing kept repeating in his head. His dream. The person in his dream...

"It was Riku."

Sora hissed out barely audible to his own ears.

M.C. He-he I know I'm evil. Short chapter kinda . No? Well I do like writing long chapters but if you guys want short ones like this one I can try. And I also want to apologize to any of you Soccer fans out there about the lack of knowledge about the sport.

Jin: Really with the family and people you hang out with you should be ashamed

Demak: What he means is that M.C hangs out with like hardcore Soccer fans and yet knows nothing about the sport.

M.C: (shrugs) Whatever. I did watched the game this weekend though, Brasil Vs Mexico for the Gold Cup and even I know it was an awesome match and an even more awesome goal by Mexico.

Demak: Enough about Soccer let's get to the next chapter and write more sweet Riku/Sora moments.

Jin:(cringes) Fine do what you want, but remember it's always the calm before the storm.

M.C: Ignore the muses they're bored at how slow I type and they just keep ramming ideas in to my head. Oh thanks for the reviews guys and this story is going to be getting angsty

Jin: (perks up) Yes!

M.C: But with a lot more smut, sex (maybe, its likely, most probable) and cuteness to make up for it So don't forget to drop me a review I really appreciate knowing what you guys are thinking. 'til next chapter.


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed I really do love getting feedback and feel free to e-mail me anytime. **Lady Geagua** thanks for the suggestion greatly appreciated, but I already have something in mind for what Sora's good at. I would never let my Sora (hears Riku growl) err Riku's Sora be just an average normal boy. I won't tell you what it is yet, that's next chapter, but there's a small hint in this chapter, let's see if anyone can pick it out. **BBchan** I will be introducing more FF characters a little later on. And **animegirl171** it's almost like you can read my mind I am planning a triangle type of thing but it doesn't involve Riku/Sora/Tidus, and that's all I'll say so just sit tight, wait and see.

"It was Riku."

He hissed out barely audible to his own ears.

"Bored yet?"

Riku asked coming to stand before Sora. Riku noticed Sora was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. He frowned.

"Hello, cat get your tongue?"

Riku asked waving his hand in front of Sora's face. Sora blinked, slowly loweringhis arms down form his stretch andmanaged a weak smile.

"Uh, sorry I was just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard you'll hurt your self!"

Rikusaid chuckling. Sora forced another weak smile. He turned his face away from Riku and placed his book back inside his back pack.

Riku shifted his weight from one leg to another. Sora was acting a little strange but, perhaps he was tired of waiting for him.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

Sora answered standing up swinging his back pack onto his shoulders holding on to the straps. They descended the bleachers and headed home.

They walked at a slow pace, Sora was looking down at his feet, walking heavily with worry. While thinking very seriously. To have said he was confused would have been an understatement. In his dream it had been Riku, Sora was so confused. Riku had stood before him with water dripping from his body. It wasn't as if he had never seen Riku with out his shirt, in fact he had seen him wearing much less. It was the fact that he remembered wanting to touch and taste Riku, that really had his brain reeling to find answers to what he was feeling. To answer why?

Why he felt the things he felt?

Sora had no clue. He took his feelings mentally analyzing, combing through them carefully. He and Riku had been friends, best-friends in fact, since forever. They did everything together, they thought the same way most of the time, they never disagreed or had ever argued about anything. Besides Riku was in great physical shape, so what if he thought Riku was gorgeously hot, who in their right mind didn't? Most of the girls in school tripped over themselves to get his attention and to be honest some of the guys too. Anyone would have to be blind to not notice how hot Riku was.

Even though above everything and anything Riku was his friend, his best friend and a dream was just that a dream. Coming to a conclusion, Sora decided his dream had been just a dream. He knew sometimes dreams were a reflection of what he was feeling subconsciously, but his dream was most likely just reflecting his admiration for his friends physic and as for the urge to lick him, he blamed that on fucking teenage hormones. Feeling he had justified his craving for Riku, Sora walked a little lighter more at ease. Convincing himself he always had the strangest dreams, and that dream only added to the collection of weird really meaningless dreams.

"Sora are you okay?"

Sora looked up from his shoes and looked overto Riku, smiling cheerfully.

"Huh? Yeah Riku I'm fine."

"Really? You've been kind of really quiet."

Riku said a little worried regarding,Sora's behavior. Sora gave Riku a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I guess I just spaced off. Hey wanna come over to my house and finish our homework?"

Riku smiled glad Sora was talking, and seemed to be just fine. For a second he thought something was bothering his friend and was worried Sora wasn't talking to him about it.

"Sure."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, until they reached Riku's house. Where they stopped, Riku turned to Sora.

"Let me just shower and change real quick and I'll be right over. Okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Sora answered. Riku smiled and headed for his house. Sora watched Riku going into his house and turned to walk the few paces over to his house, which was next to Riku's. Thinking again he was lucky to live right next to his best friend, Tidus lived a few houses down from Riku's, Kairi lived two blocks away and Selphie lived further on another neighborhood.

Coming to stand in front his front door, he took out his key placing it in the doorknob turning it, unlocking the door. He was about to walk inside, when a soft pink petal flew gently pass him. Turning his head he saw another one and then another, stretching his hand out he caught one. Smiling brightly he turned and ran towards the back of his house placing his key in his pocket.

His house like the others, had a very big back yard, his though was filled with many types of trees, some very rare plants, and flowers, thanks to his parents who loved foreign greenery. He didn't know what half the plants in his house were and didn't care much all he wanted to do at that moment was go to the one tree. Getting closer he ran towards the tree, he wanted to see. It stood tall and proud in the middle of the yard.

He stopped short of the base of the tree and stared up in amazement. Every year around that time just before Autumn, it bloomed and it was covered by small light pink flowers and for an entire month it would look incredible. Then it would loose all the flowers, slowly shedding away petal by petal. Sora was in love with that tree, he didn't know what it was called and didn't think it mattered. Sora thought the tree having a name would not change what it looked, smelled or did. Just like Shakespeare wrote in Romeo and Juliet what's in a name that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.

So really having a name to call the tree would not change the fact Sora was in love with it. He was in love with the Rain of petals it gave. He walked a little closer watching mesmerized.A soft breeze, shook the tiny flowers making them rain petals all around him. He closed his eyes feeling the petals gently brushing past him, sometimes stretching out his hand catching one and smiling.

He had one hand stretched out feeling the petals gliding through his open fingers. He was still standing like that, when Riku walked into his backyard about fifteen minutes later. Riku saw Sora standing there hands outstretched, and he stood there watching him in silence. Remembering it had been like that the first time he had seen Sora.

Flashback

He was looking out the window of the car holding his soccer ball in his lap. His parents had tried to take it away and put it in one of the boxes with all their other stuff. But he had refused and had insisted on carrying his soccer ball with him, or more like had pouted and whined until his parents gave up. They couldn't take his ball away from him, it was the only thing he had left. They were moving and he had to leave everything behind; his friends, his school, his team. At the thought of his team he clutched the ball even tighter.

He was no longer looking out the window, but instead waslooking at thereflection of the little scared five year old boy staring back at him. He felt so sad, he wanted to go back home, but he knew better they weren't going back.It didn'tmatter how hard he whined, screamed or pouted, they weren't going back. He wanted to go back so badly, he actually felt like crying, crying until his parents took him back. He wanted to cry he could feel the sting of tears, but he wouldn't he was being brave, boys didn't cry and he wouldn't cry. He was Riku, he was brave he wouldn't cry.

"Look Riku we're here. Hearts Vale."

Riku heard his Mom announce as his father drove through a neighborhood. These houses were big with pretty yards and shinny new looking cars in the driveways. It was very much like his old neighborhood, with one exception he hadn't seen any other kids so far. Not that he wanted new friends.

They drove into their drive way which didn't gave a garage it just curved around from entrance to exit. His Dad stopped at the top of the curve in front of their house. His parents stepped out of the car, looking around smiling. His Mother turned and saw Riku, who was still sitting in the car, clutching his soccer ball like a life line. She smiled at her only son.

"Come on Riku. Come see your new home."

Riku turned his face away from her, not saying anything, he had decided to give his parent the silent treatment. His mother sighed and moved to his side of the car opening thedoor to the backset,bending down to talk to him. Riku moved a little bit away from her, not really getting far, since he was still wearing his seat belt.

"Riku I know it seems bad, but you'll find new friends and a new soccer team to join I promise."

Riku only glared at her, an looked at her as if she were the biggest traitor in the world. His Mother tried a different approach.

"When we came to see the house for the first time, I saw a little boy next door why don't you go see if you can find him?"

Riku shook his head. She sighed in defeat. Riku was a very stubborn little boy and she knew he wouldn't do something if he didn't want to. She had only herself and her husband to blame, they had decided to raise Riku to be a very liberal, independent boy. The complete opposite of how they had been raised. They didn't want to force any of their opinions on him, they only showed him and hoped he would pick the right from the wrong and so far it seemed they were doing great, Riku was very polite and well behaved, but very protective and outspoken about his choices.

"Alright."

She said straightening up knowing Riku would come out when he was ready, she moved away from the car leaving the door open. After his parents had gone in thehouse, Riku unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car. He need to stretch, he placed his ball on the ground and stretched his arms and legs. He started kicking his ball without any enthusiasm. He kept moving closer to the neighbors house, and stopped when he heard laughter. Being a very curious five year old, he decided to investigate the source of the laughter.

Picking up his ball he walked towards the neighbors back yard. It was there he saw a boy maybe a little younger then he was with spiky messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was running around a tree that was in the middle of the yard. He walked a little closer trying to see why the boy was laughing. He watched as the boy stretched out his hands trying to catch the petals falling from the tree. He was laughing running around chasing the petals. Riku thought it was strange. Not being one bit shy he was about to ask the boy why he was chasing the petals, when a petal landed on his nose making him sneeze. He lost the grip on his ball and he watched as it rolled away from him only to stop at the boy's feet.

"Huh?"

The boy looked down feeling something tap his foot. He bent down picking up the ball, looking around wondering where it had come from. He spotted the boy standing a few feet away from him and his eyes lit up and he ran towards the boy with sea-green eyes and pretty silver hair standing in his yard.

"Hi I'm Sora! Who are you?"

Riku blinked.

"I'm Riku."

Sora smiled.

"Hi Riku nice to meet ya. Did you just move here? 'cause I've never seen you before."

Riku nodded, thinking Sora was very friendly. He turned his gaze to his ball, which Sora was still holding in his arms. Sora noticed and raised the ball a little towards Riku.

"Is this your ball?"

Again Riku nodded. Sora was now slowly turning the ball in his hand, almost as if studying it.

"I've never seen a ball like this before, is it to play something special?"

Sora asked, remembering that the orange balls were for playing basketball and the little white ones were for baseball but he had never seen one like this black and white with weird shapes.

"It's a soccer ball."

Riku explained to the eager boy.

Sora smiled up at Riku and bounced up and down excitedly on his toes.

"You play soccer?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow! Can you show me?"

Riku looked at the smaller boy and thought that perhaps his Mom had been right. Maybe he would find new friends after all.

"Okay!" Riku agreed

"Cool here!"

Sora said giving Riku his ball back. Riku took the ball and showed Sora a few head butts and kicked the ball from one kneee to the other never once dropping the ball. Sora looked on amazed,with Riku's skills. Soccer looked cool.

"Can I try Riku?"

"Okay."

Sora grabbed the ball back as Riku offered it to him. He threw the ball in the air meaning to do a head-butt. Unfortunately he threw the ball way too far over his head and it landed with a soft thud a couple of feet behind him. Sora of course was absolutely clueless, and was still looking up waiting for the ball to come back to him. When he saw the ball was not coming back he, turned to Riku to ask him where the ball had gone. That's when he saw Riku laughing, he was on his back lying on the grass holding his stomach, with one hand, while pointing behind Sora with the other.

Sora was looking at Riku, with a confused expression and didn't understand what had made the boy laugh. When he saw Riku point behind him, he turned to see the soccer ball a few feet away from him. Sora giggled a little embarrassed.

"Oops."

After a few more giggles Riku got up from the grass. Riku took the ball and explained to Sora how it was done.

"Okay, don't throw the ball too high, and always keep your eye on it. Like this."

Riku demonstrated again, and gave the ball back to Sora. Whose eyes were shining with excitement. After a few more trials and errors, he finally got it right, head-butting the ball twice in a row, before it fell on the ground as it bounced of the top of his head. Riku smiled approvingly and Sora gasped in surprise. He had actually done it and in only a few tries.

"I did it, I did it!"

Sora chanted, while skipping around Riku.

"Alright I can't believe it! Idid it Riku! Piggy back!"

Sora yelled jumping on Riku's back. Riku being unprepared for the sudden attack, stumbled forward and fell to the ground laughing with Sora. Riku laughed watching Sora giggling cheerfully on the ground. He felt better, and decided his Mom had in fact been right. This place wasn't so bad, and he had already made a new friend, a pretty cool friend.

They spent the next couple of hours playing and laughing. At the moment they were taking a break sitting on the lawn in Sora's front yard. Riku was telling Sora about his friends back home, because he missed them and because Sora wanted to know.

"I don't have any friends." Sora explained sadly, "Tthere aren't any kids near here and my mom won't let me cross the street"

And just as quickly as his sadness had appeared it dissolved into a cheerful smile"But now you're here and you live right next door. How cool is that?"

Riku nodded, seeing the advantage of having his friend live next door. All his other friends back home had lived a couple of blocks from his house. If he wanted to play with them he would have to ask his parents, so he could get a ride, but not any more.

"Yeah I could come over to play or you could come over to play, whenever we want to."

Sora smiled and gasped as if just remembering something, jumping up excitedly he looked down at Riku.

"Come on before they're gone!"

He didn't give Riku a chance to ask anything as he took off running towards the backyard. Riku shot up from the ground following Sora, back to the tree where he had seen Sora earlier that day. The petals were still falling from the tree though more slowly and there were less left on the branches.

"Look they're still here."

Sora whispered almost as if afraid, speaking too loudly would make the rest of the petals dissapear. Soraraised his arms again trying to catch the petals. Riku smiled and helped Sora to catch the small petals which slipped easily through their fingers. They laughed and ran around chasing the petals the rest of the day. Riku thinking Sora was a little strange, but it was okay, he didn't mind.

End of Flashback

Riku stood there smiling thinking back to the first time he had met Sora. After that it had become like a ritual. Watching the petals fall and to this day Riku didn't know why Sora enjoyed such a sight. He began walking slowly towards Sora. Watching Sora who had his face turned upwards and his eyes closed. He looked so innocent, it made Riku want to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. As soon as those thoughts entered his head Riku stopped.

"I have got to stop thinking like that."

He mumbled to himself and crossed the rest of the way to Sora. Standing behind him watching him for a while before he spoke.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sora hadn't heard Riku approach, but he knew he was there and when he spoke it only confirmed that Riku was in fact there standing behind him. Hearing him speak Sora turned his head back the breeze playing softly with his hair making it gently brush the sides of his face, slowly opening his cobalt eyes to look at Riku with a small smile on his lips. Beautiful. Riku thought.

"You bet."

Sora answered Riku's question turning his head back to the tree. Riku step to the side and stood next to Sora watching the petals rain down on them. Once in a while extending his hand to catch one, only to let the soft breeze take it away into the air. They no longer ran around the tree chasing the petals now they just stood there content at the sight.

Sora was smiling feeling completely at ease. There was no where and no one he would rather be, than right there at that moment with Riku. Not even Tidus knew about the tree. It was something special for both of them and Sora was happy to keep it that way.

Sora sighed and leaned his head to the side, towards Riku resting his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku was not surprised nor was he taken aback by the movement, he merely leaned his head on top of Sora's. It seemed like the most natural thing to do. Just a simple gesture of comfort and acknowledgement of one another's presence. After a few minutes of stillness. Sora took a deep breath and feeling a little reluctant, he pulled away from the comfort of Riku's side. He turned to Riku and stretched his body reaching up with his arms, standing on his tip toe's.

"Let's go inside."

Jin:AAHH! Help I'm drowning in all this fluffiness. (glares at M.C ) When do we get to the angst and maybe violence?

M.C: As usual ignore the muses. I was going to post this Monday, but since it's another long chapter about nothing I thought oh what the hell. And I gave the place a name Hearts Vale I was thinking of Destiny Valley, but it works out.

Demak: Yay! more fluff

Jin: Pink Petals? You could at least have made them blue.

M.C: (shrugs) That whole petal scene was inspired by Yami no Matsuei it's an anime, it start with these really pretty pink petal trees that are dropping all the petals, well really very pretty.

Jin: (pouting) Whatever I will wait patiently for my turn.

M.C: In this chapter I just wanted to show you how far their friendship goes and how special it is for both of them. Heh! chibi Sora and chibi Riku I had a difficult time with getting them to act little and I think they sort sound very grown upish. And having a little eight year old brother doesn't really help when he acts more mature than I do.

Demak: It's true we've been witness to her childish behavior. Shame, shame

Jin: Yeah real tragedy, leave a review she likes them and it gets her typing faster which means more plot development which means action which means me Muhahaha!

M.C: 0 0 Oookaayy Well you heard the muse drop me a review. By the way did anyone pick out what Sora's "talent" is? yes? no? well you'll see next chapter anyway.


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: I would have posted earlier, but we changed providers and it took a while to get things set up anyway. Well I see no one was able to pick out Sora's "talent", but I can see why. It was a very, very small hint. Well no more waiting read on and find out. And Thanks to; **animegirl171** thanks, **Elven-eyes **glad to know you you're enjoying this fic, makes me write faster, **Ellanor** you're right they are cherry trees, I can't believe I didn't see it before I have two in my backyard, the flowers are white though, they're a sort of wild cherry trees or something, **Black-Rose-Spirit-Mage** I think Arnor and Demak would get along perfectly, **Lady Geagua** no more waiting and guessing, **VampssAmby10210** I'm like it when people tell me they like my story, **miyako1 **thanks that really means a lot, **olio **thanks I try, **Maria Rose Black **I'm glad you like it so far and if you're teary eyed now wait 'till after this chapter he-he.

"Let's go inside."

Sora said. Riku nodded. Sora smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Riku frowned

"You're homework."

Riku slapped his forehead, and ran back to his house yelling over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay I'll wait for you in my room."

In Sora's room Riku laid on floor on his stomach, with a book and piece of paper in front of him. He was propping himself up with his left arm folded under his chest, while using his right hand to write. Sora laid in much the same fashion, with his left arm folded under him writing with his other hand, just a few inches across from Riku. Close enough that when they both leaned down to read or write, their hair would touch the others forehead, tickling them a little. Riku was absentmindedly flipping through pages when he spoke, looking down at his book

"So what did you think of tryouts?"

Sora looked up from his homework and smiled. He knew Riku didn't want to know what he thought of practice in general. He wanted to know how Sora thought he had played, but he would never ask him that directly. Good thing Sora, had learn to read Riku quite well. So with out further thought he answered Riku.

"You looked great!"

Sora turned his head to the side pretending to look for something. The fact was he was trying to hide, from Riku, the blush that had crept onto his cheeks. As his own words brought back memories of the dream he had, had that morning.

Riku heard Sora's answered and looked up from his book at his friend, but Sora's head was turned he seemed to be searching the floor for something. Riku shook his head mentally, telling himself not to read too much into what Sora had just said. Riku knew Sora had not meant that the way he hoped he did. That kind of thinking was wishful thinking and a complete waste of time.

Feeling his blush under control, Sora made a grab for a pencil using it as the excuse to have his face turned. Having retrieved the pencil he turned back to Riku.

"I mean you guys looked awesome out there. Looks like you've got a pretty strong team this year."

Sora smiled sheepishly, lowering his head.

"But then again what do I know about so.. err.. futbol."

He had been about to say soccer, but remembered the countless times, when Riku had told him over and over it was not called soccer it was futbol. To him it really didn't matter but to tell Riku that would mean an hour lecture on the history of the sport. Besides it was important to Riku there for he made an effort to remember.

"What do you mean by that? You know as much about futbol as I do."

Sora rolled his eyes. He knew Riku was only being nice.

"Riku you know as well as anyone else, that knowing the rules is very different from actually being able to play the game."

Riku's eyes lit up and he smile triumphantly at his friend.

"Ah-ha so you admit it. So now you must understand, that its just like knowing how to read doesn't mean you can actually act."

Riku said referring to all the times, Sora had asked him to help him read lines for a play. Needless to say Riku wasn't much help, he was a terrible actor and Sora could never understand why. He thought if a person could feel and read an emotion they could act.Thus was not the case with Riku, whowas still smiling at Sora, happy he had finally gotten across to Sora why he was a bad actor.

Sora seemed a little confused and blinked a couple of times, before the words really sank in. It was true now that he thoughtabout it that way. Just because acting came naturally to him it didn't mean it would for other people as well. He grinned scratching the back of his head looking guilty at Riku.

"I guess you're right."

"And speaking of acting are you going to audition for any of the school plays this year?"

Sora frowned in concentration, his chin now resting on the palms of his hands, his feet swingingslowly up in the air. He seemed to be considering the choices, he sighed and looked across at Riku.

"I'm not sure."

Riku raised a questioning brow. Sora had been in every school play since they were in third grade, and to have him suddenly decide, he wasn't sure he wanted to participate in a play, was very odd. Before Riku could question him Sora continued.

"I mean you know how they always give the seniors almost complete control of the plays and the first play of the year they let one of the seniors direct the play."

"Yeah and?"

"Well this year Squall is directing the first play."

Sora said with wrinkling his nose. Squall? Riku had heard of him who hadn't, not only from Sora but from other kids as well. Even though he was in the same class as Squall their paths had never crossed being interested in completely different things. From Sora though he had, the impression that he was a very good actor, from other people though Squall was very antisocial to put it lightly.

"And well he's good at acting, but damn can he be an asshole and with out really trying. I seriously don't know how he can act so well when he won't even speak more than two words to anyone. And when he does he only says 'whatever'"

Sora finished a little out of breath. Riku smiled seeing Sora all pissed at some guy for being an ass.

"Well so do you think he won't do a good job, considering his lack of people skills?"

"No in fact he manages just fine. It's just that I'm not sure I want to work with someone who'll make things difficult."

Riku continued smiling, it sounded like Sora was a bit envious of Squall, but didn't comment on that.

"So you're going to quit something you love doing because some asshole is going to make things a bit difficult? Sora that's so... out of characterfor you."

Riku said smugly referring to the term out of character, when Sora scolded him, explaining a character who was meant to be played depressed couldn't just up and be happy because that would be taking the character out of character or OOC as referred by Sora.

Sora either chose to ignore the reference or didn't notice. He was stumped he didn't know what to say, Riku was right. He would never give up something he loved just because things got difficult. So why was he having doubts about doing a play. Perhaps it was because he had a bit of a problem taking orders from a person who was a bit better than him at acting who had been given the lead over him last year for Macbeth. Though he wasn't about to admit that to Riku or anyone else.

"Well when you put it that way. No I'm not going to quit, but I'm still not sure. I want to see which play they choose to do this year, then I'll decide."

Riku closed his book and rolled onto his back folding his arms beneath his head.

"Well if Squall is smart he'll definitely be looking for you when they start casting for the play. "

Sora didn't worry too much, he still had about a month and a half before the seniors even decided what play they waned to perform. Sora closed his book and slid it aside, he got up on all fours and slowly began crawling over to Riku. When his hands were on either side of Riku's face he stopped looking down at him, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Riku."

He whispered, Riku's felt every muscle tense seeing Sora's face hovering just above his. He sucked in a breath when Sora lowered his face now barely three inches away from his. His mind was in turmoil. _Oh God, oh God he's not going to or is he? Oh fuck what do I do. _Riku thought, while keeping a complete cool expression. Sora was still staring at Riku with that serious expression.

"Riku I'm hungry."

At hearing that Riku burst out laughing relaxing again. _Of course,_Riku thought. Sora was way to innocent to ever approach him or anyone in such a suggestive manner, what the hell had he been thinking. Sora scowled and sat back on his shins.

"It's not funny I can't concentrate on my homework when I'm hungry."

Riku sat up with his back to Sora. He turned his head looking back at Sora and smiled.

"Only you Sora, could look so serious while saying they're hungry I mean that."

Sora shrugged.

"Whatever, must come with the acting territory. Now come on let's go see what we can find to eat."

In the kitchen Sora stood in front of the open frige, looking at all of it's contents. Riku sat on top of the black countertop a few feet from Sora's left, lightly swinging his feet back and forth. He was looking at Sora who kept shifting his gaze from one item and either frowning or making a 'yuck' sound. He watched as Sora moved his hand to reach for something but drew his hand back shaking his head in disgust wrinkling his nose. Riku had watched Sora do that for the sixth time, and as cute as Sora looked wrinkling his nose in that way, he was getting impatient.

"Sora you've been starring in there for over fifteen minutes, as if something you like is going to magically appear. Now please would you just pick something to eat already?"

Sora looked up from the frige and looked over at Riku with a guilty expression.

"But Riku everything in here is so... healthy."

"Oh God forbid."

Riku said sarcastically, before rolling his eyes, hopping down from the counter and moving to stand next to Sora.

"Move over."

Riku stood there staring inside the refrigeration, and all its contents up and down, he nodded. Sora was indeed right everything his parents kept in the frige was so healthy. They had every green or any other colored vegetable every kid hated, from lettuce to cauliflower, celery, broccoli and was that? he poked, tofu? Where was all the junk food like pop and pizza left overs and all the easy microwaveable ready-in-two-minutes-or-less meals? Riku was struck with a sudden thought he had never considered before. He turned to Sora.

"Sora are you're parents vegetarians?"

Riku only asked for Sora's parents knowing very well Sora wasn't, having seen Sora scarf down hamburgers, chicken, stake, and all types of meat countless times. Sora shook his head smiling.

"No. It's just that they're pretty busy and barely have time to go grocery shopping, I think my mom was stopping to pick up some groceries today after work or if they forget, I just order out. So right now we're all out of stock"

"Hn. Sound like my house."

Sora's smile brightened, Riku knew that smile, Sora had just thought of something, and it usually wasn't something good. Sora closed the frige door startling Riku who managed to move just before the door slammed him on the back.

"I can cook though!"

Riku raised a surprised brow. Sora moved from the frige and went to open a cabinet door, he was rummaging through things murmuring something Riku couldn't really hear.

"Cook? As in with fire and not microwaved?"

Riku asked doubtfully and frankly a little scared. Sora continued his search and answered Riku with out turning to look at him.

"Ha-ha of course with fire. Ah here!"

Sora said his head in the cabinet, taking his head out he took out a blue box, which he held triumphantly in front of Riku to see. Riku read the label on the box and looked at Sora skeptically.

"Macaroni and cheese?"

Sora turned the box to himself and made a face, shrugging.

"Well I can cook other things but this is fast and easy. You know some people think when they can cook macaroni and cheese they can cook, yeah like it's a real challenge."

Sora scoffed laughing lightly. Riku blinked getting a little nervous, seeing Sora was serious about cooking. And not without very good reasons. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, Sora? May I remind you, that you were the one who burned _everything_ we cooked in Home-ec last year. Let's see there was the pasta, the brownies, the cakes, the chicken. Am I forgetting anything? Oh yes and the teachers desk when you ran to the sink with a burning frying pan and tripped."

Sora smiled remembering the face of his horror struck teacher as she looked helplessly at her burning desk.

"You know most people would have thought of that as an omen, but not me I thought of it as a challenge."

With a worried glance Rikuwatched Sora move to another cabinet taking out a black pot, then moving to the sink to fill the pot with water. Riku was still not convinced Sora could cook anything without burning either the food or worse case scenario the house.

"So what? One day you woke up and you suddenly learn to cook"

"Of course not. Remember when I went to visit my grandparents this summer for two weeks. Well my grandmother, I thought, was the perfect candidate to teach me to cook. Not to mention she had a house full of grandkids that summer to cook for. So I helped her with all the meals. It's really quite easy when you don't have some teacher breathing down your neck telling you, brownies are suppose to be dark brown and soft not black andhard as a rock."

Sora finished, turning the water off, moving to the stove, turning on the front burner. He placed the pot of water on top of the burner and turned to Riku.

"How come you've never told me you knew how to cook?"

Riku said feeling a little offended, because of the fact his best friend had kept something from him even if it was just a little thing. Sora shrugged missing the feeling Riku let slip.

"I don't know. I mean just 'cause I can cook doesn't mean I like to. Too much mess and cleaning. I only do it when mom doesn't have time to leave me something ready and doesn't want me to order out."

Sora frowned seeing Riku look from Sora to the pot as if waiting for it to explode or walk up and leave. Sora fought the urge to stamp his foot down in what would have been the ultimate pout. Instead he gave a frustrated grunt and stuck out his lip crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Riku I'm not going to burn the house down I promise! Don't you trust me?"

Riku looked at Sora and saw the hurt in his eyes and scolded himself mentally, for acting so stupid. Of course he trusted Sora, Sora was the only one he ever truly trusted.

"Okay. I'm Sorry, Rah. Can I help you with anything?"

Sora smiled, hearing Riku call him by the code name Riku had given him, when they used to play secret agents, when they were little. Riku had not called him by that name in a long time. Rah Riku had explained came from the last syllable in Sora's name. Therefore Sora had chosen Riku's code name to be Rie like the sound of thefirst syllable in Riku's name. He remembered how he and Riku had called each other only by their code names for over six months before they got bored with them, and only used them once in a while.

Sora nodded to Riku and together they made dinner. Riku helped Sora make a salad while the water boiled. When the water started boiling Sora emptied the macaroni in to the pot. Riku cut some cucumbers while Sora finished with the macaroni. Straining it, then taking out a frying pan. Placing the pan on the burner melting some margarine then adding the macaroni dumping the cheese pouch on top of it.

Half an hour later Sora and Riku sat on the kitchen table, instead of the formal dinning room. Both full and happy.

"That was good."

Riku said leaning back on his chair taking a drink ofthe grape juice Sora had found in the back of the frige. Sora nodded in agreement. Sora and Riku cleared the table and put all the dirty dished in the dishwasher. Sora whined.

"I really hate this part of cooking. The cleaning."

Sora said shuddering. Riku rolled his eyes. After they were done cleaning the kitchen, they headed back to Sora's room. They finished their homework and had decided to watch T.V. in Sora's room. Riku was putting his books away when a pamphlet fell from one of the books, Sora picked it up before Riku could get it. He sat on the floor waiting to see Sora's reaction.

"Weschester University?"

Sora said reading the cover of the pamphlet he held in his hands. Which featured pictures of people sitting in front of an ancient looking building laughing, studying. Other pictures showed sports, actually only one Futbol. With words in bright blue saying you're future is here.

"Yeah. I figured I only have one year left at Hearts High, I've got to start looking into colleges. This"

He said pointing at the pamphlet.

"Is my first and _only_ choice. I've already looked into it, they concentrate manly on the arts of sports manly one the art of futbol, but they also have some pretty strong careers I could major in. You know just in case the futbol thing doesn't work out."

Sora was flipping through the pamphlet reading over how great it was and what not. He closed it looking up at Riku.

"Wow! Sound great. Where is it any way? I don't think I've heard of it before."

"England."

Riku said without missing a beat. Sora smiled, and handed his pamphlet back to Riku.

"Well as long as you don't start talking all posh I'm happy."

Sora said in a perfect english accent. He got up from the floor and flopped stomach down on his bed, grabbing the remote and started flipping through channels. Riku frowned but remained quiet. He thought Sora would have a problem with him going away, but perhaps he only hoped he did. Shaking the thought out of his head, he sat in front of Sora's bed, his back resting on Sora's bed and his feet stretched out before him.

Starring at the television, not really seeing anything,Sora thought of what Riku had just told him. He wasn't stupid, he knew one day sooner or later he and Riku would both have to part ways he had always just hoped it was later, preferably much, much later. It seemed so soon, Riku was graduating this year, Sora still had a year left. He thought of Riku not being there and couldn't imagine things without him. In fact he couldn't remember anything before Riku, he tried hard to remember what his life used to be before he had met Riku and all he could come up with was a big blank.

Sora's Mom came home and announce she was home. Sora answered her in automatic mode, without really thinking all he could think about was the fact, that his best friend was leaving. Not now not tomorrow, but soon. His best friends was leaving and the full realization that his best friend would no longer be with him, no longer a few feet away but thousands of miles away over seas was hitting him hard. Like waves crashing against rocks, hard enough to make the rocks crumble away slowly.

Sora didn't want to think of the day Riku wouldn't be there any more. He didn't want to think of how their friendship would crumble away just like the rocks. _But Riku's my best friend we could always keep in touch. I could go visit him and he could come visit me._ Sora thought, then realized it would be like that for a while. Sora would fly out to see Riku or vise versa they would talk about old time, because really that would be all they would have left in common. Until... until what? They forgot each other. Thinking that Sora felt a slight lump in the back of his throat. Sora sighed sadly and covered quickly with a loud yawn before Riku could notice.

Riku looked up at Sora and stretched out standing up.

"I'm tired I think I'm gonna go hit the sack."

"Okay."

Sora said and stood, but instead of walking Riku to the door, they moved to one of Sora's windows. The one that faced straight across Riku's room. Sora moved in front of the opened window, feeling the soft breeze of the night. He looked out at the tree between their houses and smiled remembering how exited he and Riku had been when they had discovered their rooms were right across from each other. Though it had taken about two months before Riku figured out they could just climb the tree and cross it to get to each others room. Which worked great when they were grounded.

Stepping aside he let Riku through. Riku took a hold of the sides of the window frame and hoisted himself up effortlessly. He stretched a little to catch a thick branch with his hand and stepped on to another branch with his foot. He maneuvered himself without any real effort having made the trip back and forth hundredths of times. He paused when he was in front of his window and hopped down to the roof of the porch that was beneath. He climbed into his window always remembering to leave it open. When he was inside his room he turned and saw Sora was still standing in front of his own window, watching him. Sora smiled from across his room at Riku.

"Night Riku!"

He yelled.

"Night Rah!"

Riku yelled back smiling moving away from the window. Sora turned smiling and started getting ready for bed. Riku wouldn't forget him no matter how far apart they were. They had shared more then half their lifes with each other and had been through a lot together. Sora convinced himself he and Riku had a very strong friendship and it would take more then miles and an ocean to keep them from forgetting each other. Sora knew very well he and Riku would be friends forever. Unfortunately that didn't stop the seed of doubt that he had planted in his head from growing. It was going to take more then Sora's self assurance to kill that seed.

In the mean time Sora slipped into bed happily oblivious of said seed. Sora had grabbed the remote for his sound system before he had climbed into his bed. He turned off his lamp having already turned off the main light from the ceiling. Using the remote he turned the radio on, flipping through the stations, he had programmed into the stereo. Finally leaving it on his favorite station. They always played recent music as well as music from foreign artist. He just let whatever melody lull him to sleep. He listed to the music for a bit before sleep started to creep into his eyes.

"And now here's a new song from an import artist, hope you people out there like it it's called "simple and clean" by Utada Hikaru lets hear it"

Simple and clean what an odd title Sora thought. He heard the beat of the song and thought it sounded like a good dance song, like the kind they would play at a dance club.

You're giving me too many things / Lately you're all I need / You smiled at me and said Don't get me wrong I love you / But does that mean I have to meet your father?

Sora smiled at the thought of loving someone but having to meet their father and inhis sleep fogged mind he thought. _Good thing I already know Riku's dad. _

When we are older you'll understand / What I meant when I said "No/ I don't think life is quite that simple" / When you walk away / You don't hear me say please / Oh baby, don't go.

Don't go. Don't go. And with those lyrics echoing in his head Sora finally fell into restless sleep.

He was lying comfortably on a thick bed of soft, cool grass, looking up at the sunset covered sky. His hands were folded beneath him and his legs crossed. He felt the soft breeze on his face and sighed closing his eyes, enjoying the noises around him. The boy next to him was sitting up, his back resting on the tree they were under, over looking a crystal clear lake. It was a nice evening and the sun was just setting. The boy sitting up had been talking, but the other missed what he was saying, opening his eyes Sora looked up at Riku.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

Riku sighed and looked up at the sunset. It was beautiful the sky was tinted with soft orange, red, and purple colors. The sun was disappearing slowly, reflecting all it's colors on the lake below. Which seemed to shimmer with life and color. Still looking up at the sky Riku repeated himself.

"I said, I do love you but, does that mean I have to meet your father?"

Sora frowned, thinking very hard before answering Riku. It was a rather difficult question to answer. Chewing nervously on his bottom lip he answered.

"Well No. I mean it's not that simple."

Riku was quiet starring up as the few moments of sun remained in the sky and disappeared. He looked down at Sora.

"What do you mean?"

Sora looked up at the now quickly darkening sky, a cold breeze suddenly began blowing and he saw a flash of lighting in the far off horizon. He sat up drawing his knees close to his body hugging them tightly resting his chin on his knees.

"I mean I wish it was that simple Riku. To say I love you, now I just have to meet your father and everything will be perfect. But I don't think life is quite that simple"

Riku was quiet again. The cold wind was ruffling both Sora's and Riku's hair as well as the leaves of the tree above them. It made the lake, which just a few minutes ago looked placid and calm, now seem alive with something evil as the water ripples became bigger and faster as if something was getting ready to jump from the depths of the lake.

The wind seemed to have picked up and Sora was nowshivering slightly. Sora looked up at the sky again and saw lightning splitting through the black, starless sky. He closed his eyes hugging his knees even closer to himself. He hated lightning, he hated thunder, he hated storms. He was afraid of storms, but at the moment he was even more afraid of the way the boy sitting next to him, was behaving. He seemed not to be himself at all. Who seemed to be angering as he struggled to understand what Sora was saying.

Riku was always there for him when there was a storm. He wouldn't say or do anything, just knowing he was there next to him was more than enough. The Riku next to him was quiet and despite the inches separating them, he seemed to be worlds apart. Sora didn't know how to get him back and that was what scared him the most.

"I don't understand you."

Sora opened his eyes looking up at Riku who was looking intently at him. Sora shivered under Riku's intense gaze.

"Maybe when we're older you'll understand what I mean. When I say I don't think life is quite that simple."

Lightning and thunder cut through the sky behind Riku illuminating the sky as well as Riku's face in a frightening array of violent dark blue light. Sora fought with all his will to keep his eyes open and return Riku's gaze. Riku seemed angry and confused, tearing his eyes away from Sora he got up.

"Hmph."

Was all Sora heard. Without a second look at Sora, Riku got up and started walking away. The sky opened up and rain poured down on them. The wind was blowing furiously, and the rain whipped fiercely on Sora's face. Sora panicked seeing Riku leave, he got up and started after Riku. He took one step forward but couldn't move he wanted to Run to Riku to hold him and never let him go, but he couldn't.

"Riku!"

Riku stopped turning slowly, his body dripping with water as rain still poured down on them. Riku didn't even flinch as the wind and rain hit his face. He slowly brought his right hand up towards Sora, extending his hand, as if inviting him to come to him. Though he was making no move towards Sora nor was he saying anything. He just stood there silently, with his palm open waiting.

Sora tried again to move but he couldn't and he realized with fear he couldn't get to Riku. Flinging his arms wildly pushing himself with all his strength, he lost his balance, falling hard on his knees. He pushed off the ground kneeling, looking up at Riku. Riku was looking at him with a sad almost heart broken expression on his face. Bringing his arm back to his side Riku nodded as if he undersood. Understood? _Understand what? _Sora's eyes went wide with fear, did Riku think he didn't want to go to him? _Riku can't you see I can't move?_ Sora thought.

"You can move Sora you just don't want to."

Riku said sadly, turning his body walking away from Sora again. Sora stared at Riku's retreating form which was becoming harder to see, with the rain and wind blurring his vision. Sora got up again and tried to move he was not about to let Riku just leave. This time he was able to take a step forward, then another and another. It was difficult but as he continued it became easier and he began running. It was too late Riku was far away from him. Thunder and lightning continued splitting through the sky and rain pounded on Sora's head. Still he ran towards Riku.

"Riku wait!"

He yelled to the back of Riku's barely recognizable form, which was disappearing rapidly into the darkness of the stormy night. Riku did not stop. Sora kept running hot tears now mixing with the cold rain on his face. Sora had his hand stretched out as if hoping it could help him reach Riku faster.

"Riku! Don't go. Don't go"

"DON'T GO!"

Sora bolted up sitting on his bed, sweat drenching his body, he was breathing hard, he could feel his heart pounding and actually hear it in his ears. Looking into the darkness of his room he panted hard, his body shaking uncontrollably. He brought his shaky hands up burying his face in the palm of his hands. Outside he could hear the wind blowing andthe sound ofgentle rain tapping on the roof. He took his hands away from his face and took deep breaths. He had, had a nightmare, but he didn't remember what it had been about. It had been bad he knew that much or else he would not be feeling so scared and shaking like a leaf.

Feeling his breathing return to normal, he laid back down on his side pulling the covers tightly around him. Whatever his nightmare had been about Sora knew he didn't want to remember. He still felt scared for some reason. He had the strongest urge to just throw the covers over his head and wish his fears away.

His uneasiness didn't go away by morning, or that afternoon. Not even later that week. If anything they got stronger and whenever he saw Riku he felt as if Riku was going to just disappear, and had to fight the urge to run to him and hold him. He hadn't told Riku how he felt though. Why? For one he didn't know what to say, was he just to go, hey Riku I had a nightmare, about what? I have no clue, but now I feel like you're going to disappear. That would be embarrassing and Sora felt stupid. It was bad enough he was still afraid of storms he was not about to bother Riku with his nightmares too.

This was one of the times he was glad he was an actor. He didn't let his feelings show and it wasn't easy he had never lied to Riku before. It was easy though to pretend he was okay, he was happy for Riku, when he had made the team, which was really a given. He laughed at Tidus's jokes and pretended to listed to Kairi's and Selphie's gossip.

To the world Sora was fine, everything was fine and little by little the uneasiness began to fade. Until about two weeks later one bright sunny morning, it had been completely forgotten and he was now back to normal happy, cheerful Sora no more acting. The best part for him was, no one had noticed.

M.C: And then there was angst. So did you guys like that whole song, dream thing? And I introduced a new character Squall (a.k.a. Leon) well sort of more of him next chapter.

Jin: (crack knuckles) Okay I'm ready for more angst.

M.C: I think we did well with the whole angst thing in this chapter, good job Jin. Oh and I made up that University so to best of my knowledge it doesn't exists. And I made Sora an actor, but not a Hollywood actor, he's a theater actor and he can cook. (LOL)

Demak: (sticks head out from inside a vase) Is it safe to come out yet?

Jin: No go away this is just getting good with out you.

Demak: (sticks tongue out at Jin) Yeah well you smell.

M.C.: Hmm. Maybe we should stop torturing Riku, with the whole almost kissing Sora thing. What do you think guys?

Demak: Yeah!

Jin: No not really

Demak: Oh come on Jin, or else ( holds out a pink tu-tu)

Jin OO: Get that thing away from me ( runs away from Demak)

M.C. (sighs -) To think they feed me almost all my ideas. Any way from here on, it's going to be a roller coaster of angst and smut. Well plot's coming along well, we finally get some implications that Sora likes Riku or something. We still have a long way to go more characters to introduce, games to play, plays to act. So stayed tuned leave me a review.


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter read on and Thanks to: **animegirl17 **thanks for the offer I'll definitely keep it mind when the writers block hits. **Maria Rose Blck**, I liked that scene too I'm so evil don't worry though we'll stop teasing Riku soon. **VampssAmby10210**, I just wanna say thanks for reviewing since chapter one, I'm glad you're not bored of this yet. **Kuan Yin**, yay! new reader thanks for reading my story I'm glad you like it, it gets way better. **PrincessSwifty **thanks for the review. **Me**, I'm actually thinking of having them each take turns. That way I think it makes things much more interesting, than having only one of them be the seme. **sora otaku**, firstly I wrote more so for the love of Kingdom Hearts get the cheese away from me, secondly I liked your idea it's kind of like what I have in mind, but not quite, thought I love hearing suggestion and thirdly I loved the faces (lol) D ( that's me) **Lady Geagua: **It is acting, I thought people might get confused by that. And I'm glad you liked the song and dream thing I thought no one was going to piece it together. I also incorporated the part in the beginning of the opening for the game when the wave crashes over them and Riku extends his hand for Sora to take, but Sora can't swim to him, (heartbreaking UU) except in my story I switched a few things

Riku had noticed. What kind of friend would he have been if he had not. He had noticed how Sora faked his smiles, his interest, his cheerfulness. The others bought it, but he didn't. Sora might be a good actor, but when it came to hiding his feelings from Riku, he was horrible.

Riku had indeed noticed, but had so far restrained himself from asking Sora anything, regarding his strange behavior. Sora had always been an open book, with him. In a way he didn't want to ask Sora to share his feelings with him, he wanted Sora to come to him willingly. He wanted Sora to tell him what was bothering him. The days passed and two weeks later, whatever it was that had been bothering Sora, had obviously been resolved.

Sora was now being Sora again. No longer acting, happy or interested, he actually was. Riku could still not help but wonder what had happened to his friend, to make him think he couldn't trust him. His thoughts however were cut off by the blow of a whistle.

"Alright guys gather around."

The new soccer team had been chosen and their first match was in less than half a week against their toughest opponents, the Ansem High soccer team. That was the reason they had, held practice every day 'till nine for the past week and a half, no one complained and that was a very good thing. They were working hard to get in perfect shape, to learn new plays and strategies. Before the whistle blew, they had been running laps around the field. Now they were standing in front of coach Cid.

"I just got your new uniforms in today."

He said pointing to the boxes he had set on a bench in front of him. He opened one of them and started pulling jerseys out reading the name on the back throwing them along with shorts to the appropriate person. The colors were blue and silver. The shorts were blue with gray at the sides going from hip to the seam of the shorts.The jerseys were also blue with silver going from the under side of the short sleeve all the way to the seam of the shirt.

"Riku!"

Coach Cid yelled throwing the jersey in Rikus direction, who caught it reflexively with out blinking. When all the uniforms had been passed around to their owner. Cid took out a small gray box, he held it up for everyone to see. At seeing the gray box the team went silent. They all knew what the box held inside.

Cid took the lid off the box, tilting it towards the team confirming what they all knew it held. A band. The most coveted band in the sport. Some swallowed in anticipation others cracked their knuckles an some smiled excitedly. Riku stayed calmed.

"I know you guys know what this is, but now I'm going to tell you what it means and what it does not represent."

He said looking around himself at each and every one of the boys, staring at them in the eye, lingering a little longer when his gaze landed on Riku.

"This does not give you the right to act superior or get away with anything or pull rank. It however means, leadership, responsibility, teamwork, understanding and most importantly strength. It means being able to pick up the team, to know how to push and pull never carrying the team, but encouraging and believing in yourself as well as others. Never ignoring or making someone less, always knowing how to carry forward and only forward regardless of past events. Not dwelling on mistakes but learning from them."

Taking the band out he held it with one hand.

"Giving this is never easy. Receiving and accepting this and all it represents is more difficult. Knowing all this. Do you accept the responsibility of Captain Riku?"

Cid held Riku's gaze. He had lied when he had said giving the title of Captain was not easy, this year had been easy picking out the captain. Riku was not only the best player, he showed great leadership and understanding of the sport. It never seized to amaze him, how he could turn the entire team into raging bulls on the field. How when they were having a bad match, he would always show such vigor the others couldn't help but follow in his example. Mostly what separated Riku from the rest of the team was the facthe truly loved the sport.

Riku was surprised, but he did not have to think about the answer. He knew he could carry the title as well as all it meant. He was not only strong physically but also mentally. Being captain was something most players coveted, not him, but he was being honored with the title not to mention the responsibility and trust. He would not turn it down.

"I accept."

The team cheered erupting in congratulations slapping Riku on the back in a friendly gestures. Riku smiled lightly thanking his teammates.

After practice Riku drove home, he usually preferred to walk, but when he had late practice he drove. Just to avoid walking late at night, not because he was afraid. Sora had told him, he didn't like the thought of him walking alone at night and thought it was dangerous. Sora would wait anxiously in Riku's room, waiting for him to get home, though he pretended he was not worried. Riku of course saw right through Sora, and decided for Sora's sanity, he would just drive home when he had practice, thus putting his friend at ease.

Riku drove into his driveway parking his black Acura RSX in the curved driveway. Riku stepped out of his car locking it and wiping some invisible dust of the hood. He liked his car it had been a present from his parents for his eighteenth birthday. He really didn't care, that his parents could get him anything he wanted. He had never taken advantage of their financial position. He admitted it was nice to know he could have anything he wanted, he need only ask. Riku however had never taken advantage of his parents money.

Another of the reasons he and Sora got a long so well was because Sora had the same advantages as Riku and never took advantage of it nor did he flaunt it. Even their parents thought alike they both knew their parents could afford to live in a more chic place, though they wanted to raise them as normal as possible. They didn't want their children to turn into spoiled brats who just spend money and got drunk and drugged up at clubs. And they didn't and of that they were proud.

Riku climbed the white marble stairs to his room, dropping his gym bag on the way in. He had already showered at school, so he didn't need another shower. He moved to the window facing Sora's room. He climbed the window and dropped down on to the roof. He wanted to tell Sora about being made captain.

He hopped inside Sora's room and frowned. It was quiet and for a second he wondered if perhaps Sora was in another room, he was about to head out of Sora's room when he spotted the lump in the bed. Riku shook his head smiling. Sora had fallen a sleep with the lights on again. He moved forward to the corner of the room where Sora's bed was, next to the window facing the back yard.

He looked down at his friend then at the clock on Sora's night table, which read only nine thirty. He looked back at Sora. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His eyes closed so that his eyelashes touched his cheeks lightly like soft black feathers, his mouth slightly opened the bed sheets tangled around his legs and body. Riku stood there watching Sora sleep breathing deeply and steadily. He was quickly loosing track of time and anything else. All that he could see and hear was the sleeping boy in front of him. He reached down taking a stray strand of Sora's hair that was lying gently on his forehead and pushed it back. Sora stirred a bit, Riku blinked taking his hand back, he looked back down at the clock. It was ten o'clock.

He had been watching Sora sleep for half an hour, and knew that if Sora hadn't moved he probably still would be. It was then he realized he could watch Sora sleep forever. He shook his head and turned away from Sora's bed. He brought his hands to his temples rubbing furiously.

"Get a hold of your self Riku."

He whispered to himself. Taking a deep breath he walk over towards the door, where the light switch was and turned off the lights. Without another look at Sora he climbed out of Sora's room and made his way to his own room.

The next day Riku met Sora in his driveway, he was taking his car again since he had practice.

"Good morning. Man I slept great last night. How was practice?"

Sora greeted and asked Riku who was standing his arms folded on top of the car's roof on the drives side.

Lucky you. Riku thought a little bitterly. He had spent the entire night wondering about his growing attraction and feelings for his best friend.

"Practice was brutal"

Sora walked up to Riku's RSX and opened the door climbing in the passenger seat.

"Oh did you come over after practice yesterday? 'Cause I left my light on and I woke up like at two and it was off"

Sora asked from inside the car. Riku blushed and was glad he was not in the car yet.

"Yeah, but you were sleeping so I left and turned off the lights."

Sora nodded and frowned at Riku's stomach, which was all he could see of him through the driver's side window.

"Well lets go"

Riku bent down leaning on the opened window peeking his head inside the car to look at Sora.

"Aren't we waiting for Tidus?"

Sora shook his head.

"No. He said he had something to do at Kairi's and would just catch a ride with her."

With a shrug Riku got in the car. Sora watched how Riku shifted gears and looked at his friend.

"So when are you gonna let me drive your stick "

Sora asked excitedly. Riku looked sideways at his friend.

"You want to drive my stick? You really think you could handle it Sora?"

Riku asked. Sora frowned, driving a stick shift didn't look that difficult, he merely shrugged and turned his head looking out the window at the passing houses. Missing the slow smile that had formed on Riku's lips. He was smiling not at what Sora had said, but at the very vivid mental images he was having because of what Sora had said. He scolded himself and concentrated on the road.

A few blocks away in another neighborhood, Tidus was knocking furiously on the door of Kair's house. The door opened and Kairi's mom stood at the door smiling at him.

"Good morning Tidus. Kairi's in her room. I think she's still a sleep, do me a favor and wake her will you?"

Tidus nodded and Kairi's mom stepped out going to work, Kairi's mom was a doctor and she usually left earlier for work, so he was a bit surprised to see her answering the door. Tidus just shrugged it off and went into Kairi's house. He marched up the stairs stumping loudly, taking two steps at a time. Without knocking he burst into Kairi's room. Normally he would have been more polite, he would have knocked and he would have waited for her to open the door. However these were not normal circumstances and he needed someone to talk to. He was freaking out and on the verge of a breakdown. Okay so perhaps he was overreaction about the breakdown, but he needed to talk to someone.

He stepped into the lilac room covered wall to wall with posters pictures and what not. He stepped over books, clothes, magazines, CDs and walked up to the sleeping form of Kairi. Tidus had no time to wake her gently, grabbing one of her shoulders he began shaking her.

"Kairi! Kairi WAKE UP!

Kairi groaned and started fighting with the hands that were shaking her. Her mother never shook her that hard to wake her. In fact her mother never even shook her nor did she shout so loud. Slowly she realized it wasn't her mom and that voice sounded very familiar.

"Kairi come on!"

Tidus? She thought. What on earth was Tidus doing in her room, shaking her awake? She swatted Tidus's hand away and groaned again.

"Stop it!"

The shaking stopped and she cracked an eye open, only to close it again shielding her eyes from the sudden light. But not before she saw Tidus standing by her bed looking. Crazed. Was the only word she could think to describe him at the moment. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she sat up leaning back on the head board of her bed. She glared at Tidus and punched him on the stomach, needless to say it was a pathetic attempt, Tidus didn't even flinch.

"Tidus, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

Still feeling very sleepy, she missed the desperation in his voice.

"Man this better be really good."

Tidus gulped he didn't know exactly where to begin, he began wriggling his hands nervously. It was then Kairi noticed how troubled Tidus really looked. He seemed not only troubled but desperate and anxious even twitchy. She wondered briefly if perhaps he had drank too much coffee with sugar again, but dismissed the thought. In a more calm and understanding tone she spoke looking up at Tidus who was looking away from her.

"Tidus what's wrong? Tell me."

The blond boy took a deep breath and sat down heavily on Kairi's bed, by her side. He looked at her like a lost little kid and her heart went out to him.

"First you have to promise not to breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to any one."

"I pro..."

"NO!"

Tidus cut her off before she could finish.

"No Kairi. Don't just say I promise. I mean it not a word to anyone not even Selphie."

Kairi was a little surprised and frowned.

"Okay scouts honor."

Tidus narrowed his eyes shaking his head.

"You're not a scout. You got kicked out, when you tied Aerith to a tree and duck taped her mouth and put gum in her hair."

Kairi smiled in reminisce to the memory.

"It wasn't just me Selphie helped and beside she started it when she ripped the head off my limited addition Wilderness Girl Barbie"

Tidus rolled his eyes and bounced on the bed impatiently.

"Kairi!"

"Okay Tidus I swear I won't tell anyone including Selphie."

Tidus looked at Kairi searching her eyes for any trace of lies. Kairi wanted to squirm but held he own. If Tidus wanted to confide in her she would respect his wishes and tell no one, not even Selphie, who she kept nothing from.

"Okay I trust you."

Hearing Tidus say that, Kairi felt a little overwhelmed. Knowing Tidus had chosen to talk to her to confide in her. Instead of going to Sora or Riku which would have been a more obvious choice. Taking a deep breath he reached for Kairis's hands and gave them a slight squeeze. Kairi was beginning to worry, and hoped her friend wasn't in some serious trouble.

"I think I'm gay!"

Tidus squeaked out in hurried breath. Kairi blinked, she waited silently for him to continue. When he didn't she thought of telling him he couldn't _think_ he was gay he either was or was not. Though she didn't tell him that. Instead she looked at him.

"Okay. What do you mean you _think_? Are you not sure?"

Tidus shook his head and sighed.

"No. I'm pretty sure I am."

Kairi nodded understanding, but still a bit confused.

"Okay, so you're pretty sure you're gay. What made you realize this?"

Tidus blushed a little.

"Uh Sora."

"Sora!"

Kairi asked, wondering what Tidus and Sora had been up to. Tidus seemed to read her mind and quickly added.

"Unintentionally Kairi!" Tidus exclimed.

Kairi smiled guiltily. She still didn't see why Tidus was all worked up about being gay.

"Okay so you're gay. What seems to be the problem then?"

Tidus looked at her skeptically.

"Kairi this is when you freak out and start saying things like how could you."

Kairi smiled sympathetically at him. She was a little hurt that he would think she wouldn't be accepting. Maybe he was right. Had he told her this a few years ago she would have probably freaked, but thanks to Sora she was now ready.

Flashback

"But Sora why not?"

Kairi asked a little teary eyed. They were at the beach, the others were out swimming, she and Sora had decided to stay in dry land and soak up the sun. At the moment Kairi was sitting on her beach towel her legs drawn up to her chest hugging her knees tightly, resting her chin sadly on her knees. Sora was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Kairi I do like you and you're my friend, but I don't think I could like you that way" He paused and added " Or any other girl."

Kairi's head snapped up as Sora's words sank into her head. Sora didn't like girls than that meant. She looked over at Sora who was sitting next to her on his own towel.

"Does that mean... that you're... that you're ... gay?"

Sor shrugged feeling very uncomfortable. He had never thought about it, until the thought of him and Kairi going out didn't seem all that appealing, nor did the thought of going out with girls in general.

"I guess so. Kairi look I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt your feelings. Please don't hate me."

Kairi nodded sadly, if Sora didn't like girls there was nothing she could do about that. And she wasn't about to stop talking to Sora just because he was gay, that would be a stupid thing to do. Even though she was hurt, she knew she'd get over it, and she would rather have Sora as her friend forever than have him be her boyfriend for awhile before either of them got bored and eventually broke up.

"It's okay Sora I could never hate you just for that. Now I just feel really stupid."

Sora moved closer to Kairi and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"Don't. You're not stupid Kairi."

Kairi returned his embrace, burying her face in his chest. Sora started panicking when he felt Kairi start to cry silently. All he could do was hug her and wait for her to calm down. When she did she pulled away from Sora mumbling an apology wiping tears from her eyes. Sora took her chin in his hand and looked into her puffy eyes, feeling guilty. He really had not meant to hurt her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She inhaled deeply an nodded giving Sora a small sincere smile.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

End of flashback

"No Tidus I'm not going to freak out on you. I think your doing a good enough job for both of us."

Tidus let go of her hands and stood from the bed. He started pacing the room running his hands through his blond hair. Kairi sighed watching the blond, blue eyed, muscle toned, tanned boy in front of her and mumbled.

"It always the cute ones."

Tidus was too busy mumbling to himself to hear Kairi. He stopped his pacing and turned to Kair.

"Okay you want to know the problem. I'm gay and in love with Sora."

M.C:(laughs insanely) I am sooooo evil. Question does that count as a cliffhanger?

Demak:(shrugs) I don't know.

Jin: (shakes head) It better not. I've told you many times not to do that. Cliffhangers. No one likes them.

M.C: Man chill out. That was kind of short wasn't it? Well for me anyway. Poor Tye and poor Riku. You know what? I think I've developed a liking to torturing Riku he-he

Demak: I thought we had decided to stop doing that.

M.C: We will at least for the next chapter. Speaking of which, will be under a different pen name. I'm going to change my pen name, 'cause I can't stand that 2 in front of my name. How dare they? So if you see the story under another pen name it's still mine I won't change the title of the story though 'kay?

Jin: Yeah I think they got it, now lets get writing before we get threaten with Swiss cheese again ( ) Yuck!

M.C: Okay. Uh sorry if there are more mistakes than usual I kind of typed this in a hurry and only ran a quick spell check.

Demak: Well you know the drill people drop us a review they're motivation for us the muses (giggles) see ya next chapter!


	6. Ch6

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me and the song "Simple and Clean" not mine either.

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Last chapter I forgot to explain that in futbol(a.k.a. soccer) the captain wears a band on their shoulder indicating they're the captain okay so I hope no one thought head band. I can't believe I forgot to mention that small detail, well I did type it in a hurry. Thanks to the reviewers: **animegirl171**, yeah Tidus likes Sora for now anyway and I'm sorry for misspelling your name last chapter. **Elven-eyes**, I know they are weird together. Don't worry about Tidus though he's just a bit confused right now, he'll be fine though. As for the Riku, Sora thing they're just being difficult. **Ellannor, **I didn't know who else to make coach so I thought Cid. **Master Fluffy**, Thanks glad you're liking it. **RcA**, Thanks and I loved that face at the end .. **ME**, I seriously didn't think that was a cliffy. **VampssAmby10210**, Thanks much. **Kelsey**, you came to right place then, this chapter more fluff/smut. **Kizan2**, Thanks for the review. **April-chan**, Thanks and don't worry this is going to be a long story, so sit back and enjoy.

"Okay you want to know the problem. I'm gay and in love with Sora"

Kairi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She knew what was going on and knew perfectly well Tidus was not in love with Sora. Though she thought it would be unwise to tell that to Tidus. Instead she took a different approach.

"Why Sora?"

He started pacing again mumbling to himself. Kairi waited patiently.

"Well the other day, when he fell on top of me I realized I liked it. A lot. And I don't think you're suppose to get a bonner everytime your friend falls on you, or have some very detailed metal images of them everytime you see them walking down the hall, or lick their lips, or breathe!"

Kairi let a small giggle escape her lips, but got it under control when Tidus glared at her.

"Tidus sounds more like you're in lust rather than love. Look just hear me out. Could it be that maybe, just maybe, since Sora was the one to make you realize you like boys, unintentionally of course. That you think you're in love with him, because he's the first guy you've seen that way"

Tidus thought for a moment. Kairi was right Sora was the first guy he had been attracted to, in fact the only boy. Though in a way she was also wrong, Sora was the first one he had admitted to himself he was attracted to, he could remember a couple other people who he had felt an attraction towards, but never actually admitted it to himself. In fact the whole Sora thing did sound more like lust than love. Though it didn't change the fact he felt something for him. Though now it was nice to know Sora wasn't the only one who was able to invade his head. Thanks to Sora, now he could admit at least to himself, he liked guys. He sat back on the bed.

"I think you're right, but I still like him"

Kairi nodded.

"All I'm saying is think before you act, be really sure what you feel before doing anything that might jeopardize your friendship"

Tidus nodded. He looked at Kairi with a little doubt and fear in his eyes.

"Kairi Could you not tell anyone? I'm kind of just getting used to the idea"

Kairi smiled, not really seeing why he wanted to keep it a secret. Everyone knew Sora was gay and they had been pretty accepting, but she had made a promise.

"I won't tell Tidus, I made you a promise remember. I won't break it"

Tidus smiled and hugged his friend kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Kairi you're the best. When I'm ready I'll tell everyone, I just need a little time to adjust to this myself."

She nodded and looked over Tidus's shouldre to the clock hanging on her wall. She gasped and pushed Tidus of off her and shot out of bed.

"Tidus school already started get out so I can change!"

Tidus grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Err sorry I'll wait for you downstairs."

Sora was walking down the hall going to his science class, with a book hanging from his hand, when he spotted a very angry looking Kairi just up ahead. Making her way down the opposite direction he was walking in. He looked on amused as she shoved, pushed and tripped people out of her way, she almost elbowed Sora but he caught her arm. She turned and glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Kairi asked glaring at Sora's hand on her arm. Sora took in the sight of his friend, her hair was messy her clothing didn't match and she wasn't wearing any make up like she usually did.

"Hello to you too. Haven't seen you all day. Man you look like you just got out of bed."

Big mistake Sora thought as Kairi shot him a nasty glared and snatched her arm from his grip. She didn't bother to answer him and stormed off, mumbling something about hurting Tidus very badly.

Sora turned to watch her go feeling very confused.

"What was that all about?"

He asked himself while taking a few steps backwards successfully bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry."

He said turning and immediately scowling at the boy in front of him. The other boy made no sign of even the slightest emotion. He looked down at Sora.

"Sora. Just the person I wanted to see."

Sora frowned narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want Squall?"

A tiny glint of a smirk appeared on his face at hearing the venom in Sora's voice. Squall was glad the boy didn't hide his dislike for him, like most people would. He was so sick and tired of people liking him or pretend to like him just because, his ancestors had founded the fucking town and practically had owned it, going so far as to call it Leonharts Valley, he was just happy the name had been changed to Hearts Vale fifty years ago. Sora was definitely one offew people who didn't suck up to him due to the influence and power his family still had.

"We're casting a little earlier this year."

He answered and stopped. Sora really hated the guy. Was that all he was going to say? Sora wasn't a mind reader, he crossed his arms, his book hanging loosely in his hand, thinking the guys lack of social skills were amazing.

"Why is that?"

"We're doing an original play, never been performed before. We want everyone to be fully prepared and well rehearsed."

Sora looked unimpressed

"Who says I'm going to addition?"

This time Squall really did smile or as much as Squall Leaonhart would allow himself to smile. Sora was always such a breath of fresh air compared to the suck ups.

"I want to cast you as lead. There's no one better suited for the part."

Sora was a little surprised at the compliment and a bit unnerved by the smile. He recovered quickly though.

"How do you know I'm perfect for the part? I thought it was an original play."

"It is and I wrote it."

Sora was now confused and angry. Squall had written a play, the school was allowing him to perform it and he wanted Sora to play the lead character. He didn't know whether to be flattered or angry, at the fact Squall always seemed to get his way. He decided he wanted to be angry, normally he would have loved tobe thelead but there was a little thing nagging at him called pride. That just wouldn't allow him to accept Squalls offer.

"Well thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"Yes Professor I promise it won't happen again."

Sora turned his head, hearing Tidus's voice mumbling loudly from a door down the hall. Said boy burst out from the room, running away as if he had just had an encounter with a pack of hungry wolfs. Unfortunately for Tidus today was not his day and he ran right into the object of his current lust.

This time however instead of taking Sora down with him he went down with Sora landing on top of the boy. Tidus gasped as he fell on Sora. _Not again!_Tidus thought. He laid there having successfully knocked all the air from Soras's lungs, he started at the boy beneath him and thought he looked perfect there. With startle realization of where his thoughts were heading he pushed of the floor scrambling quickly backwards only to fall back down on his butt.

"I'm sorry Sora."

He said looking away reaching for the book he had dropped. Sora stood up rubbing his butt. Having retrieved his book Tidus was in the process of getting up as well , when a hand was thrusted in front of his face. He looked questionably at the hand and let his gaze travel up to the owner. In his haste he hadn't even noticed the person next to Sora. He started for a few second into the stormy eyes of Squall and felt something in his stomach stir. He grabbed the hand letting Squall pull him up, in the process Squall pulling a bit too hard bringing Tidus very close to him. Close enough, he could see every inch of perfect porcelain like skin, except for that scar, but even that suited him quite well.

"Thanks."

Tidus said nervously taking his hand back, he turned to Sora and blushed. Before Sora could say anything to him he walked away mumbling.

"I gotta go."

Sora wondered why his friends were acting so strange first; Kairi now Tidus who was next Riku, he hoped not. He bent down picking up the book he had dropped when Tidus had knocked him down. Straightening back up, he turned to Squall and frowned seeing Squall looking at Tidus very oddly. Not taking his eyes of him, almost as if he was eating him with his stare, he followed Tidus's movements until he disappeared into another corridor.

"Nice, very nice."

Squall whispered smirking, still looking at the direction where Tidus had gone in. Sora glared at Squall and felt the need to protect Tidus from him.

"He's not gay Leonhart."

Sora said harshly knowing what squall was thinking. Squall turned to Sora arching an elegant brow.

"Really? I would have thought other wise with the way he looked at you"

Sora gaped opened mouth at Squall. Tidus didn't look at him in any way. Now Sora was even more angry. He turned and started walking away. Squall grabbed him by the arm, not hard enough to hurt him but a gently grip just enough to get his attention.

"What about the play?"

Sora yanked his arm back and glared up a Squall.

"I already told you I'm not interested!"

Squall thought he might have gone a bit far with that last comment, but it wasn't his fault people couldn't see what was in front of them.

"Why don't you make up your mind after you read the play"

He said offering a booklet to Sora. Sora looked at it with some disgust and shook his head and before he could speak Squall cut him off

"Sora I'm only asking you to read it nothing more... please."

Sora blinked. Squall Leonhart?. Squall Leon-ice-prince-Hart-less had just said please to him. Sora sighed and thought that if Squall could put his pride aside than so could he. Taking the booklet non too gently from Squall hands he said.

"Fine I'll read it, but I'm not making any promises."

Squall nodded feeling relived, Sora was at least agreeing to read the play.

"That's all I ask."

Sora was in his room just having finished his homework. He was starring at the booklet squall had given to him, he hadn't opened it yet and was having a serious mental battle whether to actually read it or not. Squall hadn't even given it a title.

He had his radio playing softly on the background and was moving his head to the beat of the current song. He shrugged moving towards the booklet.

"Oh, what the hell."

He said snatching up the booklet which had been sitting on his desk. He flopped down on a black bean bag and started reading the play. Which he noticed did have a title on the inside of the first page. Kingdom Hearts.

A few pages into the play and Sora had his eyes glued to the pages and couldn't wait to turn the next page. He couldn't believe Squall was able to write and describe so much emotion. He was into the fourth act when he closed the play, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Wow!"

He couldn't believe the school had agreed to the play it was good there absolutely no doubt about it, but some might call it controversial. Sora stood up booklet in hand, he needed more light. He switched his lamp light on as well as the ceiling light. He placed the booklet down on his night stand and moved to the window facing his backyard. It was dark and windy, it looked like a storm was brewing. Sora saw lightning and moved away from the window. He hated storms.

He was about to pick up the play again, when he heard a noise outside his window. He turned and a second later Riku jumped into his room. Sora smiled at him.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

Sora said. Riku saw the booklet Sora had just picked up and pointed.

"What's that? Rehearsing for a play with out me?"

Riku said with mock hurt. Sora shook his head.

"Not rehearsing, reading. Reading the first play of the year, which by the way is an original piece written by none other than Squall Leonhart."

Riku walked up to Sora taking the booklet from his hand. He leafed through the play not really reading it. Sora moved to his stereo turning the music up.

"Is it any good?"

Riku asked closing the play, placing it back on Sora's night table. Sora turned to Riku satisfied with the volume of the music and had to raise his voice a bit for Riku to hear him.

"Well it's very intriguing and that's putting it very lightly. So how was practice?"

Sora asked changing the subject, turning back to the stereo changing the station. Riku now remembered he hadn't told Sora about being made captain.

"Brutal as always. Though yesterday I got made captain."

Sora stopped his search hearing something familiar. When he heard Riku he turned to him and smiled brightly. Riku had made captain that was great news.

"Really? That's awesome way to go Riku."

Sora said moving forwards towards his friend hugging him, around the neck. Riku had not expected the hug but welcomed it happily wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple

Sora recognized the song playing and smiled. He looked up at Riku but did not take his arms away from his neck.

"I love this song. I've never heard it as a ballad though."

He said listening to the soft melody comparing it to the more up-beat version and decided he liked them both equally. He looked up at Riku and smiled.

"Dance with me Riku."

Riku made a chocking sound, but didn't pull away as Sora began a three step waltz around his room. Looking deeply into Riku's eyes feeling very safe and comfortable. He smiled and on impulse he stepped closer to Riku and rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes listening to the song.

When you walk away / you don't hear me say please / oh baby don't go / simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight / it's hard to let it go.

Hold me / whatever lies beyond this morning / is a little later on / regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all / nothings like before.

Riku listened to the lyrics and thought they were beautiful and gave hope for a brighter tomorrow. He held Sora a little closer dancing slowly through his room.

Sora on the other hand had not heard the rest of the lyrics. His eyes had snapped opened the second he heard the chorus and was stuck on those lyrics. He shut his eyes tightly again as the chorus started again bringing back, all the feeling he had managed to block out a few weeks ago. They came rushing back with every word she sang.

When you walk away / you don't hear me say please / oh baby don't go

He had remembered his nightmare and all the feelings that came with it. Riku leaving him, he didn't want Riku to go. With out warning he felt hot tears gathering behind his closed eyes lids. He opened his eyes not able to hold the sting of his tears, when he did his tears fell down from his eyes like small waterfalls, they flowed freely down his cheeks onto Riku's shirt.

Riku noticed the slight changed in his friend and frowned. Sora was holding him very tightly. He heard him sniff and mumble.

"Don't go Riku please."

Riku froze. He stopped moving, he felt something warm and moist on his shoulder and realized with fear Sora was crying. The last time Sora had cried in front of him was when he had been twelve. Riku held Sora tightly hearing him sob with so much pain. Riku gulped and closed his eyes wishing to know why Sora was crying.

"Riku don't go."

Riku frowned hearing Sora repeat the same phrase again. He pulled away from Sora which was not easy since Sora refused to loosen his grip around Riku's neck too much. Riku managed to get enough space to look down at Sora. His heart broke into a million pieced as he saw Sora's eyes red and puffy and his cheeks wet with tears that had cooled and were now cold on his face. He had to fight not to start crying too.

"Sora I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you. Always no matter what."

Riku said bring both hands up to wipe Sora's tears away. When he had done so he returned to holding Sora by the waist. Sora was looking up at Riku with so much trust and doubt.

"Do you promise? Promise me Riku you'll never forget me. Please promise me."

Riku looked at Sora and for the first time allowed the other boy to see everything he felt for him. In return Sora showed an emotion he didn't even know he had for Riku. Though with all mix of emotion he was feeling it got mixed and tangled and became undistinguishable .

Riku saw all the fear and doubt as well as trust and something else in Sora's eyes and just wanted all the fear and doubt to vanish. Letting his emotions guide him he answered truthfully.

"Oh God yes. I promise you with all my heart I will never leave you and I will never forget you Sora."

He tightened his grip on Sora's waist bring them closer together. Being caught up in his emotions Riku did the thing he had longed to do for a long while now. He leaned down closing his eyes kissing Sora's closed lips. Just a sweet touching of lips. Sora felt a little bolt of electricity coursing through out his entire body, setting him on fire. Sora's eyes went wide with surprise, he had not been expecting, the kiss. Though he quickly realized, he liked Riku's lips on his.

Riku wasn't pressuring Sora into kissing him back, he was merely enjoying the feel of Sora's soft lips over his own. When he felt Sora not responding he started to pull away only to feel Sora pulling his head back down again. Kissing him back.

Riku thought the world could stop an explosion could go off and could care less. Sora was kissing him back. He smiled into the kiss. Feeling Soraresponding he brought his tongue into play licking Sora's bottom lip tasting the salty residue left by Sora's tears. Sora shivered and he opened his lips wanting to taste Riku's lips as well. He traced Riku's bottom lip and gasped when he was met with Riku's tongue. The taste was intoxicating, foreign sweet and delicious. A taste they both needed more of. Riku tangled one hand in Sora's hair. While Sora kept wanting to pull Riku even closer. As both boys plunged into each others mouth's exploring new territory. Their tongues coming together shyly at first then more daring and fast paced. They were pressed together tightly hip to hip, chest to chest, lips to lips. Fighting a heated never ending battle of need for one another.

Hold me / whatever lies beyond this morning / is a little later on / regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all / nothings like before.

Cardel: (waves innocently) Hiya! They finally kissed (laughs nervously)

Jin:(shakes head) Run, run faar and fast.

Demak: Why Jin-kun?

Jin: Because you little smut-loving freak _that_ was a cliffhanger. NO ONE likes cliffhangers. Including me. And don't call me that.

Demak: (Does a happy dance) Well at least she's not torturing Riku any more.

Cardel: He- he well about that ..

Jin: Yeah she just wanted to give them a sweet little moment before the real ...

Cardel: (gags and ties Jin) That's enough from you.

Riku: What! I finally get some and now you're gonna ruin it that's it. Sora give me the keyblade.

Sora: I have a better idea (tackles Riku to the floors and starts making out with him)

Cardel: o.O You guys! that's very OOC . You're not suppose to be doing that yet. Demak keep the smut in your head for now.

Demak: (drooling over Riku and Sora) Wha?

Cardel: (slaps forehead) I guess the next chapter or two belong to him

Jin: (still gagged and tied) mmuahaa-haa (starts to laughs like a psycho and starts choking on gag)

Cardel: Por que a mi? Review please


	7. Ch7

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku others later on

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: First of all thanks so much for all the great reviews guys, they're greatly appreciated. Now second order of business I have to explain something I should have from the beginning. I'm trying to keep all thecharacter in character as much as I possibly can. Though I should mention in character to their original games. For example Squall, I'm taking his character more from FFVIII than how he is in KH. Doesn't he seem a bit OOC in KH? Maybe it's just me? As for Tidus I haven't played FFX so all I have to go on is how he acts in KH which isn't a whole lot, so he might be very OOC at some points. The same goes for characters I'll be introducing later on. So if you haven't played the original games they're from and they seem a little OOC you know the reason. Right, moving on

Thanks to: **VampssAmby10210**, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. **animegirl171, **thanks for liking the chapter, as for the Squall not being called Leon well I just like Squall better, but I could squeeze in a few Leons here and there if you really want, as a thank you for the reviews, let me know. **SupaSaiyajin, **thanks I love knew reviewers. **Master Fluffy, **Thanks you. **Lady Geagua, **yep Squall is in fact gay. **Heather Christi, **I'm so glad you like my story. Squall might seem like a jerk cause he's kind of umm lacks people skills FFVIII like I explain above, but he'll get better I promise. **PrincessSwiffty, **(lol) I like that term "snogging like there's no tomorrow". **Ellannor, **Thanks always glad to hear that, the play though titled Kingdom Hearts it's well not, I hope you won't be disappointed I'll reveal more of it next chapter I think. **kizan2**, thanks I love reviews. **eyhjiulei, **heh-he sweet moment before the storm describes it perfectly literally and figuratively right on the spot. I know I'm so sadistic evil. **Elven-eyes, **if you think Squall and Tidus is weird read this chapter it starts getting weirder if you read the hints. And yeah Riku has a little bit more torture to go, but it only makes the sweetness only more sweet. Whoa! Graduation! we still have a long while to go before that and a lot can happen between now and then. So do not despair. And I always look forward to reading your reviews thanks. **Min-Kat**, Really? I had those songs playing while I wrote it, though they were the Japanese versions. **Dillon, **Thanks for the review. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but I especially hate it when I misspell the characters name, so thanks for pointing it out. And feel free to point out any really annoying mistakes I'll revise everything eventually. Oh and speaking of mistakes someone misspelled a word coughlikecough in their last sentence (lol ) Sorry Just had to do that. No hard feelings though 'kay. Love attentive readers. **Sakura N**, (gasps and falls of chair !) Thank you so much that is the most flattering thing anyone has ever said to me (goes off skipping happily while singing, "I feel pretty oh so pretty and witty and gaaa er"stops) hey what are you still doing read on.

Sora moaned feeling Riku bite then lick his lips lightly. He kissed Riku again, he wanted more of Riku, it seemed like he couldn't get enough of him. After a few more moments of breathless kissing, they realized they needed oxygen. They broke apart slowly, Riku opened his yes to see a slightly blushing Sora starring up at him. They were both panting, slightly out of breath. And suddenly almost as if they had been burned they pulled away from one another. Starring at each other with the full realization of what they had just done.

Sora brought one hand to his lips, which were still tingling form Riku's kiss. He was breathing hard looking at Riku with shock in his eyes.

"Riku I am so sorry."

Sora whispered bringing his hand down to his side. Riku's heart sank hearing Sora apologize. An apology was not what Riku was hoping nor wanted to hear. Sora was already regretting having kissed him. Riku watched sadly as Sora sank down onto the black bean bag behind him, looking lost.

"Do you regret it then? Kissing me?"

Riku asked wanting and not wanting to know at the same time. Sora thoughtabout what Riku had just asked him and was confused to say the least. Did he regret the kiss?

"No. I mean. I.. don't know Riku. I'm not sure."

Riku took a deep breath, of relief? Not likely Sora was confused that meant Sora wasn't regretting anything yet. At least that much was clear. So he needed to give him some time let him think things through. The last thing Riku wanted to do was push him away. They both needed to think things through, because no matter what they did, things were about to change between them, for the better or worse still remained to be seen.

Sora was holding his head rubbing his temples furiously. Hoping the action would slow down the thoughts and feeling battling with in him.

"What... what now? What happens now Riku? We can't pretend that didn't happen so, What does it mean?"

Sora asked unsure. He looked up at Riku waiting for him to answer. Riku had turned his head and was looking out of Sora's window trying to come up with the best answer. He turned to look down at Sora and answered him as honestly as he could.

"It means, whatever you want it to mean Sora. I am notunsure of what I feel, I may not know what it means, though I know what I want it to mean. Though..."

Sora watched Riku following him with his gaze as his friend walked towards him kneeling in front of him. Riku wanted to hold Sora's hand, but decided physical contact was at the moment inappropriate and settled for placing his hands on the floor.

"Though it means nothing if you don't know what it means to you. Whatever you decide I'll agree, because despite everything you are my best friend."

Sora was looking straight at Riku, as if wanting to find the answers to his questions. He chewed on his bottom lip thinking about everything at once.

"What does it meant to you Riku?"

Sora whispered. Riku wanted to tell him the truth. He wanted to tell Sora, he wanted to be more than friends, that he had been developing stronger feelings than friendship for quite some time. If he did that he could risk scaring Sora away. Sora already seemed so overwhelmed with his own feelings. He didn't need to know what Riku felt. Riku didn't want his feelings to influence in any way what Sora felt. He was afraid if he told Sora he liked him, Sora would feel pressured to go into something he was not ready for. Sora needed to figure out things for himself, why he had kissed him back. Whether it be the fact he was caught in the moment, or because he felt the same way Riku did.

Riku lowered his face, shaking his head. He looked back upto Sora who seemed disappointed.

"I don't want, what I think to influence what you feel. I want you to really think about your feelings. Take all the time you need. But have a clear head before you decided anything or even if you don't decide anything."

Riku knew he was speaking in sort of riddles and he didn't make much sense to himself. Though at the moment Sora was too overwhelmed to notice, he merely nodded in agreement. Riku sighed and stood up he wanted to hug or kiss Sora goodnight, but after what had happened it wouldn't be the same and he didn't want Sora even more confused. So he settled for placing his hand on Sora's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze.

"Goodnight Sora."

Sora reached up covering Riku's hand with his own giving it a squeeze.

"Night Riku."

Their hands slowly slipped apart as Riku made his way to the window making his way to his room, noticing how dark the sky was and how lightning kept flashing. It looked like a storm was coming. He hopped into his own window hoping Sora would be okay with the storm.

Once inside his room, Rikutook one last look at the window across his, hoping he would see Sora standing there smiling at him. Sora was not. All he saw was the curtains drawn and light coming from the room which held the boy he had left all his hopes with.

It was up to Sora now. If he wanted to just be friends, they would remain just friends. If he wanted to be more than friends, that would be great. Riku got ready for bed and slipped under his covers, closing his eyes not to sleep, but to think. There was another option he didn't even want to consider. What if Sora wanted nothing to do with him any more? Riku hoped against hope such was not the case. Sighing he flipped and turned in his bed sleep seeming miles and miles away.

Across his house in the bedroom parallel to his, Sora was not having happier thoughts. He had not moved from the spot in the bean bag. All he could thinkabout was Riku. He had kissed Riku, he had just kissed his best friend. He closed his eyes remembering how gently yet fiery the kiss had been. Now he was suppose to figure out what it had meant to him.

In short it was very special it had after all been his first kiss. In all honestly he was confused and frustrated. He didn't want things to change between Riku and him. He wanted things to be the same as always. Sora shook his head knowing that would never happen, things had changed. No matter what he told himself, the fact remained they had kissed, Sora had liked the kiss, it felt good, very good. The problem was, he didn't know if Riku had just kissed him out of comfort or perhaps something else. Did he want it to be something else?

Sora stood and started pacing the room with his hands claps behind his back. He jumped and glared when he heard thunder rumbling outside. At least the weather was describing his mood perfectly. He could feel the wind pushing rain into his room through the open window and didn't mind at all.

He continued his pacing. Why had Riku told him to decide what things meant? Why didn't he? Why wasn't Riku helping him figure things out? Why was Riku not there? Riku was in fact not there, but across his room sleeping peacefully, while Sora racked his poor brain trying to figure out what he felt. Deep down, very deep down being pushed down by all the fear and insecurity he knew what felt, though he was afraid. Of what? he was not sure, perhaps being hurt? or rejection? or loosing his best friend?

He needed to think very carefully. What he decided could put everything in jeopardy. He liked Riku, that much was obvious to him now, but what if he decided to dive into something head first, than ruin their friendship. He couldn't do that but he couldn't just stand by and wonder what things would have been like. Or could he? Could he live with just being Riku's friend?

He groaned in frustration.. He walked over to the window facing Riku's room. He glared at the opposite window, the lights were off and Riku was most likely sleeping. Sora wondered again why Riku was not there with him, helping figure out what he wanted? He knew Riku cared, but he didn't want to deal with his feelings because he was just as scared as Sora was. Instead he left Sora to take on all the burden. Leaving him to decided whatever he wanted, and Riku would he okay with whatever he decided. Not because his own feelings didn't matter it was because he didn't want to deal with them. Instead he was lying on his bed comfortably, while Sora was left in turmoil or that's what Sora thought.

As if he had just kissed himself. No. Riku had been the one who kissed him so why was he dealing with this by himself?

Deciding it was not acceptable. Sora gave a firm nod, as he took a hold of the window frame hosting himself up on tothe window and froze as thunder rumbled loudly and lightning flash madly among the dark sky right before his eyes. Sora inhaled sharply.

"Damn is that supposed to be a warning?"

But Sora wasn't one to heed warnings.Sora shook his head not a warning a challenge. His heart was beating madly inside his chestand he was thinking how much he hated storms. He took a deep breath and he reached out taking the branch a bit above his head taking a good grip. Feeling as rain fell and hit his skin leaving wet spots . He had never done the trip while it rained, Riku had though. Just for him he had.

Everytime there was a storm he would come over dripping wet, Sora would let him borrow some pajama bottoms and would close his eyes sleeping soundlessly knowing Riku was right next to him.

Now it was his turn to make the trip during the storm and he was petrified and wonder how Riku managed. Rain was now fully pounding on his head soaking his entire body. He moved carefully and slowly hopping down onto the roof and just as carefully moved to Rikus window all he had to do was go inside and away from the storm.

The window was opened as usual and he hopped inside making a squishy noise with his wet shoes. He was dripping from head to toe, but at least he was inside now.

He walked next to Riku's bed and stood there starring down at the silver haired angel in the bed. he looked so calm and peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world.

Sora walked to the foot of the bed watching his friendfrom a far. Riku was on his back one hand on his stomach the other beneath his head. Breathing evenly and peacefully unaware of the boy in his room.

Sora stared making no move to wake his friend. He stared down at him thinking what it would be like if Riku was not there, if he had never met him and pushed the thought away.

Riku stirred and snapped his eyes open. Immediately he felt something was wrong, but what? Lightning flashed outside illuminating his room as well as the boy at he foot of his bed. Sitting up with a start he stared into the angry face of Sora.

"Sora!"

He gasped startled. Thunder and lightning cracked outside making a terrifying crunching sound and Sora had to fight the urge to jump in Riku's bed and hide under the covers. In return Riku had to fight the urge to go to Sora and hold him. He saw the fear in Sora's eyes and took in the sight of the soaked boy for the first time. Sora had crossed the tree in the strom.

"Sora are you all right?"

Sora glared at Riku and raised his hand pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

"You Riku are a coward."

Riku blinked staring at his friend. Sora continued before Riku could have a chance to say anything.

"How dare you do that to me? How dare you walk out on me and tell me to decide what I want? Like what you want doesn't matter? Like you don't care. I know you do, but you don't want to deal with what just happened because you're just as confused as I am But noooo! Instead of helping me decide what it is and what not. You hide in your room leaving me to decide for something we both should. These aren't just my feelings Riku they're yours just as well. Even if you don't want to deal with them. That's why you're a coward."

Sora finished heaving angrily. Riku sighed and here he thought he was doing Sora a favor by letting him decide things between them. But it seemed like it had been way too much for him. He should have explain his feelings did not need sorting and he knew exactly what he wanted. Sora was the one who needed to sort out what he wanted. Riku remained still, for fear any sudden movement would send Sora bolting back to his own room.

"Sora" he began slowly "I'm not the one who's confused. These are your feelings because I've already sorted mine out. I know what I want I know how I feel, but I don't want my feelings to influence or in anyway pressure you into feeling something you don't."

Sora stood there shaking with fear, cold and anger. Why was Riku doing this to him?

"Why Riku do you think what you feel doesn't matter?"

Riku shook his head.

"No that's not it. I think that you need to figure out what you feel because whatever it is that you feel is what I feel, you just need to figure it out. Not for both of us justfor you."

Riku lied hoping Sora hadn't notice. He wanted Sora to be more than his friend, but if Sora wasn't ready or didn't want to be more than friends, he had to respect his decision. He didn't dare say that to Sora thought. Sora needed to figure out what he felt first.

Sora thought about what Riku had just said and couldn't decide whether do be angry or confused or maybe both. Riku was speaking in riddles again it seemed. He sighed tiredly. He was sure Riku's words meant more but for the moment he would take Riku's words for their apparent meaning.

"Okay. I'm no sure what I feel Riku."

"Then take all the time you need Sora."

I'll wait. Riku thought.

Sora nodded a little more calm or perhaps it was due to the fatigue that had crept into his body.

"Okay I will. And I'm really sorry I called you a coward. I think I'll go to bed now."

He said moving to the window meaning to cross the tree to his room. Riku shot out of bed and took Sora's arm.

"Lets use the door this time. I really don't want you climbing that tree during a storm."

Sora could have argued that Riku did it all the time, buthewas tired of arguing and merely nodded. Riku took a gray rain coat from his closet and slipped it on. Taking a white cotton t-shirt and navy blue sweat pants handing them to sora.

"You should change before you catch a cold."

Sora nodded taking the garments from Riku's hand and moving to a door leading into Riku's bathroom. He changed slowly due to the fact his clothing was plastered to his skin with the water. He dried off with a towel and slipped into Riku's sweat pants, which felt warm and dry against his cold skin. He took the cotton shirt pulling it over his head, closing his eyes and smiled, as the scent of the t-shirt hit his nostrils. It smelled like Riku. Sora thought and inhaled deeply.

He sighed and dumped his wet clothes inside Riku's clothes hamper and stepped out of the bathroom. Riku held up a pair of shoes for him, which he slipped on with out tying them, they were a bit big anyway.

"Ready?"

Sora nodded and Riku took out another rain coat, which was black and handed it to Sora.

He led Sora out of his room and pulled out a black umbrella from one of the hall closets as Sora slipped the rain coat on. Noticing how nicely Riku's gray rain coat hugged his hips and ass. Riku turned back to Sora. Sora blushed looking away thankful for the lack of light.

They step outside pressed close together under the umbrella and in to the stormy night. In other circumstances Riku would have held Sora close by the waist, but things were no longer the same between them and he wondered if they would ever be the like thatagain.

They made their way to Sora's backyard walking towards the back door. Sora took the spare key which was hidden underneath a brick. He opened the door and turned to Riku. who smile gently at him.

"I'm going to need time to sort things out Riku."

Riku nodded

"Like I said before take all the time you need Sora."

He said and deciding to take a risk, he pulled Sora into a one arm hug while holding the umbrella with his other hand and kissed his cheek. Sora returned the hug, but not the kiss. Riku pulled away and left and Sora went inside his house.

Cardel: Well that was lacking.

Jin: Though angsty.

Cardel: (sighs) yeah though I'm not too happy with the way it turned out, I had to write that chapter about three times before I was happy with it or semi happy. So, Sorry if it seems like it's going in circles, next will be better right Jin.

Jin(pats Cardel on head) Don't worry we'll try harder next chapter, it's hard thinking angst when you're all happy (whacks Cardel)

Cardel: Ow! I can't help it, The Two Towers comes out today and, and, and ready for this? Saint Seiya(original anime title) a.k.a. Knights of the Zodiac (U.S. anime title)a.k.a. Caballeros del Zodiaco(first title I knew anime by) is coming out on cartoon network my all time favorite anime since I was seven since before I even knew what the hell anime was yay!( starts screaming hysterically)

Demak:( 00 ) And you guys think I'm bad?

Jin: (covering his ears) Well seeing Cardel is a bit preoccupied right now I'll be taking over for a bit, ahead more angst (grins evily)

Cardel: (a bit more calm) Seriously though if you get cartoon network watch this anime I know it's a bit old, but it's great. (start screaming hysterically again)

Demak: Any way thanks for all the reviews they make us feel all giddy and warm see ya next chapie! (waves cheerfully)


	8. Ch8

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku and ready for this new pairing this chapter do ya wanna know, nah be surprised or maybe you won't be.

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Yay! It's fixed (hugging computer) err Sorry. Thanks for being patient with me.

This chapter has something most of you wanted (giggles) no not that. A new pairing. Read to find out who. I know I'm so evil.

Thanks to: **animegirl17**, don't worry Sora won't be confused for long and thanks for the wait. **Dillon, **"fall into a fluffy wibbling mass of yaoi goodness" that was funny. Thanks I know most people have them jumping into things really soon, but I never liked doing that, it just seems a bit surreal. **Elveneyes**, whoops! my bad the hints are this chapter I promise. I guess I was just getting ahead of myself last chapter. **PrincessSwifty**, Thanks yous. **Mushashi445**, thanks for the invite and explaining that whole thing to me and I'll definitely keep in touch. **Mercury Goddess**, Thanks I always try to keep things pretty even thought angst tends to reign a bit more sometimes. **Tiki331**, (scratches head in confusion) err Thanks. **Master Fluffy**, thanks keeps me writing. **Heather Christi**, Sora's just being thoughtful he'll stop thinking soon (lol) **Sakura N**, you'll love this chapter, some fluff and not so much angst and thanks for the support it really means a lot. **Lady Geagua**, I know he did, but that way he got a good-night kiss. **sleeping on the roof**, thanks I like writing cute with angst of course. **Jaded queen of the damned, **More coming right up heh I'm funny . **Zelphie**, Than you'll love this chapter though the yaoi isn't 'till later on. **only haunted, **I'd say he's just being precautious to what he feels. He's truly considering his friendship and what could be more. It's been kind of difficult sorting Sora's feeling man you really don't want to get into his head trust me, he make me angry sometimes too (lol). **Eva**, Thanks I know how it feels to have a fic in your head and the author won't update soon (mumbles about evil authors) err sorry. I guess I'm one of those too huh. Thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed and sorry if I misspelled anyone's name.

Sora had not spoken to him in three days, Riku was beginning to think that perhaps it had been a mistake not totell Sora his true feelings. What if his worst fear had come true? What if Sora had decided he wanted nothing to do with him? And had just decided to not speak to him at all.

Riku had thought of nothing else, but of such apossibility. He had not slept, he had not thought of anything else, and he had hardly eaten anything at all. If fact if he thought about the last time he had eaten, had been two days ago at lunch time, he had managed to take a bite out of an apple, before he saw Sora sitting down at another table, completely ignoring him.

He had felt sick immediately. He had stood up to exit the cafeteria, but not with out a last glance in Sora's direction. He was fairly surprise to find the boy starring right back at him. Riku had seen so much longing in Sora's eyes. Than Sora had lowered his gaze and there was nothing. He wondered why it was taking Sora so long? A whistle blowing brought him out of his current train of thought.

"Riku! What the hell are you doing!"

Coach Cid yelled at him and Riku realized he hadn't moved from his spot since practice had started and the other guys had just scored.

"Sorry coach."

Riku yelled, running to his position.

"Get over here Riku!"

Cid yelled back. Riku switched directions and ran towards Cid.

Cid noticed Riku had not been playing his best in the last couple of days. He seemed distracted. Cid had decided it was due to the pressure of being captain. It always happened to his captains just before the first game of the year, they would get nervous and loose focus. He was just surprised it had happened to Riku. He thought Riku was a rock, than again Riku was still a kid with a lot to learn.

"What's wrong with you Riku?"

Cid asked using a normal tone of voice, once Riku was in front of him. He frowned noticing Riku looked a little pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, the kind people got when they didn't get enough sleep. He also noticed the way Riku had run up to him, and the way he had been running at practice, it was sloppy and uncoordinated. Maybe he was pushing him too hard, maybe he did expect too much from this kid.

"Sorry coach just a bit distracted, thinking about tomorrows game, that's all."

Cid nodded coming to a decision. He placed his hand around Riku's shoulder turning him away from the field, walking away.

"Tell you what. Go home get some rest, actually get a lot of rest. Go play some video games, rent a movie, maybe even take a bubble bath.. Get your mind off tomorrows game. Understood?"

"But..."

"No buts you are absolutelyno good to us if you can notconcentrate. Remember Riku we're only as strong as our weakest player."

Riku nodded, he knew Cid was right. He was a mess not necessarily because he was thinking too much about up coming game, but he did need to take a small break to clear his mind from everything and everyone. Riku looked up at Cid and nodded again, and walked away letting Cid's hand fall from his shoulder.

Cid watched Riku leave, shaking his head. He hoped it was just the stress of the game that was bothering Riku and not some other problem.

Sora had not spoken to Riku in three days and all he had done was think and think and he had nothing. He was frustrated and needed something to take his mind off Riku. It was already after school the bell had rang some minutes ago. The school was practically empty except for the extra curricular activities going on, like soccer practice. Sora shook his head and headed for the schools theater.

He entered the theater through one of the side doors leading to stairs to climb onto the stage. He climbed the few stairs stepping into the side of the stage, pushing back the red curtain hanging loosely from the ceiling, only to stop dead in his tracks. The person he had been looking for was indeed there just like he had been told he would be. Unfortunately he was not alone. He watched the two people standing in center stage, he watched as the brunette was slowly kissing a slightly smaller blond in front of him and from the sounds of it he was very good at it. He heard the blond moan moving his hand down to grab the brunette's ass possessively. The brunette groaned happily and pressed himself closer to the blond.

Sora blushed, under any other circumstance he would have left, but he had unfinished business with the brunette. He cleared his throat and waited, their snogging did not cease. He cleared his throat again a bit louder and waited again and heard the blond groan as Squall pulled away turning his head back to look at the blushing boy standing at the side wing. The blond took that chance to kiss the beautiful neck of his lover. Squall fought to keep his eyes from fluttering close as he looked at Sora who blushed even more and adverted his gaze.

"Sora what are you doing here?"

He asked his voice husky and dripping with lust.

"I wanted to talk to you about this."

Sora said holing up Squall's play, adverting his eyes unable to meet Squall's eyes. Squall pulled a bit more from his lover who sighed in defeat. Seeing Squall was now more interested in the boy behind him the blond sighed again and shifted his head looking at the blushing boy. He smiled slowly.

"Hello Sora."

"Hey Cloud."

Cloud turned back to Squall moving his hand from his ass to holding him loosely by the waist.

"Do you mind if we...?"

Squall asked. Cloud shook his head.

"No I have to go any way. I have to help the coach with practice. Try not piss the kid off this time okay?"

He said nodding towards Sora and turning back to Squall reaching up with one hand to gently trace his scar. It was the only imperfection on the other wise perfect skin, though even that seemed to suite him perfectly. Cloud leaned down kissing his lover's soft lips one last time before turning to leave through the other wing.

Sora couldn't hear what they were saying and had turned his head feeling he was intruding in a very intimate moment. When Cloud was out of sight Squall turned to Sora and moved to sit on the edge of the stage.

"What's up?"

Sora walked up to Squall and sat down on the edge of the stage next to him. Though instead of answering him Sora stared back at the wing were Cloud had just left through. Biting his lip he looked over at Squall.

"Do you.. do you mind if I ask you a personal question first?"

Squall looked at Sora and shrugged. Sora looked down towards his feet, which were dangling from the edge of the stage.

"Didn't you and Cloud use to be friends before.. I mean you are more than friends right?"

Sora asked awkwardly. Squall wondered why Sora was all of a sudden interested in his love life. Squall didn't really mind answering and he figured Sora's questions had something to do with something he was going through.

"Yes we were friends before, we still are."

Sora nodded, and bit his lip again, he looked up at Squall.

"So how did you decide you waned to be more than friends?"

Squall looked down at his own feet and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. He shrugged.

"I didn't. I was happy being just friends. I knew Cloud wanted to be more than my friend but I didn't really care to be more than friends and he never pushed. I was okay being just his friend."

Sora frowned, from what he had witnessed just a few minutes ago, it was obvious Squall had definitely changed his mind.

"So what changed?"

"I guess me. One day after rehearsal Cloud was waiting for me outside, when I got there I saw Aerith hanging all over him. I knew Cloud wasn't interested, but I was jealous. I realized for the first time I didn't want anyone else to touch Cloud but me, I wanted him to smile for no one but me, to look only at me."

Sora was looking at Squall with a bit of awe. Who knew the so called Leonhart-less could feel so much.

"So you told him."

Squall shook his head a tiny smirk gracing his lips.

"No. I'm not a wordy person. I just walked up to him and kissed him in front of Aerith, until she got the hint and left. We've been together ever since."

Sora was thinking about what Squall had just told him, trying to sort out his own feelings. Squall looked over at the now quiet boy next to him.

"Why the questions Sora?"

Sora looked up at Squall and blinked, was he really going to answer him. If anyone had told him two weeks, no not even, two days ago that he would be sitting there having a heart to heart with Squall he would have laughed until he could no longer breathe. Though there he was about to spill his guts to Squall Leonhart.

"I..."

He paused blushing.

"Riku and I kissed." Sora blurted out in one long breath before he lost his nerve.

And before Squall could say anything Sora continued.

"And I guess I'm just confused. I like him I know that much, but to be more than friends I don't know. And Riku's not helping saying _he_ isn't confused and he knows what he feels and that I'm the one who needs to sort outmy feelings and he'll be fine with whatever it is that I fell because that's how he feels too and how the hell am I suppose to know what I feel and how does he know?"

Sora finished out of breath. He inhaled deeply he had wanted to tell someone for so long how he felt and finally saying those things made him feel a bit better.

Squall was quiet. From what Sora had just said, Riku was basically giving Sora the choice to either accept him as more than a friends or remain as they were, Sora obviously didn't see that. He didn't see, Riku wanted very much to be more than Sora's friend but wanted Sora to realize that on his own. Squall didn't want to interfere with Riku's plan by saying that to Sora. Riku was right Sora needed to decide for things on his own. Though he would give Sora a little help.

"Well, think about it this way. Could you ever see Riku with anyone else the way he is with you?"

Sora frowned thinking. Riku with someone else? He tried to picture Riku with another person smiling at them the way he smile at Sora or comforting someone else like he did him. Riku kissing and holding another person. He felt a painful tug in his chest and shook his head.

"I don't want to think about that anymore. I came here to get my mind off Riku for a bit."

Squall shook his head mentally. How could Sora not see his own feelings towards his best friend. He shrugged it wasn't his place to interfere.

"Right the play so what did you thin? Did it appeal to you at all?"

Sora took the forgotten play he held in his hand and placed it on his lap.

"It's very good, and from what I gather the lead part is the part of the King's advisor right?"

Squall nodded.

"I have one question that has been bothering me. You said you wanted me for the lead right. But, do you want me to play the lead just because I'm gay and so is Ashazel."

In Squall's play, Ashazel was the King's advisor, and as Sora had justmentioned gay. It was a very bitter-sweet play. Dealing with the King Malekai's love for his advisor and the loyalty to his kingdom and the advisors love for this kingdom and the loyalty to his king. The play had to do with a young King and his love for the person that due to his position and the views of society couldn't have. And his advisor who of course completely loyal to his king, knew of no other love but the one for his rapidly crumbling kingdom.

"In case youfailed tonotice Sora, Ashazel doesn't talk much."

Sora had indeed noticed, and he had wondered why the lead character had so few lines. Though he was in most scenes, still that didn't answer his question.

"I noticed."

"That's because Ashazel is shy and quiet he is very... well groomed you could say for his position, speaking only when need be or when spoken to."

Sora scoffed.

"I'm not like that."

Squall rolled his eyes. How true that was.

"No you are not, but you can pretend you are, but that's beside the point. The important things about Ashazel are his emotion, he might not be able to express himself through words but his eyes tell all he feels and wants to say but can notor will not."

Sora nodded, from what he had read Ashazel was, indeed, very full of unspoken emotions he didn't even know he had.

"You Sora are the only one I've seen, who can show every emotionwith just one look, you are the only one I've ever seen hold an audience in awe, because they can clearly see in your eyes what the character is feeling, that's why you're the perfect Ashazel."

Sora was speechless and surprised, his opened jaw had not hit the floor yet. Squall had just given him a great compliment regarding his acting. He was completely at a loss for words. Between opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water he was bale to formulate a reply.

"I ... I ... thank you."

Squall shrugged, he himself not believing he had just shared so much with another person who was not Cloud.

"How do you write? I mean how can you write so much emotion?."

Squall frowned in concentration he didn't know the answer to that question. Never having to think about it. He Shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I try to think of something to write and I can't other times I'll get an idea in my head and write it down and write and write untill it become something. Like that play."

Sora looked down at said play and thought he rather liked acting than writing.

"So will you do it? Will you accept the part of Ashazel?"

Sora thought for a second. Ashazel was a very complicated character, he would be a challenge to play and he never backed down from a challenge. Though he had one last question, before accepting.

"So you don't even want me to read for the part?"

Squall merely shook his head, he had already explained. Sora was the only one he'd considerer for the part.

"Okay I'll do it."

Squall fought the sigh of relief threatening to come from his lips. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if Sora had refused. There was really no one else who he felt could do justice to the part.

"Alright then. I still need to cast the rest of the characters. Whencasting is done we'll begin rehearsals."

Sora nodded and Squall had a question of his own.

"So would you have refused to play the part if I had said I did want you for the part because you're gay and so is Ashazel?"

A slow smirk curled on Sora's lips.

"Oh yeah. I would have shoved your play so far up your ass, you wouldn't be able to sit until you had it surgically removed."

Squallstared at Sora in a few secondsof silence, before he burst out in laughter. Sora was a little startled, he had never heard Squall laugh and to be honest the Leonhart-less looked almost friendly when he laughed. Squall held his stomach reducing his laughter to a chuckle.

"Thank you."

Squall said after he stopped chuckling. Sora grinned confused scratching the back of his head.

"What for?"

"Accepting the part. And for this, this has been the longest conversation I've ever had with anyone maybe even Cloud. It was nice."

Sora smile at Squall and sighed getting up on top of the stage. It was his turn to say his gratitude.

"You're welcome and thank you not only for the part, but forlistenig to mydilemma as well. Itt helped what you said."

"Only you can decide what you feel Sora"

Sora nodded once, not looking down at Squall but starring far off into space as if searching for something that was just beyond his grasp.

"I know. I have to go home I have some serious thinking to do"

Squall looked up at the pensive boy, and hoped for both Sora's and Riku's sake he wouldn't think too hard.

"Do you need a ride?"

Sora thought for a second and shook his head looking down at Squall.

"Nah. I need the walk it'll help to clear my head. I guess I'll see ya later."

Squall nodded and watched Sora leave through the same wing Cloud had exited from. He seriously hoped Sora could see what was right in front of him. His head snapped back to the other side of sage. When he heard someone running up the steps and saw movement inside the curtain, as if someone was fighting their way out of the curtain. A few minutes and curses later he saw the face of a slightly out of breath blond.

Squall smiled slowly, raking his eyes up and down the blond. Admiring his well toned body, the strong arms and legs the pouty lips the messy blond mass of hair. The blond was very much built like Cloud except for his tanned skin and he was slightly shorter

The blond boy seemed to be searching the stage seeing no one, his shoulders slumped.

"Hello."

Tidus looked up and stepped forward away from the curtain and saw Squall sitting on the edge of the stage. His feet were dangling at the edge and he was leaning back on his elbows looking up at him, in a very peculiar way that made Tidus want to run.

Cardel: Soooo What did you guys think about this chapter? The pairing, parings, grouping (shruggs)

Jin: You just had to do it didn't you.

Demak: Of course I'm not about to hand the fic over to you.

Jin: Whatever all I have to say is you better go in there (points to Sora's head)

Cardel: But I don't want to it's all tangled in there you go.

Jin(shakes head) Nope busy plotting next chapters. Look.

Demak: O.O (starts rocking back and forth) I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place.

Cardel: Man you guys are going to hate me for what I'm going to do next chapter or two.(gulps)

Jin: Yep. So you better get in there and start sorting him out to compensate for the next chapters.

Cardel: Fine. Next chapter very interesting, some angst, revelations more angst and even a little flirting I guess But remember no matter what comes next there will be a happy ending.

Jin :Riiiiiiiiiight. (smirks evilly) Review.


	9. Ch9

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud/Squall (for now I think)

Rating: PG-13 for now rating to change 

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Hi all how's it going? Good I hope. I just wanted to let you know I'll be changing the rating from PG-13 to R pretty soon. Not because of anything sexually graphic yet but more because of the themes I'll introduce later on. It's really no big deal, I'm just doing this for my own sake so I feel like I gave fair warning and I won't feel like I'm corrupting anyone. So in future chapters, if at any point, something makes you uncomfortable, whether it be the contents of certain ideas or any sexual scenes just stop reading. Any lemons that appear in this fic I'll clearly label and make them one chapter entries so they may be skipped if anyone feels uncomfortable reading them or I might post them on a different sight that allows NC-17 fics and type a less graphic one here, either way I'll give notice. I'm doing this because when I first started reading Yaoi's I actually skipped the lemons, because I wasn't comfortable with that yet, I got over eventually. So I'm just giving anyone who might feel the same way I did the chance to skip certain things. That's all ^ _ ^ 

Thanks to: **Only Haunted**, yep evil for at least one more chapter, then they will have gone through enough. **Heather Christi**, thanks, though I'm not too sure where I'm going to end up with those people. **Grey Elven-Eyes, **"awesomness on paper" Damn! Thank you ^ _ ^. **Animegirl171**, Not sure yet maybe both (lo) o.0 I think I'm serious about that. **PrincessSwifty, **I know I feel so bad for Riku unfortunately, Jin-kun insist on angst. **RcA**, yes we need people to remind Sora of that. **Lady Geagua**, err yeah I think you did confuse it with another fic, no biggie I do that a lot too. And I was actually thinking of writing the play as an original fic but it still need a lot of work, we'll see how it goes. **VamssAmby10210, **Thanks I'm glad you liked the Cloud/Squall part. **Zelphie**. I'll definitely try to be creative, and as for the Sora/Riku together we're getting there**. Master Fluffy, **Thanks and Sora/Riku together very soon promise**. Jade queen of the Damned**, (lol) "screwed about his feelings" I know poor Sora but he gets better in this chapter much, much better. **Sakura N, **it will definitely get hotter, but not yet, hope you like this chapter better. **Eva, **This is your fav fic aww (gets teary eyes and huggles reviewer) Thanks. And Don't worry I don't see the end until much later. **esaure, **Your stalking my fic? Thanks I feel honored ^ _ ^ **April-Chan**, Thanks a bunch, hope you like the chapter. 

"Hello"

Tidus looked up and stepped forward away from the curtain and saw Squall sitting on the edge of the stage. His feet were dangling at the edge and he was leaning back on his elbows looking up at him, in a very peculiar way that made Tidus want to run.

"Hello Squall"

Tidus said moving a little closer to him.

"Seeing as how you already know my name, can I know yours? Or is it a secret?"

Tidus looked down at Squall who was lightly smiling up at him. Why was he suppose to not like him again? Sora. Right Sora didn't like him so neither did he.

"It's Tidus"

"Tye?"

Squall asked. He knew perfectly well who Tidus was and he had also heard his friends call him Tye sometime. Tidus narrowed his eyes.

"No. Tidus"

He replied coldly. Squall groaned inwardly. He had just made Tidus angry and he didn't even know why. Perhaps he had taken liberty with that whole Tye thing. 

"Were you looking for someone?"

Tidus remembered why he was there in the first place and nodded.

"Yeah. Have you seen Sora? I was told he'd be here."

Squall considered lying to Tidus but decided no good would come of it and just told him the truth.

"He was here, he left right before you got here though"

Tidus's eye light up at hearing that, maybe he could still catch up to Sora, before he had to go to soccer practice. 

"Great! Well I'll see ya!"  
"I wouldn't go after him if I were you"

Squall said raising his voice, since Tidus had already begun to leave. Tidus stopped in mid step and turned to face Squall, his brow furrowed .

"Why not?"

Squall swung his legs on to the stage and stood up gracefully, walking slowly towards Tidus. Tidus noticed how Squall moved with smooth, cool almost liquid like precision. Squall stopped in front of him. Tidus gulped. What was it about Squall that made his so nervous? Did he even want to know?

"He said he needed some time to think by himself. Seems like he has quite a few things to work out."

Tidus nodded looking up into Squalls stormy eyes, not able to break his gaze.

"You like him don't you?"

Tidus flinched and took a small step back. He was surprised Squall could tell, was he that obvious? He wanted to lie to him deny what he felt for Sora, but looking into his eyes, he found himself not able to do so. Nor did he think he wanted to lie.

"Yes"

He said a little more than a whisper and took a step back. He needed to get space between him and Squall. But for every step he took back Squall took another forward, not taking his eyes off of him. Searching, searching his eyes for something. Tidus squirmed under his gaze. He took another step back and his back hit a wall, he was trapped.

"You're fighting a lost cause with Sora. Did you know that?"

Tidus closed his eyes and sighed sliding down along the wall all the way down to the floor. Squall stood there blinking at the spot on the wall were Tidus's head had just been. He looked down at the deflated boy at his feet.

"I know"

Tidus whispered. He knew he shouldn't really be going after Sora. Sora was his best friend and no matter how much he seemed to like him at the moment, he knew it wouldn't last. It was just a small crush something definitely not worth pursuing and loosing his friendship to Sora over. Actually what he felt was less than a crush. Kairi had been right, he thought he was in love with Sora only because he had been the first boy he had ever been attracted to. When his want to be with him came more from the fact he needed someone to relate to what he was going through, than from actually wanting to _be_ with him. Funny how things suddenly seemed so clear at two o'clock in the morning, while trying to stay awake to finish your Lit paper, while munching on a chocolate bar and a cup of coffee in your hand.

Squall kneeling in front of him, brought his attention back to present time. Squall looked at Tidus and cocked his head to the right.

"Than why chase him?"

Tidus stared back at squall wondering why he cared.

"I'm not chasing him. It just... not any more anyway."

Squall was happy to hear that, it seemed like Tidus was getting over a small crush or perhaps it was just infatuation. No. Infatuated was what he currently was with the boy in front of him or at least that's what he told himself. He couldn't understand what it was about Tidus that made him feel... feel something he shouldn't but was not fighting. 

His attention was brought back to Tidus when said boy exhaled slowly through his somewhat parted lips and then proceeded to lick his lips. Squall wondered if Tidus's lips were as soft as they looked. Only one way to find out.

Tidus tensed when he saw Squall leaning towards him. Looking into Tidus's vulnerable eyes, Squalls conscious decided to kick in. Telling him it probably wasn't the best idea to take advantage of Tidus when he seemed so ... broken. Squall sighed damning his righteousness and stood up.

Tidus followed Squall every move as he stood with his eyes. For a second there he thought Squall was going to kiss him. Or perhaps he just hoped he would. Tidus blinked when a hand was thrust in front of him and took it, this time with no hesitation.

"Come on do you need a ride home?"

Squall asked pulling Tidus up, mindful of not pull too hard like he had last time.

"No I have practice, but thanks anyway"

Squall nodded. Tidus gave him a small smile before he left. Squall stared after him, even after he had left, the same say Cloud had also left through. He rubbed his temple wondering what the hell was going on with him.

"Hey Leon! Ready to start casting?"

Squall frowned at the name and turned to see a small dark haired girl, climbing up the stair and through the curtain towards him, holding two clipboards in her hand. He had completely forgotten he was casting today. That had been the reason he had been there in the first place. He was now glad neither Sora nor Tidus had needed a ride.

"Hello! Are you listening Leon? Are you ready?"

She asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"The name is Squall, Fie"

He said ignoring her question. The girl smiled up at him.

"I'll stop calling you Leon when you stop calling me Fie"

Squall smile and shook his head at his friend Yuffie. Another person who he actually considered a friend. She had been his friend since eighth grade, when they had been in a play together, he hadn't gotten the part he wanted and had made crap of the part he got. While everyone else had praised his performance, she had walked right up to him and told him, just because he had gotten a part he didn't' want did not in any way give him the right to make shit of the part he had gotten and ruin the rest of the play. She had been honest and he liked honest people.

"So can I bring the first people in or are you not ready?"

"Go ahead I'm ready" 

He said walking to the edge of the stage and jumping off, turning to help Yuffie off by offering her his hand.

"Thank you"

She said taking his hand and hopping down. She straighten up and handed one of the clipboards to Squall.

"Here I knew you'd forget it"

He took the clipboard and looked down at the names of the people who were auditioning while Yuffie took off to open one of the doors to the theater. She stopped halfway and turned to Squall.

"Squallie?"

She said slowly looking at the boy, who was glaring daggers at her for using that name.

"Did you um get you Ashazel?"

Squall only nodded and her face fell.

"Oh great, now I have to shoo all the Ashazels away?"

She shrugged and skipped the rest of the way humming something. Squall took a seat in the front row, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, this was going to be a long evening.

Sora entered his room dropping his back pack on the floor. He walked to the center of the room and stood there for a few seconds hands on hips. He turned slowly in circle taking in every little thing in his room.

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't be there everything in room reminded him of Riku. Everything from the pictures to the video games they played together, to the dreamcatcher hanging on wall at the head of his bed. Which Riku had made for him the first year he had gone of to camp and Sora couldn't go with him, because he had been a year too young. 

He exited his room and headed to the garage of his house he needed to leave, he needed fresh air to clear his head. He scribbled down a quick note to his parents and took his keys form the key rack and took the remote for the garage door. He walked out side opening the door with the remote. He entered the garage dropping the remote on a table cluttered with boxes and tools no one ever used and snatched up a black helmet form a hook on the wall, putting it on. He walked towards his Onyx Suzuki GSX 750 Katana and hopped on it.

He really didn't use his bike much, he had seen it and had fallen in love. He was pretty sure he was more in love with the idea of owning the bike than actually riding it. Though he did ride it quite a bit, but only for short trips. He usually let Riku drive while he wrapped his arms around him. Great even his bike reminded him of Riku. Was there anything that did not?

Frustrated he turned on the engine and zoomed out of the garage onto the street. Quickly passing houses, entering the outskirts of the city in twenty minutes later. He turned into an almost unseen dirt road, invisible to all those who didn't know it was there. Which meant everyone except him and Riku.

He slowed down a bit on the dirt path if it could be call a path at all, he slowed even more when the lake came into view. He stopped and turned the engine off bringing his feet down to the ground keeping his balance. He took his helmet off shaking his hair out.

Sora sat on his bike hugging his helmet looking out at the lake. The setting from his dream, except this time he wasn't dreaming and if he didn't think carefully he could really loose Riku. 

He hopped of his bike, kicking down the bike stand, hanging his helmet on one of the handles. He sighed walking slowly to the oak tree standing a few feet from, the lake. Sora sat at the foot of the tree his back against the rough bark. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Enjoying the soft breeze caressing his skin. For a second there was nothing except him and the breeze, for a second he forgot everything. All that existed was a calming feeling that slowly brought him to sleep.

Someone was playing with his hair, he could tell by the gentle tug and pull, but he was too lazy to open his eyes to see who it was. Another tug and pull and he cracked his sleepy eyes open.

He looked up at the silver haired boy straddling his waist. Sora was still sitting down back against the tree hands behind his head. He looked up amused as Riku kept doing something to his hair, completely unaware he was being watched. Sora didn't mind at the moment he was happy just looking up at Riku.

"What are you doing?"

Riku wasn't startle to suddenly have an audience. He smiled and looked down at Sora not taking his hands away from his hair.

"I'm putting a flower halo in you hair"

Sora chuckled.

"Why?"

He asked bringing his hands from behind his head to wrap them possessively around his silver haired demon.

"So you'll look like an angel and its proof. It my proof that I love you"

Sora smiled warmly feeling his heart doing summersaults.

"There"

Riku said having finished bringing his hands down to his sides. Sora looked over Riku's shoulder and saw the sun setting. His expression turned a bit sad and serious.

" I love you but, I wish I could _prove _I love you. How can I prove I love you? Can I?

Riku gave him a playful smirk

"You can"

Sora turned his gaze back to Riku.

"How?"

He was eager to prove he loved him. Riku smiled bringing his right hand up to his face and tapping his index finger on his lips in quiet thought. He smirked and looked over his shoulder onto the lake and turned back to Sora. He moved his hand back down.

"Walk on water"

He said with a playful smile still on his lips. Sora smiled and held Riku even closer. It was obvious Riku was only teasing him.

"Well even though this is a dream I don't ..."

"WHOA!"

Riku said holding up his hands.

"How do you know this is a dream? And your dream for that matter it could be mine?"

Sora laughed and Riku pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"This is my dream I know it. For one thing and one thing only. The sunset. Every time I dream of you it's always during sunset, because I love the way your hair picks up the colors of the sunsets and turns this amazing lilac color."

He said reaching up to touch Rikus hair. Riku lean into the touch.

"Okay. So no walking on water?"

"Well like I was saying even though this is a dream, it's impossible to walk on water so..."

Sora said pausing eyes wide in surprise. He looked up at Riku as if something had just dawn on him and he smiled.

"So I guess you'll just have to believe when I say I love you, that's enough proof" 

Riku smiled and leaned down, bringing them, touching forehead to forehead nose to nose.

"Just like that? So simple, I thought you said things weren't that simple"

He whispered, Sora looked into Riku's eyes.

"I guess some things just ... are"

He said moving his hand from Riku's waist to join the other on the back of his head, bringing him closer, kissing his lips. Lips which were soft and warm like the soft breeze he felt on his face.

Sora opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. A breath taking sun set made of soft purple and read hues, the lake was shimmering brightly and a satisfied smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He knew what he had to do. Riku was his best friend had always been would always be, but through the course of time things had started to change between them. In very slow, subtle ways, but he change was there.

He was no longer afraid nor was he confused. He wanted this new change, he wanted to be more than Riku's friend and most importantly he wanted Riku to be with him. It was like Squall had said, he couldn't or more like wouldn't bring himself to think of anyone else with Riku. If anything like that happened he knew he would feel like he had just lost apart of himself forever. Riku was the one part of him which made him complete.

He stretched out his somewhat numb limbs and yawned. He stood up a smile still playing on his lips. He stood watching the sunset a bit longer before he gave a victory yell and did summersault, running to his bike when he came out of it.

He couldn't believe how blind he had been. All he had to do now was admit to Riku how he felt. He was so sure Riku felt the same way. He now realized the reason Riku had wanted him to decide for things was because he had in fact been afraid to be rejected by him. That of course would never happen. Sora mounted his bike slipping his helmet on and rode off.

Riku sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last couple of hours. He had come home after coach cid had told him to. He had been set on talking to Sora, but he hadn't been home. So now he laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded beneath his head.

There was a light knock on the door before it was cracked opened and his mom peeked her head in.

"It's open"

He said in a very monotone voice.

"Dinner's ready"

His mom said stepping into his room looking down at her only child.

"I'm no hungry"

Riku answered not bothering to look at her. At that she frowned and crossed her arms.

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that and the day before that. Riku is everything alright?"

Riku only continued to look up as if determined to memorize every inch of cobalt ceiling. When he was actually surprised she had noticed. Considering they weren't around much. His parents were very busy people and were not home much, but Riku had never once resented them for that. He was fine with that, he was only surprised she had noticed there was something wrong from only watching him, than actually talking to him. 

Not that he didn't talk to his parents, he and his parents had never had any problems communicating. Though due to his current situation, he hadn't found it in himself to talk much lately.

"I'm fine mom, nothing's wrong"

She walked towards his bed and sat down. Riku felt pressure on the bed and looked down to see his mom sitting next to him.

"Really than would you mind telling me why you haven't spoken to Sora in the last few days?"

She asked knowingly.

__

Bulls eye. Riku thought humorlessly. Not only did she know there was something wrong, she knew exactly what. He could almost swear his mom had some sort of mind reading power. Like almost every mom.

"I ... it's nothing"

She sighed.

"Riku I know your father and I are pretty busy most of the time, but that doesn't meant we wouldn't put our work aside if you needed to talk to us. You come first always have, always will. Understand?"

Riku nodded, he understood he just wasn't sure they would understand him.

"Tell me what's wrong. Did you and Sora have a fight?"

Riku sighed at the mention of Sora's name and closed his eyes.

"Not exactly"

He sat up suddenly, opening his eyes staring into mirror aqua marine eyes belonging to his mother. She wanted to know than he would tell her.

"I kissed Sora"

His mother blinked and sat silently trying to process what her son had just told her.

"You like boys?"

Riku frowned.

"I like Sora"

His mom smile sadly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Does he not return you feelings?"

Riku blinked a little shocked.

"You're okay with that, me liking Sora?

She smiled at Riku pulling him into a warm hug. Riku was surprised but hugged her back a small smiled playing on his lips. They pulled apart.

"Riku you are my son your father and I love you unconditionally. That means no matter what. Who you choose to like, or love, or be with does in no way chance the fact that we love you. It never will."

She finished reaching up to push back a stray strand of silver hair, he had inherited from his father. Riku smiled and nodded, it felt very good knowing his parents would love him no matter what. He knew that of course but hearing it felt better.

"Now tell me does Sora not return your feelings?"

Riku closed his eyes flopping back down on his bed, startling his mom a bit.

"No and yes, he is so confused"

Confused? She didn't understand why Sora would be confused wasn't he the one who was "out"

"Why?"

"He's not sure what he feels for me. He's not sure if he wants to be friends or more"

His mother nodded trying to understand the situation.

"And you want to be more?"

Riku nodded throwing a hand over his eyes.

"Have you told him you feel this way?"

Riku shook his head. He pulled the hand away from his face tucking both hands under his head again. His mom sighed teenagers.

"Why not?"

"Because Mom you have to understand how Sora works. He's ... I'm not sure how to explain this. If I told him I wanted to be more than his friend he would comply in a heartbeat, just like that with out giving it a second thought. But only to see me happy, because he loves me as a friend. I don't want that. I want him to figure out his feelings for me with out the influence of mine for him."

His mother blinked not believing what had just come out of her son's mouth. She recovered and smile proudly at the very mature young man Riku had become.

"Riku you are the most selfless person in world honey."

"Yeah well I think I might have just ruined our friendship"

She leaned down and reached out with her hand to caress his cheek taking his chin gently in her hand, starring firmly into his eyes.

"Sora's a smart boy Riku"

She said and kissed his forehead, standing up. Riku looked up at her and for the firs time in three days he felt calm. Hw knew it was silly but he felt as if his mom had just told him everything would be alright.

In a way he was right, Riku's mom had seen both boys growing up together from the ages of four and five until now. She had seen as their friendship had started to change in very subtle ways. The looks the hugs, the protectiveness they had developed towards one another that went a bit beyond friendly or brotherly. They might not have thought anything of it, but to those with more wisdom it looked like they were growing even closer.

That was the reason she had not been too surprised to know her son had stronger feelings than friendship for Sora. In fact she had been more surprised they hadn't realized their feelings sooner.

"Hey mom, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

Riku asked hoping, that maybe they could come and watch his game. He hadn't spend much time with his parents and even though he didn't mind they weren't' around much, he sometimes missed talking to them.

"Did you want to do something?"

His mother asked smiling.

"Kind of"

"Well we have to go in the office, but we'll be back by eleven than we can do whatever you want honey"

He was a bit sad by eleven his game would probably be over. No matter they would still have the rest of the day.

"Okay it's a date"

She nodded and started to leave and stopped turning around. Remembering why she had been there in the first place.

"Look I'll let you off the hook about dinner, but tomorrow I'll cook you a very, very big breakfast before I leave and you have to promise me to eat every single little thing"

Riku nodded smiling and she left his room. 

Riku stood up and walked towards the window facing Sora's. Sora's room was pitch dark, which meant Sora wasn't home yet. He sighed. His mother was right Sora was smart he would figure things out . All he had to do was wait. At the moment he needed to get some rest. Glancing at the clock hanging from his wall told him it was only nine. He was tired though and he needed all his strength for tomorrow's game. He walked to his bed turning of the light before flopping down on his bed not bothering to take his shoes or clothes off.

Sora pulled into the garage turning off the engine, he hopped off his bike, took his helmet off hanging it back on it's hook and snatched up the previously discarded remote. He ran out of the garage closing the door.

He walked into his house and threw his keys and the remote on a corner table and made his way towards the stairs.

"Sora is that you?"

He heard his mom, and stopped in the middle of the way to his room.

"Yeah mom. I'm home"

"Where were you?"

She asked now standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Uh I just needed some fresh air"

He answered wanting to run up to his room, he looked down at his mom wondering if the interrogation was over.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded. She smile up at him.

"Alright. Have a good night"

"Night"

He said and started running up the starts again.

"Oh! Your father and I are going shopping tomorrow would you like to come with us and get some new clothes"

She said finishing her sentence yelling, since Sora had ran down the hall to his room.

"Can't Riku has a game tomorrow."

He yelled from inside his room. His mother smile and shook her head, those two seemed like they were joined at the hip.

Sora closed the door and leaned against it panting. _Finally_. He thought and walked towards the window facing Riku's room. He looked out the window and his face fell. Riku's lights were off, which meant he was already sleeping. He glanced at his clock, it was nine thirty. He sighed and stepped away from the window. Riku did have a game tomorrow and he always went to sleep early when he had an early game. Saying he wanted to be completely rested.

Sora had wanted to tell him how he felt. He smiled flopping down on his bed.

"Oh well I'll tell him before the game tomorrow"

He thought out loud. He closed his eyes and turned his head burring his face in his pillow. He turned his head to the side saw something sticking out of his pillow. He pulled it out and smiled. It was the shirt Riku had let him borrow that night. Sora smiled he had been sleeping with that shirt under his pillow for the past three days, because it brought him comfort just like Riku did. He hugged the shirt to him and closed his eyes letting himself finally fall into a comforting state of sleep. Knowing everything would be alright in the morning.

Jin: (scoffs) Yeah right and pigs will fly.

Cardel: Shut up. Okay so next chapter will be more angsty but after that everything will be a-okay.

Demak: Yay! and at least I got some fluff in. 

Cardel: Yeah Riku was a bit OC, but it was Sora's dream. So I hope everyone's happy Sora finally figured out what we all knew.

Jin: True that was getting a tad annoying. Now I'm gonna go and steal Sora's bike. Excuse me 

Cardel: Oh right remember I said he didn't have a car I never said he didn't have a bike. (lol) I know absolutely nothing about bikes or cars by the way, so any sort of vehicle that appears in here it taken from my brother's endless piles of car magazines and his never ending babble about his RSX (that's the car Riku drives here)

Demak: I like that bike too Jin wait up.

Cardel: (shakes head) Muses. Hope you liked this chapter. Review please.


	10. Ch10

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud/Squall (for now I think)

Rating: PG-13 for now.

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: (gasps and sniffles) You guys 103 review thanks so much (sniffs) I never actually expected to get so many review when I started writing this fic. Thanks a bunch (smooches. ) Also from next chapter on this fic will be rated R not for the chapters content but for overall rating including future chapters. So next chapter look for the the story under the R rating . Again thanks a mill (million my way of saying it)

Thanks to: **Grey Elven eyes, **yeah they are very similar well in appearance anyway, about that whole seme/uke thing, I'm not sure yet Demak's having a dilemma with stereotyping Sora as uke, but we'll see what we can come up with. **VampssAmby10210, **thanks for all the reviews I hope you keep liking this fic. **esaure, **Suspense is oh so very good. I know I have a problem. **Master Fluffy, **sorry it wasn't up sooner but it's here now ^ _ ^ enjoy . **PrincssSwifty, **well if you like angst you'll love this chapter. **Jaded queen of the Damned, **Thanks I like it when people say this is their favorite fic. As for your request I'm considering it very seriously. I love Sephy too ^ _ ^. **???**, thanks for the review, but don't be shy leave a name. **Heather Christi, **thanks, and I felt exactly the same way when I read my first lemon too, which by the way was not labeled, and I'll try to make it so any lemon doesn't have to be read to understand the story. **Sakura N, **Thanks I appreciate honesty it'll really help me to see where I can improve thanks a bunch. **Dillon, **glad you liked the whole dream thing. And I think you'll have a better chance poking than waiting he's kind of greedy (hears Jin mumble about ungrateful writers) though beware he pokes back. **Dreamer, **that's this chapter and it's a wee bit sad. **Simple Kairi, **thanks I like it when knew people review. **Lady Geagua, **your senses are correct (cackles madly) err sorry Jin's attitude tends to rub off on me from time to time, well enjoy the chapter. **Eva, **Thank you so much. It really means a lot specially since I know how you feel, I always wanted to write stories that would stick with people the way some stories stuck with me, and I'm glad I have. A millon huggles to you and I hope this continues to be your fav. 

__

There's a thousand words that I could say / To make you come home / Seems so long ago you walked away / Left me alone.

And I remember what you said to me / You were acting so strange / And maybe I was too blind to see / That you needed a change.

Was it something I said / To make you turn away? / To make you walk out and leave me cold / If I could just find a way / To make it so that you were tight here/ Right now...

Riku stepped out of the bathroom the words of the song drifting through the opened door. He stood in the doorway of his bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist, just having finished showering his hair still dripping with water. He glared at the stereo and walked across his room.

__

I've been sitting here / Can't get you off my mind / I've tried my best to be a man and be strong / I drove myself insane / Wishing I could touch your face / But the truth remains...

You're gone / You're gone

Riku stood in front of his stereo still glaring. He reached up with one hand to change the station. That song was so not helping his current situation.

__

Once in a house on a hill / A boy got angry / He broke into my heart / For a day and a night / I stayed beside him / Until I had no hope / So I...

Another glare, another change of station.

__

There's a club if you'd like to go / You could find somebody / Who really loves you / So you go / And stand on your own / And you leave on your own / And you go home / And you cry and you want to die...

He growled and press the button again to change the station.

__

I'll be waiting for you / In my heart you are the one / If I can not find you / I will look up to the sun / If from where you're standing / You can see the sky above / I'll be waiting for you / If you still believe in lo..

Riku pressed the button angrily, changing the station again.

__

'cause even when I dream / Of you the sweetest dream / Will never do I still miss you baby / And I don't want to miss a ...

"What the hell"

Riku wonder to no one in particular as he yet again change the radio station.

__

Take back the sad word goodbye / Bring back the joy to my life / Don't leave me here with these tears / Come and kiss the pain away / I can't forget the day you left / Time is so unkind / And life is so cruel / Without you here beside me/ Unbreak my hear...

Riku turned off his stereo with a frown and a small lump on his throat. That last song had really... he shook his head he didn't want to think of if anymore. He sighed wondering, what the hell was up with all the depressing love songs. 

Having given up on his stereo, he proceeded to finish getting ready. He walked back to the bathroom. He finished brushing his teeth and dried off. He slipped on a pair of loose dark green cargo pants and body hugging white long sleeved t-shirt.. He combed his hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

He looked around his room spotting his gym bag. He walked over to were it lay at the foot of his bed and picked it up. He unzipped it throwing in his soccer shoes along with a towel. He dropped the bag again and looked around for his shoes. Deciding he would change in the locker room in school.

He saw them on the floor beneath his window and went to pick them up. He stopped at the window looking outside. He looked up at the sky. It was cloudy and windy, it looked like it might rain. He wasn't too worried though, they had played in the rain before, a little rain never hurt. 

Riku bent down slipping his shoes on and tying them, he jerked himself up right. He felt a wave of dizziness and he backed up until the back of his legs hit the bed, where he slumped down. He brought one hand up to his head and closed his eyes.

"Man stood up way too fast."

He told himself. He shook his head and stood up picking up his gym bag swinging it over his shoulder. He took one last glance around, seeing if he had forgotten anything. With a satisfied nod, he closed the door to his room.

Riku ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, He smiled seeing all the food his Mom had left him. There was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes his favorite, eggs, sausage, fruit already peeled and diced, muffins and even the box of cereal was out. Who was she planning to feed the team?

Riku looked at the clock on the wall and winced. He couldn't stay to eat or he would be late. Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he gulped it down. He set the glass down, wiping his mouth with a napkin which he left crumpled on the table. He left the kitchen, silently promising to eat everything when he got back, even if it was a bit cold by the time he got back.

He walked out of his house, climbing into his car. He dropped the gym bag on the empty passenger seat. He took one last look at Sora's house and hoped that at least Sora would come to his game. Under different circumstance Sora would be right there next to him instead of the gym bag, he would be yawning sleepily. He liked going with Riku before the game started. He said even though he couldn't play the sport he liked watching it and he liked to watch the team warm up before the game and most of the time helped Riku warm up.

Riku looked wistfully at Sora's window, hoping everything would be back to normal soon. He missed having his best friend around. He turned his car on and pulled out of the drive way, making his way to the school.

"Well poke him again"

She sighed glaring at her friend.

"We've tried that. It didn't work before it's not going to work now"

Selphie nodded agreeing with Kairi. They found themselves in Sora's room trying to wake said boy. The task however was much more difficult than they had first thought it would be. Sora slept like the dead. In fact if it wasn't for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest they would have believe he was indeed dead.

Kairi looked down at the sleeping boy, wondering how anyone could sleep so deeply. They had tried almost everything to wake Sora and nothing had worked. They had, yelled in his ear, they had shaken him, even jumped in his bed. All to no avail.

"Shake him again than"

Selphie suggested. They were trying to get Sora to wake up so they could go to the game together. Usually Sora would go earlier with Riku and they would meet up with him. But they had forgotten that small fact when they had come by Sora's house only remembering when his mom had answered the door. They had expected Sora to not be there, only to have his mom tell them Sora was still sleeping. That had been fifteen minutes ago. Sora was still sleeping and if he didn't wake up soon, they were going to be late.

"Sora! Sora! Wake Up!"

Kairi yelled shaking Sora's shoulder. Selphie shook her head.

"No, not like that"

She said pushing Kairi aside. She took a firm grasp on Sora's shoulder and began shaking him roughly.

"Like this. SORA!! WAKE UP SORA!!!"

Sora grumbled, stirred and tuned to his side, giving them his back. Selphie blink. Incredible.

"I give up"

Kairi said throwing her arms up in defeat.

"What if we pour a glass of water on his face. That ought to wake him"

Kairi shrugged.

"Well sure, but what if he doesn't wake up and drowns. Do you want to be the one to explain to his parents why they no longer have a child?"

Selphie stuck her tongue out at Kairi and crossed her arms.

"Fine what do you suggest, genius"

Kairi looked down at Sora ignoring Selphie's sarcasm. She frowned seeing something peeking out of the covers. Was that a t-shirt? Why would Sora sleep hugging a t-shirt? Or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. She reached out and pulled at the shirt. Only to have Sora growl and yank it back wrapping it tightly with both hands. Mumbling something that sounded like.

"mrr ish mah iku"

Selphie giggled.

"Was that, 'is my Riku'? Do you think his dreaming about Riku?"

At the mention of Riku's name. Sora smiled mumbling Riku's name. Selphie giggled again. Kairi's eyes light up getting an idea. She snapped her fingers and turned to Selphie.

"I got it"

"What?"

Selphie asked excitedly. Kairi gave her a sly smile. Kind of like the one she had given her before they had tied Aerith to a tree all those years back. Selphie liked that smiled.

"Let me try something"

Kairi said turning back to the sleeping boy. She moved closer to Sora, she crouch down and leaned towards his face her lips right next to his ear. She took a deep breath and screamed.

"SORA WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR _RIKUS _GAME!!"

She yelled saying Riku's name even louder than the rest of her sentence. Sora bolted up right, looking bewildered around his room, clutching Riku's t-shirt to his chest, like a life line.

"What?! Riku?! Late?!"

He said startled. Selphied and Kairi burst out laughing, at the look of a startled Sora, whose hair was even more ruffled than usual. Sora turned to the girls laughing next to his bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinking sleep away from his eyes.

"Whatcha doin' 'ere?"

He said his voice drowsy with sleep. Kairi and Selphie managed to stop laughing enough to speak.

"We came to wake you"

Kairi answered him. Sora yawned again and look at his clock it was only nine forty on a Saturday morning. He glared at his friends.

"Why?"

Selphie, gave him a sweet smile, but instead of answering his question , she pointed to Sora's chest.

"Why do you sleep hugging a t-shirt? Is that like a guy thing? To sleep hugging your t-shirt rather than a teddy bear"

Kairi had also wondered about that, but she had recognized the t-shirt as one she had seen Riku wear before. She looked at Sora to see what he would say.

Sora was blushing looking down at Riku's t-shirt. His head snapped up and he looked at Selphie and Kairi with wide eyes. He sucked in a startled gasp.

"Riku has a game today"

"Duh! That's why we were trying to wake you silly"

Selphie said. Sora shot out of bed clad only in his blue boxers.

"Did Riku leave yet?"

He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah probably like half an hour ago. He's car wasn't in the driveway when we got here which was about fifteen minutes ago. Fifteen minutes of trying to wake you up with no successes"

Kari informed him. Sora closed his eyes and slapped his forehead with the back of his hand. .

"You should've just poured a glass of water on my face"

Selphie gave Kairi a triumphant smile. Kairi rolled her eyes. 

"Great and I didn't even get to tell him. Now I have to wait until after the game"

Sora said to himself, walking to his closet, hanging Riku's shirt carefully on a hanger, he started taking clothes out. He kept mumbling about sleep and evil sandman. He took a quick glance at Kairi and Selphie they were both wearing rain coats and a look out his window told him he should dress warmly. 

Sora took out his favorite black pants and a blue long sleeved turtle neck knit sweater. He gather the clothes in his arms and began to make his way to the bathroom. He stopped when he heard Kairi speak.

"Tell him what?"

Sora turned to his friend with a big smile on his face he walked towards her pulling her in one arm hug, wrinkling the clothes he had in his other arm. He pulled away leaving one hand on her shoulder while holding his clothes in the other. He looked at the startled girl and smiled.

"That I'm love with him"

Selphie who had been sitting on Sora's bed shot up and walked to her friends.

"You what?! Did I something here?!"

Sora release Kairi's shoulder and went back to holding his clothes. He shook his head a bit.

"Not really. Only that Riku kissed me a few nights back."

He said feeling very comfortable talking to his friends about his feelings. After all why shouldn't he? He had known them practically his whole life and they knew him.

"I was a bit confused at first, but I've had some time to think. I'm not confused anymore and I just want to tell him how I feel"

Sora blushed and Selphie squealed in delight hugging Sora.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Selphie said hugging Sora in a death grip. Kairi giggled.

"Selphie I think Sora needs to breathe."

Selphie let Sora go smiling sheepishly. Sora welcomed the rush of fresh air than frowned at Selphie.

"What do you mean you 'knew it'"

Selphie's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh come on Sora! The way you two are always staring at each other isn't exactly in the friendliest of ways or should I say a bit too friendly. Or how you to can never be with out the other for more than a couple of hours without freaking out"

Sora blushed. Had he been that obvious all along. Probably obvious to everyone but himself, he now felt a bit sad he hadn't realized his feelings sooner. But that was all in the past what matter now was today. With that resolve in mind his smiled brightly.

"I'm really happy for you Sora. Now get dress before we're even more late"

Kairi said smiling at him. Sora nodded and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him. Kairi continued smiling seeing her friends so happy. Her smiled wavered and fell as soon as she thought of Tidus. She chewed on her bottom lip. Had Tidus resolved his feelings for Sora? 

"I hope he'll be alright"

"Who?"

Selphie asked. Kairi smiled and shook her head.

"Never mind"

Selphie nodded, currently being more preoccupied thinking of all the ways she could tease Sora and Riku. They sat on Sora's bed silently both of them immersed in their own thoughts, waiting for Sora.

Riku, dressed in his blue-gray uniform, looked up at the bleachers which were filling up quickly, the game about to start. Sora wasn't there yet. In fact non of his friends were there yet, with the exception of Tidus, who was currently down on the field with him. 

Tidus was doing some head butts and had been helping Riku warm up. Since Sora wasn't there yet, Sora who usually helped Riku warm up. Tidus looked up at the sky and shivered as a cold breeze brushed his skin. Is was definitely no the ideal weather for playing, but he was sure Riku and the rest of the team wouldn't mind playing in the rain. If it did rain at all. Tidus did one more head butt and caught the ball in his hands as it came down. He looked over at Riku who was looking up at the bleachers. He frowned and walked over to his friend.

"Hey you okay?"

Riku turned his gaze from the bleachers and looked at Tidus. He forced a weak smile.

"Yeah. Why do ask?"

Tidu shrugged now hitting the ball from one knee to the other.

"You look a bit tired"

"I'm fine"

Riku answered. When in fact he did feel a little tired, though he couldn't understand as to why he felt so. With out dropping the ball, Tidus looked at Riku , with a look that said he didn't believe him for one second. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to help his friend. Whatever was wrong with him, he knew had to do with Sora.

"So how come you and Sora have been avoiding each other for the past few days?"

The ball bounced from one leg to another in a steady rhythm. Tidus had his hands crossed behind his back and he was starring straight into Riku's eyes.

Riku blinked, not really too surprised Tidus had noticed. Should he tell Tidus? He wasn't sure what good could come from it. Nor did he know what Tidus could possibly say that could help.

"I kissed him"

Tidus blinked, faltered, and froze, he lost the rhythm and the ball fell with a muffled thud on the grass and rolled away and stopped at Riku's feet. Tidus stood there motionless. Even though he had admitted to himself he didn't have a crush on Sora, what Riku had said kind of hurt. He still had some type of feelings for Sora Though even what Riku had said had hurt, it had not hurt as much as he expected. It was a dull ache, kind of like a splash of cold water, even though it hurt it vanish quickly. He realized that's what it was. A splash of reality, a reality which told him he really didn't feel so strongly for Sora as he thought. With that discovery he recovered.

"So he's mad at you?"

Riku picked up the ball and started doing some tricks, ending up with just kicking the ball from one knee to the other like Tidus had been doing. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure. He said he needed time to think things over"

"Things?"

Tidus asked. Riku nodded.

"Whether the kiss meant just a simple kiss or if it meant more than that"

Tidus nodded. He bit his lip did he really want to ask what the was about to ask.

"And you want more?"

Riku shrugged not looking at Tidus

"Doesn't really matter if he doesn't feel the same way"

Riku answered, hitting the ball with his head, the ball fell to the ground once again. As Riku closed his eyes bringing one hand to the side of his head. 

Tidu's watched as Riku missed the ball, and how he wavered a bit bringing hand to his head. He stepped closer to Riku now truly concerned for his friend.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Riku shook his head trying to shake off the weird sense of nausea. The movement however only served to make his head hurt. He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Riku..."

"Alright guys gather around"

They heard Cid yell. Riku picked up the ball and started moving away.

"I'll talk to you after the game"

Tidus yelled at the back of Riku's retreating form. Riku nodded and Tidus turned making his way to the bleachers.

A cold breeze picked up and Squall shivered along with the blond boy he had been watching down in the field. He really didn't care much for the sport, but Cloud had wanted to see the first game of the season. Cloud who had decided to quit the team, this year deciding to focus more on his academics. Though he still loved the spot he didn't feel the passion he once felt for it. He still had the fire and doubted it would ever burn out, but he no longer felt the passion for the game, not the way Riku did.

Squall shivered again pulling his jacked closer around him wondering where Cloud was. He sighed again and watched Tidus hitting the ball with his head. He also noticed how Riku kept looking up at the bleachers as if looking for someone. Squall was pretty sure who that someone was. He briefly wondered why Sora wasn't there yet.

His gaze returned to Tidus and he watched as he was having a conversation with Riku. Tidus suddenly dropped the ball he had been kicking and stood there starring dumbly at Riku. A heartbroken look crossed his face for a brief instant and it was gone as soon as it had come.

Though Squall couldn't hear what they were saying he was pretty sure what had caused that look of lose to come over Tidus's face. Riku had most likely told Tidus of his feeling for Sora.

"See anything you like?"

Squall let a small smile tug at his lips, feeling Cloud wrap his arms around him kissing his cheek before releasing him and sitting down next to him. Squall leaned over kissing his somewhat cold cheek.

"Maybe"

He answered, turning back to the two boys, just having missed the wavering Riku on the field. Cloud looked out at the field spotting the two people Squall had been watching, and smiled.

"Tidus or Riku?"

He asked, Squall frowned and looked at him.

"I know how you know Riku. But how do you know Tidus?"

Cloud smiled shaking his head.

"Don't you remember I told you I was going to be the assistant coach for the JV Soccer team. Which Tidus is a part of. But then again I shouldn't talk to you when you write you have the tendency to just say 'uh-huh' or my favorite 'whatever' to anything I say"

Cloud laughed seeing Squall trying his best not to pout.

"So you met him at practice?"

"Yeah. He's good. Almost as good as Riku."

"Yeah"

Squall whispered looking down at Tidus. Cloud watched Squall looking down at the boy in the field. He sighed knowing pretty soon he and Squall would need to have a serious talk. A very serious talk about certain things. He though looking down at the blond boy making his way to the bleachers.

"How do _you_ know him?"

Cloud asked. Squall shrugged.

"He's Sora's friend"

He said as if it explain everything. He wanted to continue the conversation but the game was about to begin.

The game was about to begin. Ten players from each team took the field. The Hearts High team clad in their navy blue and gray uniforms while the Ansem High team sported their black and red uniforms.

Riku marched down onto the field, his head held high full of confidence. Proudly wearing his arm bad which symbolized his as Captain. He took one last quick glance over his shoulder to the bleachers scanning them quickly, no Sora. He turned his gaze back to the field.

__

Okay Riku no more distraction. It's just you and the game now. Riku thought to himself as he walked to the middle of the field, where the referee stood holding the black and white ball made up of hexagons. The rest of the team took their positions on the field while both captains strode forward to the center line.

"Alright visitor's call"

The ref said referring to the toss coin which would determine who had possession of the ball first. The Ansem High Captain whose jersey read the number seven was slowly sizing up the competition. Riku didn't recognize him from any other games they had play against Ansem High and assumed he was knew. He must have been extremely good if they had given him the potion of Captain. The Ansem High coach was known for his expecting demand of nothing but perfection from the Captain. So this new kid must have really shown nothing but perfection. Riku made a note to keep a close eye on him.

"Heads"

He called in a calm almost bored tone. The ref tossed the coin up in the air. They watched as it came back down spinning rapidly. The ref caught it and closed his fingers around the coin. He opened his hand. Tails.

"Hearts High you got the ball"

Number seven ran to his position and Riku kicked the ball to his team. It began like a slow teasing waltz of testing the waters feeling each other out. Quickly turning into a battle of complicated passes and quick on the spot strategies and so it went on.

"Come on guys hurry up!"

Sora shouted over his shoulder at the girls trying desperately to keep up with their eager friend. Sora climbed up the stairs to the top of the bleachers not bothering to look behind him to see if Kairi and Selphie were following him.

Once on top he scanned the crowed quickly. The breeze made him shivered and he zipped up the black rain coat he was wearing. It was the same one Riku had let him borrow the night he had gone over to his house. He spotted Tidus sitting about halfway down from were he was. Kairi and Selphie reached him gasping for air . Both girls glaring at him, it had been his fault they were late in the first place and now he wanted them to hurry. They had barely reached Sora when he was moving again.

"Look there's Tidus"

Sora said going down to seat with him. Sora was disappointed the game had already started. He was hoping he could have talk to Riku before the game, but they were obviously too late for that. Sora mumbled a string of apologies to the people he was accidentally stepping on , as he made his way to were Tidus was sitting. Tidus barely spared them a glance before he turned back to the game. His eyes following every crucial movement the team was making.

"You're late"

He said not looking at them. Sora glared at Tidus and sat next to him, he really didn't need to be told he was late.

"I know. So what's happening?"

"Yeah anything good happen yet?"

Selphie asked sitting down next to Sora.

"Are you kidding. This is awesome, it's genius, it's pure living art. Putting the two top teams in the state against each other in their first match of the season. This is just beautiful"

"Riiiight"

Selphie said, Tidus was always so passionate whenever he spoke about soccer or futbol as they preferred to call the sport . It was truly amazing.

"So no one's scored yet right?"

Tidus took his eyes off the game to give his friend a quick annoyed stare. Sure the main objective was to score a goal. Though what was done to accomplish such task was what it was really all about. Out playing and fooling the competition.

"No"

He said turning back to the game. Sora was completely oblivious to his friends chatter. The second he had spotted Riku down in the field the world had stopped. Nothing existed except for Riku. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Watching Riku play was like watching an exotic animal in it's natural habitat so free and in control. The way he moved was beautiful, graceful immaculate. 

That was his best friend down there, the person whom he had fallen for. And all he wanted to do was tell him that. For the moment that was not possible, so he sat quietly content to just watch him, unblinking. Even when the first drops of rain started to fall his gaze did not wavered and when the rain started to pour down he merely wiped the rain from his eyes. He turned his head for an instant feeling someone pulling his hood over his head, he smiled at Selphie and turned back to the game, still unblinking though now squinting to make out the players on the field. He lost Riku for a moment but spotted him talking to the referee and another boy, who was also captain by the arm band he wore.

"Man they have balls? Don't you think so Sora?"

Sora blinked and looked at Tidus from under his hood.

"What?"

Tidus rolled his eyes.

"The ref just asked them if they wanted to forfeit and have a rematch due to the weather both teams refused."

Sora frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you see the ref talking to Coaches than to the Captains? That's what he was asking, he was telling them to forfeit which is what is usually done when it rains this bad, but they refused"

Sora's frowned deepened, the weather was horrible. Some people had even started to leave though most had come prepared with rain coats, most were still soaking wet. Sora looked down at the field and spotted Riku again.

This time he frowned as he saw Riku running not in his usual graceful manner but in a rather sloppy jog. He could see Riku furiously wiping at his face and it seemed like he was shouting orders to the other players. Sora bit his lip sensing something was very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. It was something with the way Riku was acting usually he was calm and controlled no matter what the weather was, at the moment he seemed unfocused. 

Riku had gotten possession of the ball and was determined to finally score. He looked ahead of him with an unwavering determination. He could see the other team trying to catch up to him though the slippery grass and visibility was not doing much to help them. For that Riku was glad. 

The rain had plastered his hair to his face and he was having a hard time seeing anything. But he would not waver, he kept an eye out on his teammates just in case he needed to do a quick pass. The field was clear or so he thought. Out of nowhere an Ansem High player started running towards him, with the intent of taking the ball.

Riku saw him and almost scoffed, this was going to be an easy dodge. Riku did not waver or swerved he headed straight for the boy, who was doing the same. A few feet more and he would have to swerve, that however did not happen. The Ansem High player slipped, skidding towards Riku.

Riku's eyes went wide with shock and all he had time to do was curse, knowing he couldn't avoid the collision. They collided the boy knocked Riku over, the momentum throwing Riku into the air in a half flip he tried to jerk his body around in a weak attempt to break his fall with his hands, but was unsuccessful. He saw in slow motion as the ground approached him quickly, he closed his eyes tightly a sickening crunch was all he heard before he landed limply on the cold grass. 

Time froze for Sora, he forgot to breathe, he felt numb and he knew it wasn't because of the cold. He sat watching Riku's motionless body. Why wasn't Riku getting up? He had seen Riku take hits far worse and just jump up and take off again Something was wrong very wrong. Sora blinked all feelings returning to him. He shot up from his seat and ran down the bleachers down the field. He couldn't see much all he saw was the limp form of Riku lying on the grass.

He didn't hear Tidus calling after him. Nor did he see his friends following closed behind him. All he cared for at the moment was Riku. Getting to Riku.

He ran across the field, seeing coach Cid already next to Riku. Sora stopped next to Riku and slowly dropped to his knees. He looked down at Riku whose eyes were closed. Sora felt like his heart was ready to leap from his chest. Riku looked so fragile like a porcelain doll. Like the kind his grandmother had, the ones he was told not play with when he was little, because they were so easily breakable. Riku looked so, no he wouldn't think that Riku was fine he had to be.

"Riku, Rie"

He chocked out in a tiny whisper the wind carried off before it reached Riku's ears. He took Riku's hand in his.

"He's okay Sora."

Cid said Sora barely heard him. How could he say that? Didn't he see Riku wasn't moving? He knew it was foolish to wish, but if he could have one wish , he would wish for Riku to just open his eyes. All he wanted was for Riku to open his eyes again, so he could stare into his eyes and drown in all the promises they held. He wanted Riku to open his eyes and look at him in that way that made him feel like everything was fine and nothing bad would ever happen.

Sora closed his eyes, when he opened them again he felt cold tears running down his cheeks or perhaps it was just the rain. He didn't know nor did he care. All that mattered was Riku. He blinked when a stretcher was laid out beside Riku.

"Come on Sora give them some room"

Cid said taking Sora by the shoulders helping him stand, making him release Riku's hand. The paramedics who were always present at any school game for just such an occasion, checked quickly over Riku's condition and rolled him onto the stretcher. They hoisted the stretcher up Sora stepped forward again looking down at Riku tears running down his cheeks. He reached out and held Riku's hand again.

"Rie"

Sora chocked out again and looked down at Riku's hand in his. The paramedics were about to tell Sora he had to let Riku go. But one of them a young woman saw Riku's eyes flutter open for an instant, the boy seemed to be looking at the boy holding his hand. A small smile graced his lips and she could see him mouthing something. She frowned trying to read his lips. 'you came' His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"We're going to take your friend now so you need to.."

The paramedic stopped seeing his partner shake her head.

"You can come"

Sora nodded, glad they weren't going to make him leave Riku's side. He blinked when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora he'll be alright"

It was Tidus who along with Kairi and Selphie had come down to the field. Selphie was crying silently looking down at Riku. Kairi was fighting with every once of strength she had not to cry too. She knew it would only make Sora feel worse. Instead she forced a rather weak smile.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He's Riku"

Sora nodded 

"Thanks guys"

He croaked out and began walking with the paramedic to the ambulance waiting for them. He climbed in and crouched down next to Riku. He stayed in that position unmoving, unblinking, not hearing the sires or the rain pounding on the roof of the ambulance or the paramedics talking to each other about Riku's stats. He didn't hear or see anything, besides the boy in front of him and he didn't feel anything except the hand he held in his.

Additional Disclaimer: Damn almost forgot the songs that appear in the story are not mine. In order they appear in the story.

"Gone" by: 'Nsync.

"To be free" by: Emiliana Torrini

"How soon is now" by: The Smiths

"If you still believe" by: Dennis Martin, performed by Elsa Raven

"I don't want to miss a thing" by: Aerosmith 

"Unbreak my hear"t by Toni Braxton.

Cardel: Ahem. Sad Huh? Though I really liked the beginning of this chapter, because it seems, when you feel sort of heart broken, like Riku, that every song you hear relates to you and it makes you sad. Right?(laughs nervously) In Riku's case extremely sad

Jin:(sighs) Do I even have to say it. Run. Run fa~ar and fast.

Demak:(rocking back and forth in a corner) I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place.

Jin:(rolls eyes) Seeing no one else is capable to do this, allow me. Review if you want to know what happens to your precious Riku.

Cardel: I seriously don't think that was as angsty as it could have been.

Jin: I liked it.

Sora: (grabs Jin in a head lock) You evil, evil muse, whatcha do to Riku.

Jin:(trying to get Sora off) Hey I only provide inspiration I don't write, that can be blamed on the author.

Cardel:(pales) Err well I ... I.. Bye!

Sora: (glares murderously at Cardel, jumps off Jin and starts chasing Cardel with the keyblade) You'll pay for hurting my Riku.

Cardel: (still running away form Sora) Jin, Demak a little Help!!!

Jin(scoffs) Right. Review people.


	11. Ch11

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud/Squall (for now I think)

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Head hurts. Enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to: **April-chan, **thanks for the review and sorry I missed ya last chapter. **Only haunted, **I know I'm so cruel (huggles Sora and Riku) I'll make it better promise. **Master Fluffy**, (laughs nervously) actually that's next chapter, but they do get a sweet moment here, hope ya like it. **animegirl171**: Riku'll fine come he's super Riku (giggles) **Heather Christi. **aww see Riku your loved (Riku, still unconscious) oops I'll go fix that now. **Eva, **Not to worry Riku'll be fine and with Sora err eventually**. esaure, **hmm never thought of that but you're right it was horrible. ** ???, **(gasps) paralyzed? I'm not that sadistic though Jin here is a whole different story**. Kazuki**. ahh can't say no, puppy-eye torture, here, here's the next chapter. **Sora otaku**, (Demak: yay! see people do like fluff and me) sorry gotta wait a bit more for the fluff, but it will be good, oh yes it will (hears Jin mumble about fluff loving freaks) **Princes Swifty**. brilliant aww thanks (huggles) **Grey Elven-Eyes**, I would never let anything happen to my Riku (sees Sora pull out the keyblade and pales) I mean, I mean Sora's Riku. **Lady Geagua, **actually it's not too bad, though I don't think I've mention scholarships (giggles) **Leo, **Sephiroth? I love Sephy but I'm still debating whether to actually put him in or not. **Sakura N**, thanks I'll definitely try to keep it up this chapter is better well not so angsty. Sorry If I miss spelled anyone's name and thanks a bunch for the reviews guys and gals.

He was drifting back and forth consciousness and unconsciousness. His eyes kept fluttering close despite his fight to keep them open. He soon gave up the battle, letting his eyes fall close. Behind his closed eyelids he kept seeing flashes of recent events.

He was running on the field, he ran rain pouring down on him soaking him from head to toe. He didn't care as he continued running fast, the cold wind stinging his face. There was another flash and he saw a boy slipping in front of him, he felt himself wince knowing he couldn't avoid the collision. Another flash and he was flying through the air landing painfully on his wrist. Then, then what?

Everything was a blur behind his eyes, he tried to reach out with his mind, to grasp and pull all the lose strings of memories to put them together so they would make sense. There was one last flash and he saw a boy, there was a boy next to him. His head bowed, face obscured by his hood, though the unmistakable unruly hair peeking from underneath the hood told him it was Sora. He watched helplessly as silent tears trickled down Sora's cheeks. He wondered why Sora was crying? Despite the cold he was feeling he felt something warm and noticed Sora was holding his hand. 

The memory faded, but that was okay. He felt better, Sora was with him and as long as Sora was there, he didn't feel cold. After that he saw no more, he knew no more. Seeing nothing else but an endless black void. A void which engulfed him in a warm embrace, he welcomed with open arms.

After arriving at the hospital, the paramedics had rushed Riku away, leaving Sora to wait nervously in the waiting room. It had been about fifteen minutes, since they had arrived, and Sora was sitting nervously, having managed to calm himself a bit. He turned his head, hearing a frantic voice coming from the corridor. 

Riku's parents strode in. A frantic Mrs. Meneke asking or more like demanding to see her son. While Mr. Meneke tried desperately to calm her down. The girl at the reception desk looked up at the woman. Being trained to handle people in all sort of situation, she replied calmly.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the Dr. Gabriel to finish examining your son before you can go see him. Please take a seat ma'am"

Mr. Meneke pulled his wife, away from the reception desk towards the waiting room. Dr. Gabriel had been Riku's doctor since the age of twelve and he felt better knowing he was the one who was looking after their son.

Mrs. Meneke let her husband guide her reluctantly away, from the reception desk.. She turned and saw Sora fixing her teary eyes on him. She sniffed walking up to him. Sora stood up and was hugged tightly by Riku's mom, who had started to cry even more.

Sora closed his eyes, fighting to not start crying again. She pulled away letting Sora sit down again. She sat next to him her body turned to face him.

"Sora what happened?"

She asked him, wiping tears from eyes with a tissue.

"He... he fell"

Sora answered not really sure how to explain much of anything. She looked down at her hands. Mr. Meneke was standing behind her chair a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"We should have been there?"

She whispered sadly new tears falling from her eyes. Eyes that looked just like Riku's. Sora wondered if that's what Riku's eyes would like if he cried. If the answer was yes. Than he would do everything possible to never see Riku cry. 

"Why dint' he tell us he had a game? Did he think we would not come?"

Mr. Meneke asked, running a shaky hand through his short silver hair. Turning sad blue eyes to Sora. Sora couldn't stand their stares any more, he felt as though Riku's parents were expecting him to know everything. But he couldn't blame them, he understood how they felt, they wanted answers and so did he. 

"Yesterday he... oh God"

She sobbed into her hands, realizing Riku had in fact tried to tell her about his game, but she had told him they had to be in the office. And Riku had kept quiet, saying they would just go out after they got home.

"He... he was going to tell me about the game, yesterday but he didn't"

She chocked out sobbing even harder. Mr. Meneke moved around from behind his chair and sat down next to his wife, hugging her tightly. Sora felt helpless. He didn't know how to help them. Mrs. Meneke managed to calm down and was only sniffling from time to time.

Sora couldn't help but stare at her in surprise. The woman who had been like a second mother to him, the strong, calm, unyielding woman he had come to know, had been reduced into a puddle of tears. Sora sighed, everyone had their breaking point. Funny how they seemed to share the same one.

Sora felt a cold draft running through his body and looked up to see he had sat right under an air vent. The cold air made him shiver and he sneezed. Riku's dad looked over at Sora, taking in the boys disarrayed state. Despite the rain coat he wore, his clothes had gotten wet.

"Honey why don't you take Sora home so he can change out of those wet clothes before he catches a cold"

Mrs. Meneke smile at Sora. Who was shaking his head furiously. There was no way he was going to be away from Riku.

"No I want to wait here until I know Riku's really okay"

Seeing Sora's concern for her son made her feel better. Knowing Sora cared so deeply for her son.

"Don't worry Sora we'll make it quick. Riku wouldn't forgive us if he knew we let you get sick"

He looked over at Mr. Meneke, who nodded agreeing with his wife. He too reading the concern in Sora's voice. His wife had told him about Riku's feelings for his best friend and he had been uncomfortable at first. But he knew he was being foolish, Riku's sexual preference didn't change who Riku was, Riku was still his son and he loved him and if it meant Riku was happy he couldn't see why it was wrong. Especially since it was obvious Sora shared the same feelings.

"Go on I'll call you as soon as Dr. Gabriel has any news"

Sora bit his lip. He was really cold and he needed to change clothing he sighed, he would let common sense win this one time. He nodded standing up.

The drive there was quiet, he got out of the car and quickly ran into his house, charging up the stair into his room. He stripped his clothes off, having a hard time since his clothes seemed to be plastered to his skin, due to the water. Having gotten rid of his clothes he changed into faded blue Jeans and a green shirt, not bothering to pick his wet clothes up off the floor. He slipped on a blue sweater and changed shoes. He grabbed his cell phone, he ran back down the stairs and scribbled a note to his parents telling them to call him if he wasn't home when they got there.

He ran outside and climbed into the passenger seat of Mrs. Menekes Mercedes. He buckled u[ and Mrs. Meneke handed him a small duffle bag.

"It's Riku's clothes for when they're ready to let him leave."

Sora nodded and they took off. Mr. Meneke hadn't called so that meant there was still no news. They stopped at a red light, Sora sighed looking out the window, it was still cloudy but at least it had stopped raining. Mrs. Meneke turned to Sora.

Sora felt her eyes on him and turned back to face her. He could see she was debating wherer to tell him something or not.

"Sora you're Riku's best friend. Do you.. do you think he hates us for not being around much?"

Sora blinked looking incredulously at her.

"Never. If he did trust me he would let you know"

Riku's mom smiled, that was true, Riku was not one to keep his feelings or opinions quiet. Except when it came to his feeling for the boy next to her. The light changed to green and they continued the drive to the hospital.

They entered the waiting room again and did non other than wait. Dr. Gabriel who was also Sora's doctor came in. Mrs. Meneke stood up quickly and walked to him. Mr Meneke had stepped off to get them something to drink.

Sora sat nervously at the edge of his seat, holding the armrest of his chair in a death grip. He watched the silent conversation the doctor was having with Riku's mom. He saw her bringing her hands to her face and close her eyes. Seeing that Sora feared the worst and his heart felt as if it had been ripped out from his throat.

Mrs. Meneke opened her eyes and moved her hands down revealing a warm smile. Sora let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and allowed himself to relax, sinking back in his chair. He closed his eyes trying to swallowed the lump that had form in his throat again.

Mrs. Menek walked back to where Sora was sitting. Sora opened his eyes and stood up, questions written in his eyes. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"He's fine Riku's going to be okay"

Mr. Meneke chose that moment to step into the waiting room, he was holding a tray of drinks in his hand. He panicked when he saw his wife crying, but then he saw her smile. She released Sora.

"What happened?"

Mr Meneke asked, setting the tray down on a small table next to Sora's chair.

"He's okay. Dr. Gabe says we can go see him, though he's not awake yet"

He sighed in relief and hugged his wife. Releasing her, she turned to Sora.

"Sora I know you ..."

Sora shook his head with a smile.

"It's okay I understand"

She smiled and kissed his forehead before walking away with Mr. Meneke to see their son. Sora sank back into his chair, he wanted to see Riku. But he understood the need for his parents to be alone with him first. He looked up at the clock on the wall behind the reception desk. It was only two fourteen, he had been there since eleven only three hours, though it felt like an eternity. He sighed and took one of the drinks tray next to him.

"Sora!"

Sora found himself being hugged rather tightly almost spilling his drink. He looked down recognizing Selphies head on his shoulder. 

"Selphie?"

"I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner Sora"

She cried. Sora put his drink back on the tray. We? He looked up and saw Tidus and Kairi making their way to him in a more composed manner though no less sad. Selphie pulled away and started at Sora with teary eyes.

"How's Riku?"

Sora gave her a small smile

"He's okay. He's parents are with him now"

Selphie smiled back, wiping tears away. Selphie was a very emotionally sensitive girl. Whatever she felt at the moment always seem to double. If she was happy she was overly so and if he felt sad she was extremely so, like at the moment. 

"Really?"

Sora nodded. Kairi and Tidus both sighed in relief.

"So did you find out what happened to him?"

Tidus asked. Sora shook his head. Tidus continued.

"I mean that was very strange. Riku's a strong guy, I've seen him take worse hits and not even flinch. So for him to have well you know, pass out like that was very weird."

Sora nodded, of course he knew it was strange. And felt the all too familiar lump forming in the back of his throat. He swallowed all he could do was just wait, wait until he could interrogate Riku's parents.

"As you well know Riku's a very healthy person. Normally a fall like that shouldn't have him in this state"

Riku's parents stood next to their son's bed listening to what Riku's doctor was saying.

"What exactly is his state?"

"Well when he fell he tried to break the fall with his hands, which resulted in a broken arm. Though painful, that shouldn't have left him unconscious, considering Riku's health"

He looked at Riku's parents seeing if his words were sinking in. What he was about to tell them was very serious.

"But he did fall unconscious. Why? Riku's body is very deprived of nutrients. My guess would be he hasn't had any proper nutrition going into his body for the past few days"

Riku's parents only blinked, in confusion and waited for Dr. Gabriel to continue.

"Lacking nutrients for a few days doesn't normally bring a person to fall unconscious when they fall. But Riku's not a normal person. With his constant burn of energy from daily practice and the lack of nutrients, brought his body to shut down. To refuse to function properly in order to preserve energy."

"Now it's been a while since I last saw Riku, but do you have any idea why he would refuse to eat? I know now a days it's though for kids, especially athletes to fit into a mold. Athletes often feel pressure to be perfect, to fit into the perfect mold. Going so far as to starve themselves until they feel they've reach a platform of perfection created in their minds. Which will never happen, and they only keep torturing their bodies by depriving it of proteins. "

Riku's parents were silent., they had mirror looks in their faces. They couldn't believe what Dr. Gabriel was suggesting.

"Gabe you couldn't possibly think Riku has an eating disorder?"

Mr. Meneke asked. Dr. Gabriel knew it was always difficult for parents to accept their children had problems. It was difficult to believe it himself, he had known Riku for six years and not once did he seem like the type of person who gave into that sort of pressure. 

"We can't be sure unless we question Riku. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up. Now I'll leave you two to be alone with him"

Sora saw Riku's parents walking hand in hand towards them and he sat up. 

"How' Riku?"

He asked before they even got to him. The others looked up and waited for them to answer. 

"He's okay. He hasn't woken up though"

"Do you know what happened?"

"He has a broken arm from trying to break his fall and..."

She stopped and looked away, not being able to say the rest. Mr. Meneke continued for her.

"Dr Gabe said he shouldn't have been pass out like that, but he did due to the lack of nutrients his body had it was just too much stress for his body to withstand and he shut down"

Kairi frowned

"Lack of nutrients?"

He nodded

"They think Riku has an eating disorder"

Sora blinked. What were they talking about? Riku could not possibly have an eating disorder, Riku respected his body way too much to abuse it like that. Riku had better sense and will power to ever have a physiological problem like that. He looked at Riku's parent and felt anger slowly rising in him. They had their head bowed as if ashamed Sora couldn't take it.

"And you believe that?"

He spat out not bothering to hide his anger. Riku's mom looked up and stared at Sora's eyes. They were full of rage, and just daring them to question him. In that moment she knew this boy, knew their son better than they could ever hope to. She knew that this boy, would stand beside Riku to the end no matter what. She knew than Sora felt exactly the same way Riku felt for him. At that moemnt she knew Riku would be alright, if Sora could challenge them with an unwavering confidence, than Riku was fine.

Mr. Meneke frowned at Sora's tone of voice though before he could voice his own opinion, he was startled to hear his wife answered with a voice completely empty of doubt.

"No"

Mr. Meneke looked at his wife who was staring at an angry Sora. It was almost as if a silent understanding was passing between them. Sora nodded, he was still angry at Riku's parents for even thinking that about their son.

"Can I see him?"

Sora asked in a more calm tone. Mrs. Meneke nodded.

"Yes but just you. I'm afraid that's all the visitor he can have today."

Tidus's, Kairi's and Selphie's face fell they wanted to see their friend too. Mrs. Menke smiled at them.

"But you can come and see him tomorrow"

They all nodded.

"What room?"

Sora asked. Mr. Meneke turned to Sora.

"214"

They watched as Sora made his way to the corridor to Riku's room. 

"Let's wait for him to get back, we can give him a ride home."

Kairi suggested Selphie and Tidus agreed sitting down again.

Sora walked down the corridor slowly deep in thought. He knew Riku dint' have an eating disorder he could bet his life on it. It still dint' change the fact, that Riku's body was lacking nutrients, which meant Riku hadn't been eating properly. He felt his stomach turn into a knot. He knew Riku better than anyone, and he knew the only time Riku would refuse to eat was when he was extremely stressed out about something.

Sora had noticed the first time it had happened when, Riku's team had made it to state champs in middle school. Riku had been too focused on the upcoming game to think of anything else. Sora had been there though, and had noticed Riku wasn't eating properly and he had question him. Riku had told him he wasn't being neglectful to his body, he was just too busy thinking of the game.

Sora remembered having to remind Riku to eat, every time he got like that, but by the time Riku got to high school, he had over come that problem. Riku didn't even stress before a game anymore, so that could only mean something else was on his mind or someone else. Sora thought he was going to throw up, it was because of him. If he had only told him sooner. 

He reached Riku's room his stomach still in a knot. He turned the knob and walked inside. He walked slowly to Riku's bed. Riku's right arm was in a cast and he had an I.V. on his other arm. Sora stared down at Riku's still form and felt his lower lip tremble. He though he was all cried out, but he guessed wrong as he felt tears gathering in his eyes and spilling over rolling gently down his cheeks. He walked to the left of Riku's bed, he dropped to his knees and buried his face on the endge of the soft mattress.

"Riku I'm so sorry"

He mumble into the sheets. He stood up wiping his eyes with his hand. He was sobbing silently, looking down at Riku. At that moment he felt so guilty, he would give anything so he was the one unconscious on that bed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Riku"

He reached to touch Riku's cheek, it was warm. He let his hand trail up and ran his hand through Riku's hair it was still a bit damp. 

"Riku wake up. Please I want to look into your eyes again and know you're okay"

Sora whispered Riku did not move. Sora took his hand back from Riku's hair and hung his head looking down taking Riku's hand the one with the I.V. in his. He felt tears falling down his cheeks again, and didn't even bother to fight them.

"Riku I'm sorry"

Sora was about to leave when he felt a slight pressure in his hand, he looked down at his hand and his head snapped up and he saw Riku trying to open his eyes. Sora held his breath, Riku's eyes opened slowly and he stared at Sora. Who was watching him silently, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Riku's mouth felt dry, and his arm hurt, he felt fuzzy, like he was floating on air, kidn of like the way he felt when he took flu medicine. He didn't know where he was but he didn't care, as long as Sora was with him. He remembered a warm blackness surround him and never wanting to leave its comfort, but he had heard Sora's voice, asking him to wake up. And he had fought to open his eyes to leave the warmth of the blackness, to see one person , he could not live without. Sora.

"Don't ... cry Rah"

Riku managed to whisper, while trying to squeeze Sora's hand for reassurance. Sora let out the breath he had been holding, in a sob. And flung himself on Riku's bed being careful to not hurt Riku's arm. He hugged Riku and cried into his shoulder.

"Riku I'm so sorry. Please don't ever, ever do that again. I thought I was going to lose you and it would have been all my fault and, and I couldn't stand that. And I know it's selfish but I want you to always be with me and I want you to promise to never, ever scare me like that again and I never want you to starve your self again okay Riku promise me"

Sora said in less than five seconds. Riku who was still fuzzy from the drugs they had given him, did not manage to catch anything of what Sora had said. Except the promise me part. He brought his left arm to hug Sora back and winced as the needle from the I.V. stung him even more.

"I promish"

He said a little slurred. Sora peeled himself away from Riku and looked down at the boy, who seemed more asleep than awake.

"Are you okay?"

Riku yawned

"'eel like crap. wha 'appe?"

Sora smiled, hearing Riku's drowsy voice. It seemed like the pain killers they had given him for his arm were really doing a number on him.

"You broke your arm"

Sora said, not really sure how Riku would take the news, since it meant no futbol until he got better. He left out the part of them thinking he had an eating disorder. Riku heard Sora answer and only nodded. A broken arm, that explain why it hurt so much. For some reason he felt as though he should be more upset about a broken arm, but for the moment he couldn't think why.

"mm sleepy"

He mumbled Sora smiled and leaned down to kiss his closed lips. He pulled away and Riku was smiling with his eyes closed already. He began climbing out of the bed, but felt Riku take a weak hold on his arm, he was looking at Sora with a pleading stare through sleepy eyes

"Stay, 'till I fall asleep"

Sora nodded and sat back on the bed holding Riku's hand. Riku smiled and sighed contently before letting his eyes drift close. It wasn't long before he fell into a calm sleep.

"I hope Riku's going to be okay, he doesn't really need this on top of everything else"

Selphie had gone off to the bathroom and Riku's parents had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat. It was only Kairi and Tidus waiting for Sora in the waiting room. Kairi hear Tidus's comment and turned to him a frown on her face.

"What do you mean on top everything?"

Tidus hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. He considered not telling Kairi about the conversation he had, had with Riku earlier. But than again it wasn't like Riku wanted it to be a secret. 

"Before the game he was telling me, that he had kissed Sora. And he wasn't sure if Sora returned his feelings, he seemed really upset about that"

Kairi looked at him with shock and concerned. He knew, he knew about Riku and Sora kissing and he was okay with that?

" Sora does feel the same way about him. Before the game he told Selphie and I he was in love with him"

Kairi said slowly, not wanting to hurt her friend but he needed to know, where Sora feeling stood.

"Well at least that's one less thing Riku has to worry about"

Kairi stared at Tidus as if waiting for him to burst out in tears.

"You're okay with that? Them being together?"

Tidus smiled at Kairi. 

"Yeah. You were right, I'm not in love with Sora. I'm just glad I realized it before I told him anything and screw up our friendship and most likely his and Riku's soon to be relationship. Thank you"

Kairi was happy to hear Tidus was okay, but he dint' know why he was thanking her.

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for you I would have just gone up to Sora and told him I loved him"

Kairi giggled. Tidus stretched out.

"Though I'm kind of surprised by Riku, since when does he like guys?"

Kairi shrugged, she hadn't actually thought of that. It just seemed right for Riku and Sora to be together. When Sora had told them Riku had kissed him, she hadn't even questioned, the fact that Riku had never said he liked guys. Then again no one knew about Tidus except her.

"I think they just always liked each other. But what about you? Have you decided to 'come out' yet?"

Tidus straighten back up and thought of her question. 

"Well I told the person I was most afraid of telling. My Mom"

"Well?"

She asked waiting for him to continue. Tidus sighed.

"She was upset that she wasn't going to have any grandchildren, but then said I could just adopt a kid, then she cried _a lot _and said if anyone ever hurt her baby she would hunt them down kill them slowly"

Kairi looked at him with wide eyes at the last statement he made.

"Okay" 

She said slowly

"She seems to think if I were in a relationship with a girl I would get hurt less, she says men are fickle"

"True. What about your dad?"

Tidus shrugged

"He's away on a business trip. I'm not worried about him though, he has a gay brother and he's always been very accepting to him and his relationships and I mean accepting not tolerant there's a huge difference"

Kair was glad, Tidus's parents had been okay with their son being gay.

"And about telling everyone else, if they ask I won't lie and I'm not going to hide it. Though I'm not going to make it a priority to parade around telling everyone I'm gay. It really doesn't change who I am just who I'd rather fuck"

"Tidus!"

She gasped. Tidus smirked. He was only telling the truth he really didn't see the need for him to tell everyone he came in contact with that he was gay. Though he wasn't going to hide it, he was defiantly not going to hide his like for boys. But he would tell his closest friend two who were like him and practically dating each other Kairi knew so that only left Selphie. He wasn't too worried she would hate him after all she accepted Sora.

"You guys you're still here?"

They looked up to see Sora walk up to them a small smile on his lips. Kairi smiled back, if Sora was smiling that meant Riku was fine.

"How is he?"

Sora took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"He woke up"

"Did you tell him?"

Selphie asked walking up so them, having just caught the last of the conversation. Sora shook his head. 

"He was pretty out of it"

"You should have told him, he was really stressed about it before the game"

Sora looked down looking guilty. 

"I know"

His head snapped up and he looked at Tidus. As if reading his mind Tidus answered.

"He told me" 

Sora nodded. Riku's parents walked into the waiting room and saw them all still there.

"How did it go?"

Riku's dad asked Sora. They all turned to see them walking up to them.

"Good, he woke up for a bit, and fell a sleep again"

Riku's mom smiled, at the news. She wished he had woken up when they were with him but that was okay.

"Why don't you guys head home. You can come see him in the morning when he's awake again"

Mr. Meneke suggested. They nodded and stood up, Kairi and Tidus stood since Sora and Selphie had already been standing.

"Are guys staying here over night?"

Tidus asked.

"Yes, we know he's going to be alright, but he's our only child"

Mrs. Meneke said smiling. They nodded and hugged good bye. Riku's parents were very glad Riku had such wonderful friends.

They walked out of the hospital into the parking lot. Sora looked around.

"So who's driving?"

"I am! I am!"

Selphie said jumping up and down. Tidus scoffed pulling out the keys to his Mom's burgundy Explorer.

"You wish. I brought my Mom's car"

Selphie's face fell. 

"Fine be that way"

She said crossing her arms and pouting. She smiled and gave a little hop before she turned to Tidus.

"Race ya!" 

She took off, laughing Tidus chuckled and ran after her not about to be beaten by a girl. Sora watched his friends smiling. Tomorrow he would see Riku first thing in the morning and tell him how he felt. 

Cardel: (sneezes and sniffs) Oh man I feel like crap. I got a stupid cold. My head hurts, and I think I'm going throw up.

Jin: Than stay away form me. I you don't mind.

Cardel: I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter Sora _will _tell Riku I just don't feel like writing lovy-dovey crap when I fell like crap.

Demak: You're sick? Aww I'll make you some soup.

Jin: (~ . ^) You can't reach the stove, you can't even lift a pan, you're eight inches tall.

Demak (sticks her tongue out at Jin) It's the thought that counts.

Cardel: ahh shut up my head hurts and I can't stand to stare at the computer screen with out my eyes burning. So say bye real quick.

Jin: Bye real quick.

Cardel: Hey do you guys see that? ( reaching out touching the computer screen)

Demak: Err see what?

Cardel: The sparkly aunts (giggles poking the computer screen)

Jin: Guess the medicine is kicking in. Come on step away from the computer screen. 

Demak:(rolls eyes) Bye and don't forget to review.


	12. Ch12

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud/Squall (for now I think)

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Thanks a mil for reviewing guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter and there's a bit of a lime at the end nothing too graphic though. Well enjoy. And I'm truly sorry for the quick impersonal thanks, but I'm kind of in a hurry and won't be able to post for a few days so enjoy the extra long chapter and sorry if I misspelled anyone's and if there are more mistakes than normal I'm really in a hurry so bye and enjoy the cahpter

Thanks to: **Kaharu. Heather Chirsti. Only Haunted. animegirl171. Lady Geagua. Master fluffy. Mushashi445. esaure. Eva. VampssAmby10210. Platinum-haired Angel. Princess Swiffty. Mrs. Passionate. Kitty. Leo. Jade queen of the Damned. Black-Rose-Spirit-Mage. thunder dragon. **

Early Sunday morning saw Sora smiling happily down the hall to the reception desk of the hospital. He was dressed in dark green baggy shorts and a black sweater. In his right hand he held a small box carefully self wrapped. Well he had tried to be careful, but it turned out looking a bit unprofessional, but it didn't matter, what was inside was what was truly important.

Sora smiled thinking about he contents in the box. Before coming to the hospital he had decided to get Riku, a get well card or flowers or something to show Riku he cared for him. After a bit of self debating the cons and pros of many gifts, he decided for neither cards, or candy or flowers. It was just too thoughtless, Riku deserved something more unique.

He currently held that something in his hand as he walked up to reception desk. It had taken him a while to decide for Riku's gift, and he hoped he would like it. He stopped in front of the reception desk and smiled cheerfully. The young woman behind the desk was the same one who had been there yesterday.

"Hello, could I go in to see Riku?"

She looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry visiting hours aren't until ten. I'm afraid you're one hour early"

Sora's shoulder dropped sadly.

"Oh"

The woman behind the desk whose name tag read Leena, looked down at his head and sighed.

"Is that for him?"

She asked pointing to the box on Sora's hand. Sora nodded still not looking up.

"If you'd like I can put it in with the rest"

Sora looked up and frowned.

"The rest?"

She nodded smiling and pointed to a plastic cart full of flowers, balloons and cards all which read from get well soon to feel better. Sora's eyes went wide with surprise.

"All those are for Riku?"

She smiled nodding.

"Actually this is the second round I'm making to his room. I already brought him some in earlier, seems like they jus keep on coming"

Sora was happy to see so many people cared for Riku and wanted him to be alright. Though a tiny, itty, bitty part of him felt jealous.

"Well would you like me to take it to him?"

Sora chewed on his bottom lip and a slow smiled spread through his lips.

"Yes please"

He said handing her the box, she took it and frowned when her arm sank down a bit. She had expected a weightless box, but the box was slightly heavy and she wondered what was inside.

"I'll be back in an hour to see him"

Sora smiled and walked down the hall, but not towards the exti but to another wing of the hospital. Sora walked slowly, smiling cheerfully. He had to wait an hour to see Riku, but that was perfect, he knew just the thing to make Riku feel better. An hour should give him enough time. So he strode on down the hall in search for that magical remedy, that would heal Riku.

"For the last time I do not have and eating problem"

Riku said again for what seemed to be the hundredth time during the last five minutes. His parents had been there, when he had woken up a few minutes ago. They had hugged him and told him how much they loved him.

After that Dr. Gabriel his doctor for six years, had walked in. Riku always felt a bit intimidated by the man, he was tall with olive skin dark short hair and the most incredible color of green eyes he had ever seen which were shield by his gold trim glasses. There was just something about the way he walked that gave him such an air of confidence it was overwhelming at times.

Dr. Gabriel had checked Riku and said he would be fine. He had than proceeded to usher his parents out the door telling them he wanted to speak to him privately. Riku had thought that was odd, but had said nothing.

Now he sat up on his bed his head throbbing trying not to rolls his eyes and pout. Dr Gabriel had heard Riku's answer and crossed his arms looking down at his patient. With that looked that unnerved Riku. 

"Riku. This is a very serious matter. I know it maybe difficult for you to admit it but the sooner you do the sooner you'll get better"

Riku groaned irritated, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Gabriel I'm telling you I do not have and eating problem"

He said through clenched teeth, looking murderously at his doctor. Gabriel sighed.

"Than tell me Riku. Why have you deprived you body of any nourishment for the past few days? Hmm?

Riku looked away, he started out the only window in the room, focusing on nothing in particular. He closed his eyes, he wanted to kick himself for having neglected his health like that. He thought he had gotten over that problem, it wasn't that he didn't want to eat, he just had too many things in his mind to remember and frankly he didn't feel like eating when he felt so down. Though he knew he didn't have an eating problem.

"I've just had a lot in my mind"

Dr. Gabriel looked down at the boy who had his face turned and eyes closed and the hard look he had been giving Riku soften.

"Riku is it too much pressure? School, friends, family, sports? I know it can be very overwhelming when your trying to please everyone. Perhaps futbol is too much pressure you should consider dropping it if it..."

Riku's eyes snapped opened and his head whirled around to turn back to Dr Gabriel. Riku could not believe what he had just suggested. He might as well have asked him to have his arm amputated.

"God no. It's not the pressure of futbol, or any of those things you mentioned"

Gabriel sighed again, now becoming a little impatient.

"Alright than please tell me what it is Riku. Help me to help you"

Riku looked up at Gabriel. If it was the only way to get him to leave him alone, than he would tell him his problems.

"Gabe"

He began, he had become accustomed to calling his doctor by his first name a while ago. It helped that he was in his mid twenties and could actually relate to him most of the time. He didn't think he would call him by his first name if he were fifty years old man and said things like when I was you age. Riku shudder and continued.

"I don't need help, but I will tell you why I did what I did"

Dr. Gabriel was about to protest but decided against it, and nodded for Riku to continue. Riku took a deep breath.

"Have... have you ever been in love? Have you ever felt so much in love with a person that when you actually realize you love them it's bittersweet? In the sense that you can't really have them"

Love? Gabriel thought not possible, a little crush had brought Riku to his current state. He almost rolled his eyes at the concept of a little school romance, being responsible. of Riku's eating problem. 

"No Riku I'm afraid I do not know"

He said keeping his tone neutral. He was telling the truth he had never actually fallen in love no time for love when you were saving lives. Riku ran a hand through his hair.

"I know what your thinking and it's not a stupid love sick teenage thing."

Riku said glaring at his doctor. Gabriel seemed surprised with Riku could read him so well.

"I'm sorry please continue"

Riku didn't really want to continue, not in front of a man who believed he was just another love sick teen. But he did anyway.

"Well I'm in love. In love with my best friend I never planned on telling him"

That earned him a raised eye brown from Gabriel, but he remained quiet.

"Nor did I ever plan on acting on my feelings, towards him. But I did and it was well to make a long story short I kissed him. Since than I have been afraid, not that he won't return my feelings but I'm more afraid I'll lose him as a friend. I cannot image not having him around to just talk to. All last week he didn't talk to me and all I could think of was that I had lost my best friend, the only person who truly understands me."

Riku gulped trying to swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he wasn't looking at Gabriel instead his eyes were cast down unfocused.

"Do you know what it feels like? Can you even begin to imagine not having the one person who makes you feel whole? The pain of my broken arm pales in comparison to the emotional pain of feeling your heart has been ripped off your chest and stomped on repeatedly. Taking that into consideration and than dumping the rest of my life on top of it, food falls pretty far down in the list of priorities"

Dr. Gabriel only blinked, looking down at Riku who was not looking at him. He wanted to believe Riku had just a mere high school crush, but the way he spoke had him thinking otherwise. Riku didn't have an eating disorder, he was just heart broken and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew what it felt like. He too had gone through a few skipped meals when he had been younger thinking about unrequited love , and even more when he had his med career to think of. He understood what Riku was going through, even though it was irresponsible to neglect his body like that, he was guilty of having done the same.

"Riku I believe you"

He spoke softly. His tone surprising Riku. He was expecting Gabriel to scold him and tell him crushes came and went and he should just forget what he felt.

"You do?"

Riku asked skeptical, Dr. Gabriel nodded.

"Yes even though I have never actually been in love, I can relate to what you're going through. Though I'm still going to be monitoring you very closely for a few weeks okay?"

Riku nodded, he didn't mind it wasn't like he had an actual problem any way.

"Alright. Go ahead and rest a bit. Would you like me to send your parents in?"

Riku didn't have time to answer him, they were interrupted by a soft knock.

"Come in"

A nurse opened the door smiling brightly at the two men in the room. She turned around holding the door open with her foot and pulled something along with her into the room. Riku stared with wide eyes as she hauled yet another cart full of flowers and cards. He looked around his room at the other balloons and flowers, they had already brought in.

"Good morning"

She said stopping by Riku's bed.

"Morning Leena."

"Morning"

She smiled at them and began placing the flowers around the room on any available surface she could find.

"Riku your parents wanted me to tell you, they were going home to take a quick shower and they would be back as soon as possible"

She said arranging the flowers around his room, which Riku noticed ranged from roses to tulips and lilies even he paled magnolias? He was allergic to magnolias.

"Leena you might want to put the magnolias further away from Riku, he's allergic"

Leena only smiled and nodded, Riku sighed in relief the last time he had smelled a magnolia his nose had swelled like a balloon and his face had turned a very bright red and his skin itched all over not the most pleasant feeling.

"Thank you"

Riku said to Gabriel. Who chuckled at the look of relief Riku had etched on his face.

"Well I'm going to go check on my other patients. Have a good day Riku. Try not to do too much today"

He left, leaving Riku with Leena. Leena was currently smelling some of the flowers. She smiled and turned to Riku.

"My aren't you a popular one"

Riku blushed, the flowers, the balloons the cards even the candy, were nice, but for some reason they made him sad. It made him feel like they were a send away present, and roses just reminded him of funerals. He shudder wanting to leave already, he hated hospitals.

"Would you like me to bring you the cards so you can read them?"

"No thank you. I'll read them later"

He said shaking his head. He really didn't want to read about people wishing him a speedy recovery. Wishing was foolish. He thought bitterly looking down at his cast which held his broken bones in place. A broken arm, that meant he couldn't play again until he healed, he sighed sadly. It wasn't like he need his hands to play, but he still had to wait until his bones mended.

"This sucks ass"

He muttered under his breath.

"Some people even came by to drop off their flowers in hopes to see you, but it was a bit too early for visiting. Even the boy who came in with you yesterday came by"

Riku's head snapped back to the nurse. Sora? Sora had been there? He thought back to the previous day, trying to concentrate, had he dreamed Sora had come to see him? He wasn't sure. He remembered something about Sora making him promise something and Sora's warm lips. Sora had kissed him? At that thought his heart have a little jump of hope.

"Did he umm leave?"

Leena who had given up trying to find space for Riku's flowers just left them on the cart. She looked back at Riku with warm hazel eyes.

"I think he just wondered off to kill time, he said he would be back. Though he did leave a present for you. Would you like to see it?"

He nodded in response and tried hard not to grin like an idiot. Sora had sent him a present, that meant Sora still thought of him as a friend at least. He kicked himself mentally for ever thinking Sora would just stop talking to him completely. They had shared way too much for either one of them to just pretend like the other didn't exist. 

Leena looked through the cart spotting Sora's present and grabbed it walking over to Riku handing it to him. Riku blinked and took it. It was wrapped with simple white wrapping paper and he smiled seeing the excessive amount of tape Sora had used to hold the edges together. He opened the small box which was a bit heavy and wondered what was inside. He took the lid off and blinked. The nurse tilted her head brow furrowed.

"That's rather unusual"

She said looking at Riku's gift. Riku smiled trying not to cry.

"It's perfect"

He whispered taking out the flat round rock about four inches in diameter half an inch thick it was painted in black and white checkered hexagons. It was a futbol. To other people like Leena it might have seem strange to give a rock as a present, but to Rku it was perfect. It was strange, but that's what made it special, it meant Sora's feelings towards him had not changed at all, he still cared for him. Riku would have been more upset if Sora had just sent him a card. The rock futbol however was strange, it was special, it was so Sora.

Riku realized he wanted to see Sora. He needed to see Sora. With a resolution he had not felt in weeks he decided he would fight for Sora no matter what. He wouldn't let Sora run away from him, with his heart in his hand.

"When can I leave?"

"You can leave as soon as you eat than Dr Gabe will be in to check on you one last time and if your okay. Meaning your food doesn't decide to make an encore than you can leave"

She said all that with a bright smile on her face. Riku wondered briefly why nurses always seemed like they were trained to smiled when saying anything. It was creepy another reason he hated hospitals.

"Okay than get me something to eat"

"For the last time kid Im not letting you in. Read the sight 'STAFF ONLY'"

Sora glared at the taller man in front of him, who looked to be about six feet tall in his late twenties maybe with incredible long raven hair, in other circumstances, Sora would have actually thought he was hot. Though at the moment that man was blocking his way to his goal,. He had been so close but than this nurse had found him and now refused to let him in.

"Please I promise I won't break anything"

The man looked down at the boy in front of him. He crossed his arms and shook his head sending him a stern stare. The boy pouted.

"Come on it's for a good cause don't you want your patients to feel better?"

He argued, the kid had explained what he had wanted to do. It seemed harmless enough but rules were rule and he was not going to let him in.

"Kid I'm a man of modern science medicine I hardly think that anything in there will make your friend feel physically better"

Sora bit his lip he had to get in there, he would get in not matter what, even if it meant stooping down to a level he didn't want to, the pout, but this was for Riku. He stepped closer to the man putting on his best pout. He stuck out his bottom lip a bit and looked up at the man through big sad almost teary eyes. Giving him the ultimate puppy eyes. Puppy eyes that had always gotten him anything he wanted and to top it all off he held up his palms together in font of him in a sort of praying manner

"Please"

He whispered sadly. The man looked at him almost giving in but looked away. 

"No"

He said and made the mistake of looking back at Sora. Sora'sl face fell, and he gaped opened mouth at the man. The tall man felt like he had just ran over a puppy. Sora still stared at him incredulously. His puppy eyes had failed him. Why? It always worked on his parents. Sora was about to protest but his words died on his lips.

"Look kid I'm truly sorry but I can't let you in rules are rules and I won't break them"

"Vincent? Sora?"

Came a voice from behind Sora, they both recognized. So Vincent was it Sora thought before he turned giving his back to Vincent and facing Kairi's mom looking at both of them. He smiled at the red headed woman and she smiled in return, she closed a folder she had been reading and tucked it under her arm.

"Sora, how nice to see you. Kairi told me about Riku. Are you here to see him?"

Sora nodded and he brighten, here was the perfect chance for him to get what he wanted.

"Yes but they told me visiting hours weren't until ten"

She looked down at her wrist watch it was nine seventeen. It was early still, but he was a bit far from the wing where they were keeping Riku.

"And what are you doing down here? I know you didn't get lost?"

Vincent who had gotten tired of looking at Sora's back stepped beside him and began to answer for him, but Sora cut him off.

"Well I was trying to get in there to see if I could find or make something to make Riku feel better, but your minion here won't let me in"

Dr. Kitone looked over to Vincent who seemed to be trying very hard to not strangle the boy beside him for calling him that. Instead he looked away and replied in a monotone voice.

"Staff Only"

Was his only answer , he knew he had done nothing wrong so explained no further. Dr. Kitone saw Sora sigh, and looked sadly at the floor. He looked up and her heart melted. He had the biggest most sad expression she had ever seen and a part of her knew it was done deliberately to make her crack. It was working. 

"I guess I'll just go than"

He whispered sadly, he clasped his hands behind his back and here came the killer move. He shuffled his foot, that did it , she cracked.

"I'm sure we can trust Sora to not break anything"

Sora bit his lip to keep from shouting out in joy. Vincent did a double take on the doctor in front of him. This unyielding woman who wouldn't let them anywhere near the maternity ward without being fully sterilized from head to toe was cracking under the puppy look.

"But.. but.."

He sputtered trying frantically to form a coherent sentence or at least a semi coherent sentence. Dr Kitone, charge of the maternity ward only smiled at him and turned smirking to Sora.

"And if he does break anything he'll pay for it. Right Sora?"

Sora nodded happily

"Yeah I'll pay for anything I might break no biggie"

"Oh no not with money Sora. I mean by cleaning the umm oh what's the word chamber pots I guess"

Sora frowned confused, but only nodded.

"Go ahead let him in"

She said and left. Sora turned to Vincent giving him a triumphant simile. A smile which wavered seeing Vincent who smirking with satisfaction down at him.

"What's so funny?"

Sora asked, confused.

"Do you even know what she meant by chamber pot?"

Sora shook his head. He had assumed it was a pot, a big one to be called a chamber pot, but hadn't she said pots? Vincent's smirk only grew.

"The chamber pots or potty pans"

Vincent said, bursting out in laughter at seeing Sora visibly pale. If he didn't know better he could have sworn Sora was about to faint. Reducing his laughter to a chuckle he opened the door.

"Well come on in"

Sora's mouth had gone dry, horrible, horrible images coming to his mind as the words potty pan dance in his head. He gulped looking at the door being held opened by a smirking Vincent. He would just have to be super careful, after all it was for Riku. With that resolution in mind he went in to the hospitals kitchen.

__

He approached looking down at the limp form on the floor a twisted smile on his cruel lips. He spat to the side and began walking towards the dying man on the floor. Crouching down he whispered slowly.

"I will sit here and watch enjoying as you slowly and painfully die in you own pool of blood. And I will relished in the fact you could do nothing to save her and as you slowly begin to feel coldness through out your body you will be me for death. Which I'll not give."

"Squall?"

Cloud called out to Squall who was sitting on the middle of the hard wood floor of his sisters dance studio. The studio Squall's parent's had built for their daughter Ellone seven years ago. Cloud noticed papers all around Squall. He smiled at him, it was obvious he had not heard him. Squall always slipped into his own world when he wrote. 

Cloud loved to watch him write, he loved he way his brow would furrow in concentration and his lips would sort purse in a type of pout. Cloud walked closer to Squall.

__

"Even with my last breath I'll not beg for your mercy. I'd rather die a thousand times over, in this way. Than give you the satisfaction of seeing me-"

"Squa-all"

Cloud whispered slowly into Squalls ear, making Squall close his eyes as a shiver made it's way from his neck through out his body. He opened his eyes staring at his and Cloud's reflection on the mirror wall in front of them.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long. How long have you been in here?"

Squall shrugged. This was the only place he could write in peace. This was the only place in his entire "home" he found comfort in. His parents had built the studio for Ellone when she was fourteen, he had been only eleven. His sister had been a very talented dancer, he loved watching her dance, she was so graceful and beautiful. 

His sister had been the only one who really cared for him. But Ellone had died of leukemia five years ago, she had died and had left him all alone. That's' when he had began to shut everyone out. He had felt a numbness through his body, and he cared for no one and nothing. He had ceased to live and merely existed. It had hurt, he had wanted to care for people, but he couldn't afraid he would just lose them like he had lost Ellone.

That was one of the reason he had turned to acting, if he couldn't really care for people, he could at least pretend he cared. Acting became his escape, his safe haven. When he acted he hid behind all the different masks and he felt safe and protected. Until Cloud, Cloud had helped him to shed the numbness and to feel like he lived instead of just existed.

Cloud had even helped him discovered something he didn't even know he could do, write. Cloud had told him, if he couldn't talk about the pain he felt for losing his sister, than he could write about it, and he had. It had been so easy, how the words just flowed from his head to his hand and on to paper. 

He still loved acting, but it remained his escape. His writing felt right, when he wrote he could express everything he felt and couldn't or wouldn't say. He became lost, writing for hours on end like he had been doing just a few minutes ago.

"I don't know I lose track of time"

He said answering Cloud's question. He stretched out, he thought it was odd that the one place that reminded him so much of his sister brought him so much peace. When his parents wouldn't even go ten feet of the rooms saying it was too painful. Not for him he wanted to remember Ellone, at her best doing what she had loved to do. 

Cloud moved to the mirrors staring briefly at his sad expression, before turning back to face Squall. Cloud leaned back on the horizontal bar running through the length of that wall, he crossed his hands over his chest. Knowing what he had to say next would forever changed his and Squall's relationship.

"We need to talk"

"Okay than get me something to eat"

Leena smiled at Riku and nodded, but before she could make a move. They heard a knock on the door and she went to open the door. Riku's heart skipped a beat seeing a messy brown head peek in before he saw a grinning Sora stepping into the room with a food tray in his hands. The nurse frowned as Sora walked inside.

"Good morning"

Sora greeted them cheerfully and gripped the tray tightly to keep from running to Riku and just wrap his arms around him and make him promise again to never scare him like that.

"And what's this?"

Leena asked. Sora turned and smiled.

"Special delivery straight from the kitchen."

The kitchen? How had he gotten in the kitchen? Shaking her head she decided she really didn't want to know and as long as it came from the hospitals kitchen it was okay for Riku to eat.

"Well looks like you got your wish"

She said looking at Riku. Who was smiling at Sora.

"You might have to help him a bit, unless he's a lefty"

Sora nodded and she smiled leaving the room. Sora walked forward looking for a place to put the tray. Noticing all the flowers and cards and what not adorning Riku's room. It looked more like a gift shop than a hospital room, finding a small place on a table he set the tray down and turned to Riku. He smile shyly both boy becoming nervously quiet.

Riku wondered again if he had only dreamed Sora had come to see him the previous day. But he had more important things he wanted to know.

"We need to talk"

Riku said Sora walked to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Yeah we do"

Riku felt his stomach in a knot he needed to know how Sora felt, he really couldn't take it any more.

"Sora..."

Sora shook his head bringing one hand up to place his index finger on Riku's lips silencing him.

"Riku I'm sorry"

Riku's heart sank.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I feel for you. You're my friend Riku and I never want that to change, but I've realized that I need you as more than my friend that I want you as more than a friend..."

Sora bit his lip and looked down

"Is it okay? To be more than your friend?"

He asked in low whisper. Riku smiled reaching for Sora's hand which was still on his mouth and grabbed it with his left arm thankful they had taken the I.V. out earlier. He kissed Sora's hand. 

"Of course it's more than okay?"

He said pulling Sora down to kiss him. Sora smiled before his lips touched Riku's and gladly responded to the kiss. It was a nice slow kiss though opened mouth with no tongues just a feel of one another's lips. Riku took Sora's lower lip between his lips releasing it and nuzzling Sora's nose. Sora sighed contently thinking he could stay like that for ever. He pulled up a bit and smiled at Riku who was in turn smiling up at him. 

Sora's smiled turned sad as he looked at Riku's broken arm.

"I only wish I had figured out what I felt earlier than this would not have happened"

Riku frowned did that mean Sora was only saying those things because he felt guilty? Sora seemed to read his thoughts and looked down at Riku taking his face gently with one of hand. He looked at him with a frown and spoke in a strong secure voice Riku had never heard him use before.

"No Riku I realized what I felt for you even before the game."

He leaned down his forehead touching Riku's

"Trust me Riku your accident only served to prove that if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to bear it. I love you, I think I always have"

Riku smile all doubt fleeing his mind. He felt as if he were floating on air and this time he knew it wasn't because of the medicine. Sora loved him, and there was nothing in the world that could ever change that. Riku closed his eyes pulling Sora's head the rest of the way down and kissed him again

Sora parted his lips giving Riku entrance to his mouth. Riku delved inside Sora's mouth hungrily very much unlike the recent kissed they had just share. This kiss was full of emotion and need. He needed to know Sora was Right there. Sora groaned as Riku traced his bottom lip with his tongue and he darted out his own tongue seeking Riku's. He had missed him so much, his touch his voice everything. God how he need him. Riku bit Sora's lower lip and licked it before releasing his hold on Sora. Sora kissed Riku lips in a chaste kiss before he pulled up for air.

"I love you too Sora"

Sora smiled brightly, feeling the words going straight into his heart embedding themselves there permanently. He kissed the tip of Riku's nose and straighten up.

"I still wish I would have told you sooner"

Riku frowned.

"Sora it's not your fault. You know you can't control anyone's life but your own. Okay?"

Sora sighed playing with the sheet of Riku's bed.

"Than why do I feel so guilty?"

Riku smiled up at him.

"Because you're weird like that"

Sora pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Riku chuckled.

"But I like you that way. And speaking of weird"

He said pulling out Sora's present from beside his pillow. He held it up and Sora blushed. He shrugged looking around the room at all the flowers, balloons, cards teddy bears adorning Riku's room The flowers were nice, though depressing too. And the other things though thoughtful, were also thoughtless and ordinary. Flowers and cards seemed like the perfect thing to get when you could think of nothing else to get so ordinary. Riku was not ordinary and he was glad he hadn't gotten him flowers, besides Riku hated flowers, they reminded him of funerals or so he had told him once.

"I don't know flowers and cards seem so typical, like you don't even have to make an effort to thinks to get something like that. And I wanted to get you something unique which described you. Do you like it?"

Riku nodded

"It looks familiar though"

He said feeling silly, but Sora blushed.

"Well remember that rock I found three years ago at camp"

"You mean the one you tripped over and sent you tumbling down the hill."

Riku said smiling lightly, when it truth he had been so scared Sora had gotten hurt he had ran like lightning down the hill after him. Sora blushed.

"Hey if it hadn't been for that rock we wouldn't have found the lake. So it's lucky and it's yours now. For good luck"

Riku smiled feeling a warm tingle through out his body and decide he liked that tingle brought on by Sora. Riku smiled up at Sora and was about to thank him when his stomach gave a loud grumble. Riku blushed and Sora's eyes brighten.

"Great your hungry. I made you some food"

Sora said getting up to retrieve the tray he had sat down earlier. He walked back to the bed and sat down with one leg folded in front of him where he placed the tray.

"You made this?"

Riku asked looking at the tray, which contained, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a bowl of fruit a muffin and big glass of orange juice. Sora nodded to his question.

"How did you get in the kitchen?"

Sora smiled trying not to shiver remembering the promise he had made if he broke anything. Good thing for him the fates seemed to have been on his side and he had made it out of the kitchen with out breaking a single thing. Much to Vincent's disappointment.

"I pulled some strings"

Riku raised a brown sitting up on his bed and pressed the side panel to make bed turn on an upright position so he could sit up. Sora sighed, Riku was not buying it.

"I made puppy eyes at Kairi's mom and she let me in and told me if I broke anything I'd have to pay it back by cleaning the... the umm I'll tell you later"

He said looking down at Riku's food, not wanting to make Riku loose his appetite. Riku nodded, he was too hungry at the moment to really want to know what Sora had to clean. Sora took the bowl of soup first and grabbed the spoon, he handed it to Riku who instinctively reached out with his right hand only to wince and drop his hand back down. Sora smiled.

"Aww poor baby."

Riku glared and reached for the spoon with his left hand. He took a hold of the spoon awkwardly and began to eat. Five minutes later there was more soup on the sheets then in his mouth. Sora had offered to help him but being the stubborn mule he was he had refused. Took another scoop of his soup and Sora stopped him.

"Riku just let me help you. Please?"

Riku sighed at the rate he was going he would be lucky if he didn't starve to death.

"Fine, but it you say here comes the choo-choo train I won't eat"

Riku said and Sora had to fight to not laugh.

"I promise I won't"

He took the spoon from Riku and began feeding him. Riku ate a bit bothered he couldn't feed himself, but quickly pushed his discomfort aside enjoying the taste of the soup. Sora fed Riku another spoon full of soup and some of it escaped Riku's mouth he quickly darted out tongue licking away the delicious liquid closing his eyes a little moan escaping his lips. Sora's breath hitched seeing Riku licking his lips so sensually The action however went unnoticed by Riku and he merely waited for Sora too feed him. As Sora kept feeding him, Riu kept licking his lips from any of the soup that had escaped his mouth. All the while Sora kept wanting to be the one doing the licking. Riku finally noticed how Sora was staring at him, his tongue darted out licking his lips.

"Do you want some Rah?"

Sora nodded and lunged forward kissing Riku's lips, tasting the soup on his lips. Riku was surprised by the sudden attack but kissed him back, tongues darting out dancing with each other and as much as he liked the taste of the soup nothing could compare to the taste of Sora. Sora pulled away biting and his licking his lips.

"Hmm Soup and Riku taste good"

Riku smirked, maybe having Sora feeding him wasn't such a bad thing after all. After finishing the fruit Sora reached over for the fruit. Fruit was okay, Riku could eat fruit with out needing help. Riku began eating his fruit a little disappointed Sora wasn't feeding it to him. He offered some to Sora who took some gladly.

Sora took a grape and popped it into his mouth. Riku watched him take small slice of peeled orange and hold it between his fingers. Riku smiled and before Sora could bring the fruit to his mouth Riku had taken the piece of fruit with his mouth. Not a quick snatched but slowly brushing his lips against Sora's fingers not breaking eyes contact with him.

Sora gasped, as the feeling of Riku's mouth on his fingers sent shivers down his spine and lower still. Sora gulped and Riku took the fruit smirking satisfied with the reaction he had gotten out of Sora. Sora frowned two could play that game. He thought and took a strawberry from the bowl, licking it slowly bringing the tip to his lips sucking it gently before he took a biet. Riku swallowed hard, feeling all his blood rush southwards settling between his legs.

"I don't think I'm hungry any more" 

He said pulling Sora down on top of him, again devouring his mouth, letting his tongue explore deeply inside Sora's hot cavern. Sora moaned and reached out blindly with one hand trying to find a place for the bowl. Finding a surface he dropped the bowl and concentrated on Riku.

Sora gasped for air and straddle Riku who was still in an upright position. They broke the kiss momentarily before, Sora leaned down to kiss Riku again. Riku kissed Sora's lips and moved down to his jaw nipping slowly at Sora's skin. He moved to Sora's neck suckling slowly at the sensitive skin there, and Sora gasped both from Riku's tongue on his neck and the feel of Riku's erection on his thigh. 

Sora tangle his hands on Riku's hair and closed his eye, enjoying the feelings Riku was giving him. He moved a bit grinding Riku's groin against his thigh and Riku moaned, capturing Sora's lips again. Sora returned the kiss in the same hungry way. 

"Do you have any idea how you make me feel?"

Riku asked. His left hand snaking inside Sora's black sweater and lower to grope the bulge in his shorts . Sora gasped and arched into his touch.

"Riku we should probably not do this here"

Sora said. Forming coherent sentence becoming more and more difficult. But anyone could have just walk in and catch, them and he definitely did not want to be caught by Riku's parents or the doctor how embarrassing. Riku knew Sora was right, but it just felt so good to just hold Sora and see his eyes foggy with pleasure. Non the less Riku sighed and removed his hand from Sora's front and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're right"

He said and reluctantly let Sora off him. Sora went back to sit on the side of the bed, and smiled at Riku, as much as he wanted to continued their previous activities he knew they had to stop. Besides they had all the time in the world to snog. Sora sighed and retrieved the rest of the tray so Riku could finish the rest of his food.

He blushed noticing the tent that had formed on Riku's bed between his legs, but before he could say anything, the door burst open and a happy trio walked in. Selphie, Kairi and Tidus walked in smiling cheerfully at Riku. Riku paled, and Sora moved forward handing him the tray in an attempt to hide his current state of arousal. Sora not worrying since his shorts were quite baggy. They share a secret look as if saying, they had chosen the perfect moment to stop.

Cardel: That was long but I gotta go. But before I go I have tell you that I'm still not sure about bringing Sephiroth in only because I'm afraid to mess up his character and he'll end up totally ooc.

Jin: What about Vincent?

Cardel: Well that was just a small cameo no way to mess that up right? Well hopefully I didn't.

Demak: At least we got a good amount of smut in.(grinning like an idiot)

Jin: Get over it we still have a long way to go.

Cardel: That's right. Well hope you enjoyed the little Sora/Riku Riku/ Sora whatever thing. and let me know what you think about me bringing in Sephiroth even though he might be very, very ooc. Tell me if you want him in or not, either way it doesn't change the end of the fic, just might make it longer or shorter oh and Review please. 

Jin: (pales) another character to write for ahh. I'm gonna go over here and lie down.

Demak: Excuse Jin he's a bit overwhelmed and listen to the writer and the muses Review and you'll get more..

Cardel: Ahh shut up what did I tell you no threatening or bribing readers for reviews. Well Bye review if you'd like.


	13. Ch13

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud/Squall (for now I think)

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: (takes deep breath) Sorry for updating so late I usually try to update every four to five days the latest but life has been hectic the past few days but it's okay everything's back to normal. Now after long hours of mauling over things I have decided to bring Sephiroth in to the story. It was not an easy decision to make I know most of you wanted him in but, I still felt unsure and I was actually not going to bring him in. Then I got this great idea for him but I thought nah, but the idea wouldn't leave me so after giving it very careful consideration I've decided he's going in I really hope you guys like him. He won't be in for a few more chapters though, so you'll just have to wait.

Thanks to: **Only Haunted**. Thanks and be happy Sephiroth is coming in. **Lady Geagua**, thanks for the ten and sorry for the wait. **Gray Elven-Eyes**, Mansmut I learned a new word yay! And I know I mean any one could have just walked in on them, horny teenagers, but that's not necessarily a bad thing(giggles). **Raika the Dark Goddess, **Thanks and sorry I haven't had time to read your material but I will promise**. Heather Christi**, thanks I thought that rock idea was so Sora. **Zelphie**, sex later on. **animegirl171**, thanks a bunch. **Master Fluffy, **thanks glad you like and Sephy is going in the story. **Kaharu**, (grinning from ear to ear) me a professional? Aww thanks (glomps Kaharu) that really is flattering. Oh and Wakka is coming in later on I've not forgotten him. **Eva**, thank you, thank you, thank you, and I really hope I don't screw him up. **Spirit Lotus**, well bringing Sephiroth in will definitely make the story longer but no betrayal thing but I have lots more angst planned I mean what's a good fic with out angst right? **thunder dragon**, thanks though I'm afraid that's not the last well see err read of them getting freaky but that's a good thing. **Ani-coolgirl, **yeah I know how you feel they have my heart too especially Bakura (sigh). **esaure**, GA! don't die yet more good stuff coming up. **Jaded queen of the Damned**, I did enjoy your rant as you so call it and thanks for the idea I liked it. **PrincessSwifty**, I know such horny boys they are. **Dreamer**, no secrets, it's kind of well not complicated but well you'll just have to read how I introduce them and their relationship. **Mushashi445**, umm thank you so much your comment really, really helped me with my decision to bring Sephiroth in and you're right I can't please everyone but I think I'm okay with that. **April Chan**, thank you so much you have no idea how great your advice was part of the reason I took so long to update was because I was busy thinking the plot through something I wouldn't have really done if you hadn't suggested it. So I hope you won't be desapointed in Sephiroth's roll, but if you are let me know I'd really appreciate it **Rock and Yaoi, **I'd really loved to help you out so could you tell me what Kanhi is? I feel really stupid right now. **Kizna2**, thank yous. Thanks to everyone who review and sorry if I misspelled anyone's name. 

"Riku!"

Selphie yelled as soon as she entered the room. To Riku's horror she began running towards his bed ready to leap into it, fortunately Sora predicted such an action and stepped in front of the energetic girl. He held his arms outstretched to the sides and Selphie stopped glaring at Sora.

"Sora?"

"Sorry Selphie, but no jumping in Riku's bed. You um might hurt his arm"

Sora explained quickly. Selphie's nodded seeming to understand and Sora lowered his arms. Riku almost sighed in relief. If Sora hadn't stopped her things would have been rather embarrassing.

"Besides I just ate. You don't want to see my food again or do you?"

Selphie stepped around Sora and smiled down at her friend shaking her head wrinkling her nose. Kairi and Tidus walked to the other side of Riku.

"Hey Riku. So how are you feeling?"

Asked Kairi coming to the left side of Riku's bed Tidus right beside her.

"Much better, it's just a stupid broken arm.  
Tidus looked at him with what could only be sympathy, he couldn't imagine breaking something and not being able to play the sport he loved so much.

"I'm glad"

She said leaning down hugging him. Riku would have hugged her back but was holding onto the food tray with his only working arm, and to hug her that would have meant letting go of said tray and revealing his still some what aroused state.

"So did they tell you what else they think you have."

Tidus asked him, after Kairi had pulled away. Riku snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Can you believe it? Me have an eating disorder It took me a while to convince Dr. Gabriel I didn't"

Kairi's eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean he actually believe you. Not that he wouldn't I mean they don't take thing like that very lightly. So for him to have dismissed it so quickly is unusual."

Riku nodded agreeing with her. 

"It took me a while to convince him, but after explaining _certain _things he believed me"

Riku said. Selphie smiled seeing how Riku had given Sora a little look when he had said "certain" things. Her smiled grew even wider when she saw Sora blush at the look.

She stood there switching her gaze back and forth the two and couldn't help ask what came out next.

"So did you tell him?"

She asked turning to Sora smiling sweetly at him. She watched Sora look at the floor a small smile on his lips and switched her gaze tot Riku who was also smiling. She started jumping excitedly.

"I knew it! I knew it! oh my God I'm so happy for you guys"

She said unable to control her happiness for her friends she jumped in Riku's bed hugging the boy tightly. Lucky for Riku he had gotten his little problem under control.

"Um ow arm."

Selphie looked down sheepishly at him and got off the bed. 

"Sorry"

Tidus and Kairi looked on amused at the on goings happening before them. So they had finally admitted their feelings for each other that was a relief. 

"So are you guys like boyfriends then?"

Asked Tidus watching amused as both his friends turned a bit red. It wasn't because they were uncomfortable with each other or telling their friends about their feelings for each other. The reason behind all the embarrassment was due to the fact that they were new to all the feelings they were feeling for one another.

"Um I.."

"Stop embarrassing them. You guys are horrible"

Said Kairi deciding to rescue her friends from the curren attack of questions. Tidus and Selphie turned their gaze upwards feigning innocence. Kairi rolled her eyes.

Sora sighed wishing it was just him and Riku again then he could ask Riku the same question Selphie had just asked. Riku was having much the same thoughts, except his revolved around doing certain things to his new boyfriend? The thought making his lips curl up into a smile.

Tidus was looking around the room and couldn't believe all the flowers in the room, if he wasn't sure he had walked into the hospital he could have sworn he was in a flower shop.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers in such a small space"

Said Selphie voicing out Tidus's thoughts. She was moving around the room smelling all the different types of flowers. She spotted the magnolias placed on the far back behind some other flowers and giggled remembering the time Riku had swelled up like a balloon for just smelling them. She was in the process of turning around to remind him when the door was opened and she saw the most gorgeous man in the world. He was tall maybe six feet tall he had the darkest hair she had ever seen which stood out even more against his pale skin and those wonderful green eyes which seemed to be smiling at them, and full luscious lips she wanted to latch on to and never let go.

"Hey Dr. Gabriel"

She heard Riku say. That man was Riku's doctor. Lucky bastard she thought jealously.

"Well I see you have visitors today."

He said moving forward to check on Riku. Sora stepped aside letting Gabriel stand next to Riku's bed but not before Riku handed him the tray of food which only contained an uneaten muffin. Sora looked at him a little worried but a small nod from Riku had him reassured and he took the tray setting it down on the side table.

"Good morning Dr. Gabriel"

Kairi said. He smiled at her. Kairi smiled trying to fight back a blush. Selphie now glared at her friend, since when did she know the beautiful man next to Riku.

"Good morning Kairi nice to see you again. And Who are you're other friends Riku?"

Selphie quickly moved forward and held her hand out across form Riku's bed.

"Hi I'm Selphie"

She said, he shook her hand.

"Hello Selphie pleasure to meet you"

Riku rolled his eyes. Dr. Gabriel turned to the boy next to Selphie.

"Tidus"

He said shaking the doctors hand. Having made their acquaintance Gabriel turned back to Riku.

"So Leena told me you were brought something to eat."

He said and turned to Sora. Sora smiled and shrugged.

"I thought he might be hungry. So I went to make him something"

Sora answered. Gabriel crossed his arms. 

"What I would love to know is how you even got into the kitchen in the first place"

Tidus looked at Sora.

"You mean, you mean they let you cook?"

Sora nodded at Tidus and turned back to answer Gabriel question.

"Kairi's mom let me in"

Kairi frowned, that didn't sound like her mom.

"My mother? My Mother let you into the hospital's kitchen?"

She asked skeptically. Sora only nodded.

"It was for a good cause"

He said looking down at Riku smiling gently. It was then Gabriel realized Sora was the one Riku had told him about, Sora was the one Riku was in love with and from the looks of it Sora felt the same. He smiled to himself thinking Riku was going to be just fine, not only physically but emotionally as well.

"Indeed it was. Well since you seem to be just fine, I think we can let you go a bit early."

"Oh thank God. No offense but I hate hospitals."

Gabriel smiled, not really understanding peoples fear of hospitals. To him it was a place for healing, not a place of torture. Than again who would want to be kept in a small room when they could be outside living their life, but at least he found comfort in knowing he aided in the process of restoring people's lives. 

"I just want to talk with your parents first I still want to monitor you Riku"

"My parents are here already?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, but they wanted to give you some time with your friends"

Riku nodded and Gabriel began to head for the door. He stopped with the door halfway closed and turned back to Riku.

"And don't forget I want you to take it easy for next couple of days. I don't' want you over doing it okay? But I'm sure I can trust Sora to take care of you right?"

He finished with a small smile and a wink at Sora, he didn't wait for Sora to respond and exited the room closing the door behind him. Sora only blinked unable to say anything, he just stared after the closed door. A wistful sigh, correction two wistful sighs coming from the other side of the room caught his attention. He turned seeing Selphie and Kairi practically drooling after Dr. Gabriel.

"He is hot!"

Kairi said. Two more wistful sighs were heard before a perfectly synchronized.

"Yeah"

Was uttered by Tidus and Selphie. Sora chuckled and blinked doing a double take on Tidus. He arched a questioning brow. Had Tidus just agreed to that? Tidus blushed lowering his gaze noticing they were all with the exception of Kairi looking at him as if waiting for an explanation. He took a deep breath and looked up at them.

"Well he is"

He said smirking he wasn't going to lie, he had already decided he was not going to hide who he was. Kairi bit her lip, this was Tidus's way of telling them his sexual preference and no one was saying anything.

Selphie turned to Tidus shock clearly written on her face. She closed her gaping mouth and narrowed her eyes at Tidus. She put her hands on her hips.

"No way Tidsu I saw him first"

Tidus chuckled relieved, for a second there he had thought Selphie was going to be mad.

"That's okay I think I'm too young for him any way"

Selphie sighed nodding her head.

"Yeah me too. But since when do you like guys?"

Tidus shrugged.

"Always I guess. Just didn't actually realized it until awhile back."

"And you didn't tell us?"

He shrugged again, picking some petals off of a Daisy bouquet near him.

"I was trying to get used to the idea before I told anyone. I wasn't sure how you guys would react. Are you guys okay with me?"

He asked not really needed their approval is was more that he wanted their support. And needed their friendship to remain the same. Selphie smiled and hugged him.

"Of course we are . I mean we've seen you pick your nose, snore in your sleep, drool while you eat, trip on flat ground, sing horribly off key and if we can stand that this is no big deal we still love you. Right Kairi?" 

Tidus smiled at what Selphie had said then frowned.

"I snore?"

Kairi nodded agreeing with Selphie.

"See Tye I told you nothing to worry about"

Selphie pulled away from Tidus hands on hips

"What do you mean 'I told you'"

Kairi smiled, but looked to Tidus to see if it was okay for her to tell them she already knew Tidus was gay. A nod from Tidus reassured her.

"He told me before he told anyone else"

Selphie stared back from Tidus and Kairi narrowing her eyes. Riku chuckled speaking for the first time since Tidus's revelation.

"And you managed to keep it a secret for that long? Wow!"

Kairi glared at Riku but smiled.

"I know it was killing me"

Selphie crossed her arms sulking. She was obviously hurt Tidus had chosen to tell Kairi and not her. Tidus seemed to sense her feelings and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Selphie asked.

"Her house was closer"

That earned him a glare from Kair and stifled laughter from Sora and Riku. Selphie rolled her eyes. Tidus looked over to Riku and Sora who were just smiling amused at the conversation between the three. He knew there would be no objections to him from them. Tidus released Selphie who was still pouting a bit.

"So did we win?"

Riku asked not being able to contain his curiosity any longer. That had been the first thing the had wanted to ask Tidus since he had entered his room, but thought it might be impolite since they were obviously more worried about him.

Tidus's eyes lit up began talking about the event that happened after he had been taken to the hospital. Sora tuned the conversation out. Concentrating on what he had just found out. Tidus was gay. It was no big deal, he was gay too except one thing kept playing over and over in his mind. A conversation he had, had with Squall a while back. He couldn't seem to stop thinking of the echoing words in his head.

~_He's not gay Leonhart~_

~Really? I would have thought other wise with the way he looked at you~

Sora swallowed hard at the time he had dismissed such a possibility. Though now, now he wasn't so sure. Did Tidus have feeling for him?

"And they didn't want any more injuries so they just decided to reschedule the game"

Riku sighed the game had been canceled it was understandable who would have wanted to play in those condition after seeing him pass out. He looked over at Sora who seemed to have grown rather quiet. He was about to ask him if he was alright when the door opened again and his parents walked in.

"Good morning guys and girls"

Mrs. Meneke greeted them cheerfully and she had a good reason to be cheerful, the doctor had just informed them the only thing wrong with Riku was his broken arm and nothing else.

"Dr. Gabe says we can check you out as soon as you're ready."

Riku bolted up practically leaping out of his bed.

"Finally"

Mr. Meneke smiled at his son.

"You might want to get dressed first"

Riku nodded looking down at the hospital gown he was wearing and glared at it.

"I brought you some clothes yesterday it's in that closet" 

She pointed to a narrow door behind Kairi.

"Well come on guys I don't think Riku wants us in here while he's changing"

Selphie said pushing Kairi, Tidus and Sora ahead of her following Rikus parents out of Rikus room. Once they were all out she grabbed the door knob but before shutting the door closed she turned back ot Riku.

"Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind Sora being in there"

She said and winked at Riku who threw a pillow at her hitting the already closed door. Sora turned to Selphie missing what she had said but hearing a soft thud on the door. Selphied shrugged and moved away. Sora dismissed the noise and followed everyone back into the waiting room 

"I'm thirsty I think I'll go get something to drink. Anybody want anything?"

Tidsu asked. Sora who had just sat down stood up.

"Yeah I'm thirsty I'll go with you"

Tidus nodded and they began walking side by side down the corridor towards the cafeteria. Sora bit his lip looking at Tidus from the corner of his eye. He had to ask him he had to know, he didn't want to hurt Tidus but if they were to remain friends he had to know what Tidus truly felt for him.

"Tidus?"

"We need to talk"

Squalll who was still sitting on the floor frowned. That didn't sound good. No conversation that started with those words ever ended good. He hoped he was wrong, but the awful feeling in his stomach told him other wise.

"What about?"

Cloud sighed.

"Us"

Squall stood up slowly unfurling his limbs standing up straight but made no move towards Cloud. He just stood there among his scattered papers, staring a bit confused at Cloud.

"What about us?"

Squall asked he was not liking the feel of this conversation at all, but somehow in a very deep, dark, cold, lonely and hardly ever explored part of his heart he knew it was coming.

Cloud turned his head not meeting Squalls eyes. He didn't want to say what he was about to say, but it had to be said, even though it was hurting him already and he knew it would hurt Squall as well. Hurting Squall was the last thing he wanted to do, but if he didn't say anything things would just be more painful later on. Cloud had to be strong he had been setting aside this feeling for far too long already. He turned aback to Squall staring right into the blue storm of Squall's eyes.

Squall's chest tighten at the look Cloud was giving him. He dint' want to be there at the moment and had to fight the urge to just turn his back on Cloud and walk out. Walk out and leave behind what he sensed was coming.

"Squall. You and I, we have been growing apart"

Squall frowned.

"What are you talking about Cloud? We're as close as we've ever been"

That was true, they were as close as they had ever been, but not in the sense that Cloud meant. Their friendship was as strong as ever but they were still growing apart Cloud knew Squall felt it. The question was, why was he the only one who saw it?

"I know we're close friendship wise but I'm not talking about our friendship Squall. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel us drifting apart?"

Squall shook his head not as an answer to Cloud, but to try and shake himself awake. He had to be dreaming there was no way he was having this conversation with the person who was suppose to be his one and only. 

"Squall? Squall look at me"

When Squall didn't turn to him Cloud walked to him taking his face gently in his hands. He tilted his head up to look at Squall face to face. He immediately regretted it, Squall's eyes were full of pain and confusion.

"What the hell are you saying Cloud?"

Squall asked in a cold steady voice which was the complete opposite of what Cloud saw in his eyes.

"Squall I love you and I always will, but this love. Our love is no longer the love between two lover but the one between two friends."

Cloud stated truthfully, that was what he felt and what he knew Squall felt too. He was just surprised Squall hadn't noticed the change in their relationship, he was always so in tune with his emotions. That had been one of the reasons he had waited so long to tell Squall how he felt he thought the other would have been the one to initiate this conversation. He hadn't.

Squall pulled his face from the warmth of Cloud's hands. Cloud flinched. Squall's mind was in complete mayhem. Not the love of lovers? How could cloud say such things? After everything they had shared together.

"No you're... you're wrong"

Squall whispered weakly and sounded unsure even to himself. In that unexplored place in his heart he knew Cloud was right, but at the moment stronger emotions were drowning out the possibility of considering truth in Cloud's words. Feelings like hurt and confusion and anger. Cloud was breaking up with him and it hurt. Though what hurt more was how he was doing it, if he didn't want to be with him anymore he should just have said so and not made some lame excuse like he stilled loved him, but as a friend. That was bull shit. How long had Cloud felt like this? How long had he pretended to like him? How long her their relationship been one sided? Those thoughts had Squall's blood boiling with anger.

"Squall I know you feel it too. Don't you see that? You may still love me but you no longer have the passion you used to have. We no longer have that passion we used to have. It hurts I know, but I know you feel it too.

Squall narrowed his eyes and without warning he grabbed a fistful of Cloud's shirt backing him into the mirror wall. Cloud winced as the bar connected painfully with his lower back. Squall was pinning him against the wall the tip of his shoes barely reaching the floor. Cloud looked down at the man who was holding him up his face marred with anger and pain.

"If you no longer want to be with me just say so and don't give me this crap about still loving me"

Cloud only stared in shock he knew Squall was strong he had never underestimated his strength but to actually feel that strength lashed out on him had him surprised. He tried speaking but no sound came from his lips. Squall pull him a bit forward only to slam him back against the wall.

"And DON'T you ever, ever tell me what I feel!"

He let Cloud's feet touch the floor again easing the pain in his back but not releasing his hold on his shirt.

"There's only one person in the entire world who knows how I feel and it's not you. It's me, got it?"

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes. He could have fought Squall and he knew he could have gotten himself free from Squall grasp but he wouldn't. With his eyes closed he blocked out the pain he saw in Squall's eyes he knew Squall seemed angry but that was only to distract himself from the pain he felt. Pain which had caused. Pain which mirrored his own, he knew this would happen he had lost his best friend. Cloud opened his eyes when he felt Squall release his hold on his shirt.

Squall was looking at him with a mix of anger, confusion and pain. He was breathing rather hard and had his fist clenched tightly at his sides.

"I love you, but if you don't want to be with me I won't force you Not that I could"

"Squall..."

"Just leave"

Squall whispered lowering his gaze refusing to meet Cloud's. Cloud knew it was pointless to talk to Squall at the moment. Squall was hurting and so was he, despite what he knowing he and Squall no longer had romantic feelings for each other and accepting it, he couldn't help the feeling of lose that came over him.

"One day Squall you'll see what I mean.. Don't take too long to realize what I already have. Perhaps than you can forgive me and I can have your friendship once again"

Squall shook his head whispering..

"Don't ask that of me. I've already given you everything I have. You've left me empty. I cannot and will not give more. To you."

Cloud nodded feeling his heart break with each word Squall whispered.

"So is this how you want to part than?"

Squall looked at Cloud and glared.

"No. This is how you have chosen to part. I hope you never feel how I feel right now. Good bye Cloud"

Cloud nodded thinking it was too late for that, he already felt what Squall felt. With every ounce of strength he posses he stepped away from Squall. This wasn't how things were suppose to be Squall was suppose to see what he said was true and they would be okay. Cloud took the knob of the glass French doors and paused, it was all his fault if he hadn't told Squall he had wanted to be more than friends he wouldn't be standing there at the moment fighting with himself to not run back to Squall. 

He took a deep breath and with out another look back stepped out of the studio feeling like that step meant he had just stepped out of Squall's life for ever.

Inside the studio Squall was also trying very hard not to run to Cloud and hold on to him until he saw reason. He stood firmly in place not knowing how long he could keep himself calm. As if on cue he heard the soft click of the doors closing and he crumbled falling slowly to his hands and knees like a fallen leaf alone in the ground. And like a leaf he shivered.

He's gone. Gone. He thought rocking forward resting his forehead on the cold glass of the mirror. He felt numb. He raised his eyes staring right into his reflection, he saw something clear trailing down his face and reached to touch his cheek with his right hand.

It was a tear. He wiped the tear with the balls of his fingertips, bringing his hand in front of his face looking at the clear liquid on his finger tips. He ran his thumb over the tips of his fingers as if her were exploring a strange object. 

Tears? The last time he had cried was when Ellone had died. Tears, he had been reduced to tears by the one he loved and was suppose to love him back. He had cried for Ellone because she had left him alone and now so had Cloud.

He clenched his tear smeared hand and looked at his reflection in the mirror again. A flash of disgust flickered through his eyes before he drew his fist back and shot it forward breaking the mirror before him. _Perfect_. He thought with a humorless smirk. Now his reflection looked like he felt shattered. He sighed closing his eyes, he felt warm liquid running down his knuckles over his fingers and probably onto the floor. His fist hurt, but that was okay pain was better than the numbness Cloud had left him with.

Cardel: (smirks) err that was angsty.

Jin: Yes, yes it was

Demak: (sigh) Sometimes I really wonder if all you two ever think about is torturing people.

Cardel: It's okay to torture the characters 'cause it make the sweet moments sweeter.

Deamak: Yeah you keep telling your self that.

Cardel : I will how do think I sleep at night o.0. Any way no more Squall and Cloud. Did you know my original idea was to make it a Squall/Cloud/ Tidus but then I though way too complicated so then I decided for Cloud/Squall but I had already written major hints at a Tidus/Squall thing so I don't know about the end result with those three the plot is always changing but for the better I assure you.

Jin: *cough*lier*cough*

Demak: Now you're sick too.

Cardel: No he's just being Jin. Well I even though this was sad and I kind of left you hanging with Tidus and Sora actually I'm just going to shut up and get started with the next chapters. Again thanks for all the review especially April chan and Mushashi455 thanks you guys really helped in my decision to bring Sephiroth in.

Jin: Whether it's a good thing of bad still remains to be seen.

Demak: Oh be quiet you're always so moody 

Jin: Am not.

Demak: Are too.

Jin: Am not

Cardel (sigh )Muses. Wait before I leve you quick question what's kanhi? And is anyone else having the same problems as Rock and Yaoi reading the story? Let me know okay and don't forget to review. Laters


	14. Ch14

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud~Squall (are no more)

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: OMG I'm so glad I re wrote last chapter. After seeing how almost everyone thought it was way sad I'm so glad I re wrote it. Trust me the original version was much darker, lets just say the mirror wasn't all that got broken, but I realized it was too dark and I didn't want to head in that direction too much with Squall.

Thanks to: **onlyHAUNTED**, no I'm not planning on pairing Kairi with Selphie but who knows I don't know how my minds works either o.0 **Heather Christi, **aww see Squall you're loved and don't worry I can't torture Squall for too long. **Uzumaki-sama, **thanks that is very flattering and I'm looking forward to your reviews **Master Fluffy**, this chapters better and Squall will be alright soon. **Raika the Dark Goddess, **you're gonna love Sephy just wait and see. **Eva**, Thank you for both reviews and I truly do appreciate your feed back it fuels my inspiration and my ego(giggles) Thanks a bunch. **animegirl171**, thanks for the review. **Grey Elven-Eyes, **(sigh) yep it was my fault I made him do it (sniffs) Squall I'm sorry whaaaa! (looks around) err heh heh I'm just gonna go write now hope you like the chapter. **Kahura**, Thank you so very much you just made my ego swell like a balloon (takes out pen) okay I'm pumped for more writing thanks and enjoy the chapter. **animeFan13**, Riku, Sora so sweet nothing bad for them well for now anyway (smiles secretively) **BBChan**, Thanks I agree Riku and Sora are way cute together. **Jaded queen of the Damned, **Thanks I'd throw confetti too but I'm afraid to get pummeled by Demak she wants a happy Squall. **PrincessSwifty**, thank you and I can't velieve I for got to mention that scene on chapter thirteen in Riku's hospital room with Selphie, Tidus and Kair was inspired by your review on chapter eleven thanks ^ __ ^. **Ink2**, thanks for both review (sigh) I remember when I used to stay up 'till five a.m. reading my fovorite fics looking over my shoulder to see if my parents were coming. Wait that was yesterday (giggles) enjoy the chapter **Leo**, oh wow you really really would buy it thanks and not Squall wont' be alone for long and umm I don't think I've gotten flamed unless I somehow missed it but its great to know I have a champion If I do get flamed thanks. **DestinyA. Rosewind. **Thank you much I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **Ani-Coolgirl, **I know I almost cried too but all will be better just hang tight. Thanks a mil to all my reviewers and sorry if I misspelled anyone's name or if I left someone out not my intention.

"Tidus?"

Sora began attentively. Tidus blissfully clueless to what Sora was about to ask him walked on carefree and responded.

"What's up Sora?"

Sora looked ahead.

"Could I ask you something?"

Tidus kept walking and nodded his head Sora took a deep breath. 

"Wait stop"

He said turning to Tidus stopping him in the middle of the light traffic of the corridor. He took Tidus's shoulders in his hands making Tidus face him. Tidsu raised a brow wondering why Sora was acting so strange.

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

Sora asked in one quick breath. Tidus blinked and took a step back coming into contact with the wall. He frowned getting an awful feeling of deja vu. Thinking the scenario playing out before him felt awfully familiar. Squall had cornered him when he had asked him his feelings for Sroa and now Sora was doing the same. Except this time Tidus felt more confident.

"What makes you think that?"

He answered a question with a question deciding to play thing safe for the time being. Sora now felt embarrassed, he let go of Tidus's shoulders and looked away.

"Well don't think it's just because you're gay I think you like me. Someone made a rather off hand comment about you kind of looking at me in um a certain manner."

Tidus crossed his arms obviously curios as to what Sora thought.

"Which at the time I dismissed but thinking back on some things I think they were right. I just want to know, how you feel?"

Tidus blushed and looked down at the floor.

"The truth? I'm in love with you"

Sora stare with wide eyes at Tidus. He hadn't expected a love confession, he had wanted Tidus to be insulted and say something like how could think that I'm your best friend. No such luck.

"What!?"

Sora felt like was about to start hyperventilating. Tidus was in love with him? Why? He scowled when he heard Tidus chuckle. Why was Tidus laughing? This matter was not funny this was serious. 

"I'm sorry. I mean I _thought _I was in love with you. Thought being the operative word. But I'm not"

Sora sighed in relief then frowned. Why not? He shook his head mentally. No, Tidus not loving him was a good thing. He crossed his arms

"Why did you think you were in love with me?"

Tidus sighed.

"You kind of made me realize I was gay not on purpose of course. You were the first guy I was attracted to. I was confused, I thought I was in love with you only to realize that my want to be with you wasn't because I wanted you but because I wanted to be around someone who understood what I was going through. You know?"

Sora understood, when he had first found out he was gay all he wanted was someone he could relate to. He hadn't anyone, but his parents had understood and so had Riku so that was okay. Sora now narrowed his eyes.

"So you're not in love with me.?"

Tidus shook his head.

"No and even if I was I think I'd reconsidered seeing you're already taken"

To that Sora smiled nodding. Tidus scoffed.

"Come on I'm really thirsty"

He said draping one arm around Sora's shoulder pulling him down the hall.

Sora sighed happily snuggling closer to Riku. They were in Riku's room on his bed, after they had gotten to Riku's house his mom had told him to rest. A request which Riku was happy to oblige, so giving his mom a sweet smile they had climbed the stairs to Riku's room though not before Riku saw a look of worry cross him mother's face. Looking down at her he nodded smiling and she understood, he and Sora had resolved their feelings for one another.

Now they laid on Riku's bed Sora on Riku's left side so he was able to hug Riku with out risking hurting his broken right arm. Riku was on his back staring up at the ceiling. Sora was on his side his head resting on the crook of Riku's left arm.

"Are you okay?"

Sora asked breaking the comforting silence. Rikus shifted his face and looked to the side at Sora.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Sora smiled. and shook his head.

"I mean about not being able to play for a while"

Riku looked back up at the ceiling. He really didn't want to think about not being able to paly, he felt devastated even thought he knew it was only temporary. He decided he wasn't going to sulk about it nothing good would come from that nor was he going to let his injury discourage him from wanting to play professionally. Technically he was still part of the team even though he couldn't play for a while. He frowned thinking not playing was stupid, he didn't need his hands to play anyway. It was after all _fut_ball as in play with your foot not handball.

"Riku?"

Sora whispered and Riku realized he hadn't answered him.

"Yeah Sora I'll be fine with out playing for a while"

He said smiling and Sora kissed his cheek snuggling closer to Riku. His hand was on Riku's chest feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest, his eyes began to flutter close sleep creeping into his eyes.

"...boyfriend?"

Sora's eyes opened and he looked up at Riku who was smiling at him.

"Huh?"

Sora asked not realizing Riku had just asked him a question catching only the last word.

"I said, so are you my boyfriend now?"

Sora tightened his hold on Riku and tilted his head up kissing Riku's chin. He than Wrinkled his nose.

"I've always been your boyfriend"

Riku raised a brow, meaning for Sora to explain, Sora did.

"Think about it I've always been your friend and I'm a boy. Therefore I've always been your boyfriend"

Sora said with silly grin. Riku chuckled, Sora logic the thought and decided to make himself more clear.

"This is different"

"How so?"

Sora asked innocently, lightly tracing Riku's muscles through his shirt with his finger tips. Riku's breath hitched at the gentle ministrations. He turned to the side facing Sora, Sora continued tracing Riku's muscles like a kid tracing a picture with a pencil. Riku took his arm from Sora's head propping his own head up on his bent arm, looking down at Sora.

"Well see the title "boyfriend" comes with certain privileges that are not there when we are just friends. See if we were only friends I wouldn't do this."

He said leaning down to kiss Sora's cheek and nose.

"Or this"

He continued now kissing Sora's ear suckling Sora'a ear lobe between his lips.

"Or this"

He said moving his head to kiss Sora's lips licking Sora's lips making Sora's lips part slowly, entering the familiar warmth he could never get tired of exploring. Sora responded to the kiss immediately pulling Riku closer by his shirt. Riku pulled back kissing Sora's bottom lip smiling. Sora whose eyes had closed on their own accord now opened slowly.

"So you see we haven't actually been boyfriends at all"

Sora nodded slowly a small smile forming on his lips.

"Hmm true, but now that we are..."

He said pushing Riku down on his back moving on top of him straddling his waist. He kissed Riku's lips and pulled up leaving Riku a bit startled.

"We better make up for lost time"

Riku smiled up at Sora.

"Definitely"

He agreed pulling Sora down kissing his lips plunging once again into his mouth and pulling away to kiss Sora neck sucking on his lovers beautiful neck. Deciding Sora was like a drug, a highly addictive drug.

Morning rays filtered softly through the window and as the sun rose higher the morning rays crawled slowly over the sheets and the pillows and onto the beautiful face of the sleeping from in the bed. Drowned in the morning light the beautifully white skin seemed to glow warmly and the silky hair seemed to shimmer making it seem like a halo giving off a strange ethereal appearance of a peacefully sleeping angel. Though the dry tears on his face told a different story.

Feeling the sun on his face Squall groaned and turned his face away sighing contently feeling the cool air of the showdowns. He groaned again hearing an annoying buzz reaching out blindly he slapped his alarm clock off. His eyes snapped open feeling a sharp pain shoot through his hand, he closed his eyes again the memories from the previous day flooding his mind.

Slowly he opened his eyes again and flopped back onto his back staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. Squall blinked up in confusion. He remembered everything that had happened the day before between him and Cloud. He remembered feeling angry, hurt, shattered feeling like his world had caved in around him leaving him with no way out trapped, buried in his pain.

Even though his memories rushed back to greet him, he felt no pain. The only pain he felt was the one in his hand. Why? Why than had he felt so broken the day before?

"Cloud"

He whispered, could he have been right had they truly grown so much apart they no longer had any romantic feelings for each other. No that couldn't be right. So than why did he not feel more pain? He was hurt yes, but not as much as he expected, not as much as he should feel, since he had just lost his other half or the one he thought was his other half.

Had Cloud been right? Maybe. Squall closed his eyes, he felt like a drunk reflecting on all the mistakes he had done while under the influence. While under the influence of his emotions, it was difficult for him to lose his composure it always took a lot to get him to react. Except when it came to something he truly cared for and he cared for Cloud a lot, and Cloud had challenged his feeling for him.

He had let his emotions take over rational thought. He felt like an idiot he had been so rough with Cloud, he had hurt him both physically and emotionally. What he had said to Cloud before he had left and the look of utter pain on his face was making Squall feel very guilty. What he had said was harsh and he regretted it, though a small part of him found comfort in the fact that Cloud felt at least a bit of the pain he had felt. How completely morbid of him.

"Drifting apart"

He whispered Cloud's words. How? Suddenly a cheerful blond boy covered his mind's eye briefly and he realized Cloud had been right. He still loved Cloud but not in the way he used to and felt completely stupid. He had known he no longer loved Cloud in a romantic sense he had known for a while, thought he had said or done nothing. Why? He was selfish, he was afraid to be alone again and for that purpose he had done nothing. It hadn't worked he had still lost Cloud even though not completely.

__

~Than perhaps I can have your friendship once again"~

The words echoed in his head. He brought his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"You we're right Cloud, but I'm not ready to give you my friendship again"

After all he was still hurt, and he felt like he didn't deserved Cloud's friendship anymore. He had been a ass when all Cloud was trying to do was make him see what he didn't want to see. Though now he saw what he didn't want to see, he still loved Cloud but wasn't in love with him. May be one day he could ask Cloud for forgiveness and ask him for friendship. Though at the moment it seemed like it was just him again. Squall alone, but perhaps being alone wasn't so bad, he could live with that. With a reluctant sigh he pulled the covers off and swung his legs over to the side of his bed. Shivering slightly as the cool air greeted his warm skin. He stood up and started getting ready for another dat.

Cloud was sitting halfway up the steps which led to the entrance of the school, being hugged tightly by his fried Yuffie.

"Oh Cloud"

She said pulling away, she had just made Cloud tell her why he looked so sad at first he had refused to talk saying he was fine. She didn't believe him and after a little persuasion on her side he talked and what the had said was not good at all.

"Are you alright?"

She asked feeling torn. She wanted to make sure Cloud was okay but at the same time wanted to slap him silly for hurting Squall.

"Yeah I'm fine Yuff. It's Squall I'm worried about"

She was about to question him further, but heard people approaching and looked down to see Riku, Sora and Tidus climbing up the step. She smiled at them and waved, she had been at the game and was happy to see Riku was okay. The trio stopped a few steps below them. Sora was laughing, Riku looked angry and Tidus was pouting holding a blue marker in his hand.

"Come on Riku"

Riku turned away and would have crossed his arms but wasn't able due to his broken arm which was cradled safely in a sling.

"No"

Riku said firmly and Sora laughed again. Yuffie looked down and wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

They looked up at her but their expression didn't change. Sora looked up at Cloud and at his theater buddy and laughed again and pointed at Tidus and Riku.

"Tidus is trying to get Riku to let him draw on his cast"

Riku glared at his boyfriend than at Tidus.

"I just asked him if I could draw some soccer balls you know to cheer him up"

Sora burst out laughing holding his stomach.

"Then ha haa Riku said..."

Sora gasped laughing now hitting his knees, Tidus rolled his eyes it hadn't been that funny.

"He said I don't want balls in my arm."

Sora said sitting down on the steps next on Yuffie's left Cloud was on her right. Yuffie shook her head boys. Cloud stood up and looked at the boys front of him, his gaze linger on Tidus giving him a hard stare his eyes flashing with a feeling Tidus really didn't understand. _Can you make him see what I can see? Will you help him? _Cloud turned to Riku and forced a smile for his friend.

"Good to see you walking again. Are you okay?"

Riku nodded looking up at his former teammate, wondering why Cloud had decided to quit the sport, whatever the reason it was Cloud's choice.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Cloud nodded and turned walking up the steps. Yuffie grabbed his arms and he turned looking down at the worried girl. He gently took his arm from her grasp, he knew she wanted to help him but at the moment he just wanted to be alone.

"I'll see around"

He said and walked away, leaving a worried Yuffie and three confused boys looking after him. Sora stood up and wondered why Cloud had just left like that. After all his friend had just gotten out of the hospital and all he had said was glad you're okay, that was strange.

"What's wrong with him?"

Riku asked also having felt the change in his friend Cloud. Tidus had also felt something strange coming from Cloud but it felt more like anger than anything else and he wondered if perhaps he had done something wrong at practice. Or maybe he had been late to practice Cloud and the coach didn't like it when they were late. Though some how he doubted that was the reason for that look Cloud had given him.

Yuffie sighed and turned back to Riku sitting down on the steps resting her chin on her hands which her folder over her knees.

"He broke up with Squall"

Tidus had to fight to not open his mouth and stare. Squall and Cloud? He hadn't known that and for some odd reason he found him self glad Squall was no longer with Cloud. Was he developing feelings for him? 

"Is he okay?"

Riku asked looking at the double doors of the school wanting to go and help his friend.

"He says he's more worried about Squall but, I don't know he seemed pretty hurt."

Sora stood up and moved closer to Riku and hooked his arms through his and rested his head on his shoulder. Yuffie looked at the act of affection and smiled inwardly.

"Maybe you should see if he's okay"

Sora suggested. Riku shook his head.

"No I think he wants to be alone or else he wouldn't have left. If I try to go find him now he'll just refuse to talk you know how stubborn he can be"

Yuffie nodded knowing all too well how Cloud could get, he was worse then Leon sometimes. Her eyes went wide seeing a black car pull up to the school.

"That's Leon's car. Don't say anything about their break up"

They turned seeing the car stop and a lone figure stepping out form the back seat. Squall through many arguments with his parents had agreed to be driven to school if they let him drive himself anywhere else he pleased they had agreed. He closed the door after pulling out his back pack and looked up the steps. His found himself staring at the blond boy who was currently looking down at his feet as if embarrassed.

He began climbing up the steps when he was about to reach the group of friends standing around, Tidus decided to look up locking sapphire eyes with the blue-gray eyes of Squall. Squall felt himself fall, due to the fact he currently found his friend Yuffie latched on to his neck. Squall stumbled backwards but managed to keep his balance.

"Fie what's going on?"

He asked his heart pounding loudly, having just missed stumbling down the stairs to his death.

"Cloud told me"

Riku scoffed, so much for not saying anything. _Girls_ He thought and looked to the his side at Sora who was still resting his head on his shoulder. _Who needs them?_

"Leon are you okay?"

She said pulling away. Squall looked down at his friend.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

He said firmly but the tone of pain unmistakably visible in his eyes. Tidus looked away feeling his a bit sad. Squall still obviously had feeling for Cloud, of course he did. After all Cloud had been the one to break up with him not the other way around. Tidus felt foolish how could he think he could have competed with Cloud. His eyes widen in surprise. Since when did he want to compete with Cloud?

"Okay but I'm here for you if or when you walk to talk"

Squall gave her a small smile and nodded. He turned his head and for the first time spotted the pair beside Yuffie and his heart gave a little jerk. Watching Riku and Sora together making him miss what he had with Cloud, he shook his head mentally that was than he needed to move on.

"Broke your arm huh?"

He said nodding to Riku's arm. Riku nodded. 

"Break your hand too Leonhart?"

Tidus asked noticing the white badges on Squall left hand. Squall frowned, wondering why Tidus had called him by his last name. Tidus was an enigma to him. He didn't understand him. Did he want to? Squall turned to Tidus.

"It's just a scratch."

He answered dropping the subject. He than turned to Riku and Sora.

"Do me a favor Riku watch your boyfriend he's the start of the play don't want him breaking anything"

Sora fought the blush he felt coming on and straighten up.

"Hey I can take care of my self."

Sora said pouting. Squall waved a hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. We start rehearsals next week Tuesday so be ready"

Sora nodded eager to get started on his character.

"I'll see you later"

He said and walked passed them Yuffie following him. Tidus watched them leave and turned to his friends who were not looking at him. He smiled glad they were together.

"I'll see at lunch"

He said and marched up the stairs leaving Riku and Sora alone. After a few minutes of just staring at Rku, Sora looked around.

"Where's everyone?"

Riku chuckled and took Sora hand giving it a light kiss on his knuckles..

"I think they wanted to give us some privacy."

Sora stepped one step higher than Riku and wrapped his arms around his neck looking down at him.

"How modest of them. Don't you think so luv?"

He said in his perfect English accent, and leaned down kissing Riku's lips slowly. He pulled up and sighed. 

"Come on before the bell rings"

Riku followed Sora reluctantly into the school.

Riku was leaning on a locker next to Sora's waiting for Sora to gather his books for his class. Sora straighten up and closed his locker. He turned to Riku.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

Sora asked, Riku shook his head and swung his back pack over his left shoulder..

"I'll be okay"

He said and leaned forward taking Sora's lips with his. Sora was a bit reluctant but decided he didn't really care what people thought of them. He was happy Riku was happy so screw what anyone else thought. Some people stopped and frowned while most just ignored them. While some girl huffed angrily and another girl next to her giggled saying.

"So I guess you can forget about Riku too huh?"

They heard the girl's laughter recede as she followed her angry friend down the hall. Sora pulled way looking up at Riku smiling at the conversation he had just heard.

"They better forget about you, you're mine"

Riku smiled and faked disappointment.

"Aw but Sora dear they're my fans"

He laughed.

"Sorry I'm an only child I don't know how to share."

Riku laughed again and began walking down the hall Sora beside him.

"That's okay I don't know how to share either"

He said stopping next to Sora's classroom, he wanted to kiss Sora again, but Sora's teacher was behind them standing next to the door. Teacher didn't tolerate kissing no matter the gender.

"I'll see you later."

Sora nodded and stepped into his History class. He sat on his desk next to Tidus who was making a paper air plane, he sighed now he just had to wait 'till class was over to see Riku again. Tidus threw the air plane and they watched as it sailed smoothly landing perfectly in the teacher's big hair getting stuck there, the class erupted in laughter and Tidus waved with both hands in the air before sitting down. Lucky for him the teacher's back had been turned, now she glared at the class, and everyone settled down. She turned back to the board and went on with her lesson unaware of the paper air plane stuck in her bee hive like hair, held up by hair gel and hair spray and who knew what other chemicals not found in nature.

Demak: (waves cheerfully) Yay! fluff me happy.

Cardel: (snickering) Sora with an English accent, I don't know for some reason I think that's hilarious.

Jin: That is because you're a weir psycho. 

Cardel: Aww you're just angry because of the lack of angst but look on the bright side most people thoguht last chapter was plenty angsty.

Jin: (sigh) Last chapter? You rewrote the original version. (pouts)

Cardel: Big deal. Anyway this chapter is kind of mellow not much happens I'm giving them a break before I throw them in another emotional roller coaster.

Jin: Yeah right you're too smut oriented.

Demak: And that's a bad thing.

Cardel: Of course not, okay hope you guys liked this chapter it was kind of short though. Next major scene Sephiroth ha just kidding. 

Jin: You are one cruel author, I don't know why you need an angst muse.

Cardel: Aww you inspire me (glomps Jin) Review okay ( Jin turning blue) Bye.


	15. Ch15

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku 

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Hey what's up? Well can I say except sorry for the delay. Believe it or not I was having a slight case of writers block but not really I was just having a difficult time wracking my poor brain trying to think how to advance a certain part of the plot. So after days of thinking about it I came up with the answer and I've now mapped out the rest of the fic well roughly anyway, so in short I've solved that current problem which means no more waiting so long for updates, unless something else comes up o.0 hopefully nothing will. Well enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to: **Heather Christi**, I'm not sure I'll make Cloud jealous maybe a bit heh heh. **onlyHAUNTED**, thanks oh and the storm is definitely brewing. **Zelphie **well here you go more fluff this chapter enjoy. **animegirl171**, don't worry all will be revealed soon o.0 man that just sounded like a cheesy fortune teller. **Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness **aww thank you, **Grey Elven-Eyes**, I am putting Sephy in I think I mention that in chapter eleven or twelve ahh can't remember my own chapters. Any way Sephy is one of the reasons I was taking so long updating have to make everything right for his arrival. **Kahura, **nope none of those things (stops to ponder ) hmm or maybe. **Jaded queen of the Damned, ** Squall is so hot (drools) err sorry and Sephiroth will be in soon. **Eva, **aww (glomps Eva) thanks I love reading your reviews and I'm really glad you like my writing style and I'm glad you also liked the nice angst break but you know doesn't last long and here we go into another emotional roller coaster well enjoy. **MercuryGoddess**, thank you very much. **thunder dragon/Shiva3000, **Sephy sexy yes very and he'll be in shortly **Ani-coolgirl, **yay! pointless plotless is what I was going for but no more of that on heartbreak heh heh just kidding well kind of. **princessSwifty**, glad you liked it and I agree to many poor people but not Sora and Riku ^ _ ^. **Ku1, **thanks for both review and of course I'm going to finish this fic I don't think I could stop writing it even if I wanted to I guess I'm just too engrossed in my own story to not finish it. **Charmed1s **thanks yous much. **Mushashi455**, "to hell with humans" now that one I'm taking to heart thanks again for the advice. **destiny gal, **thank you and as for the pairings they'll be obvious a bit on. **Master Fluffy **thanks and sorry for the delay on this chapter (mumbles about writes block) **Kagemihari, **thank you so much and I do need a beta and I appreciate the offer but, I really want to try to better my writing skills by well writing and I know I can't do that if someone's correcting my errors for me. Don't get me wrong I'm not that stubborn I'm about ready to give up grammar is not my thing and I just hope your offer stands in the future when I'm finally ready to get a beta, though for now I want to try to improve a bit more. **Apfboriqua, **thanks and I do feel much, much better. **April-Chan**. thanks and addiction oh so good.

Squall sat quietly looking over the group who was slowly making their way onto the stage. He glanced at his watch and nodded to himself, they were on time. That was good he couldn't tolerate people who weren't serious about their commitments. The group stood around talking waiting for something to happen. 

Sora who had been talking to Yuffie walked up over to Squall who was sitting in the only chair on the stage he smiled down at the sitting boy.

"So this is it huh?"

He said looking around the stage, it was their firs rehearsal meeting and everyone was excited. Squall looked around the room at each and every person he had cast with the help of Yuffie. Yes, his cast he was confident he had chosen the right person for each part but there was still one character who remained to be cast and he hadn't yet found the right person for the character. That was a problem, a problem he would have to deal with and soon.

"What do you think?"

Squall asked quietly. Sora had finished reading the play and could more or less place a person to his or her character, but he couldn't be sure who Squall had chosen to play what part. Sora shrugged happy he didn't have to.

"You're the one who knows this things not me but..."

He paused taking a look at the very familiar faces around him, most if not all of the people there had been in previous plays with them and they were very talented. 

"I think you've chosen well"

He stated. Squall smirked and stood from his chair, it was time to begin. With his hands loosely at his sides he lifted his face and cleared his throat, it was a small sound but non the less everyone heard and stopped their conversation turning their eyes on him giving him their complete attention.

As they watched him waiting for him to continue no one dared to make a sound. Squall just had a confident aura that made anyone stop and listen. He oozed calm, control confidence and leadership things everyone respected. Seeing he had everyone's attention he began.

"First of all I would like to tell you I'm glad you are all here. I'll try not to bore you with a speech but I must say the following. All of you know why you're here, if you do not than leave. I want you know I'm devoting my self one hundred percent to this project and expect no less from each and everyone of you. You have to consider this play your main priority if not your only priority. The next few months this project will most likely be your own personal hell, and I need you to commit one hundred percent if you cannot or will not I've no time for you. Which means I expect you to be on time, know your lines, hit your marks I'll not tolerate tardiness lame excuses or being ubprepared"

He paused looking at their expressions as his words sank in slowly.

"If anyone feels they can't give what I ask for leave now, I refuse to waste my time or anyone else's"

He finished and waited for their response, perhaps he was asking a bit much but he wouldn't sugar coat anything this play was not going to be easy. For one it had never been performed before, so they had nothing to base their performances on. Second since it had never been performed it meant all the set designs background, props, costumes had to be created from scratched from his head. That meant he would constantly be diving his time between his actors and the crew, and worst of all they needed one more character.

Squall of course hadn't told them any of that, he just needed to get a cross that this play needed their full commitment and like he had said he had not time for those who wouldn't give their all. As he watched the people on the stage he felt a small smile when no one moved to leave.

"Than you all decide to stay?"

Nods went all around and he nodded. It seemed like he had indeed chosen well, very well.

"Good I'm not going to say it's going to be easy because it's not. We have roughly about three month's to put this together. We have before winter break our first performance is schedule a week and a half before winter break and we have to be ready by than. Lets get to work"

After he finished Yuffie who had been standing on the side, stepped forward handing out copies of the play to everyone. They went over the characters and each person stepped forward saying their names and the character they were playing. After they got that done, they began asking Squall questions.

Question which were easy to answer. They wanted to know why their character acted like they did why they believed it what they believed and what fueled their actions, motives and emotions. After an hour of questioning and of Squall answering patently why each character was what they were, he told them to pick someone to rehearse a scene of their choice to get a feel of the characters.

As they did so, Squall walked among them stopping every now and then to correct them in their take on the characters and proceeding to walk to the next couple.

"Squall"

Squall turned hearing his named being called by a girl with blond hair and pretty green eyes whose name was Nia who was playing the part of Malekai's fiancé . She was currently running lines with Sora and Sora looked form her to Squall.

Squall walked towards them and stopped in front of her. She fidgeted a bit but quickly regained her courage and looked at him.

"Aren't you worried about the reactions you'll get from people? I mean some people can be pretty narrow minded and cruel about such things like what you wrote"

Squall looked at Nia and shook his head, he knew what she was talking about and wasn't' worried in the least.

"No I'm not. In everything you ever do you'll have people who will praise you and people who will hate you whether their reasons are justified or not. It's a fact you have to learn to live with. If we begin to worry what others think we loose track or our goals. Having people who will surely no approve is just something we have to accepts. Besides if they can't see past the homosexual aspect which is only a layer to this play, than I really don't see why I should bother worrying about their primitive critics."

Nia smiled and nodded. Squall was right the play was more than just two guys feeling something for each other and if people couldn't see past that then why should they worry about their opinion.

"You're right we shouldn't loose track of our goals for others"

She turned back to Sora and continued with their lines. Everyone who had been listening turned back to their partners silently agreeing with the conversation. After a few more minutes with their partners, Squall had them rehears a scene from the first act which went smoothly. Squall nodded in satisfaction once they were finished they had done commendable progress.

"Okay lets call it a night, tomorrow same time and I'll have a set schedule for the rest of our future meetings"

Everyone gather the things they had brought with them and left the stage. Yuffie who was helping Squall direct the play walked up to him and smiled. 

"That went well"

Squall nodded sensing there was something more she wanted to ask. He was right.

"How are feeling?"

She asked concerned. Squall gave her a small smile trying very hard to not toll his eyes, he knew she meant well and was only worried about him, but he wasn't about to break into a puddle of tears. And frankly he was getting tired of people asking him how he was.

"I'm fine Yuff"

She smile not completely convinced and nodded.

"Okay. Well I'll make up the schedule tonight and then we can discuss the um Malekai"

She finished in a whisper not wanting the other to know they had yet to cast the king, she was actually surprised no one had noticed. Squall nodded agreeing with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Leon"

She said and turned jumping down the stage and running to the door before he could say anything about the usage of that name.

Everyone had left except Sora who walked up to Squall narrowing his eyes. Squall arched a brow, Sora wanted something and he was just waiting for him to say what.

"Alright Squall where's the king?"

Squall chuckled.

"Nothing gets pass you now does it?"

Sora shrugged.

"Well it's kind of difficult to not notice the one person who you have most of your scenes with is not present"

Squall sighed and walked to the edge of the stage sitting down looking out onto he empty audience before him. His eyes roaming the seats picturing people sitting in them, seeing their reaction to them, to the people on stage. Feeling an eager anticipation building with in him.

"I haven't cast a Malekai yet"

Sora walked to Squall and sat down next to him, much like they had been sitting when they had, had their first real conversation.

"Why not?"

Sora asked swinging his legs back and forth. Squall shrugged.

"I haven't found someone who can play him right"

Squall said not really being able to explain to Sora what he meant. He himself not being sure what it was that kept him from casting Malekai, it had something to do with the way the people auditioning for Malekai had portrayed him. Yes the king was arrogant and careless but in a angry, morbid, defiant type of way rather than a snobby, clueless person most auditioners had seemed to think he was.

"Why don't you play Malekai?"

No sooner were the Sora's words out of his mouth than his head was shaking dismissing the idea.

"Never mind"

"Actually that's not a bad idea"

Sora looked at Squall with a mixture of confusion and worry. Squall was obviously not only going to direct the play but he was also going to be in the play. Wasn't that too much pressure? Than again who was he to tell Squall what to do? But he still couldn't help feeling worried.

"Don't you think that's taking on a lot?"

Squall considered Sora's question. It was quite a bit to take on but he was sure he could handle it. Even if he couldn't he didn't have much choice they could only rehears so much with out one of the main characters.

"Malekai's not the central focus you are, and I already have down his character since I did create him. It really wont be a problem Sora"

Sora looked at him doubtfully but shrugged.

"Okay"

He said and stood up he looked down at Squall he knew he really shouldn't ask and it wasn't any of his concern, but he felt Squall already becoming his friend and he worried for his friends. He bit his lip and against better judgment asked.

"Are you alright though with you know?"

He asked, Squall didn't look up at Sora merely turned his head a bit to hide the look of pure annoyance that had come across his face. Instead he nodded and saying nothing else. Sora took Squall's silence as dismissal of the subject it was obvious Squall didn't want to talk so he wasn't going to press. If Squall wanted to talk he would talk and thinking about it Squall didn't seem too upset, which made Sora wonder if Squall was upset at all.

"I'll see ya tomorrow"

Squall nodded again and Sora left the stage leaving Squall to quiet pondering. Squall closed his eyes and leaned back on the floor with his hands tucked behind his head and his feet still dangling from the stage.

Squall took a deep breath and relished the quiet of the empty theater. Silence. Silence that always helped him think. Was he taking on too much? Most likely, but he could handle pressure he always had. 

His thoughts now wondered from the play to Cloud. He needed to talk to Cloud, needed to apologize make amends for what he had said and done. Cloud was his friend the one person who had been there to pull him from the dark after Ellone had died. Cloud who had been right regarding their relationship. How was he ever going to make things right with Cloud?

Too lost in his thoughts he failed to hear the soft steps of someone making their way across the stage and stopping next to him. He was completely unaware of the fact there was someone standing next to his head looking down at him, until he heard a soft voice calling out his name.

"Squall?"

Squall's eyes snapped opened startled and a bit irritated with himself for not hearing someone approaching him. His gaze fell on the blond boy who was cocking his head to the side looking down at him with a bit of concern. Squall stared back not saying anything just starring a the boy above him, who was covered in sweat and some grass and he guessed he had just come out of practice. Even in such a state of disarray he looked great. Tidus blushed and looked away.

"Guess I missed him again huh"

He stated rather than asked . Squall knew who he was talking about and nodded. Tidus sighed he had wanted to walk home with Sora, but that wasn't happening tonight. Tidus looked down at Squall again and felt little butterfly flying wildly in his stomach. Why did Squall look at him like that? Like he was interested, like he was stripping him of his clothing with his eyes. Why? When it was obvious he still liked Cloud, or so Tidus reasoned.

"Okay than"

Tidus said and was about to turn, but his curiosity got the better of him. He looked down at Squall who was arching a questioning brow surprised Tidus had stopped from leaving.

"Are you alright?"

Squall frowned and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again this time full of annoyance and anger.

"I' am so sick of everyone asking me that. Why doesn't anyone ask Cloud if he's alright? Why does everyone think I'm the one who's heart is openly bleeding? Why? Do I really seem that weak? Do I really seem so fragile that I can't handle a break up?"

Tidus flinched at the coldness in Squall's voice. He looked down at Squall a bit confused and hurt.

"Well?"

Squall said raising his voice, but not quiet yelling Tidus looked away Squall was obviously a one track mind which lead to one thing Cloud.

"I wasn't talking about Cloud"

Tidus said his voice a detached emotionless whisper. Squall blinked up at him completely speechless. _Well hell_. He thought feeling like an idiot.

"Than what did you mean?"

He asked his voice now back to normal. Tidus looked back down at Squall still feeling hurt at Squall previous tone of voice. He hadn't been referring to Cloud at all, but Squall's obviously thought he had. That reaction only served to confirm what he thought was true which was Squall still had feelings for Cloud. Before he answered Squall he wondered why that knowledge seem to hurt.

"Well look at you, you're just lying there on the floor by yourself and I only wanted to know if you were feeling well"

Squall groaned closing his eyes. How stupid of him, he had jumped to conclusions and in the process had hurt Tidus. Tidus the only person who had not asked him anything regarding to Cloud. Tidus the person he had been thinking about a lot lately, even before he and Cloud had broken up. Was that what Cloud had seen? Had Cloud realized even before Squall had that he had other interests? 

While being lost in his thoughts again Tidus looked down at Squall really starting to worry now. Squall was quiet again and he wasn't moving at all.

"Squall?"

Squall didn't react

"Squall?"

He called again and no response. Tidus kneeled next to Squall placing his hands on the floor next to Squalls head, he leaned forward and stared for a second. Squall was absolutely beautiful he looked as if he were sleeping his dark lashed gently touching his cheeks standing out in stark contrast to his ivory skin. He started at that face trying to memorize everything the scare leading to his nose, which was slim and elegant leading down to his lips. Pink lips like a rose petal and he bet they were just as soft. He shook his head taking those thoughts from his mind.

"Squall?"

He called out again louder and closer to Squall betting his lower lip. Squall her the voice breaking his thoughts and opened his eyes only to stare up the some what shocked expression of Tidus. He had just been thinking of the time he had almost kissed said boy and let his gaze travel to those lips which the bottom was caught between the boys teeth nervously and with out another thought he brought one hand from under his head and brought it op behind Tidus's head pulling him towards him while he leaned up capturing the boys lips with his own.

Tidus eyes went wide and he gave a small gasp before letting his eyes close kissing Squall back shyly and with a bit of hesitance. Tidus moved his head enjoying the gentle caress of Squall lips on his own. He let all thought cease concentrating solely on the lips on his own and the hand currently buried in his hair pulling him even closer to the boy beneath him.

Tidus moaned opening his mouth and when his tongue met Squall's for the first time it was like a splash of cold water for both. They withdrew from one another at the same time it was impossible to tell who had pulled apart first.

Tidus pulled up and turned his head his breath ragged. He closed his eyes, feeling stupid for kissing Squall. Yes he liked Squall but no matter how much he liked him he wasn't about to turn into anyone's rebound.

Squall sat up giving his back to Tidus. He didn't regret the kiss not for one second, but it wasn't time yet. Not time in the sense he felt like he had just cheated on Cloud. That hadn't been fair to Cloud, even though they were no longer together he needed to make amends with him before he could start anything with anyone. He needed a clean break, closure so he wouldn't feel guilty. _Cloud_

"...I'm Sorry"

He whispered. Mistaking Squall's apologize Tidus opened his eyes and shook his head. He scoffed thinking how foolish he had been.

"Yeah well so am I"

Squall turned around startled he hadn't thought Tidus had heard him which he obviously had. That apology wasn't meant for Tidus he had been apologizing to Cloud. He watched Tidus push himself up to his feet looking down angrily at him.

"Tidus that's not.."

He began only to be cut off by Tidus.

"Look lets just forget this happened. I'll see you around."

With that he left leaving Squall staring at his retreating form. Squall wanted to make himself clear but decided best to just let Tidus calm down a bit, besides he needed to talk to Cloud first than he would talk to Tidus and hoped Tidus hadn't meant what he had said.

Cardel: Muahahahaha bet you weren't expecting that yet huh? Well sorry for the taking so long and the short chapter truly I am.

Jin: I don't think they believe you.

Demak: Yay! fluff me happy.

Cardel: Aren't you always. Oh and just so you know I'm not rushing this pairing even though it might seem like I am, but their little get together will be nothing like Riku's and Sora's.

Jin: Okay now you better not get any more block its hard braking them down.

Demak: uh huh they are ( holding pick and shovel)

Cardel: Sorry about that, but I'm over it yay! And I'm planning on bringing Sephiroth in about two or three chapters I can't wait yay! ( twirls around singing off key joined by Demak)

Jin: 0.0 Kami-sama why me? ( covering ears) review.


	16. Ch16

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku 

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Another late update. (sighs) No I'm not getting lazy my computer was being a bitch and just got fixed too, stupid thing. Well sorry and here's your update and thanks for all the reviews you guys are so freaking awesome.

Thanks to: **OnlyHAUNTED**, I'm not going to be too mean with those two I promise. **Grey Elven-Eyes, **that's okay the kiss was meant to be unexpected and I'm not sure what you mean by Sora's and Squall's character doing anything if you romantically I think so I'm not sure yet. **Leo, **Thanks and yes wittle Tye-Tye is in for one hell of a surprise. **Lady Geagua: **"triangle /quadrilateral/polyhedron/hexagon thingy" (lol) I love that thanks. **PrincessSwifty**, you're right he still has that broken arm but he has Sora lucky bastard. **Jaded queen of the Damned **thank yous and that was you who review Only In Dreams wow that was a while ago and it was my first yaoi ever too though sorry it was meant to be a one shot thing. **Kahura**, (grinning like an idiot) thanks so much your compliments are just swelling my head so much I'm sure it won't fit through doors soon, and me own KH (gets dreamy look) Thank you though I'm glad you're enjoying my story that's what really fuels me to want to make the story better and finish it. Thanks and (snaps fingers) drat I don't have any connections with Spielberg if I did oh just imagine the possibilities (sigh). **Heather Christi**, no it's okay I don't mind you guys pointing out my mistakes it really helps so I'm more careful besides I rather gave you guys tell me my errors than have some anonymous person say your grammar sucks stop writing, well I hope this chapter's better and the play well I'll give a more descriptive summary in the story. **Dragonuk**: Thanks and I did check it out though I didn't get too far but what I've read so far is awesome. **Ani-coolgirl**, so many hotties in one story what bliss (faints) **animegirl171**. thanks glad you're still liking it. **Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness, **Thanks and I'll make Cloud better in a few chappies. **Ink2**, Thanks and I know what you mean I feel your pain. **Cantible**, Thanks I'm glad you like it, **EvaBeaver**, Thanks and yes more Rie and Rah this chapter just for you and Squallie and Tye later on (dancing around happily) oh and your story is great. **Mushashi455**, Wow I've never had anyone quote my fics back to me before it feel cool. And yeah that was inspired by what you said and in way it also reflects how I feel regarding my writing anyway thanks.

Tidus was absolutely fuming. He walked quickly through the empty corridors of the school making his way out the building. He had picked up his back pack form his locker on his way out and was currently squeezing the straps tightly.

He finally reached the main doors and pushed them opened stepping outside. He stopped taking in a deep breath calming down a bit, he sighed. He stared up at the starry night and inhaled the cool crisp air. He walked to the steps and began descending shivering at the cool night breeze. It seemed like the days were getting much shorter and the weather was cooler, in no time at all it would be Fall.

Tidus walked slowly down the stairs and watched as a car drove by only to stop and back track stopping in front of the steps he was descending. Tidsu frowned wondering why the driver had stopped. He had a brief mental image of someone kidnapping him and had the strongest urge to turn back and run into the safety of the school. The driver's window rolled down and Tidus stopped holding his breath, he exhaled as he was presented with the face of a smiling Sora. 

"Hey Tye what are you doing here?

Which was really a silly question since he could clearly see Tidus had been at practice judging by his clothes, and was now heading home. Tidus now relieved he wasn't about to be kidnapped, began moving again.

"Oh you know me I love long walks at night on an empty campus"

He said sarcastically. It seemed like he had caught up to Sora after all.

"Right. Come on I'll give you a lift"

Sora said. Tidus nodded and walked the rest of the way down walking around the front of the car opening the passenger door and slipping inside the warm interior of the car.

"Your Mom let you borrow her car?"

Tidus asked while fumbling with his seat belt. Sora grinned putting the car in gear and driving off. 

"Not really, she's on a business trip and Dad doesn't really mind if I drive her car as long as I'm careful"

Tidus nodded only half listening, his mind still on the previous events between him and Squall. He wished he could just stop thinking about Squall. Squall's lips and Sqaull's hands doing 

"Pleasurable things"

"Whaa!?"

Tidus screeched reeling back shifting in his seat his back now pressed against the closed door. Clearly surprised by Sora's comments, could Sora read minds? Sora was startled by Tidus's reaction and looked at the boy who was plastered to the door of his car worried for his safety he slowly moved his hand to the lock button for all doors and pressing it before answering Tidus.

"I said how do you deal with the pressure of things, you know practicing, constantly keeping up with your grades I don't know how you guys handle it."

Sora said referring to futbol, he knew what they went through staying after school for hours practicing and then coming home to do homework which could not be rushed unless they wanted to risk a bad grade which they could not afford if they wanted to stay in the team.

Tidus let out a sigh of relief, so Sora couldn't read minds that was a relief. He straighten and sat back on his seat. He looked over at Sora who was looking at him oddly, most likely for his reaction of wanting to leap out of the car. Tidus smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. I guess it the same way you deal with the pressure of performing and memorizing your lines and hitting you marks."

Sora shrugged, Tidus was right they both did things which put extreme pressure on them, but it didn't feel that way since they loved the things they did. He turned back to Tidus who was again looking out the window with a detached look across his face. Sora frowned Tidus was quiet too queit.

"Are you okay?"

Tidus turned slowly to face Sora and gave him a small smile before nodding and turning back to stare out the window.

"You're not okay Tidus?"

Sora stated and stopped at a red light taking advantage to turn to look a this friend. Tidus's head had snapped back to Sora's comment. He was frowning a bit.

"I'm fine Sora really?"

Sora raised a brow.

"Really? Than why are you biting your nail?"

Sora asked Tidus who quickly took his thumb nail from his mouth, he hadn't even realized he had been chewing on his nail until Sora had pointed it out. Sora sighed, the light turned green.

"Come on Tidus something's bothering you. You only chew on your thumb nail when you're nervous or something's troubling you."

Sora drove and Tidus cursed his habit of chewing his nail whenever he was anxious. He looked Sora over and decided he could trust Sora. He chewed on his lip and blurted out.

"I kissed Squall"

Sora's eyes widen and he slammed on the breaks coming to another red light. Tidus's body was yanked forward, his body unable to fight the momentum. Fortunately he didn't get far as he was still strapped to the seat belt which had lock on due to the sudden halt, though leaving him with a rather unpleasant feeling on his chest of being squeezed tightly.

"You did what?"

Sora asked calmly. He was sure he hadn't heard Tidus right. Tidus rubbed his chest glaring at Sora for stopping so suddenly.

"I said I kissed Squall. Man could you not stop like that again"

So he had heard him right. Why would Tidus do that? Squall had just broken up with Cloud and was in no emotional state to kiss anyone. And in a way Sora couldn't help but feel like Squall was using Tidus to forget Cloud. He had no intention of seeing his friend get hurt by anyone.

"Tidus are you sure you should've done that? Squall did just break up with Cloud."

Tidus shook his head and groaned.

"I know. I know. I guess I don't know"

Sora looked over to his distressed friend. And another thought popped into his head. Tidus liked Squall? Well it was obvious or else Tidus wouldn't have kissed him.

"Since when have you liked him?" 

Tidus shrugged.

"Green"

Sora frowned. Green? What kind of answer was that?

"What?"

Tidus pointed to the traffic light and a the car behind them honked, startling Sora.

"Light's green"

Sora glared through the rearview mirror and drove. 

"I guess I liked him for a while now, but I didn't know he was going out with Cloud at the time, the day I found out about them was the day Yuffie said they had broken up"

Sora nodded listening to Tidus.

"So you didn't know about them."

Tidus shook his head and gave Sora a humorless smile.

"If I had known I would have just forgotten about him. But I didn't know, and it doesn't help when the guy acts in certain ways which makes you think he likes you ."

He said and scoffed, thinking back to the time he thought Squall was going to kiss him. Sora looked over at Tidus and before be could make a comment or ask anything Tidus continued.

"But don't worry that kiss was a one time thing. It won't happen again I'm not about to turn into anyone's rebound"

Tidus said with determination clinging to every word he had spoken. He turned back to staring out the window clearly signaling the end of their conversation. 

Sora stared ahead something that had been bothering before was bothering him now, more than before. Since Cloud and Squall had broken up neither had seemed too upset but than again it was Squall and Cloud they barely showed any of their emotions. Which brought him to another point Tidus had just said he thought Squall liked him, and now he remembered the way Squall had looked rather interested in Tidus. Which brought him to more troubling questions Had Cloud's and Squall's demise been long over due? Had they just fallen out of love? Was that the reason Squall didn't seem upset? Was Squall playing around with Tidus? or did he truly feel something for him? Sora didn't have any answeres to his questions, all he knew was whatever happened between Tidus and Squall would be between them and all he could do was be there for his friend.

Sora drove into Tidus's drive way and stopped. Tidus turned to him and smiled, Sora couldn't' tell if it was a true smile or if Tidus was only putting up a front.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see ya tomorrow"

Tidsu said unbuckling his seat belt and pulling up his back pack which he had set on the floor between his legs.

"See ya tomorrow"

Sora said as the door slammed closed and Tidus made his way to his front door, turning around and waving to Sora before stepping into his house. Sora sighed and drove home.

The doorbell rang softly inside the house a figure grumbled and stood from the floor turning the television off. The doorbell rang again. Outside the door bell was about to be rung again when the door was opened. Two brunets stared glaring at each other clearly showing their dislike for one another.

"Well what an unpleasant surprise. What the hell do you want Leaonhart?"

The brunet boy asked. Squall frowned he hadn't been expecting him to answer the door. "And what an unsightly sight you are Zachary. Is your brother home?"

Zack shrugged, ever since Cloud had introduced them when they had been going out, Zack had developed a deep dislike for Squall he didn't know why he just didn't like him. The feeling was of course mutual. He was just happy they had broken up.

"Dunno"

Zack said leaning lazily on the door frame and crossed his arms in front of his chest stating he was not about to move anytime soon. Squall grit his teeth, all he wanted to do was push the kid aside and walk in but he knew that wouldn't win him any point with Cloud. For some odd reason Cloud seemed to think the kid was the most innocent person in the face of the planet. If only he knew what a monster his brother really was.

"Lister brat I need to talk to Cloud is he home?"

Zack glared at Squall and was ready to slam the door on his face for calling him a brat. Fortunately for Squall, Cloud had heard the bell and had walked down stairs from his room to answer the door not thinking Zack would answer. He stood at the foot of the stairs ten feet from the door leaning casually on the rail.

"Yeah well I don't think he wants to talk to you"

"Zack"

Zack glared at Squall before turning to face his brother giving him a sweet smile, Squall almost gagged.

"Cloud, don't worry I'll get rid of him for you"

Cloud walked slowly towards the two brunets who only heavens knew why they disliked each other so much. He stood beside Zack and looked at Squall. Squall blinked starring at the two he could never get over how much the two look a like, the only real difference between the two was their hair color other than that they could pass off as twins. Even the two year difference they share didn't show much. As for other differences well Zack was a cocky little jerk who thought he own the world.

"That's alright, I'm sure I can handle it"

Cloud said turning to his brother who gave Squall a rather nasty glare.

"But.."

"Besides shouldn't you be practicing"

Zack mumbled something and nodded turning away from Squall heading into the house leaving Cloud and Squall alone. Cloud was surprised though he didn't show it, he had not expected Squall to show up at his door step anytime this century. He stepped back holding the door open.

"Come on in"

He said keeping his voice emotion less. Squall stepped in glad Cloud had gotten rid of Zack. Cloud closed the door once Squall was inside and proceeded to walk into the living room with Squall trailing close behind. They entered the living room through the foyer and instead of sitting down, Cloud walked to the white double doors across the living room which led to the ball room where his brother was practicing. He took a hold of the golden knobs and closed the doors.

He turned back to Squall who was standing with his hands behind his back looking rather uncomfortable. It wasn't that he looked uncomfortable, to anyone who saw him he would look almost relaxed, no Cloud did see his discomfort he _felt _his uneasiness. He had learned to read each and every single expression Squall had even the most miniature gesture meant something which to anyone else would have gone unnoticed.

Cloud now leaned against the closed doors feeling a bit anxious himself, and knew Squall could also feel his uneasiness. He knew Squall wanted to talk, and it was either going to be good or very bad. All he could do was wait for Squall to speak his mind.

"Cloud I... I'm sorry"

He uttered lifting his gaze from the floor to look at Cloud who was looking at him with a surprised expression. Cloud had obviously not expected an apology. Squall raked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I said and what I did. You were right"

Squall said looking away from Cloud. He refused to look at him, afraid to see the rejection in his eyes, afraid of seeing cloud reject his apology. Cloud pushed off the doors and walked to Squall taking his chin in his hand turning his face to face him.

"I'm sorry too, but it was inevitable Squall I didn't mean to hurt you, but I realized if I let things go on it would hurt even more later on."

Squall nodded looking down at the slightly shorter teen in front of him. Squall took Clouds hand form his chin holding it in his own.

"Cloud I need to know something"

Cloud frown what could Squall possibly want to know? He thought things were rather clear now, but Squall still seemed to have doubts.

"Did you... did I do something, to give you that final push to break up with me? Something that convinced you we were no longer belonged together?"

Cloud stared at Squall for a bit. Was Squall now feeling guilty for they break up?

"Do something? I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

Squall sighed releasing Cloud's hand. Why was he beating around the bush? He had always been very forward with Cloud so, why was he not being so now? Because he was afraid of the answer that was why.

"I mean did you see me being attracted to someone else? Was that why you broke up with me? "

Cloud was silent for a while and almost smiled at Squall distress, he was the only one Squall ever lost his composure in front of. Cloud shook his head.

"No Squall. If you're thinking I broke up with you because I thought you like someone else you're wrong. The reason for out brake up was not due to you being attracted to someone else but to us no longer being attracted to one another"

Squall let out a sigh of relief before collapsing on a white sofa near him. He closed his eyes and opened them again looking up at Cloud who was looking very confused.

"Good I just I thought perhaps you had thought I was interested in someone else and you had decided to break up with me. And I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you like that"

Cloud now sat next to Squall.

"To be honest I had my suspicions. Were you though?

He could hide the truth from Cloud and lie to him, but why do that? It was better to get everything out in the open to clear the slate and start anew.

"At the time I wasn't sure but I suppose I was. Though I wouldn't have acted on it I could never have done that to you Cloud"

Cloud nodded.

"If you had in fact realized you had feelings for someone else would you have broken up with me to pursue them?'

Squall shook his head.

"No"

Cloud was taken a back by his answer. Did that mean Squall would have cheated on him?

"I' would probably have just denied my feelings. Just like I had been denying the fact we were growing apart. Why? Because the thought of not being with you scared me. Cloud you're the only one I can truly say I trust unconditionally, you're the only one who understands you're the only one who has always been there for me and I guess I thought that you not being my partner meant you not being my friend that's why I was fighting every feeling that told me we were growing apart. I just didn't want to lose you."

Cloud looked at Squall who was staring at him, his eyes completely open and vulnerable showing everything he felt. Showing Cloud everything he said was true. 

"Squall"

Cloud whispered.

"Please tell me I haven't lost your friendship, I can handle not having you as my boyfriend, but what really hurts is thinking I no longer have you as a friend"

Cloud took a stray lock of Squall's hair and tucked it behind his ear, letting his hands slid along the side of Squall's face caressing him gently.

"Remeber what I said to you when we broke up. I told you when you realized what I had realized I would be happy to have your friendship and meant that Squall"

Squall smiled, Cloud still wanted his friendship. Cloud was still his friend the amount of relief he felt could never be measured in words. Squall pulled Cloud into a tight hug squeezing his eyes tightly trying to fight with tears. He was happy to know he hadn't lost his best friend. He pulled away to see Cloud smiling at him.

"So we're okay than?"

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes momentarily distracted listening to the sound drifting form the close ballroom door. He loved listening to his brother play . Zack was playing The Four Seasons on his violin. Squall also listen feeling himself relax with the soft music.

"It's beautiful"

Cloud said opening his eyes. Squall nodded a bit a maze at how that little monster could produce such wonderful sounds. The sweet soft sound suddenly changed to a more speedy melody sounding as if Zack was mercilessly grinding the bow to the cords though no less beautiful. Just more aggressive.

"What is that?"

Squall asked hearing the change. Cloud smile and shook his head.

"The devil's trill"

Squall raised a brow. How fitting he thought.

"Squall?"

Cloud said turning his attention back to Squall,

"Hmm"

"You're like a brother to me and I love you as such and I want you to know no matter with I will always be there for you"

Squall smiled feeling suddenly like he could do anything. Cloud never said things like that so when he did it meant he meant each and every single word.

"And I for you"

"Riku!"

Sora yelled stumbling inside of Riku's bedroom through the opened window. As soon as he had gotten home he had dashed up his bedroom and to the window never once did it register in his mind it would have just been much easier to knock on Riku's house. What he found however was not Riku but Riku's mom putting away Riku's laundry.

"Sora?"

She said frozen in the motion of closing Riku's closet. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She had never known the boys used that tree to climb into each other's rooms the thought had never occurred to her. 

"Uh hi Mrs. Meneke"

Sora said feeling a bit awkward. Riku had told him he had told his parents about them, but Sora had yet to tell his parents and now Standing in the Riku's room with his mom looking at him in a very surprised way. Sora couldn't help but blush at all the things that must have been passing through her head.

Mrs. Meneke fortunately stopped those thoughts, she trusted her son and Sora. She smiled at the blushing boy and gave a little chuckled. 

"Is Riku home?"

Sora asked looking down at the floor looking like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Better my hand be caught inside the cookie jar than elsewhere_ Sora thought getting mental pictures of Riku and where in his body that elsewhere could be. Sora almost yelped pushing that thought away.

"I believe he is in the weight room."

Sora's head snapped up and he gave her a confused stare. The weight room? Why would Riku be in there?

"Thanks"

He said and dashed out of Riku's bedroom and away from the embarrassing situation. Sora walked down the hall climbing down the stairs and turning left into another hallway opening the closed door which led to the weight room.

"Riku!"

Sora yelled again as soon as he entered the room. Riku having finished his run was now only walking on the treadmill and stopped it when he saw his boyfriend enter the room. He smiled at Sora Riku was panting slightly still catching his breath. Sora walked to him and stepped onto the treadmill in front of him grabbing two handfuls of Riku's black t-shirt and burying his face in Riku chest.. Riku only blinked wondering what was wrong with Sora?

"Eww you're sweaty"

Sora said pulling away resting his back and elbows on the control panel. Riku grinned and leaned down placing a quick kiss on Sora's cheek.

"What's wrong with you"

"You're mom saw me come through the window" 

Sora said in a small voice looking down at the band of the treadmill, a small blush gracing his cheeks. Riku chuckled and Sora looked up to glare at him.

"It's not funny Riku. That was embarrassing you should've seen her face. Can you imagine what she must be thinking now that she know we use the tree to climb into each others bedroom especially since she know we're together"

Sora groaned and again buried his face in Riku's chest, trying to hide his embarrassment. He felt Riku's chest vibrate and he knew the other was laughing. He pulled away to confirm his suspicion.

"Riku!"

"Sora it's no big deal my Mom's cool, she won't even mention it again. I promise, besides its not like we actually do anything. Though that could be arranged."

Sora blushed at what Riku was suggesting. Though he still wasn't ready for that, and Riku knew and he knew Riku was only joking. Sora rolled his eyes and leaned back against the control panel.

"Fine lets see how you act when my mother catches you climbing through my window and I assure you she'll definitely think you're there to molest her baby."

Riku laughed paling a bit.

"Have you even told them?"

Sora looked away looking guilty.

"Sora, why? Are you afraid they won't accept us? I thought your parents were okay with you being gay?"

Sora looked back at Riku with what he could only describe as a pout.

"They are, its just well when I told them I was gay, lets just say the sex talk was way more embarrassing. I mean they actually took me to a doctor so he could explain everything properly and I mean everything about being safe and all risks and it was embarrassing since said doctor was my uncle. It was horrible"

He said letting out an exasperated fake sob throwing his arms dramatically around Riku's neck hugging him tightly. Riku held him with his only good arm and shook his head.

"So you're just afraid they'll give you the talk again."

Sora shook his head not pulling away from Riku.

"Nope they're going to give you the talk"

"What!?"

Sora pulled back and laughed at Riku's horror struck expression. Riku glared at him.

"I'm just kidding. I will tell them I promise, its just that I have to get them in the same room for longer than ten minutes. My dad just got back from a business trip and my mom took off in another."

Riku nodded. Sora frowned seeing Riku trying to reach into his cast with his finger.

"What are you doing?"

Riku glared down at his cast which was now decorated by get well's, little caricatures, signatures even flowers and hearts, how Selphie had managed to do that with out him noticing was beyond him. At the moment he was too busy trying to scratch his arm to really care.

"It's itchy"

Riku said miserably, but instead of finding sympathy from his boyfriend Sora punched his good arm. Riku blinked at the glaring Sora.

"Why are you even exercising with your arm still like that? You could get hurt even more"

Sora scolded. Riku tried not to pout.

"Its okay I went to see Gabriel today and I asked him if it was okay to at least run and he said it was fine. And how can I not? I don't want my muscles going slack from lack of activity. I don't want to have to get _back_ in shape once I'm okay. Besides I'm careful I don't want to hurt my self even more that would further prolong my return to my dear, dear sport"

He said wiping away at an invisible tear from the corner of his eyes placing his hand on chest over his heart. Sora giggled at the action and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, kissing his jaw.

"So how did your rehearsal go?"

Riku asked shifting his head to kiss Sora's neck which he knew was his weak spot. Sora's eyes began to flutter close at the gentle ministration and he fought to make words come out of his mouth.

"Okay"

Than he remembered why he wanted to see Riku in the first place he gasped and pulled away from Riku.

"Now I remember what I wanted to tell you. Tidus told me he kissed Squall"

Riku sighed and pulled Sora back to him again continuing his exploration of the other's neck.

"Good for them"

Sora shivered and felt his knees going weak. Trying again to think clearly.

"But Riku, Squall just broke up with Cloud and ahh what if he's just using Tye"

Riku pulled up for a second to look down at Sora. He smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You worry to much. Tidus is a big boy, he knows what he's doing, Rah"

He said and kissed Sora's lips and his jaw again going back to the neck. Sora was having a very hard time thinking, what Riku said made sense but why wasn't Riku more worried? And why was he so worried? He was trying to remember why he was so concern for Tidus but at the moment he couldn't think to well when Riku's tongue was swirling deliciously behind his ear lobe.

Riku had his left arm around him his hand supporting him on the small of his back pulling Sora to him. Sora had thrown his head back giving Riku full access to his neck, while his back rested against the control panel and his hands gripped tightly at the side bars to keep from collapsing. Riku suckled Sora's neck and pulled away licking the spot blowing lightly on it smirking at the mark he had left there and delved in again, making Sora shiver.

"Riku"

Sora said straightening up tangling his hands in Riku's hair.

"I can't think straight when you're doing that to me"

Riku pulled up and Sora's hands fell around his neck. Riku was smiling at him. He loved the way Sora looked with that glazed unfocused stare.

"Oh than I better continue, don't want you thinking _that _way"

He said and waited for his words to sink into Sora. Sora frowned and than his eys widen catching the double meaning in his own words. Thinking straight, Sora giggled.

"You have a point"

He said and leaned forward kissing Riku's lips forgetting all about Tidus's and Sqaull's dilemma all he cared about was Riku and Riku's tongue playing with his.

Cardel: Gah, that was interesting. I just want to tell you guys that Riku and Sora are the main pairing here though we might have to shift focus once in a while.

Damak: Aww they're so cute together.

Jin: Sure enjoy it now.

Cardel: So any way we are far from done with Riku and Sora they still have quite a few bumps in their relationship before smooth sailing.

Demak: U_U Yes they do, but for now we're giving them a break.

Cardel: Yeah I mean come on almost ten chapters of angst for those two I think they deserve a break. Oh and Zack was cameo a rather OOC cameo he's from FFVII by the way and I made him Cloud's little bratty brother (laughs insanely) Muahhahaa

Jin: Whatever you guys are sappy.

Cardel: And happy hey that rhymed any way I just saw the "Deep Dive" movie and it was awesome and that thing that Riku says in the end ahh can't wait for the second KH. Well don't forget to review. Laters


	17. Ch17

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku 

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: I don't know why I posting this here but I just thought you'd like to know. Kingdom Hearts has two secret endings the one you get at the end of the game when you have gathered all the necessary requirements and what not that one is called "Another side Another story" and it's rather short. The second one is called "Another side another story: Deep Dive" which is in a the game called Kingdom Hearts final mix released only in Japan which is much longer and just as confusing as "another side another story". How I got the "Deep Dive" ending? Heh I downloaded it from Kazaa anyway they're both great.

Thanks to: **afpboriqua**, it is more work but I'm having fun doing it so it's no prob. **Grey Elven-Eyes**, I know Zack's older, but I wanted him to be a bratty little brother and as for Sephiroth well I'll do my best he's coming very soon and I hope you'll like what I'll do with his character. **Heather Christi**, glad you liked it and I love messing with their lives too yeah me evil. **PrincessSwifty, **thanks and more Sora/Rikuness in this chapter and more plot development oh wow that's too much for me I'm gonna go take a nap. **EvaBeaver, **thanks glad you liked it and Sephy will arrive very soon I'm not sure who's mere exited about that you or me, doesn't matter yay for Sephy ( bouncing up and down) **Jaded queen of the Damn, **I have fans yay thanks for the incest idea but perhaps for another story Zack was only meant to be a cameo. **Zelphie, **I know fluff is oh so good. **Crystalline Tears**, yep sorry just cameos and Riku says two things I'll e-mail you so I don't spoil it for other people. **Sora Lover: Angel of Darkness**, thank you very much here's another chapter so you can review just as you requested. **animegirl171 **thank you and yes there's more Sora/Riku this chapter. **Kahura, **(jumping up and down waving arms wildly) I want a Riku clone too (lol) Anyway I hope this was soon enough and I'm sure you'll love this chapter you're review on chapter fourteen gave me inspiration I've a surprise for you (winks). **BBchan, **I inspire fanart yay! ^ _ ^ go me, go me. Could I see it please, please, please, if I can't that's cool as long I keep giving inspiration yay me. **Anicoolgirl**, See I continued, that I have (giggles) And there's no such thing as too much Kenshin, that there isn't., 0.0 okay I'll stop now, that I will gah that's addictive. **Baby-Kitsue, **thanks man glad you're still liking it. **OnlyHAUNTED**, this chappie isn't' angsty the angst doesn't start 'till later on again and No I don't know where you can get the movie I got mine from Kazaa if that helps.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Kahura who inspired this chapter, thanks.

A couple walked slowly hand in hand through the park, on a bright though somewhat cool Sunday morning. The shorter of the two smiled looking up at the old, tall tress on either side of the brick side walk they were walking on. He had always enjoyed walking in the park especially now, now he someone to walk with.

Sora and Riku continued walking in blissful silence the only sound they heard was that of the crunching of dried leaves beneath their feet. It was Autumn, Sora's favorite season. Sora stared ahead watching in fascination as golden yellow leaves fell slowly to the ground. He loved how they shook in the light breeze and seemed to swirl around in a dance before gracing the ground with their golden color, the side walk was almost covered with golden leaves, and he had the strangest feeling of walking on the yellow brick road.

The sun though shinning brightly did nothing to warm anything. It only served to provide light, light which was currently filtering like beams as it tried to cut its way through the still thick canopy of greenish yellow leaves. The light beams filtering softly thorough the trees giving him a surreal feeling of walking in a dream.

Sora sighed at the perfect morning a quack made him turn his face searching for the sound. He spotted some ducks by the pond to his right and smiled thinking in a few more months when the weather became colder the pond would freeze over becoming a skating rink. A skating rink, he remembered the first time he had skated there with Riku, it had also been the first time Riku had seen snow.

~Flashback~

Riku had never lived in a place where it got so cold. They had always lived in warm places always near the beach, and even though the beach was close here, it still got cold. Very cold, he was not used to the cold weather, though he didn't show it since the smaller boy beside him didn't seem to mind at all.

"It'll be great Riku you'll see"

Sora said excitedly, they were in Sora's parents car driving to the park. A few days ago Sora had mention ice skating to Riku and Riku had told him he had never ice skated. Sora's face had light up finding something he knew how to do that the other didn't. Sora had told Riku he would show him how to ice skate. Riku was of course curious to try and had asked his parent's to buy him ice skates since he didn't have any and now he held them in his hand, looking skeptically at the blade.

"We're here"

Sora yelled and unbuckled his seat belt jumping out of the car, Riku gave a small sigh and followed suit. 

"Riku this gonna be so much fun"

Sora said sitting down at the edge on the frozen pond on the cold ground, lacing up his skates. Riku examined his skates again running his small hand along the side of the thin blade wondering how he was suppose to stand on that thing let alone glide across the ice. He looked at the frozen pond there were no people around, it was a rather cold day and Sora's parents had almost refused to bring them, but Sora had been set on teaching Riku how to skate.

"Sora your Dad and I will right over there on that bench if you boys need anything, okay?"

Sora nodded giving his mom a happy grin. 

"Okay. Me and Riku are gonna have fun"

He said cheerfully.

"Riku and I"

Sora's mom said correcting his grammar. Sora though missed the correction and looked at his mom a bit confused and giggled.

"No silly me and Riku not you and Riku"

She smiled at her son and shook her head ruffling Sora's hair. She turned deciding he would learn proper grammar in time and she walked towards the bench to sit next to her husband, leaving Sora to teach Riku the art of skating.

"Come on Riku put on your skates."

Riku nodded taking his shoes off and putting on his skates on quickly. He was a bit nervous about ice skating sure he new how to skate but the wheels of his skates were much wider then this blade. Sora stood up and Riku watched the usually clumsy boy glide easily over the ice a goofy grin plaster to his face the end of his blue scarf trailing behind him. He stopped in front of Riku and extending his small hand to him.

"Come on"

Riku smiled, he wanted to learn how to skate it looked fun.

"Okay"

He said and took Sora's hand, he stood up slowly on shaky feet and held on to Sora's hand, while trying to gain some sort of balance. 

"Now what?"

Riku asked, Sora's brow furrowed, he had never taught anyone anything before and he wasn't sure how to explain to Riku what to do. After thinking about it for a minute he decided the best way was to show him.

"Well I don't know how to splain it so I'll show you"

Sora released Riku's hand and began moving slowly so Riku could see what he was doing. 

"See just kinda move your feet like this"

He said pushing himself with his skates showing Riku what to do. Riku noticed it was just like roller skating except on ice. Sora went back to Riku and took his hand.

"Okay just do what I do"

Riku nodded looking down at his feet angling his right foot to the side and pushing off and repeating the process. Sora smiled, Riku caught on quickly. After growing more confident he finally let go of Sora's hand and started skating around the pond by himself, still not quite as fast and fluidly as Sora but getting there.

Sora giggled skating freely, the wind tainting his cheeks with a red color but he didn't care he was with his best friend. Riku was doing very well and he had only fallen down once. Riku watched Sora gliding across the ice in front of him, he gave a small jump and turned facing Riku smiling at him, now skating backwards.

"This is fun"

At some point of the day Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder and yelled.

"You're it"

And they had begun playing a game of tag. Which was a bit unfair since Sora was still a much better skater than Riku who was having trouble catching Sora. Sora laughed nearing Riku and began spinning in small circles the scarf around his neck caught the wind and began to unwind, one of the ends catching Riku in the face momentarily blinding him. Riku yanked the scarf and stumbled bringing Sora down with him, since Sora had been holding on to the other end of his scarf trying to keep it from falling off his neck.

They collapsed on the ice side by side and began laughing. Riku felt something wet and cold hit his cheek and he thought it was rain, but when he opened his eyes he saw small white petals falling from the sky. He sat up startled.

"Yay! snow" 

Sora said, Riku turned to him and watched Sora sit up and tilt his face up to the sky and open his mouth, trying to catch the snow in his mouth. Snow? 

"I've never seen snow before"

Riku said. Extending his hand out opening his gloved palm and catching a few snow flakes in his hand, watching them melt quickly from the warmth radiating from his hand. 

"You've never seen snow?"

Sora asked confused, how could Riku not ever have seen snow? It always snow every year.

"No. Where we lived it never snowed and it never got this cold, it was always warm and sunny just perfect for the beach."

He sighed missing going to the beach. Sora looked sadly at Riku in part because Riku had never seen snow and because Riku missed his old home. Sora felt tears in his eyes and he flung his arms around Riku wrapping his small arms around his friends shoulders.

"I'm sorry you miss your old. It's okay Riku in the summer it gets warm here too and we can go to the beach and have lots of fun"

Sora bawled. Riku was only a bit startled by Sora's reaction having gotten used to him reacting in such ways. Besides shouldn't he be the one to be crying.

"Sora it's okay I like it here"

Sora pulled away wiping his tears away.

"Really?"

He asked in a small voice, Riku nodded. 

"Okay"

Sora said cheerfully quickly changing his mood, that too Riku had become used to. 

"And snow is so much fun we can make snowmen and have snowball fights and make snow angels and igloos and..."

"What's a snow angel?"

Riku asked. Sora brighten and laid back down on the ice.

"Oh it's when you lie on the snow and do this"

He said opening and closing his arms and legs on the ground.

"And when you stand up it looks like an angel"

Riku smiled snow sounded like fun and he was sure it would be with Sora there. Suddenly Sora sat up and looked at Riku with uncertainty in his eyes. 

"Riku. Will you always be my best friend?"

Riku thought it was a silly question to ask, but Sora always asked silly questions.

"Of course but only if you're my best friend too"

Sora smiled and stretched his right hand out for Riku to shake.

"Deal"

Sora said shaking Riku's hand. 

"Sora, Riku it's time to go home"

His mom yelled to them and they stood up to change into their shoes. Which took a little longer since Riku kept stopping to look up at the falling snow. It looked so beautiful it seemed to him like small pieces of clouds were falling down all around them. The ground was quickly beginning to disappear and be replaced by white flakes.

"They look like small feathers"

Riku whispered but Sora had heard him and smiled, he had always thought that too.

~End Flashback~

"What are you thinking?"

Riku asked noticing the small smile Sora was wearing still looking out at the pond. Sora turned to Riku.

"About the time I taught you how skate"

Riku smiled remembering that day, it had also been the first time he had seen snow. He remembered thinking they looked like tiny feathers. He pulled Sora closer to him. They had always been together since the first day they had met, and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like had he never met Sora.

Sora sighed kicking the leaves before them, making them fly up in the air before they fell down again. He loved the sound the leaves made, when he walk throught them and shuffled them like he was doing at the moment. He was glad Riku had suggested they take a walk he was really enjoying just being with Riku. He looked up at Riku and noticed he was also smiling.

"Why are you smiling?'

Sora asked. Riku looked down at Sora.

"Because it's been six weeks since I've had this stupid arm cast and tomorrow I'll finally get rid of this stupid thing" 

__

And the flowers He thought with a small shudder. Six weeks. Sora thought six weeks since the day Riku had fallen unconscious, since weeks since the day he had felt he was going to loose Riku. Six weeks had passed, since that day and it seemed like eons ago. Sora was just happy that, was all behind them, and Riku was there with him.

"And that means two things I can go back to playing"

Even thought the season was almost over and he would probably only get to play three more games tops, but it didn't matter he would still get to play.

"And I can actually hold you properly"

Sora smiled and stopped walking turning to Riku.

"That's definitely a reason to be happy"

Sora said and stood on his tip toes wrapping his hands around Riku's neck. He brought their faces close together touching forehead to forehead and stared into Riku's eyes.

"Hey Riku"

He said his breath brushing warmly against Riku's cold skin. 

"Hmm"

Riku answered. Sora nuzzled his nose to Riku and leaned closer still, his lips brushing but not quite touching Riku's yet. Riku knew Sora was teasing him. Sora gave Riku an evil grin and place a loud kiss on Riku nose before pulling away.

"You're it"

Sora said and ran ahead of Riku laughing. Riku stood frozen for a few seconds. No way Sora had just not done that to him. He turned smiling towards Sora who had stopped a few yards from him and was waving his arms, still laughing. So Sora wanted to play games, that was fine. He liked playing cat and mouse, specially since he was the cat, the cat always caught his prey. With a mischievous grin of his own he took off after his prey.

It had been a little over a month since he had patched things up with Cloud and it had also been a bit over a month since he had kissed Tidus. Tidus, why was he thinking of him now? Oh yes, because said boy was currently part of his crew, he still had soccer practice even though the season was coming to a close. He guessed Sora had talked him into helping when he didn't have practice, which was what he had done with Cloud too.

Tidus hadn't even spoken to him since they had kissed, and Squall was not about to go chasing after him like a love sick girl. No that was not him, except there was one tiny problem. He wanted to know why Tidus seemed so angry with him, whenever he saw him Tidus would glare at him before turning away walking away from Squall. Squall would have loved to believe he didn't care but a part of him wanted to know why Tidus was so angry with him, he knew it was not just because of the kiss it was something more.

Squall had even asked Sora, and what Sora had told him left him very unnerved.

~Flashback~

Everyone had exited the stage having finished rehearsal, some mumbling about what a dictator of a director he was, which only made Squall smirk.

"I'll see ya tomorrow Squall"

"Wait"

Squall said turning to Sora. Sora stopped and waited for Squall to talk. Wondering why Squall wanted to talk to him. It couldn't be about his performance, his characterization of Ashazel seemed to be the only one Squall liked and refused to change, so it couldn't' be about that, than what?

"Can I talk to you, about Tidus?"

Squall could clearly see Sora tense.

"Why?"

Sora asked unable to stop the anger from his voice. Why was Sora angry? Squall walked towards Sora.

"He seems angry with me, and I'm not sure why"

"Than ask him not me"

Squall sighed running a hands through his hair.

"I would really love to do that, but it's kind of difficult when he bolts every time he sees me"

He wasn't even going to tell Sora the time he had actually gotten Tidus to talk to him, or more like had cornered him. Didn't matter that meeting had not gone well at all, Tidus seemed to have issues about people cornering him into walls.

"He must have a good reason to do that then"

Sora said and started to walk away.

"Sora I just want to know what I did so I can fix it"

Sora turned reluctantly and looked at Squall. Squall was his friend and so was Tidus and he refused to see anyone hurt his friends especially by another friend.

"He told me you kissed him"

Squall blinked, was that it was that the reason Tidus was angry, because he had kissed him? Squall sighed maybe it had been a mistake to kiss Tidus, if he got upset over a kiss he was obviously not ready to pursue anything else. Or. A horrible thought struck his mind, did Tidus even like guys? He had assumed, because he had said he liked Sora but, what if he had been confused and actually didn't like guys. A cold feeling settled in his stomach.

"Is he straight?"

Sora frowned shaking his head, and Squall relaxed though to Sora he looked the same.

"Is that why he's angry because I kissed him?"

Sora glared.

"He thinks your using him Leonhart"

Sora spat out angrily, this really wasn't his place but he had to tell Squall what Tidus thought. Squall cocked his head.

"Using him?"

Sora nodded.

"To forget Cloud"

At that Squall almost laughed but thought that action would not leave Sora very happy. Sora who seemed to want to burn holes through him with his glare. 

"But I'm not"

Squall said now a bit bother Tidus would think that. He would never use another person to forget another and it bothered him to know Tidus would think he was capable of doing something so wretched. Sora's stare soften at the sincerity in Squall voice.

"You're not?"

Squall shook his head. He realized he didn't want Tidus thinking that way, he wanted to explain he was not using him. He was not that type of person.

"But he obviously thinks so"

"Than tell him that you're not"

Sora suggested. Squall scoffed.

"Right, when? When he's running away form me? or when he's glaring? He won't even come ten feet near me"

Sora thought for a minute than grinned up at Squall.

"I can fix that"

Squall quirked a brow looking skeptically at Sora. Sora bit his lip than frown, maybe he shouldn't get in the way. He looked up as Squall.

"Squall I don't know what you want with Tidus but if you want to make things clear between you and him I'm all for it"

Sora said and turned walking away, hoping he was not making a mistake. He didn't want to see his friend hurt and he hoped that getting Tidus to talk to Squall wouldn't leave Tidus later on.

"How are you going to get him to talk to me?"

Sora turned and gave him another smirk.

"Leave that to me. Just have your apology ready"

Sora said his voice trailing off as he moved further away. _Apology? _Squall thought.

"For kissing him?"

~End Flashback~

So Sora had gotten Tidus to help out, he still wasn't' sure how that was going to get Tidus talking to him, all he knew was he needed to clear things with him. He looked up at the balcony across the stage where said boy was fixing some lights, with another blond next to him. They were far but they were yelling loud enough for him to hear what they were saying. 

"Oi Tidus not like that man"

"Well Wakka maybe if get your hand out the way I can actually see what I'm doing"

The boy Wakka stood up and folded his hands over chest.

"Fine suit yourself"

"Hah there"

Tidus said jumping up he turned a switched on and the light shone down on the stage.

"Well I'll be"

"Ahh what the hell!"

Yelled Cloud momentarily blinded by the light that had hit him. He tried glaring up at who ever was operating the light but failed miserably. Tidus laughed nervously turning the light off.

"Sorry"

He yelled down and proceeded to connect other lights. Cloud sat down on the floor next to a box full of tangled microphones and sound equipment he had been sorting and tried to blink away the spots before him but was unsuccessful. He glared seeing Squall laughing at him.

"Not funny"

That was the first time he had laughed in a while, he had been so busy with the play. He looked around, the theater was bustling with noise and it was getting more and more difficult for the actors to concentrate. They had been going over the same scene over and over again and Squall was getting a headache.

"Squall where do you want these?"

A girl asked below the stage and Squall paled seeing what she was carrying. They were props very fragile props. Before he could say anything though Cloud cut him off.

"Those go up in the balcony, give them to Wakka and Tid..."

A loud crash was heard followed by a.

"Oops"

"Wakka!"

"Don't worry mate I can fix that"

Cloud looking worriedly up at the balcony and changed his mind.

"Better yet don't give them to Wakka give them to Tye he'll know what to do with them"

Cloud said going back testing the sound equipment making sure it worked properly. Squall was thankful for having Cloud there, but also frowned hearing Cloud call Tidus by his nickname. He wondered why Cloud got to call him that? His musing however was cut short by another question.

"Squall I'm not sure I have this background piece right"

Said a girl with short black hair in pig tales, she held a paint brush in one hand and a sketch in the other.

"You want this piece to be a storm but don't' you think it would be better if we leave out the lightning I mean the sounds and the light effects should create that easily enough."

And before he could answer he was again cut off by another person.

"No. The scene is suppose to be dark and full of mystery sounds isn't enough and the audience needs visual effects too so they can get that sense of something wrong and what better than lighting to indicate something sinister is going to happen"

The girl nodded.

"Makes sense"

She went back to the big canvas and Yuffie winked at Squall moving to the right wing of the stage carrying the fabric for costume designs. Squall brought one hand to the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before turning back to his actors who were waiting patiently for him.

"Okay lets take it from Nia's line again"

Nia cleared her throat trying to ignore all the commotion around them and slipping into character.

"Why won't he talk to me?"

Squall shook his head. 

"No, Nia. You're feelings are wrong you're heart broken not whining like a spoiled brat. Grinidell your character has feelings which she doesn't' feel but thinks she does. Grinidell has had these ideas drill into her head that she's in love with Malekai she's been told time and time again they will marry and she has to be a good loving wife like her mother, like a proper lady. She has been led to believe that is the way things are done, she believes what she has been told, she believes she's madly in love with Malekai but only because that's the only thing she knows even though she doesn't realize it"

Nia stood quietly listening to Squall explaining her character to her.

"So you are his fiancee and as such you expect him to return your feelings and you are hurt and confused as to why he does not. Okay?"

Nia bit her lip and nodded. 

"Okay let's take it from Sora's line this time"

Sora nodded and cleared his throat making his voice a bit more clear and sophisticated.

"M'Lady I'm not sure what you speak off"

Nia walked around the table they were using as a prop, wriggling her hands nervously.

"Oh but surely you must. After all you are his advisor"

Sora gave her a gentle smile and stood calmly with his hands folded behind his back while Nia paced the stage.

"That I am and as such I advice him on matters regarding to his rule and only that"

Nia spun around looking a frantic, moving closer to the table..

"But I know there's something wrong and I'm afraid I do not know what"

"Why not ask him, m'lady?"

Nia bowed her head.

"He'll not talk to me"

A confused and pained looked crossed Sora's face and Squall nearly jump with excitement there it was the look the way Sora was able to project unspoken feelings through a shift in his eyes, so clear just perfect. The audience always looked for that, even if they didn't know it and Sora always delivered.

"I'm sure it is nothing to worry about, just business Malekai is rather busy m'lady"

Nia waved an elegant hand in dismissal.

"Oh Ashazel would you stop the formalities"

She paced.

"Perhaps you are right"

She smiled and than sadden again.

"He should still be able to tell me"

That was Squall cue he entered the stage from the left wing facing Sora with Nia's back to him.

"Ash, Ash,"

Squall called stepping onto the stage. Nia turned to face him a bright smile on her face. Squall froze looking from her to Sora.

"Grinidell. What brings you by? Did we have a meeting I've forgotten about?"

Nia shook her head and walked closer to Squall.

"No, I only stopped by to invite you to lunch"

Squall forced a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm about to go into a meeting and only came to fetch Ash" 

Nia's smile wavered and Squall nodded mentally. It seemed like she was getting the feeling better.

"It's quite alright another time perhaps"

Squall nodded and moved towards Sora.

"Of course. Ash we must be off"

Sora gave a curt bow to Nia.

"As you wish Malekai"

Squall walked back to Nia taking her right hand placing a quick kiss before turning to Sora. He gave Sora a nod and they began walking away to exit stage left.

"Now Ash, how many times do I have to tell to not call me Malekai call me Trin, like everyone else"

"Yes your maje... Trin"

Trin was Malekai's middle name, Trinadorian, Trin for short and he asked everyone to call him that except the one he was suppose to marry. Hearing that Nia's character was suppose to feel heart broken that was the feeling Nia had been having problems with. Nia stared after them and Squall stopped before he exited the stage and turned to see if she projected the feeling she was suppose to project. 

"You've never told me to call you Trin"

She whispered sadly her gaze downcast.

"Why won't he talk to me?"

Her voice was a broken whisper and Squall nodded in approval. 

"Perfect, now just remember that for next time"

Nia smiled and nodded it was easy to understand a characters emotion once Squall explained why the character felt like they did.

"Everyone"

Squall raised his voice a bit and everyone stopped, it was amazing how Squall never had to raise his voice too much for everyone to hear him. His voice was strong and carried through out the theater including the balcony where Tidus and Wakka had found two canes and had begun sparring, even they stopped to listen to Squall.

"Alright that's enough for today go home"

They all nodded and the crew and actors began putting things away. Everyone had left but Squall stayed behind walking around the stage looking at the backgrounds examining the props putting scattered pain brushes away. He sigh they were a bit behind but he was confident they could pull things off by opening night. He just wish he could split himself in three or four or five. 

He was really starting to feel the pressure now, directing the actors, the crew and set design and not to mention his own roll. Squall walked to a box crouching down examining it's contents they were props that needed to be cleaned. He sighed and began taking them out.

"Need help?"

He looked up to see Tidus walking towards him. In all the commotion he had even forgotten the had wanted to talk to Tidus. But wasn't Tidus suppose to be angry? Why was he offering him help? 

Jin: You make me sick too much freaking fluff.

Cardel: Man chill out you'll get your turn well how was this chapter good, bad?

Demak: Good very good.

Cardel: Not you, anyway I hope the play doesn't scenes don't become too confusing and I introduce Wakka well a little bit. 

Demak: We are good and little Squall's in trouble.

Cardel(nods) Well not really so tune in for next chapter guess who's coming ( big grin) Heh heh

Jin: A meteor I hope

Cardel: I seriously think that sometimes you're worse than a girl during pms.

Jin: O.O

Demak: Anyway be nice all you people and review please


	18. Ch18

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku 

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: (scratches head) Umm it's been a while err yeah sorry about that. Do you guys want to know why I've neglected this fic for so long? It's really no big deal just life and little things like I wasn't even in the country for a while had to make an emergency trip to Mexico but we're good and everything's fine. Now please don't think I've lost sight of where this fic is going 'cause I'm still with and I will finish it my lack of writing had nothing to do with writers block trust me okay well on with the story.

Thanks to:animegirl171, **onlyHAUNTED, Ink2, Eva Beaver, **glomps thanks and I'm so loving your fic so far**. Duo or Pipin, Shiva3000,Heather Christi, Grey Elven-Eyes, Ani-coolgirl, Kahura, **de nada (means you're welcome) gotta give credit where credit's due I hope you keep liking this story**, PrincessSwifty, Ku1, apfboriqua **thanks for both reviews, **Seraphim **thanks for the five reviews**, KaoruFan **thanks for all the twelve reviews and I'm not Zack hater honest see (hugs Zack plushie) here have one**, Jaded Queen of the Damned, VampssAmby10210, jao **I'd be honored to see some pics inspired by my fic or other wise thank you, **saphite, BleedingGrey510, Cydcharisse, April-Chan, Kyte, Rukkai, AnnaBanana1020. Imortal Sky**

Okay sorry I didn't reply to all the reviews but know I read them all and they are greatly appreciated also sorry if I left someone out or misspelled someone's name. Enjoy the story and enjoy the end of the chapter ^_^.

Tidus spoke before he had time to think what he was doing or saying. Now he stood looking down at a confused Squall. He himself trying to figure out why he was offering his help.

Squall stared at Tidus for a few seconds before nodding slowly. He took a cloth that had been inside the box and handed it to Tidus. Tidus took the cloth and kneeled across from Squall neither of them saying anything. Tidus began taking some of the props out and cleaning them and setting them aside. He continued the process in silence, cleaning mindlessly, still lost in his own thoughts. 

After a while he realized it was quiet too quiet, Squall hadn't spoken at all. He looked up and was startled to find Squall staring right at him with an intense look. He was looking at Tidus as if he were a puzzle he couldn't figure out.

"Tidus I'm not using you"

Tidus was holding a small round mirror in his hand and stopped cleaning it. How did Squall know, how he felt? As if reading his mind Squall answered him.

"Sora told me"

Tidus almost rolled his eyes, that was Sora for you. The one who always wanted things to be okay. The one who couldn't stand it when people were angry with each other. For the past week Sora had wanted him to talk to Squall to make things clear between them, Tidus however had refused.

Sora had been upset but what he didn't know was that Tidus had already come to his senses. He had realized how foolish he was being, Squall was not using him, he knew it, in the short time he had known Squall he knew the other was not one to play with someone's feelings that way. Squall was just too honest.

Having figured that out, it would have seemed logical to talk to Squall, but Tidus felt stupid for thinking that of Squall and felt embarrassed talking to him.

"Tidus I want you to understand that when I kissed you it wasn't because I was trying to forget Cloud or "

"I know"

Tidus said not really wanting Squall to continue to explain something he already understood. He understood Squall wasn't using him, and maybe that was what kept him from speaking to Squall. In his mind if Squall wasn't using him that meant Squall actually liked him, there was no doubt. Squall had been the one to initiate the kiss, Squall had made the first move. Squall liked him. And for some reason knowing Squall liked him made him feel strange. Not the gross type of strange but the nervously exited strange. Nervous because to the best of his knowledge he had never had anyone who liked him that way ever.

"You know?"

Squall asked staring at Tidus. Tidsu nodded looking down at his hands, he set the mirror aside looking back up at Squall an embarrassed smiled on his lips.

"I guess I was just being stupid, but I had a good reason. I mean it's not everyday I get kissed by a guy who just broke up with his boyfriend. So I guess I just couldn't help but think you had ulterior motives. Sorry"

Squall blinked. Well that had been easy he was expecting a full on verbal argument with Tidus shouting at him and he trying to explain he wasn't a bad guy. Things had turned out much, much easier, than he had first anticipated not that he was complaining Tidus was no longer angry with him and that was what mattered

"What made you change your mind?"

Tiuds wasn't looking at Squall but rather across the theater staring at nothing in particular. He shrugged focusing his eyes back to Squall, his expression completely serious.

"You don't strike me as a person who would do something like that"

Squall was startled by the confession, he was flattered to say the least. He was glad Tidus knew that about him and without actually knowing him much. Squall smiled looking at Tidus, whose bangs had fallen over his eyes somewhat and he wanted to reach over and push the hair back and run his hands over his smooth skin, he pushed those thoughts aside. He had to give things time, though he didn't regret the kiss, it had been rushed, Tidus was no longer angry with him, but that didn't mean he wanted a repeat performance, he had to let things play out for now. He looked straight at Tidus and spoke.

"I'm wouldn't, I'm sorry you even thought that. Can we forget about it than. Are we okay?"

Tidus smiled and nodded.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you today, but I guess I got a little sidetracked, but I'm glad you stay to talk to me"

Tidus smiled again and shook his head.

"Actually though I'm glad we solved that problem that's not why I came here"

"Than why?"

"To help you"

It was true his only intention had been to help Squall, but the other had brought up the whole kissing him deal.

"Just to help me?"

Squall asked still confused. Tidus nodded and sighed, he wasn't sure how Squall would take what he was about to say but he hoped his idea wouldn't leave them on non speaking terms once again..

"Well honestly Squall you need the help"

Squall frowned, and before he could protest Tidus continued.

"To you it might seem like you're alone and you have to do everything on your own. When in fact it isn't so, you have friends who would be more than happy to help you"

Help? Tidus thought he needed help? Squall frowned in concentration. He had not neglected one of his duties for another, he had been equally consistent spending the same amount of time with his tasks, but Tidus thought otherwise. Did Tidus think he was not doing a well enough job? Was he in fact not doing good enough?

"I don't need help. I can handle thing just fine"

He stated rather stubbornly, pinning Tidus with a glare challenging him to disagree, Tidus did not. Instead he sighed in defeat but not quite giving up yet, he knew Squall wouldn't accept any help. 

"Of course for now. How long will you be able to keep it up though? Yuffie told me you guys were behind schedule, and added she had no doubt you could pull everything together, though you wouldn't be so behind if you let some of the responsibilities off yourself."

Squall had put the cloth he had been cleaning the crops with back in the box and was currently crossing his arms looking at the boy across from him. Tidus tried not to fidget, Squall was quiet and he had no idea what he was thinking.

"She told you that?"

Squall said slowly in a silent monotone whisper, masking his emotions. Tidus nodded, Squall looked away. Tidus bit his lip and got up on his knees pushing the box of props aside and move towards Squall taking his face in his hand making Squall face him. Squall was surprised but didn't flinch away from the touch.

"No one is saying you can't handle things on your own perfectly well, but you don't have to. Look around you Squall open your eyes see that your not alone, so stop acting like you are."

Squall blinked and stared at Tidus as if he were a ghost as those words sent him tumbling down the hall of memories he had worked so hard to forget and bury deep inside his hear. A buried door opened revealing painful memories he thought long forgotten.

~Flashback~

A summer day, a bright day, the sun shinning down on the playground making the children there even more hot as they played around laughing with out a care in the world, just like children were meant to be, carefree. Play enjoy life and laugh with their friends. 

The sun shone down making the lone boy on swings look down at the ground. He swung slowly with no enthusiasm with out happiness, he just sat looking up once in awhile at the other children in the playground.

He watched a group of kids his age starting a new game, they were huddle in a circle making up rules excitedly. A girl stepped away from the circle and looked around, she spotted the boy on the swings and ran towards him.

Her laughter reached him before she did, she stopped a few feet away from him and smiled. The boy looked at the girl with long raven hair and dark eyes and very pale skin and waited for her to speak. He noticed how her cheeks were stained with a rosy blush not only caused by the sun but also from running around.

The boy stayed quiet, the girl smiled and clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward a bit.

"Hi Squall do you want to play with us?"

Squall blinked and stared at the girl for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and shook his head, she stopped smiling and her small shoulder drooped in obvious disappointment. 

"Oh"

"Hey Rinoa come on we're starting!"

Squall looked over at the group waiting for Rinoa, he looked at the boy who had called Rinoa he was jumping up and down excitedly ready to start their game.

"Okay Zell I'm coming. Bye Squall"

She said and ran back to her friends. Squall sighed and watched as the others played. Suddenly he felt the sun no longer shinning down on him as a shadow fell over him and he felt hands resting on his shoulders. He turned his head slightly and looked up behind him to see his sister he smiled up at her. She was not looking at him but at the kids playing a few yards from where she and her brother were and a sad look crossed her features.

"Hi sis"

A faint smiled graced her lips as she tore her gaze from the children to look down at her brother.

"Why don't you play with them?"

Squall shrugged looking down at his dangling feet, noticing he was not tall enough to reach the ground. He shifted a bit and craned his head up to look at his sister with a bright smile.

"Who wants to play with them when I can play with you?"

Squall frowned, normally Ellone would be smiling warmly and pushing him on the swing by now, but she wasn't. She looked serious as if she was thinking about something important.

"Don't you want to play with me?"

Squall asked in a small voice. Ellone looked slowly at her little brother and fought to hold back tears. She gave him a small smile and slowly moved from behind Squall to kneel in front of him.

"Of course I do, but you know it's okay to want to play with others kids right?

Squall nodded. Though he really didn't understand why she was telling him those things, he already knew Ellone liked to spend time with her friends and that never bothered him.

"Squall you know you're not alone"

"Of course not sis I have you."

Her lower lip threatened to start trembling but she kept her smile.

"Yeah you do have me. Listen Squall I'm going to tell you something I know it'll sound strange but one day it will make sense"

Squall nodded and Ellone looked deep into his eyes making sure she had his full attention. She had to tell him let him know things would be okay.

"You have me, but even if you didn't look around. Those are your friends" 

She said shifting her body to unblock the view of the playground before them. She motion with one hands across the playground and Squall followed her movement and took in his surroundings.

All his school friends were there, Rinoa was playing with Zell and Seifer and another much smaller girl he didn't recognize. Yes those were his friends and he knew he could play with them whenever he wanted, he knew that. Why was Ellone telling him something he already knew? 

Squall continued scanning the playground his gaze landing on the sand box where a spiky brunette haired boy tripped over a blond kid's sand castle and started crying. A silver haired boy quickly ran over and scowled at the blond as if it were his fault. Squall smiled at the scene.

"'Llone I know those are my friends"

"And you can be with them whenever you want"

He nodded and she gave him another smile.

"See Squall you'll never be alone, all you have to do is open your eyes and look around. You're never alone don't ever think that you are."

Squall cocked his head to the side and nodded. He didn't know why Ellone was telling him these things but he agreed non the less. He knew he had friends he could play with, but he had always favored the company of his sister. She just always understood him so well, no one could ever replace her.

"Will you push me 'Llone?"

Smiling she nodded kissing the top of his head once she had stoop up. Again she moved behind her little brother and began pushing him. Farther, harder, and higher Squall went. He laughed enjoying the wind blowing through his hair and face, feeling almost airborne.

Squall swung happily not a care in the world in his mind just utter joy, just like a child was meant to be happy. Among his happiness and laughter he never noticed the silent tears running down his sisters face, as she looked on wondering how long she would be able to keep the truth form him.

~End Flashback~

Squall shot up from the floor startling Tidus he was panting and he felt warm tears stinging his eyes. Those memories that day with Ellone it was too hard.

"I... I have to go"

He said in a rushed whispered and quickly turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could with out running out of the theater. 

Tidus sat dumbfounded on the floor of the stage looking at were Squall had been sitting.

"Oh great. Way to go Tidus"

Riku sat in his room at his desk smiling from ear to ear wiggling his fingers in front of his face. He had finally gotten his arm cast off and to say he was happy would have been an understatement. He reached for a pencil and began his homework, he sighed.

"I missed you"

He said talking to his right hand, he was not a lefty and was very happy to have use of his right hand again. Homework had been a pain to do or try to do, but now he could use his right hand, though he wasn't overly thrilled about doing homework. There was a knock on his door.

"It's open"

He said with out looking up from his papers.

"Riku?"

Riku turned to see his father in his room. Riku smiled and answered.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"How's your arm?"

Riku looked at his arm and back at his father.

"Arms good Dad"

He saidd nodding his head. Riku's Dad smiled and watched how Riku's long hair moved with his nodding falling carelessly in his face. He sighed running a hand through his own short hair and remembered how he had always wanted to let his hair grow when he had been younger. Hi father however had not allowed him to do so nor had he allowed his older brother either. Their father always made sure they always kept a 'proper' look hair cut neatly, clothing always tucked and pressed. He hated how controlling his parents had been, that was why he allowed Riku so much liberty. That however was there and than he shook the memories out of his head and focused back on Riku.

"Good to hear. Now you haven't forgotten about tomorrow have you?

Riku cocked his head strands of silver cascading to the side as he did so.

"What's tomorrow?"

His father chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"The race track"

Riku smiled and nodded.

"Oh right of course not"

He said hoping he sounded enthusiastic. His Dad bought it.

"Umm what time are we leaving?"

His Dad seemed to be thinking the question over, calculating in his head what the best time of departure would be.

"Nine earlier if possible. Don't worry I'll be sure to wake you up"

Riku nodded keeping his smile until his had exited his room and closed the door. Riku turned back to his desk and slumped forward hitting his head in the process.

"Ow. Nine o'clock on a Saturday"

He groaned picking his head up from the desk and slumping down again repeatedly while mumbling.

"Why"

Lifting his head..

"Me?"

Slumping forward.

"Why"

Lifting his head.

"Me?"

Slumping forward this time staying there. He sighed lifting his head folding his hands in front of him and resting his chin on top his folded hands. He couldn't refuse to go. Going to the horse tracks was pretty much a tradition, something they had done together since Riku had been three. Riku didn't have the heart to tell his father he had grown out of it.

Standing up he checked his clock which told him it was almost eight thirty he smiled and wondered if Sora was home yet. He had gotten out of school early to get his arm cast off, so hadn't seen Sora at all except in the morning. Pushing the thoughts of the race track out his head he moved to the window and for the first time in the past six week he was able to cross the tree.

It would be getting much colder soon, and they would no longer be able to keep the windows open.. Instead they would have to call each other before they went over so the other could open the widow and could climb in. Sometimes though when it got too cold they couldn't climb the tree due to the slippery with ice branches. That time was not there yet and so Riku crossed the distance between his room and Sora's.

He hopped inside Sora's room and scanned the room quickly spotting Sora who was in front of his walk-in close, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist obviously just having stepped out of the shower since his hair was still quite wet and dripping water.

Hearing someone enter his room Sora turned his face back and smiled at Riku.

"Hey you"

Sora greeted him than noticed something missing and his smiled widen. He turned fully to face Riku.

"You got your arm cast off"

He stated. Riku smiled and sat on Sora's bed.

"Yep"

"That's great"

Sora said his voice a little muffled since he had turned back to his closet. He was contemplating what to wear. His pj's would be the most logical since he wasn't planning on going out.

While Sora contemplated, Riku stared at him watching mesmerized as little trickles of water from Sora's hair made their way down Sora's neck. Some dropping on to his bare shoulder from the tips of his spiky hair and rolling tantalizingly slow towards his chest or back. Just begging to be licked and Riku did just that.

Standing up from the bed he walked behind Sora and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist leaning down licking a small drop of water on Sora's shoulder. Inhaling the soapy clean sent of Sora's cool damp skin.

Sora was startled but just as quickly shut his eyes letting the sensation of Riku's hot tongue course through him. He leaned his head back resting it on Riku's shoulder.

"Riku"

He whispered as Riku continued his exploration of Sora's body. He was lost in Sora he had imagined before what it would be like to touch him like he was at the moment but had never picture it would be so maidenly addictive. He moved form Sora's shoulder to his neck. His favorite spot. He felt Sora lean completely into him and he smiled.

While his mouth was busy with Sora's neck his hands moved up from Sora's waist to his abdomen and up his chest. He noticed Sora's breathing come more rapid with every touch of his hands. Sora swallowed and opened his eyes turning to face Riku. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"You taste good"

Riku said with a smile of his own. Sora didn't reply but instead brought his lips to meet Riku's. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, feeling himself become aroused by the kiss. Or perhaps it was due to the fact that Sora was very naked under that towel and currently pressed very closely to him Riku didn't know why nor did he care.

Sora turn them a little to the right and began walking backwards taking Riku with him and stopped when he felt the edge of his bed hit against the back of his legs. He smirked into the kiss and fell back dragging Riku on top of him. 

Riku looked down at Sora and smiled briefly checking quickly for any signs of uncertainty in Sora's eyes seeing none. He delved back down to kiss Sora. Sora's hands began roaming Riku's upper body his fingers playing with the hem of Riku's shirt before slipping inside the garment, making contact with the hot skin beneath. He moaned into the kiss and than groaned in frustration while trying to tug Riku's shirt up. 

Riku chuckled at Sora's antics and straighten up taking the evil shirt off tossing it on the floor.

"Better?"

Sora smirked and pulled Riku down again.

"Much"

He said now being free to run his hands over Riku's chest. Riku groaned feeling one of Sora's roaming hands find and lightly pinch one of nipples. Sora gave him a smirk and started kissing Riku's neck.

Riku had his eyes closed enjoying everything Sora was doing to him. Suddenly his eyes snapped opened as a rather annoying thought popped into his head. Very reluctantly he pushed himself from Sora so that he was looking down at him holding himself up wiht his arms. Sora gave him a confused stare.

"Sora maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Sora blinked and a hurt look crossed his face before he looked away nodding slowly. Riku smiled and kissed his cheek moving his head to whisper in his ear.

"It's not that I don't want you, but your parents are home"

Sora closed his eyes Riku's voice sending shivers down his spine making it difficult for him to understand what the sliver haired boy had just said. Slowly he nodded his head and smiled. Riku moved to again look down at Sora and brush a strand of hair away from his face. Sora bit his lip and gave his a timid smile.

"Then"

He whispered wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and pulled him down almost close enough to kiss him but not quite. Just letting his breath brush Riku's lightly. He continued his voice dropping even more.

"We should be really, really quiet"

"Whaa!"

Riku gasped opened mouth wide eyed at what Sora had just said. Sora burst out laughing at Riku's expression. After a few seconds he stopped. He gave Riku a serious face seeing as the other still looked a bit taken a back by his comment.

"I'm kidding. You're right though we should stop"

Sora knew the probability of his parents walking in on them while they were occupied was very unlikely. Unfortunately he had never really trusted the theory of probability much it could just as easily go against him and he didn't want to risk getting caught by his parents while doing rather interesting things with Riku.

Riku nodded agreeing with Sora with a sigh be began to pull away from Sora only to feel the other boy not release the grip on his neck. He looked down at Sora who gave him a pleading look.

"Sora?"

Sora smiled and a blushed.

"Lie with me for a bit?"

Riku smiled and gave Sora a chaste kiss on the lips before nodding. Sora released the hold on his neck and Riku moved to lie on his side facing Sora. Sora moved closer to Riku and smiled feeling Riku's arm wrap around his waist pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a while not saying anything not moving. Being completely content with just holing each other. 

Riku was idly moving his finger tips in soothing circular motion on the small of Sora's back. He looked down at Sora who had his forehead on his chest and felt his heart melt., letting a strange feeling of completeness and protectiveness overwhelm him. Feelings so stronger feelings he had never felt for anyone other than Sora. Such strong emotions he felt like bursting and chocking on them. Was that what love really was? Feeling as if for Sora he could do anything would do anything, would protect him from everyone and everything. Would go to any lengths just to see him happy.

Those feeling were extremely overwhelming and for the first time Riku felt fear, he feared those feeling. Above all he feared Sora not sharing the same intensity of the feelings he felt for him. Sora shifted and looked up at Riku through sleepy eyes and moved one hand up to trace Riku's jaw bone and then his lips. Sora smiled and kissed Riku's closed lips and pulled away.

"I love you"

Riku closed his eyes and let the words sink in and everything was okay. Sora always knew how to make everything alright and he didn't even know there was anything wrong. That was his Sora. He opened his eyes to look straight into deep blue ones.

"Love you too"

Sora grinned and pushed off the bed.

"I'll be back I'm gonna go change"

He said before Riku could question him. Sora got off the bed holding his towel close with one hand and moving to his closet to retrieve his pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom. 

Riku lay on his back his hands tucked behind his head waiting for Sora to come out of the bathroom. He wonder idly if perhaps he should retrieve his discarded shirt but that would require movement and he was quite comfortable where he was. A few minutes later Sora stepped out of the bathroom and Riku shifted to his side again and watched Sora walk into the room with only his red cotton pajama bottoms. Riku chuckled watching Sora rubbing his hair furiously with a towel attempting to dry his hair. When he was done his hair was sticking out everywhere. 

Sora dropped the towel on the floor and pouted as Riku kept laughing at him. He crossed his arm and gave Riku an evil smirk before running to the bed and jumping down on it. He laughed as he landed somewhat on Riku knocking the wind out of him. 

"Evil"

Riku mumbled before he felt Sora spooning with him rather than face him. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him close again inhaling the soapy clean sent from Sora's hair. 

Sora sighed feeling Riku completely relaxed as he pulled him closer. Sora grabbed Riku's hand looked mindlessly at the fingers. Earlier he had felt Riku tense not so much in his body language but there was just something almost like a small tug in his chest telling him there was something wrong. When he had looked at Riku he saw something in Riku's eyes he wasn't sure what, it had felt like uncertainty. He wasn't sure why, all he knew was he wanted to fix it. Sora didn't know what Riku was feeling uncertain of, but whatever it was Sora wanted him to feel certain of something, that he loved him. After he had said that Riku had seemed to relax again.

"Aren't you going to brush your hair?"

Riku's voice broke his thoughts and Sora smiled shaking his head. Taking Riku's hand and intertwining their fingers feeling so safe with Riku's lager hand holding his smaller one. Riku must have felt the same as he gave Sora's hand a soft squeeze.

"Hey! Do you want to come with me to rehearsals?"

Riku frowned.

"But tomorrow's Saturday"

Sora scoffed moving back more enjoying the warm feel of Riku's warm chest against his back, glad Riku hadn't decided to put his shirt back on.

"Yeah well you know Squall's a tyrant. So come with me?"

Riku bit gently on Sora's ear feeling Sora shiver. With a smirk he realesed the ear thinking the question over.

"What time?"

"According to Squall to prove he isn't' a complete tyrant he said we could go in early so we could enjoy the rest of our afternoon"

Riku nodded and frowned remembering he had already made plans with his father. He sighed.

"Sorry Rah can't."

Sora frowned and let go of Riku's hand and turned to face him again coming to lie face to face.

"Why not?"

He asked trying very hard not to pout. No he wouldn't pout he would give Riku his puppy eyes. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault. Dad has already planned my Saturday morning"

"Oh?"

Sora said dropping the pout and the puppy eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"The race track"

Riku said with out enthusiasm. Sora laughed at seeing Riku face but stifled his laughter when Riku glared at him.

"Sorry. Serves you right though, one of these days you're going to have to tell him you don't like watching little men on top of horses running in circles while people place bet on the out come."

Riku scoffed and ruffled Sora's hair even more. Sora glared and tried to get away from Riku only to feel Riku's strong grip on his waist. Sora sighed and gave up.

"Look who's talking. Did you finally tell you parents about us?"

Sora nodded. Riku looked at Sora expectantly waiting for the boy to continue. Sora rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My mom said oh honey that's great, though I think she said that because they know you and they trust you and my Dad..."

Sora paused and Riku saw a lovely blush tinting his cheeks as he looked away. Riku's curiosity however had been peeved and he wanted to know what Sora's Dad had said to make Sora blush like that.

"What did he say?"

Sora shook his head. Riku was having non of that and he started tickling Sora mercilessly.

"Tell me"

Sora managed to choke out an okay as he squirmed around trying to get away form Riku's hands. Riku stopped and waited for Sora to catch his breath when he did he looked annoyed.

"He said the condoms are in the last drawer of our bathroom cabinet"

He mumbled looking away form Riku. Riku blinked once, twice before he started laughing just picturing Sora's face as his Dad made that comment it must have been priceless.

"My Mom wasn't too happy about that though"

Sora shrugged and Riku managed to stop laughing. 

"Sorry. So when do you end rehearsals"

Again Sora shrugged and moved back to his original position spooning with Riku intertwining their fingers once again.

"I'm not sure maybe eleven if we're lucky"

He grunted. Riku smirked.

"Okay I'll call when I get back from the race track. I'll see if I can get Dad to leave early"

Sora nodded. After that they were quiet again Sora felt his eyes get heavy and with a sense of security brought on by Riku's mere presence he fell a sleep. Riku held Sora close and after a few minutes noticed Sora's breathing become more deep and steady and the grip Sora had on his hand loosen. 

"Sora?'

He whispered into the other's ear. Sora did not respond he had fallen asleep. Riku smiled and held Sora a bit longer before getting up carefully so as to not wake the sleeping boy. He moved Sora's sheets down and leaned down on the bed scooping Sora in his arms to set him underneath the covers the right way since they had been lying across the bed.

He stood up and Sora stirred a bit in his arms. Riku stood still looking down at the angel in his arms he smiled and laid him down gently on the bed pulling the covers up to his chin. Sora frowned in his sleep and shifted to his side facing Riku with one hand folded beneath him. Riku watched amused as Sora moved unconsciously making himself more comfortable, he watched as Sora 's hand moved beneath his pillow and pulled out a shirt and hugged it close to him.

"Riku"

He mumbled sighed a content smiled playing lazily across his lips. Riku blinked a couple of times trying to register what was happening as he recognize that shirt as one of his own. He smiled remembering when he had let Sora borrow said shirt. He felt a strange tingle in his stomach knowing Sora felt safe sleeping with something belonging to him. He leaned down and kissed Sora's nose.

He meant to stand up he really did, but at the moment he was captivated by how innocent Sora looked. He wonder what it would feel like to wake up to Sora's innocent face to watch his sleepy eyes open slowly as his vision focused on him. Riku stood up, maybe one day he would know for now he was happy to know what Sora looked like sleeping hugging his shirt.

"Night Sora"

He said and made his way back to his room after turning off the lights in Sora's room.

Drifting from sleep and consciousnesses was a feeling Riku truly hated. He hated that feeling of being neither a sleep nor awake. His eyes were closed and he felt tired but he could hear everything around him. His mind kept telling him to get up that he had somewhere to be but sleep was not letting focus and where exactly he needed to be.

"Riku"

A soft whispered near his ear. Riku groaned and turned to his other side wanting the voice to go away. He was trying to remember where he was suppose to go. After a few minutes the voice spoke again.

"Riku"

He groaned again and shifted back to his other side, he wanted the voice to leave so he could think. Silence followed and he thought the voice had left him to think. He was wrong.

"Riku"

This time more persistent and closer to his face and he felt a weight settle down on his bed to his side. Instead of moving away form the voice this time he swatted blindly the movement causing his hair to somehow fall on his face tickling his nose.

"Gah!"

He groaned trying to get his hair out of his face. There was a low chuckle someone obviously amused by his dazed behavior. He kept pushing his hair back only it didn't stay back it kept falling back on his face and it was annoying him. 

Slowly his eyes started opening everything still somewhat dark so he guessed it was still early. He took a hold of his hair and held it back with his hand to keep it away from his face instead of trying to push it aside, so he could see, his eyes kept fluttering open and he slowly started to focus on the person in his room. 

Piercing blue eyes was the first thing his mind register his father eyes, but what was that around his face. Riku slowly started to notice silver strands of hair cascading down making a curtain around him. He turned his face to the side that's when he noticed the hair in his hand which had been tickling his face was not his own but it belong to his father but his father's hair was short. His eyes snapped open as realization hit like a bucket of cold water and he stared back at the person above him.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cardel: (cracking knuckles) It feels so good to be back. So how was that.

Demak: Yay Sephy made it in.

Jin: I've decided I'll no longer say anything since you guys pay no attention to me whatsoever .

Cardel: Aww wittle Jin-kun feeling neglected come here.

Jin: Don't even think about it and don't call me that. 

Cardel: Okay tell ya what lets go write an angty fic then.

Jin: Promise

Demak: What about me.

Jin: What about you. Your happy lovey-dovey goo is all over.

Demak: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Cardel: Okay you two stop that.

Demak: No Jin's always mad at me I think it's just 'cause I'm a girl ( pouts)

Jin: o.0 Actually your a fairy

Cardel: I don't think that's the point Jin-kun and Demak don't worry about Jin he's always moody that's why he's so good with the angst.

Demak: (smiling evily at Jin) hmm I have an Idea ( walks off)

Jin: Finally. 

Cardel: I have a bad feeling about this. Well review if you still like this fic. Next chapter much better I think we even get to explain why Ellone was crying. Oh and for those of you who don't know Ellone, Rinoa, Seifer and Zell are all form FFVIII 

Jin:Yeah sometimes she assumes too much meaning she assumes you've all play all the Final Fantasy games (shrugs) 

Cardel Yeah Sorry ^_^ about that Review. Ja-ne (goes off to find Demak)


	19. Ch19

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku 

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Hi well what can I say. Actually I better not say anything and go right to the story. To of course answer the question of the moment which is. Why the hell is Sephiroth in Rikku's bedroom? (sniggers) All answers... hmm well not all but that answer is revealed this chapter so go on and read. Oh and uh Sephiroth might be OOC but I had already mention he would be if I wrote him in so yeah go easy on me (chews nails nervously.) 

Thanks to: **Gray Elven-Eyes**, thanks and I hope I do justice to Sephiroth's character but feel free to let me know if I don't 'kay. **EvaBeaver**, sorry you almost gave up on me I'm really trying to update as soon as i can and I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes the TidusxSquall paring. **Sapphire**, that question is answered this chapter and I'm gald you like the fic so far and as for the other thing I did look into it and if seems fine so maybe ff.net was just being weird or something not that, that's news. **Ocean-eyes Songstress, **wow that's truly the question of the day don't worry the answer is in this chapter and I'll read your stories I promise I'll get to them as soon as I can. **Jaded queen of the Damned, **You know I love that you say your my fan thanks and your question is answered this chapter enjoy. **Uzumaki-sama, **and just when I thought no one got that aspect of the story you come in and put in rather nicely all I hoped I was accomplishing with this fic thanks reviews like yours are what really make me thinks it's worth putting in more than just fluff in the story. **Zelphie**, thanks glad you liked the fluff. **Kaorufan**, Cardel-miracle-worker hmm I think I like the sound of that (lol) J/K enjoy the chapter. **Heather Christi, **wow look at all the things you burned (sees Sora crying over burned t-shirt) well I'm glad you liked that Riku scowling down at Tidus I didn't think anyone would pick up on that I'm glad you did though here's a cookie. **Cyd charisse, **thanks and don't worry about not being to concentrate on anything else besides Riku and Sora who can blame you not me that's for sure (drooling over Riku and Sora). **only HAUNTED**, thanks actually your guess as to who Sephy is, is rather close read and find out. **Seraphim, **Ahhh POCKY! Yay! me happy me love pocky thanks you oh and happy belated b-day (munching on pocky) yummy. **Kyari**, that's okay and that question is answered this chapter. **Ani-coolgirl, **yep more of him indeed. Here ya go next chapter enjoy. **Ink2, **your quess was close and about things getting complicated they just might. **Swords of chaos**, wow thanks for all the reiviews now to reply lets see umm on ch.one, um no I don't have a beta sure you want to be mine? on ch.3 I know they're so cure and are you sure you want to be my beta? on ch.6 O'm on your fac lists yay for me on ch.13 (does the macarena with you) really me too, but I hope you like this TidusxSquall on ch.18, (Sephy running away from Swords of chaos) err I guess it's safe to assume you like Sephy. **BBchan**, Me a tease? (grins evily) Don't worry they'll get down to some dirty loving in a few chapters err do note few means more than three heh. **Kahura**, In the eight hot hells indeed and I've brought back quite the inspiration and you like always my most attentive reader because you wrote "both Riku's father and Sephy looked similar" that was the biggest clue I gave and I'm so glad you picked up on it and your guess was right on the dot. **Sapphire-wolf1**, (gushing) gosh (sniggers) gosh what a funny word anyway thnks glad you liked it and your answer is in this chapter enjoy. **musoka1**, (beams) thank you I'm glad you liked my story even though it's AU it means a lot you gave it a chance. **Dragon Mistress3**, yep pants still on and most likely will remain on well for at least a few more chapters and I'm glad you like the SquallxTidis paring too. **Teako**, yay I have wit and humor thanks I'm glad you like my style of writing and I'm working on the grammatical sense of my stories I'm actually thinking about getting a beta ( hell is freezing over) **Baby-kitsue**, that's okay I'm just happy you still like the story. **animegirl171 **thanks glad your still with me and my story. **PrincessSwifty**, I'm glad you liked that chapter I with I was that shirt too. and don't worry about not reviewing I know the pain of having a computer being all messes up and not obeying (glares evily at computer, computer starts to make angry noises) ahh i didn't meant (pats computer lovingly, computer stops making noises) see what I have to deal with (lol). **aer-sep4eva**, sure thing no prob hope you get my e-mail. **charmed1s **thanks I will, hope you enjoy the rest of it. **SakuraN**, (gasps) you're an anime otaku to yay! (dances around throwing confetti) **Shadwonsdancingdragon**, O_O wow looky all the reviews okay hmm in order by chapter they appear on ch.4 I'm on you fav lists thanks on ch.6 (puts index finger to nose) heh BINGO that's not over thinking things that's called paying attention to detail, we haven't' come to Riku leaving yet. I'm just glad someone besides me hasn't over looked that small detail. on ch.7 wow Mys is scarry i think she and Jin would get along on second thought I'll keep him away don't want him getting any ideas on killing Demak. on ch.8 umm maybe, but the auditorium at my school which is what I based teh one in my story on isn't that big and Sora wasn't sitting on the back wait this is Mya review ahh don't hurt me. on ch.9 aww thnks I love reviews (hugs reviews) mine. on ch.10 glad you got tired of chasing me and Riku's not reallyhurt too bad on ch.11 I know I'm not completely evil and if he broke his leg it would have meant no futbol and that just wouldn't work well into the plot on ch.12 well I don't know what a teva is either but I enjoy reading rants so rant away. on ch.13, really actually that whole trip on flat ground was something I said to my friend but I think at the time I was making fun of him or something can't remember. on ch.14 it 's a metaphor for their emotional ups and downs and yes I hate flowers too roses especially reminds me of funerals don't ask bad childhood experience. on ch.15, umm, umm (starts to back away slowly) umm, umm Sora RUN!. on ch.16, but I if even out the bumps to flat ground nothing intersting would happen the most that I would accomplish with that would be Tidus tripping and scraping his knee I don't think that would make Mya or Jin-kun too happy (hears rabid wolfwonds you send pounding on doors) err I'm on it geez. on ch.17 really that was my favorite chapter to write so far oh and hi george bye george. on ch.18 (blinks) err okay (scratches head) but I didn't say anything bad about horse racing did I? on ch.1 still offended? (still confused) but I didn't say anything bad I actually enjoyed horse back riding when I was little too, never raced though my mom wouldn't' let me it was a boy sport (scoffs) oh and thanks for the help I'm actually considering getting a beta so that means hell is freezing over on ch.18, yep your queen of the universe review away and i know Squall is so angsty I fell bad but it makes Ji-kin happy. on ch.1, yes the first is talking to yourself and the last is talking to inanimate objects like Kitty over there (poits accusingly at a stuffed bear named Kitty) and blaming them for random if not everything bad or otherwise things that happen to you oh and drawing spirals on any surface or tracing them with your finger (watcher finger tracing a spiral) Gah! (looks around nervously) heh-heh I'm not crazy! I'm not! shut up Kitty it's all your fault (Kitty, ~.^) (lol) well I had a lot of fun reading your reviews and replying I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **becca, **thanks and here's the next chapter enjoy ^__^

Alright thanks guys for reviewing like always your awesome and sorry if I miss someone or misspelled someone's name didn't meant to I'll shut up now and enjoy the story.

"SEPHIROTH!"

"Sephiroth, what the hell are you doing here?"

Riku yelled sitting up making Sephiroth back down and away from him. He smirked watching Riku stare wide eyed at him.

"Now Riku is that anyway to greet you favorite cousin?"

Riku shook his head closing his eyes trying to clear his head trying to determine if what he was seeing was in fact real. He opened his eyes to see the smirking Sephiroth leaning lazily back on his elbows looking very relaxed as if he wasn't sitting in someone else's bed in someone else's room.

A blink, yep Sephiroth was definitely there but, why? Ignoring Sephiroth's comment Riku spoke again.

"What are you doing here?"

Sephiroth raised a slender hand and waved it delicately in dismissal rolling his eyes.

"I see manners are still something you haven't been taught yet."

Riku glared and scooted back on his bed resting his back on the head board of his bed. Crossing his arms in front of his chest showing he was not about to move any time soon.

Sephiroth reached up with one hand pushing his hair out of his face. And just like always Riku was startled to see the similarities in Sephiroth and his father's face. The same piercing blue eyes the same bone structure the same skin tone even the way they stood was the same.

For all the things they had in common there was one difference it was almost ironic how that difference was also the same thing that they had that most resembled the other. Their eyes. There was just something missing form Sephiroth's eyes. Riku decided it was warmth. While his father's eyes smiled gently Sephiroth's held a cold contempt not towards him or any one in particular it was just there.

"I Just decided to take a small break"

Sephiroth answering his question snapped Riku out of his mussing and he smirked getting over the shock of seeing his only cousin from his father's side sitting on his bed. Putting on a knowing grin he spoke.

"So what prestigious school did you get kicked out of this time?"

Sephiroth stood from the bed and turned his back to Riku hiding the scowl that had formed on his handsome features. He walked over to the foot of the bed and turned to Riku having gotten his emotions under control.

"Not this time Riku-chan. It seems they've finally figured out my little game. No matter what I do they refuse to throw me out. Most unfair really. So I decided if they didn't give me a break I would just take one."

Riku raised a brow. So Sephiroth's parents had finally figured out Sephiroth's unacceptable behavior had always been deliberate with the goal of getting kicked out of school. Interesting.

"What did uncle Yeuchi say about that?"

Sephiroth moved around Riku's room feeling the other boy's eyes on him. There was a picture frame on his desk and he picked it up a small smile on his lips as he recognized the two young boys in the picture. Riku and Sora. Hearing Riku's question he scoffed.

"The old man could have cared less and I could have cared even less about what he had to say. If anything at all"

Riku shook his head Sephiroth and his father had a very strange relationship. He wasn't even going to bother to understand them. He watched Sephiroth set the picture back on his desk. He still hadn't told Riku why exactly he was in his home. Sephiroth needed a break or so he claimed so what was he doing in his room?

"So why come here?" 

Sephiroth turned to face Riku while leaning back on Riku's desk bringing one hand up pretending to examine his nails in a rather bored fashion..

"Because the old man wanted me to pick a place Hong Kong, Tokyo, New York even Paris but as much as I enjoy throwing off the hounds he sends to look after me discretely of course or so he thinks, it gets quite boring and irritating."

Yep a strange relationship indeed. Riku was sure his parents would never take the news of him taking a break from school well. Much less offer to send him to a party city anywhere in the world.

"So I thought I'd just visit my favorite cousin Instead"

Sephiroth finished as if it were the most logical thing in the world to do.

Riku shook his head in amusement. Sephiroth was most definitely not his favorite cousin but he was the only one he tolerated so he guessed that made him his favorite. In a way their own relationship was also strange. He and Sephiroth had always gotten along but at the same time had not. They had many similarities and many differences.

One similarity was they were both only children that should have made them closer since they had no one else but themselves that they could relate but, it had not. For the very reason they were very different Riku was very social not overly so but where as Sephiroth was rather reserved and cold.

Despite that Sephiroth and Riku had somehow always understood each other. Sephiroth had always liked Riku and had always envied him. He saw something in Riku that he was never allowed to have, but was glad Riku had. Riku had thought Sephiroth was cold but he knew that was a mask for something he hid. What exactly Riku wasn't too sure but he had a pretty good idea.

Riku flinched when Sephiroth moved across his room set straight for his window pulling the curtain back letting the sun flood the room, scolding Riku's eyes. That's when Riku realized it wasn't early at all and he glanced at he clock to see it was already nine thirty. He turned to Sephiroth who was staring silently out the window.

"Listen Seph I'm glad you're here and all but I have to get ready Dad and I..."

"Uncle Shiro already left, he felt rather awful for forgetting to mention I was arriving today. He said he'd rather you stay here to entertain me"

Sephiroth said with his back still to Riku. Riku lowered his gaze and frowned. Now he felt guilty his father had gone alone to the horse track. Before he could think more about his guilt his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his window sliding open.

Lifting his face he frowned at Sephirtoh who had one leg already on the window frame.

"What are you doing?"

Riku asked slowly a bit confused by Sephiroth's actions. Sephiroth craned his neck back giving Riku a smirk.

"Going to see my favorite brunette of course. It's been a while since I last saw his hot little body. Think he missed me?"

He asked in a teasing voice and watched on amused as Riku glared and if looks could kill Sephiroth would have been dead on the floor right after he mention the brunette. 

Suspecting Riku had a thing for his best friend Sephiroth loved playing with Riku's emotion getting him riled up. He was always being so protective of the boy as if he belonged to him. Really anyone who had eyes could see how Riku felt for his friend. He however had no interest in Sora sure the kid was cute but not his type. Besides he hoped that by irritating Riku the boy would finally snap and realize his feelings.

That he got a rise out of Riku while at it was just an added bonus. He always enjoyed watching Riku get ticked off and mentioning the brunette was such and easy button to push on the Riku anger panel.

"I highly doubt he'd miss you and he's not home"

Sephiroth backed away from the window. Not hurt in the least by the blunt statement Riku had made.

"How do you know?"

Riku gave Sephiroth a look that said duh best friend knows everything. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"He's rehearsing for a play for school"

Sephiroth frowned unconvinced.

"It's Saturday"

He stated in a tone that implied the other didn't know.

"Yeah well Squall's cruel"

Riku said getting off his bed scratching his chest and yawning. Sephiroth closed the window. He didn't know who Squall was and didn't particularly care.

"Well than get dressed and lets go see him"

Riku frowned and glared at Sephiroth. There was no way he was letting his cousin anywhere near Sora.

"No I don't think that's a good idea you know how Sora feels about your advances."

Sephiroth smirked, at the protectiveness and was that jealousy he heard coming from Riku over the little brunette. He didn't even have to ask what he was talking about, when he had said "advances". He knew perfectly well how Sora felt about him. Sora felt uneasy due to the fact Sephiroth was constantly hitting on him every chance he got. But Sephiroth decided to feign innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've just missed him and besides it's not like he's taken."

He stated rather confident that was until Riku smirked.

"Actually he is"

Sephiroth was surprised by the news and than felt bad for Riku. _Oh Riku. Who beat you to the punch? And why do you look so smug?_ He decided he wanted to know who had taken little Sora away form Riku.

"Really anyone I know? Not that cute pouty blond kid?"

Riku was momentarily taken aback by Sephiroth's question. Pouty blond?.

"Tidus?"

Riku heard himself ask than shook his head violently.

"No of course not"

He said quickly not even wanting to know what had led Sephiroth to believe Tidus liked Sora. Sephiroth merely shrugged.

"Who than?"

Riku's smug smirk returned.

"Me"

He stated proudly. If Sephiroth had been surprised before he was even more so now. And he wasn't sure whether to feel happy for Riku or whether to curse every God the face to the planet had ever heard off.

For again Riku had something he had never had. Well there might have been that one exception but he didn't feel like analyzing that at the moment.

"So you finally came to your senses, huh?"

He said deciding to pushed his jumbled feelings aside for the time being. 

Riku frowned at Sephiroth's comment. It seemed even Sephiroth has known how he felt for Sora well that was just peachy.

"You guys are together now the more reason to go see him"

Riku glared again and Sephiroth held up his arms.

"I'll behave I promise. He won't even know I'm there"

Riku scoffed he of course didn't believe Sephiroth for an instant, but on the other hand he wouldn't mind going to see Sora. Riku crossed his arms looking straight at his silver haired cousin.

"You expect me to believe that?"

The silver haired man shrugged watching Riku walk over to his closet.

"The day you do will be a sad and boring day"

Shaking his head Riku stood over the open closet door clad only in black boxers.

"Fine we'll go just try not to uhh... irk Sora too much" 

He pleaded pulling out a navy blue long sleeved shirt and slipping it on taking out a pair of worn out faded jeans. He glanced at his choice of clothing and then back at Sephiroth's ensemble which consisted of a black turtle neck sweater, khaki slacks and of course that white colored treanchcoat. No matter what Sephiroth always managed to look very formal. Elegant? Maybe, and Riku doubted Sephiroth would ever look bad in anything he put on. 

Unknown to the thoughts in Riku's head Sephiroth chuckled at his plea to not "irk" Sora. He held up a hand .

"Don't worry I'll be as good as Paul Verlaine"

As expected Riku frowned in confusion slipping into his Jeans.

"Who's Paul Verlaine"

A smiled curled Sephiroth's lips and he sat at the food of Riku's bed and shrugged.

"A poet a very recognized poet actually from the eighteen hundreds"

A poet? Riku quirked a brow. He rolled his eyes as long as he didn't get to Sora. Riku shrugged and turned from Sephiroth disappearing into the bathroom closing the door behind him failing to see the glint in Sephiroth's eyes.

The glint in his eyes was due to the fact poor Riku didn't know Verlaine had also cheated on his wife with another man whom he had tried too shoot when he was leaving him. Most amusing and hardly a behavior Riku would want his cousin associated with. So than again perhaps it was a good thing Riku didn't know.

A few minutes later Riku emerged from the bathroom face washed teeth brushed and hair combed.

"Alright lets go"

Sephiroth stood from the bed and followed Riku out of his room. Before they could leave Riku stopped with the door opened and he turned his head back to look at Sephiroth with a serious expression all aspects of playfulness and teasing gone.

"Sephiroth, when you feel like talking about it"

Sephiroth arched a brow.

"I'm here"

A nod was all he received for an answer and Riku stepped out of his room. Followed by Sephiroth who seemed to muse no matter how much Riku had changed his core, the core which made up Riku remained a constant the same. He could still sense problems before they were spoken and like always gave his support with out demanding explanations. 

They walked into the kitchen Riku smiled at his mother who was at the kitchen table with her hair pulled in a messy bun clad in a fluffy looking bathrobe reading the news paper.

Up on hearing someone enter the kitchen she lowered the newspaper to glance over at the two youths before her. She smiled warmly.

"Good morning boys"

"Morning mom"

Riku greeted in return. Sephiroth gave her a curt nod.

"And a good morning to you as well Rijiki"

She stood from her chair motioning for them to sit down.

"Sephiroth I'm so sorry your uncle forgot you were arriving today. Please sit down let me make you boys some breakfast"

Turning on his charm, Sephiroth smiled warmly waving a hand in dismissal.

"Oh no thank you I'm not hungry. Time zones. Right now I should have been about to fall a sleep"

He stated and Riku fought the urge to roll his eyes. Sephiroth could charm the hell out of anyone and always act completely proper around people he knew he could have and influence on later on. Though he guessed that acting came very much in handy when dealing with the unwanted territory he had inherited. Not wanting to think about that he turned to his mom.

"Besides we're leaving"

Rijiki raised a beautifully sculpted brow turning her aqua marine eyes to her son. Riku smiled snatching a muffin from a plate on the table taking a bite.

"We're going to see Sora rehears"

He said over a mouthful. To which his mother frowned but said nothing instead she nodded sitting down on her chair again, picking up the newspaper.

"Alright you boys behave"

Finishing his muffin in one bite he nodded and started heading out of his house with Sephiroth beside him.

Outside Riku wiped some crumbs from his lips and stopped mid step, staring awe struck. Sephiroth didn't miss a beat as he chuckled walking pass Riku only to stop a few feet in front of him.

"Shall we take your car or mine?"

He threw over his shoulder. That seemed to snap Riku out of his daze though he couldn't stop staring at the black beauty currently parked in his drive way better know as a Honda S2000. Riku gave Sephiroth a light chuckled 

"You shipped your car along with yourself"

Sephiroth shrugged pulling out his car keys from the white treanchcoat he was wearing.

"Of course. I could never forget to leave my baby behind though I can never remember if I pack clothes"

Unlike Riku's eventful morning the one in the theater was going rather slow. Most of the people there were yawning or lounging around lazily on the auditorium chairs waiting for their scene. Though Squall had made the call for his actors mandatory he had told the crew their showing up was optional. So he was rather surprised some of the crew members were actually there.

It was comforting knowing that at least some of the people were dedicated to the play. Or perhaps they were just there because they saw how behind they were in the production and wanted to get more work done. It really didn't matter much what was important was they were there.

Taking a small breath Squall looked on, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Rather than on Tidus who was currently down on the floor of the theater where the auditorium seats were painting a background scenery with Selphie and Wakka. Tidus had not spoken to him when he had come in he hadn't even made eye contact with him and Squall summed it up to the fact he was being avoided.

Tidus had all the right to avoid him after the way he had behaved the previous night. Squall felt the need to apologize. He felt the need to explain his actions he needed to explain the memories Titus's words had brought. Apologizing and explain though something he didn't do often were the easy part. The difficult part was understanding why he all of a sudden felt the need to do such a thing like share those memories. He didn't know he would analyze those feelings later.

At the moment he had other things to occupy his mind with. Like the current scene they were doing. He glared at Jonathan the boy playing Rafael Ashazel's or Sora's best friend.

"Jonathan. That's the wrong scene"

Squall paused.

"Again"

The boy Jonathan scratched the back of his raven mane and shrugged.

"What do you expect it's too early"

The boy said which was venturing close to a whine. Squall heard some snickering going around which immediately died down as he glared and was about to retort when Cloud walked on to the stage from the right wing looking if possible more irritated than Squall. Squall raised a brow and waited to see what Cloud wanted.

Stopping a few feet away from Squall Cloud crossed his arms and looked at his ex.

"Yuffie is done with your costume and wants to do a final fitting"

Squall nodded and turned to Sora and Jonathan.

"Do it again and this time be on the right scene Jonathan. I'll be back in a minute"

He began walking away.

"And Sora stop yawning"

He added not even stopping or bothering to look back. Sora stopped in half a yawn and glared at the back of Squall's retreating form and fought the urge to stick out his tongue in a rather childish manner. Instead he blink seeing Cloud sill there and glaring at him. He wondered why Cloud hadn't left yet and why he looked so irritated. With him!? Smiling nervously he waved at Cloud.

"Hi Cloud"

That seemed to irritate Cloud even more.

"Kairi says she needs your measurements"

Groaning Sora made a face. He didn't like the idea of having his measurements taken again. Putting on a pout he crossed his arms.

"But she already has them"

He whined not even bothering to keep the annoyance from his voice, remembering how long it had taken Kairi who was helping Yuffie with the costumes to take his measurements. It was an experience he did not wish to repeat anytime soon especially with Cloud.

Uncrossing his arms Cloud produced a coiled up measuring tape form his fist.

"Well she claims to have lost them"

Sora was not happy to hear such news.

"But the costumes are already made why does she need my measurements?"

Cloud rolled his eyes something he only did when irritated. It wasn't as if he was ecstatic about having been assigned such task. He just hadn't wanted to stay in the same room with Yuffie and Kairi while they gossiped. 

"Ever heard of tailoring Kazaki?" 

"Of course Strife"

Sora replied. It was perfectly fine with him if Cloud wanted to fall in to last name basis.

"Than you know she needs your measurements to get the clothes to fit you properly so.."

Taking a hold of one end to the measuring tape he let it unwind with a snap of his hand making the measuring tape sound like a whip. Sora flinched.

"Arms up"

Sora opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Come on Sora just let him do it and lets get to this scene before Squall comes back I don't know about you but I don't feel like being scolded again."

Cloud smirked and Sora glared.

"Fine"

He said and turned to face Jonathan while Cloud walked towards him measuring tape in hand.

"Arms up!"

Letting out a defeated sigh while facing his fellow actor he raised his arms up ever so reluctantly.

Just as reluctantly a blond boy by the name of Tidus who was three feet down in front of the theater to the right found himself telling his friends about his so called "love life" or something along those lines.

"So he just left, ya?"

Wakka asked he was standing besides Tidus and Selphie who were sitting on the floor painting. He was bouncing an old tattered soccer ball he had found in one of the prop boxes from one knee to the other. Selphie was trying to piece together the conversation Tidus had just told them while painting the image before her.

"Uh huh. He just stood up and left"

Tidus said putting the paint brush down on a piece of cardboard and leaned back on his arms. Selphie looked thoughtful and continued kneeling painting with careful strokes.

"Well maybe it was something you said"

Was Wakka's suggestion he felt awkward talking about this to Tidus it wasn't because Tidus like another guy he just wasn't good with the whole relationship scene it was out his league now sports there was something he knew. Still Tidus was his friend and he seemed distressed so he would try to help as much as he could.

Tidus frowned at Wakka's suggestion in truth he had thought of that possibility and had gone over their conversation in his head time and time again and he could not pick out something offensive he might have said which would have resulted in Squall's behavior. 

"No it can't be something I said. Sure I told him he needed help but he wouldn't have reacted like that he would have just scoffed and said no thanks like he had been doing before he left"

Selphie who had been quietly listening to the conversation between the two stopped painting and sat on her shins looking at Tidus. Again she couldn't believe the reason for Tidus being so remote went by the name of Squall Leonhart. She was glad she had all but forced Tidus to confide in her and Wakka, it was not good for a person to keep things bottled up. Who knew perhaps she and Wakka could help Tidus untangle the mess he had created.

"Maybe it _was _something you said but you just don't know it. Boys can be so insensitive" 

Wakka scoffed and Tidus chuckled he was beginning to wonder when Selphie would say something she had been too quiet. Selphie's eyes lit up as an idea came to her. 

Clasping her hands together making the pain in her paint brush splatter a little due to the sudden motion and land small paint drops on Tidus's face.

"Oh Selphie!"

He yelled and glared at Wakka who was laughing at him. He wiped his face as best as he could with his hand while being completely ignore by Selphie who didn't even blink in his direction.

"I know you could go and apologize for being well you and he'll totally forgive you and you'll look into each other's eyes, see how stupid your being and confess you undying love for one another."

She finished a bit out of breath considering she had said that under three seconds. Tidus blinked watching Selphie sigh dreamily with a glazed look over her eyes and he burst out into laughter soon joined in with Wakka's. Tidus let himself fall back on the floor holding his stomach. He thought Selphie had been acting far too normal for her and wondered how long it would take for the ever romantic girl to burst out and say something so Selphie.

"What's so funny?"

Shaking his head Tidus sat back up raising an eye brow at Selphie who blushed and shrugged.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up"

She explained going back to painting. Tidus smiled at Selphie's efforts and picked up his brush dipping the tip in some green paint.

"Thanks"

Selphie smiled and turned to Tidus.

"Your welcome"

And then turned back and glared at Wakka.

"And you, your suppose to be helping us now grab a brush and help us paint or go get that box and start on the paper flowers"

Wakka froze and cringed in the direction of the box Selphie had pointed to and put the ball down on the floor.

"Ahh fine, move over"

He said grabbing a spare paint brush and settled between Tidus and Selphie in a cross legged fashion. He heard Tidus sigh and felt bad they couldn't be of much use. He might not be great with relationships and all but he knew the only way to solve any problems between two people was through communication. 

"Tidus"

He said in a serious tone which drew both his and Selphie's attention.

"We might not be of much help trying to figure this out, so if you want to know what's wrong you should really talk to him and uhh "

He stopped searching for the right words not really knowing how to explain any further, lucky for him Selphie knew just what he meant.

"Yeah talk to him this time for real, you can't figure this out on your own as much as you may want to. Whatever the problem is it's between the two of you. You need to know how and what Squall feels, both of you need to work out what's going on between you two"

Having said that they went back to painting leaving a very stunned Tidus with is arm halfway through a stroke. Slowly he smiled. His friends never seized to amaze him, just when he thought Wakka was all about sports he showed real understanding for his emotions and just when he thought Selphie was all about idealistic romanticism she came out with more understanding and logic for his situation than he had managed to grasp.

"Thanks guys that really helps"

He said softly going back to his task though now being lost in his own thoughts.

Up in the stage things were a bit more interesting. For the first few minutes Sora had done great he hadn't even squirmed, Cloud had to give him credit for that. Though that was about to change.

"Nothing good can come of it"

Jonathan ran through the correct line this time, more awake than he had been a few minutes ago.

"What are you trying to say?"

Sora frowned and Jonathan raised a brow clasping his hand behind his back and walking slowly to sit lazily on a chair draping his arm around the back.

"Do you honestly not see it Ashazel?"

The scene they were rehearsing was very important, it was when Ashazel the advisor was going to realize that the King Malekai had feelings for him. Being in character Sora replied his tone a bit edgy with anger.

"If you're suggesting your King, our King ahhh"

Jonathan frowned and Sora blushed.

"Damn it Sora hold still"

Cloud scolded glancing at the number on the measuring tape and writing the number on a piece of paper he had brought with him.

"Arms up again."

Sora raised his arms slowly it wasn't his fault he was extremely ticklish beneath his arms where Cloud had been putting the tape around, taking the measurements for his chest.

"Sora?"

Jonathan said waiting for Sora to continue. 

"Right uhh. If you're suggesting ahhh! Cloud!"

"Sora!"

Jonathan yelled while Cloud glared at him

"I'm ticklish"

Sora screamed in his defense and that had been the reason his first fitting with Kairi had taken so long, he couldn't stop laughing and squirming around trying to get away from her and that evil measuring tape.

"Sora we're almost done I just need your waist. Now arms up"

Sora did so more reluctantly than before and Cloud moved to Sora's left wrapping the tape around Sora's waist trying not to touch the boy too much so to not make him squirm and laugh. It didn't work and Sora was about to laugh when a voice they both recognized broke through the air.

"Strife what the hell do you think your doing?"

Sora and Cloud looked up their eyes quickly searching and locating the owner of the voice. And just as quickly their eyes snapped to the person next to Riku. Two pair of blues eyes looked surprised unto amused blue ones. Silence reigned through out the theater everyone stopping to look at the new arrivals. Just than Squall decided to walk on to the stage.

"Why do I hear no rehearsing?"

He demanded stopping behind the frozen Sora and Cloud letting his eyes travel to where they were staring. Letting his eyes find Riku and his silver haired companion. 

"Riku what are you doing here? And who the hell is he?"

"SEPHIROTH!"

Was the perfectly synchronized that if it had been rehearsed would not have come out better than it did answer from the brunette holding up his arms and the blond crouching down with a measuring tape around said boy's waist.

Cardel: Sephiroth!, Cloud!, Riku!, Squall!, and Sora! in the same room together ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, all the bishonen can't breath ( dies x__x)

Cardel: (gets phoenix down) Err was that a cliffhanger? Hmm?

Demak: Yes I believe it was.

Cardel: Why?

Jin: Well see there at the end when both Sora and Cloud say (clears throat) "SEPHIROTH!" the readers already know Sora knows Sephiroth from the conversation he had with Riku what they're probably asking now is...

Demak: (clears throat) THE HELL! CLOUD KNOWS SEPHIROTH TOO NAZE, NAZE? or in English HOW, HOW?

Jin: Yes thus leaving them hanging for the answers. Making them stress and get frustrated wanting to pull out their hair by the roots or quite possibly yes most probably yours (smiles evily)

Cardel: Ohh okay so it was a cliffhanger.(pause) Wait pull out my hair?

Jin: Yes or any other methods of torture to get you to update.

Cardel: Well than umm I'll get working on next chapter right away oh and before you guys pull out my hair could you please tell me how I did with Sephy. I hope he wasn't too OOC. I bought the game FFVII and

Demak: After laughing for fifteen minutes at the yellow spiky triangle that is suppose to be Cloud

Cardel: I only laughed 'cause my little brother came in and after staring at he screen for a few minutes he said "how the heck do you know which "shape" you are?" Which I found funny he's pure PS2, X-Box graphics.

Jin: But she hasn't gotten far in the game because she also got FFX

Cardel: Oh yes which has been a great help with Tidus and Wakka and I can't believe how much in character I've kept Tidus despite of not knowing how he behaved. See the image I had of him up until last chapter was the one in KH and now the image of him in my head is the one from FFX it helps with the errm "relationship" with Squall.

Demak: That's all good and stuff but weren't we talking about shhexey Sephy

Jin: Shhexey? (~.^) That's not a word.

Demak(^__^) I'm taking poetic license so it's a word.

Cardel: Yes about Sephy. Since I haven't gotten too far in the FFVII well enough so it helps with his character I really don't have much to go on so I hope I did okay and umm sorry about the cliffie. Don't hurt me (hides behind muses)

Jin: Yeah yeah so leave a review.

Demak: ooh ooh and I've decided I'm no longer a girl I'm a boy. 

Jin(mumble:identitycrisis:mumble) 

Demak:(pouts) I do not have an identity crisis.

Jin: Dude you have pink hair.

Cardel: (pokes head from behind muses) So does Shuichi Shindou (from Gravitation) Wow this was long wonder if anyone reads our ramble. hmm?

Jin:(looks thoughtful) Hmm?

Demak: (contemplating his pink hair) Hmm?


	20. Ch20

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

AN: I have no shame I know it's been forever but know that I'm not giving up on this fic far from it. Sorry about not updating sooner but you know how it is life gets in the way.

Thank you to my reviewers: **Shodowsdancingdragon. Swords of chaos. cassier. teaka. animegirl171. Jade Queen of the Damned. Heather Chirsti. Eva Beaver. KaoruFan. Becca. Ani-coolgirl. Joonie. Ocean-eyed songstress, Kahura. Sakura N. Grey Elven-Eyes. BBChan. fallen angel of darkness. fire godess5. Cydcharisse. Riku-the-dark-angel. kurisuchie. Twinstar1. kumagoro-chan. Knoki Rio. Zodd2020. Mystical Kairi. Black Metal Bassit. crow vii. soul-spirit. XxKaskading-DraknessxX. Preator. silent-mousie. and Brittany Felix.** Whew! Guys and gals thanks so much you're reviews as always really do help a bunch and I love reading all of them sorry I didn't reply to all of them this time though, but know I read them all. And to put you at ease I will not stop with this story until it is finished even if it kills me err well that's a bit dramatic but I will finish it. Oh and I'm glad you guys know who Shuichi is () gotta love him. Oh and Elven I fixed that whole eyes thing thanks ( ) And guys thanks for all the threats really thanks you and sorry about the cliffhanger (Jin in the back: No she's not) Ignore him. And last of all thanks for the bribes. Pocky! Gawds I love strawberry pocky. If you're looking for a way to bribe me strawberry pocky is definitely the way to go. Well enjoy the chapter and again thanks for the reviews. Love Ya!

Squall stared back and forth Sora and Cloud and moved his gaze to Riku and his companion. Who seemed very surprised at seeing Cloud or perhaps at seeing Sora, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

But if it was Cloud he was surprised to see. How did he know Cloud? And that surprise he saw on the silver haired man wasn't actually seen by his actions but rather in the slight shift in his posture. Had he been anyone else he would not have noticed but years of hanging around Cloud taught a person how to read even the smallest changes of another person.

Still no one was saying anything, and as much as everyone would have loved to stay in their own thoughts, Riku had had enough of the silence. Besides the surprised stares that were going around; Sephiroth, Cloud and Sora did not please him at all. Not too much about Sora he knew why Sora was surprised, but he was rather confused by the stares between his cousin and his friend they were looking at each other as if they knew the other. Riku had to break the silence.

"Uhh Squall this is Sephiroth"

Riku said motioning to Sephiroth with his head. Sephiroth gave a small nod. Squall raised an unimpressed brow.

"I think that much has been established. What I want to know is what are you doing here and with him?"

By than Cloud and Sora had gotten over their initial shock and were now standing awkwardly next to each other, listening to the words being exchanged.

"Oh we're just going to help out with the crew if you don't mind?"

Riku explained while watching Squall move to the edge of the stage and pick up a clipboard with what looked like notes. Squall only half listed to Riku's explanation picking up his notes skimming quickly over them.

"Fine just don't get in the way"

He said dismissing him not even bother to turn around. Instead he walked back to Sora and Jonathan.

"Alright enough of this scene"

Pausing for a second he looked back down to his notes and nodded his head to some mental argument he was having. Clearing his voice a bit he raised his head.

"Everyone"

The entire cast and crew gave him their attention as always. Sephiroth raised a brow the guy hadn't even raised his voice an octave yet everyone had stopped to look at him. Impressive. Squall when Sephiroth had seen him didn't exactly give off a leader aura but he suppose Squall was like many people he knew. Who didn't exactly want to be leaders but could step up when necessary. A silent leader, Sephiroth mused.

"Take ten"

That voice was not harsh or demanding, but left no room for argument. The crew stopped what they were doing and started chatting amongst themselves. As did the actors on stage who took a seat on the floor or on the edge of the stage. Squall turned to Sora.

"I need to get some notes. When I get back we'll do our scene. If I'm no back in ten minutes just keep going with yours and John's scene"

Sora and John nodded. Squall turned and left the stage. John went to sit with the other actors leaving Sora and Cloud by themselves. Sora quickly turned to Cloud.

"Yap know Sephiroth?!"

Cloud did not reply, his eyes were completely focused on the silver headed man currently heading towards them. Sephiroth in return was staring right back at Cloud, they were communicating with out words just like they had done so at point. As they came closer Cloud broke the eye contact and turned to Sora.

"I have to get these to Yuffie and Kairi"

He said tightly and strode out of the stage before he had to confront Sephiroth.

Sephiroth watched Cloud leave and almost smiled. He would have loved for Cloud to have stayed but unfortunately he had not. He could have also gone after him but he would not. Cloud needed time to collect his thoughts or at least that's what Sephiroth had read in his eyes. Besides he could talk to Cloud later, it wasn't as if he were planning on leaving any time soon. He had always had patience when it came to Cloud, plus Cloud was not avoiding him of that he was certain. With that in mind he stopped in front of Sora and stuck out his hand.

"Hello Sora it's been a while"

Clutched tightly in his hand was a piece of paper containing Sora's measurements, though at the moment Cloud could careless what was in his hand his thoughts were currently on Sephiroth.

How long had it been? Four years? More? He had lost cound but that didn't matter, it could have been eight years and as it had been made painfully obvious his feelings had not changed much. Just like Sephiroth himself hadn't changed much. Still, had that cold aura to him , those cold eyes hair was a bit longer than he remembered and he was taller but that was understandable.

Perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps Sephiroth had changed it wasn't like he had actually stayed to find out. That however didn't mean he was running away oh no. He would talk to Sephiroth just not at the moment. Right now he needed to collect his thoughts.

More like collect his feelings. More or so four years had gone by since he had thought of Sephiroth. Sephiroth was just a memory of something long ago forgotten . A passing thought that once in a while crossed his mind and even than not for long. A reminder of what he once had been in short Sephiroth was a memory or so he thought. He was wrong.

One look. One look was all it took for every thing he thought he had forgotten to come back in his head. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. What he had, had with Sephiroth was a long time ago, though it had been intense, passionate and, and what? That's what bothered him he didn't know what else it had been, but was sure he didn't want to repeat. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Unfortunately that look Sephiroth gave him brought back pulled back and yanked to the surface from the darkness old feelings believed to be dead by him. Old feelings old unanswered feelings.

Cloud shook his head those feelings should not have been left unresolved. As far as he was concerne he and Sephiroth had not parted bitterly and perhaps that was the problem not the not parting bitterly but the parting part.

"No that's not it"

He said to himself and cut his mussing opening a door to find Yuffie, Kairi and Selphie talking. They stopped at hearing Cloud come in.

"Hey Cloud!"

He nodded his head once and handed the crumpled piece of paper to Kairi. Who took it giving him a strange look.

"Err thanks"

She said trying to open the piece of paper with out ripping it. Cloud's only answer was a grunt before turning to exit the room again.

"Take ten"

As soon as Selphie heard those words she was up and off the floor. She had been sitting with Tidus on the floor still painting when she had seen Riku arrive with a gorgeous man at his side. Selphie of coursed had gawked and had asked Tidus if he knew who the gorgeous man next to Riku was? A mild look of surprised crossed his face before he had replied.

"Oh that's Sephiroth Riku's cousin"

So now that she had the opportunity she was going to go and tell her friends about Sephiroth and how hot he was.

"I'm gonna find Yuffie and Selphie"

She said and left skipping to the exit leaving Tidus.

After watching Selphie leave he smiled shaking his head and stood up. Out of the corned of his eye he watched Squall leave the stage.

"Well might as well go talk to him"

Standing up he stretched to unwind his somewhat cramped muscles from being hunched down on his knees. Relaxing his body from his stretch he sighed and exited the theater in search for Squall.

Exiting was exactly what Sora felt like doing with Riku's cousin there. Unfortunately such an option was not available to him at the moment. Instead he swallowed whatever he was feeling and not wanting so seem rude he took Sephiroth's hand.

"Hey Sephiroth. How have you been?"

Sephiroth shook Sora's hand holding his hand just a bit longer than necessary just for the hell of it and to see Riku get all protective.

"Oh you know same old. Which is less than I can say for you I think a congratulations is in order."

Sora cocked his head to the side and looked at Riku who was. Blushing?

"What are you talking about?"

Sephiroth gave a hearty chuckled that as much as it sounded warm was empty as it resonated through the theater.

"I mean you and Riku of course. It was about time you got together"

Sora gave him a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is there anyone who didn't know?"

Sora asked playfully, though it seemed to him like everyone knew.

"Well it seems like only you and Riku were the only ones left out"

Than he gave a sigh and smirked looking at Sora.

"Though as happy as I am for you I'm also a bit disappointed"

Both Riku and Sora gave Sephiroth confused stares. Which only made Sephiroth's smirk grow. And he was more than happy to elaborate for them.

"That means I'll have to stop flirting with you"

Sora raised a brow and Riku shook his head in amusement. Sora rolled his eyes. Half the time Sephiroth's advances had made him feel uncomfortable and the other half it made him feel just plain out silly. He was certain a good half of the flirting was done with a half joking tone and the other half was completely joking. What made him feel uncomfortable was that uncertain half joking but now he knew, it was all made up.

Sephiroth wasn't seriously trying to flirt with him, he just couldn't believe how long it had actually taken him to realize it. That bit of enlightenment made him feel better and less nervous to be around Sephiroth. For the first time since he had met Sephiroth he relaxed.

With his new found courage he stepped up to Sephiroth who was much taller than he was and draped an arm around his shoulders patting him lightly. Sephiroth and Riku were both startled and Sephiroth realized Sora had just figured out all his flirting had not been serious. Too bad. Good thing Riku still didn't' know.

"There, there Seph "

He said soothingly. Riku frowned and crossed his arms. Sora began walking with Sephiroth towards the edge of the stage with Riku close behind.

"'I'm sure you'll mange to get over me..."

Giving Riku a quick wink over his shoulders he sighed sadly and continued.

"Somehow"

"Where did I leave them?"

Squall asked to no one. With his head inside his locker searching for the play notes he needed. Squall disliked disorganization, he was always very good at keeping thing organized it made for finding things quickly and with out much hassle. It was very unlike him to be so unorganized, so to say he was frustrated for having missed placed his notes would have been putting it very lightly

"Need help?"

With his hand half way to lifting a book he froze and stuck his head out of his locker to see Tidus leaning casually on the closed locker to his right. Looking over at Tidus he knew the other was not really there to help, he was sure there were other things Tidus was surely more curious to know. Giving up his search he turned to Tidus.

"Did you really come here to help me? "

Squall asked already knowing the answer. Tidus seemed to think the question.

"Well if you don't mind I'd much rather talk. Why did you leave like that? Was it something I said?"

Tidus asked quickly before loosing his nerve. Squall sighed and leaned his back on the locker to the left of his opened one and proceeded to slide down until he was sitting on the floor, leaving his locker door open between him and Tidus.

"It's a long story"

Tidus followed Squall's movement and sat down as well, knees drawn up arms hanging loosely from his knees.

"I don't mind, long stories are my favorite"

Giving a small smile Squall stared straight ahead to the lockers in front of him on the other side of the hall. He turned his head to the left but instead of seeing Tidus all he saw were his knees and legs his opened locker blocked his face completely and that was fine with Squall, it made it easier for him to say what he was about to say. He took a deep breath.

"What you said that day... it brought back a memory I thought I had forgotten"

Tidsu tilted his head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Which part?"

Squall was silent contemplating how to explain to Tidus what he felt. Sensing his hesitation Tidus was tempted to reach out close the opened locker door which felt like a barrier a physical barrier to the emotional one he felt between himself and Squall. He wanted to tear that barrier down talk to Squall face to face.

"Squall"

Before he could go any further Squall continued.

"You said, "you're not alone". She said that to me once"

Tidus was quiet She? Who was Squall talking about?

"It was during the summer I remember because it was hot I was on the swings at the park, she came that day and she told me to never believe I was alone because I never would be. All I had to do was look around and see I wasn't alone"

She? Who was this she Squall was talking about? But as tempted as he was to ask he couldn't Squall seemed to be on a sort of trance.

"I thought at the time. Of course I wouldn't be alone I had her"

He scoffed sounding bitter and sad all at the same time.

"I had her. But you see Tidus I didn't have her for long, she died of leukemia and left me alone. But now I know why she said what she did back then. It wasn't until the day you said what she had once said to me that it clicked."

Squall felt hot tears stinging his eyes but he wouldn't let them come. He fought against them, he needed to let out what he was feeling he felt that if he didn't he would drown in his sorrow. Drown with the knowledge he had longed for. So long ago.

"She had come back from the doctor that day, that day had been the day she found out I was not a match for her bone marrow transplant. I know now I was their last hope."

He closed his eyes for a remembering what the had pushed back. He had pushed back all those memories, of going to the hospital and the pain of having that needle stuck in him the test they had to do to determine if he was a match or not. He had blocked it all out.

Tidus opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His lips merely opened and closed a few time before he gave up and sat quietly listening to squall.

"That's why she told me what she did that day. She knew she wouldn't be with me for long"

"Who was she?"

Was the whispered question asked by Tidus who somehow managed to find his voice. Squall took in a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair staring at the floor.

"Ellone. My sister"

Tidus cringed he had sensed the she Squall had been talking about was his sister when he spoke of the cancer and the bone marrow transplant, Squall hadn't been a match for. Slowly he turned his face only to see that damn locker door, when all he wanted to see was Squall's face and know he was okay.

Taking a deep breath he lifted one hand and gently close the last barrier between Squall and himself. Thus the last wall of defense Squall had put up. What he saw did not please him. Squall's face was emotionless his body seemed relaxed his gaze was unfocused and his eyes were shinning with suppressed tears.

"I was their last hope and I wasn't a match I could do nothing to save her"

It was a mumbled phrase more to himself than anyone else. It hurt so much to know he hadn't been able to do anything to help his sister. The person who had loved him and he had loved the most. Even before her death she had tried to make sure he would be okay by telling him to never feel alone. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice when Tidus closed the locker door. Too lost to see him move forward kneeling next to him only when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek did he remember Tidus was there with him.

"Squall I'm so sorry"

Looking at Tidus he felt a lump in his throat but he would not cry. Tidus only looked at him with sad eyes full of understanding and acceptance, it made Squall want to trust him and let himself open completely.

"I miss her"

He chocked on the words Tidus wrapped his arms around Squall with out hesitation. That warm embrace undid Squall as he closed his eyes and silent tears streamed from his closed eyes. He hugged Tidus back tightly. Held the other tightly as if he were an anchor, he needed to feel himself anchored down he needed to feel secure so he wouldn't fall into that pit of black numbness he had know so well when Ellone had died. He was tired to feeling numb he wanted to feel again even if it hurt. At the moment Tidus was his anchor holding him assuring him he was still there and not alone.

Those words again. "Not alone"

Not alone, their words Tidus's and Ellone's words. He knew he wasn't alone had known that for quite a while but what Ellone and Tidus had failed to realize was he was alone by choice.

After a few minutes he managed to get a hold on himself he stopped crying and just let Tidus hold him. It was a few more minutes after he had calmed down that Tidus realized Squall was no longer crying and slowly he pulled away, still feeling very guilty.

"Squall I'm sorry"

He looked away for a brief moment and hung his head unable to face squall.

"If I had known my words would bring you those hurtful memories I would have never said anything"

A mere whisper and Squalls lips formed a small warm smile.

"Don't say that. I'm glad I remembered. Ellone was and still is a very important person to me and I'm glad I remember what she said back than. She was always looking out for me."

Biting his lower lip Tidus lifted his face slowly still unsure.

"Are you sure?"

A just question. After all how could Squall take so much pain so easily almost as if he were used to it. That thought didn't sit well with Tidus. Squall gave him a small nod.

"Than why did you leave when I said that?"

The blond asked his voice with a hind of hurt. Squall looked away briefly before turning his eyes to Tidus. That was what the needed to explain. Tidus seemed to believe that the memory of Ellone had hurt him. It had not it had merely taken him by surprise besides no memory from Ellone could ever hurt him.

"At the time I was overwhelmed by the memory. I won't lie to you it hurt not because I remembered but because it reminded me of what I no longer have. It was so vivid as if it had been yesterday. There was Ellone talking to me sounding so strange telling me things that didn't make sense. Remembering those words and than realizing why she was saying those things. It was too much, so I left"

Tidus nodded and closed his eyes. He could understand where Squall was coming from. However he could not even begin to imagine what Squall felt he had never experience the loss of a loved one so he wouldn't even pretend to understand what Squall was feeling.

Feeling a gentle caress on his cheek his eyes snapped open. He stared startled at Squall who was is turn staring at the hand tracing Tidus's jaw bone.

"I finally understand what Ellone said. But you know something. I've known for a while that I'm not alone. It only seems that way because there's only a handful of people I can trust"

Squall said his hand making it's way down Tidus's jaw, Tidus felt his eyes drifting close at the gentle caress and didn't even question Squall actions or his own when he shifted closer to squall.

"I've never told anyone that before"

At that Tidus's eyes quickly snapped opened as the words sank in and a sudden thought came to him.

"Do... do you... trust me?"

He whispered not trusting his voice to come out stronger. Squall stopped the movement with his hand and look straight at Tidus. Whose heart skipped a beat at the look squall gave him than sped up to a thunderous pace.

"I trust you"

Tidus felt himself smiling felt a warm feeling fan out from the middle of his stomach through out his entire body leaving him feeling warm and tingly. That statement had made him feel good. Better than any compliment he had ever received in his life.

Squall's hand dropped from his cheek and Tidus fought the urge to graon at the loss of contact.

"Thanks for listening, I really needed that"

Tidus only nodded and watched as Squall stood up and went to open his locker again and stick his head in searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

A grunt was all he received for an answer. Squall cursed and shifted things inside his locker.

"My notes I can't find them. I'm sure I left them in here"

Tidus scratched his head and smiled a little.

"They wouldn't' happen to be in a blue notebook labeled play notes would they?"

With a frown Squall straighten up hearing Tidus describe the note book he was searching for.

"Where is it?"

Tidus sighed.

"I saw it on a chair in the auditorium next to your clipboard"

Squall looked up and sighed raking a hand through his silky locks. Now he remembered he had in fact set them down on a chair when he had arrived, how had he over looked that.

While Squall ponder his sudden forgetfulness Tidus was busy brewing a plan. Squall was clearly taking on too much and was too stubborn to admit it. Even though he was great at what he did signs of exhaustion were beginning to show like him forgetting where he had placed his notes. Which brought him back to square one trying to help Squall. He hoped that with the conversation they had just had Squall would be a bit more lenient towards his proposal.

"Hn guess I forgot"

Squall said.

"Squall"

Tidus began slowly and Squall knew by the tone Tidus was using that he was about to say something he was not going to like.

"Why don't you let me let us help you? You know let me Cloud, Yuffie, Selphie help you. I mean you say you trust me right? Can you trust me to help you? It doesn't mean we think you can't pull this through it means we are worried and besides by giving some of you responsibilities to others you can concentrate more on the actual play than the production part of it. What do you say?"

Squall didn't look at Tidus who was standing next to him. Instead he stared ahead at nothing. It was difficult for him to accept help he just wasn't used to it. To him having help meant he was incapable of doing something himself. which didn't sit well with him. Though Tidus had a point by trying to do everything himself he wonder if he was instead causing harm. The acting could be better and the production could be going a lot faster than it was. The reason it wasn't was because he couldn't be in a million places at once.

Could he trust them? He knew the answer to that. It was time to put his pride aside. Besides Cloud, Yuffie and Selphie were his friends he could trust them. Even Sora, Riku and Kairi he felt he could trust. And of course Tidus.

"Alright"

Tidus was speechless, that had been easier than he had expected and he sighed a breath of relief before he grinned.

"Really?"

Squall merely nodded before crouching down trying to put his locker back in order.

"That's great"

Tidus said and began thinking out loud telling Squall how they would help him.

"Yuffie can take over costumes she's great with that and I know Kairi would love to help her, Cloud can take over crew and Wakka'll help him and Selphie can over look set design and I'll help her I think I have a pretty good idea of what you want. And we'll just check with you before we make a decision that way you know everything that's going on with out splitting yourself into a million pieces. That leaves you free to concentrate on the play and your characters and exactly how you want things acted out"

Tidus finished and Squalled closed his locker door finally turning to Tidus.

"Sounds like you've thought this out perfectly, but don't you still have soccer?"

Tidus frowned at the soccer name but decided to ignore it. Squall began to walk and he followed him as they made their way back to the theater.

"We only have a few games left"

Squall nodded and they walked in silence. Tidus was feeling rather happy to say the least. He had actually gotten Squall to agree with him and had gotten Squall to open up about Ellone. He felt incredible and that feeling he felt when squall admitted he trusted him wouldn't go away and he didn't want it to. It almost felt as good as when Squall touched him at that thought he frowned a bit. At the time he hadn't given Squalls action a second thought but now he wonder. What exactly was between them? Was it just friendship? Because it sure as hell felt like more. Was he willing to find out?

Unknown to the thoughts in Tidus's head Squall walked on just happy things were finally clear between them. He still wasn't sure why he all of a sudden cared what Tidus thought or why he felt the need for Tidus to understand him. It was just a feeling. Squall left it at that and turned to speak to Tidus only to see the blond not there next to him just empty space..

Looking back he saw Tidus had stopped walking and was in the middle of the hall looking lost. Squall frowned and walked back to Tidus.

"Tidus. What's wrong?"

Instead of responding Tidus turned his face away and looked out one of the windows to his right. Slowly as if in a trance he walked to the window and sighed. Outside the sun was shinning brightly, the wind was blowing wildly shaking the last remaining leaves from the seemingly dead trees. Leaving them bare, while the ground got covered in beautiful Autumn colors of golden yellows, soft browns, purples and faded greens. Leaves fell, and the wind caught them before they fell twirling, mixing them together in a beautiful whirlwind of colors. Beautiful, though Tidus saw non of that. He needed to know. He felt Sqaull place a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face the taller teen.

"Squall"

He began unsure, he took a deep breath and forced himself to look up at Squall.

"What... what exactly are we? I mean, what's this between us? If there's anything at all"

Tidus heard himself say and was aware of how stupid and scared he sounded. Squall was silent for a moment. He looked pass Tidus's shoulder and stared out at the small whirlwinds of leaves on the lawn of the school.

"I like you!"

Squall said and both he and Tidus were startled by the statement. Looking into Tidus's shocked eyes Squall continued.

"I like you"

He said again mentally nodding to himself satisfied with his answer.

"But this that is between us I don't know where it's going I can't tell you were we go from here. All I can tell you all that I know is right now it would be difficult for me to give my heart to anyone, I don't' think I'm ready for something serious. So where that leaves us I don't know Tidus"

Tidus seemed to be thinking the answer over. He liked Squall too but was that all? He knew the answer to that was yes. He liked Squall and felt a very close bond with him though that didn't mean he was ready for anything serious. He wasn't exactly ready give his heart up to anyone just yet. But was he willing to risk the trust he had gain from Squall by developing their relationship further? More importantly could he just ignore his feelings and the feelings that Squall felt for him?

"Squall I like you, and I want us to give what we feel a chance and if it doesn't work we move on. But we stay friends. You want nothing serious right?"

Squall nodded and Tidus smiled.

"I can do that. And as to where we go from here how about we take it one step at a time?"

The sun light coming from the window bathed Tiuds in a soft shimmering light making him look almost angelic. That was if angels wore a wicked grin like the one currently playing on Tidus's lips. Squall smirked.

"One step at a time"

He repeated Tidus's words.

"Like this"

Tidus smiled watching Squall take a step towards him closing the distance between them. Tidus continued smiling but did nothing he waited to see what Squall would do next.

With one hand on Tidus's hip he brought the other one up to touch Tidus's face. Tidus leaned into the touch and thought Squall was going to kiss him.

Leaning slowly down Squall stared at Tidus and paused he brought their lips close but instead of kissing him he proceeded to do something which surprised Tidus even further.

"Tidus. Can I kiss you?"

He whispered his lips ghosting teasingly over Tidus's. Startled by the sudden request Tidus blinked a few times. Had Squall really just asked him if he could kiss him? That was unexpected. Tidus of course didn't mind at all, but didn't think Squall would ask for permission either. Maybe he was just trying to make up for the first time. Or maybe he was just being chivalrous he mentally scoffed at that thought. He didn't know nor did he particularly care. All he wanted at that moment was those incredibly soft lips on his.

"Okay"

With his arms wrapped around Squall's neck he brought their lips together consenting to Squalls request. It was much like their first kiss slow and curious but this time there were no seconds thoughts no barriers of insecurity. Just them slowly exploring the other becoming familiar with the others unique taste and feel.

Sora frowned at the line he was reading mouthing the words and waving his hand around. He paced back and forth in front of Sephiroth and Riku who were sitting down at the edge of the stage. The silver haired men watched on amused by Sora's actions. Finally Sora threw his arms down in defeat.

"I give up"

Sephiroth chuckled and Sora glared at him.

"Let me see that"

Sora made a face but handed him the booklet non the less. Riku and Sora exchanged glances, Riku shrugged. Sephirtoh scanned the pages Sora had been reading and mentally scoffed at the irony. He wondered idly who had written the play before the turned to look up at Sora who was standing in front of him.

"Do you need help?"

Sora shook his head leaning down taking the play back form Sephiroth's hands.

"No not with my lines I just need someone to read theother lines"

He turned to Riku and smiled wickedly. Riku held up his hands shaking his head.

"No. You know I can't act Rah"

Stcking out his lip in a pout Sora scowled at Riku, but before he could say anything Sephiroth spoke.

"I'll help you"

Being a bit shocked all Sora did was stare than his eyes brighten.

"Really? Okay. Thanks"

He turned and stuck his tongue out at Riku who just blinked. Sephiroth chuckled and stood up taking the play Sora was holding out for him.

"You don't have to act it out I just need you to read Malekai's lines"

Sephiroth nodded and Riku narrowed his eyes. Wondering when Sephiroth had become interested in school plays. Than he remembered the play and what the play was about and cringed. Sephiroth must have read something that hit close to home.

Clearing his throat Sephiroth moved to center stage and faced Sora. Sora began.

"Your Majesty?"

Sephiroth turned his back to Sora like it indicated in the p and took the opportunity to quickly scan his lines. Sora took a tentative step forward.

"Trin are you alright? I'm worried about you"

Sora said in a concerned tone.

"Why?"

Sephiroth asked his voice low. Sora looked down.

"You've been acting strange lately and ..."

"No!"

Sephiroth spun around and Sora took a step back and Sephiroth continued.

"I mean why do you care? Because I'm the king and that's your job?"

Sora looked confused but didn't move otherwise.

"I ..."

"Tell me Ash. If I were not the king would you even care?"

Drawing his eyes brows together Sora set his shoulders square and stare straight at Sephiroth.

"Of course I would. That however doesn't change the fact that you are the king and that _is _ my job. I'm your appointed advisor."

Sephiroth scoffe.

"And are you not sick of it? Does it not bother you to have had you life decided for you with out you having a say in it? To have been "appointed" with a duty with no say at all?"

Sora only frowned deeper.

"I might have been raised for that role but I feel honored your Majesty and you should too feel honored to be king"

Sephiroth threw his arms up in the air in anger his eyes flashing with fury.

"Honor! Honor you say! There is no honor in being handed your life in a silver platter Ash"

Sora shook his head.

"Why is this troubling you so?"

Walking away from Sora a few paces Sephiroth glanced at the play and turned sharply and walked back to Sora.

"Why, you ask? Doesn't it bother you? You were never given a choice as to what you wanted to be who you wanted to be. Because honestly Ash I'm tiered of it. Tired of having been born the heir to the throne always being watched told what to do what to feel how to talk. I have no freedom and I'm tired of it."

Sora stared at Sephiroth and momentarily lost himself in the emotions in Sephiroth's eyes. They were so real almost as if he weren't acting at all. Sora stuck up his chin and looked up defiantly at Sephiroth while wondering if Sephirtoh had ever considered taking up acting.

"Well Malekai Trinadorian Siphir the III King of the Kingdom of Travers that may be so but you have a responsibility you were born with and yes it is unfair but what could you possibly want to do that is more important than you kingdom. A dynasty your lineage many generations back struggled to build"

Sora said sounding incredulous. Riku just stared back and forth the two amazed at how good they were. Riku knew Sephiroth truly felt what he was saying, but Sora. Sora was just amazing. His gaze traveled back to Sephiroth who was speaking again getting closer to Sora.

"At the sacrifice of me! Don't you see Ash I'm not indispensable I could die right now and no one would care. I'm just a puppet and when I break another shall surely take my place. I accept my responsibilities as it is my duty. All I ask all I want is for people to let me live my life. To stop trying to control my every move even how I walk is monitored because God forbid the king walk strangely."

Sora's eyes were full of confusion as he tried to understand the person who was suppose to be the king.

"Trin why do you care all of a sudden? Why is this bothering you so much?"

Sephiroth closed the distance between himself and Sora in three graceful long strides. He stopped in front of Sora and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders pulling him close.

"Why? Why? Because for once I wish I wasn't the king, and people wouldn't' give a damn about my life. So no one would care what I said or did. Because for once I wish I could just forget everything and everyone. Because for once I want you to ask if I'm alright and know it's not out duty, because for once I just want to do what I want. Do you know what I want?"

Sora was dumbfounded at Sephiroth's ability to memorize lines so quickly. The play was held in Sephiroths's hand and he only glanced at it once or twice. Following his lines Sora shook his head forgetting what the next line was. If he had remembered he would have stopped before he shook his head which was the indication for Sephiroth to continue with his line.

Taking a quick glance at the play in his hand which rested in Sora's shoulders Sephiroth smirked mentally. He leaned closer to Sora who had obviously forgotten what came next.

"To kiss you"

Sora sucked in a breath and froze unable to move as those green eyes locked on to his and that handsome face inched closer and closer.

Jin: You are such a slacker. A dead slacker at that, cause I think that was a cliffhanger.

Cardel:(waves a hand in dismissal) It was not and I am not a slacker. I have five chapters already written just not typed ( )

Demak: I don't think they want to hear that.

Cardel: Hear what?"

Demak: That you already have five more chapter written which you're withholding from them.

Jin: You're dead you know that right?"

Cardel:(gulps) Well it's not my fault I hardly get any computer time and when I do it's for school (shudders )

Jin: Excuses, excuses

Cardel: Urusai

Demak: (clears throat) That was Japanese it means shut up. (looks around) Hey didn't ff.net ban these sort of dialogue type things in a story

Jin: What's your point.

Demak: (shrugs) no point I guess.

Cardel: (takes deep breath) Well that's true I guess I have a problem following "rules" Just look at that one fic that shouldn't really be there but is heh but you guys won't tell right? err well moving on I hope that chapter was okay, I hope I didn't move too fast with Squall and Tidus I mean one minute they're crying and the next they're snogging like horny teenagers...

Demak: Uh that's 'cause they are.

Cardel: That's not the point, well tell me what you think.

Demak: Hey! How come you're unusually quiet. By this time you'd be bitching about the lack of angst.

Jin: (smirks) Because the angst I have planned for later is keeping me quiet satisfied thank you.

Demak; (goes Heero Yuy) Omae o korosu.

Jin( narrows eyes) Since you're a guy with pink hair mind you but a guy non the less I can kick your ass so bring it.

Demak: Kuso! What's wrong with pink hair?

Cardel: uh guys? (Demak and Jin not listening) Oh well let them go at it don't forget to review and next chapter I'll get Sephiroth and Cloud in with some Riku and Sora kawaiiness. Ja-ne!


	21. Ch21

Disclaimer: I hate this things If I owned KH I would have someone writing this things for me

Parings: Sora/Riku

Overall Rating: R

Chapter Rating: PG-13

Warnings: This fic is a YAOI and in case the paring didn't give it away it means male/male relationships don't like don't read. Really very simple. It's also an AU okay. Well having said that enjoy the story.

A/N: Umm Yeah I know it's been a while. Sorry!!

Sora sucked in a breath and froze. Riku on the other hand shot up from where he had been sitting on the floor and stalked up the two actors.

"Wow! Hold it right there!"

Hearing Riku's voice finally snapped Sora out of his momentary trance. Blushing he tried to pull away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth only chuckled at his efforts but dropped his hold on the boy.

"It's time I play my part"

Riku announced reaching the pair not taking his eyes away from Sephiroth. Tidus and Squall had returned in time to see Sephiroth speak his last line and had just heard Riku make the claim to play his part. Tidus frowned Riku didn't have a part in the play.

Which was the exact same thought crossing Sora's mind. Riku was still grinning. Sephiroth crossed his arms looking unimpressed.

"And what part would that be?"

Sephiroth asked the question in everyone's mind. Riku's grinned turned into a smirk, that, made Sora swallow. He knew that smirked well, too well. The smirk only meant whatever was to follow was not going to be a good thing. Slowly Riku turned his gaze from Sephiroth to Sora. Sora knew he was in trouble.

One second his feet had been on the floor, he had been looking at Riku, the next thing he knew his feet were dangling and he was staring at Riku's backside. And as nice as that view was he was not happy, and he gasped in shock and horror.

"Riku!"

Was the indignant yell that left Sora's mouth. Riku had just thrown him over his shoulder and had started walking away with him. Heading towards the stair of the stage Riku slowed down a bit and looked back at his stunned cousin. Who looked more amused than stunned.

"The part of the jealous boyfriend of course."

Riku answered the precious question and winked before walking off the stage with a cursing Sora on his shoulder. As soon as he walked off, everyone started laughing at the scene just played out before them unable to believe what had just happened. But very glad it did.

With eyes wide the only indication Squall was shocked he turned to Tidus.

"Has Riku always been so…"

"Yep"

Tidus answered nodding his head and smiled at a memory that came to his mind.

"Come to think of it he's been like that since the first day I met him"

Smiling Tidus let his mind play the memories of his childhood. A time when things were so much simple.

/Flashback/

A sigh escaped the blonde boy's lips and he scratched his forehead leaving some grains of sand in his hair. He looked up form his sandcastle to the other children playing around him. They all looked so happy playing together, well except for the boy on the swings. He looked just as lonely as he did and as much as he tried Tidus could not tell what color the boy's hair was. The boy wasn't swinging or moving much, but the light reflected off his hair making it change shades, so Tidus could not place a name to the color of the boy's hair. Squinting in the glare of the sun light, he sighed again giving up on giving a name to the boy's hair color and turned back to his task.

It was hot but he was determined to finish his sandcastle. He kept hoping some of the others kids would come over and play with him, but so far no one had approached him. Normally he would be the center of the fun, but he was new. He had moved to the his new town a few days ago and every day since came to the park hoping to make new friends. However he had, had no luck.

For the first time he found himself looking forward to the start of the new school year. That way he was sure he would make lots of friends. He hated playing by himself, it was just not as fun. Sadly for him the start of the new school year was still quite away. Feeling rather lonely in the big sandbox he set down to make his sandcastle perfect.

With his tongue sticking out from the corners of his lip in concentration he rounded the towers, squared edges all with careful precisions. His concentration was broken, at hearing giggling near by. He looked up to see a silver haired boy being chased by a brunette, they were playing, what he could only assumed to be a game of tag. They rushed across the sandbox close to his sandcastle but not close enough to touch it.

Tidus watched them for a while he didn't think the brunette boy would be able to catch the silver haired boy, since said boy was much taller but he did. And when the brunette managed to tag the other boy he looked surprised but smiled quickly and yelled.

"You're it Riku!"

And ran. Tidus went back to his sandcastle it was almost finished and it was so pretty. He almost hated to think soon he would have to go home and leave this sandcastle.

"There"

He said triumphantly, dropping his shaping brush. Looking happily at his achievement. Only one thing would make it perfect. He looked around himself searching for the little flags he had brought with him.

"Hmm?"

Spotting the flags he smiled and reached for the items. Just as his hand hovered above the flags, his peripheral vision caught movement and he turned. He watched the brunette boy from earlier running towards the sandbox, he jumped over the wooden beams surrounding the sand box but lost his footing. Helplessly Tidus watch in horror as the kid landed on his sandcastle.

Time stood still, tears formed in Tidus's eyes. He watched the boy get up and kneel where his majestic sandcastle had been. Nothing remained of his sandcastle but, just a lump of damp, shapeless sand. All traces of his hard work gone.

Tidus looked up at the boy who had destroyed his sandcastle. The boy was looking at him with a sand expression, Tidus felt his breathing quicken, his lip trembled, he was about to cry. He knew boys didn't cry, but he reasoned it was okay in times of crisis and this was definitely one. Unfortunately for him, the boy in front of him had the same idea and started crying.

Startled, Tidus forgot about wanting to cry and cocked his head to the right in confusion. Tidus frowned momentarily forgetting his loss. Perhaps the boy had hurt himself when he had fallen. Before he could voice his question the silver haired boy came running up to them and knelt next to the crying boy placing his arms on his shoulders.

"Sora are you okay? Did he trip you?"

The boy asked glaring at Tidus. Tidus eyes went wide hearing the accusation. Now it was his fault. He hadn't even done anything and besides shouldn't it be him the one to be crying after all it was his sandcastle that got destroyed. To his relief the crying boy shook his head.

"No I.. I"

He sobbed pointing with one hand at the lump that used to be the sandcastle and rubbed furiously at his eyes with the other hand.

"I tripped, fell and ruined his sandcastle. And it was so nice, just.. just"

His small shoulders shook.

"Just like that time when we went to the beach and spend all day building that really great sandcastle and than the waves just washed it away. All our hard work. I'm sorry"

He said crying while the silver haired boy kept patting his back. Tidus felt bad the boy's sandcastle had been washed away by the waves. An idea suddenly popped into his head, he hated seeing people cry, and he had just thought of a solution to the problem.

"I know! You guys can help me build a new one."

The brunette boy sobbed sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

Replied Tidus nodding his head enthusiastically. The crying boy suddenly stopped crying and smiled brightly, Tidus was a bit surprised at the fast change in his mood.

"Yay"

He squealed throwing his arms around the silver haired boy. Who didn't even flinch as he caught the other boy. It seemed he was rather used to the sudden change in moods from the other boy.

"Riku isn't that great? We'll build a great sandcastle the three of us and it'll be so cool. And this time there are no waves to wash it away"

The boy Riku smiled and nodded his head. The brunette than released his death grip on the silver haired boy only to throw his arms around Tidus. He had lounged at him, Tidus was taken by surprised and being unprepared for the sudden attack lost his balance and fell back with a laughing brunette on top of him.

"Don't worry we'll make the best sandcastle ever you'll see"

He said with his arms on either side of Tidus's head. Tidus just blinked up the smiling boy.

"Oh!"

The boy said as if just remembering something.

"I'm Sora and that's Riku who are you?"

/End Flashback/

"So yeah I think it's safe to say Riku's always been 'protective' of Sora"

Squall chuckled uneasily shaking his head.

"You know what's… weird"

He paused not looking at Tidus.

"I remember that day"

A frown played across Tidus's features. And he waited for Squall to explain, and the slight tilt of his head was the only indication Tidus had that Squall was uncomfortable.

"It was the day Ellone told me I would never be alone. That day before she arrived. I was on the swings and I remember watching a brunette boy trip and fall on a blonde boys sandcastle and than start bawling. I though it was funny how the silver haired boy glared at he blonde as it had been his fault."

Squall was still not looking at Tidus but at a space across the stage.

"Hearing your story I guess that was Riku, Sora and you who I saw"

Tidus's frowned deepened and than his eyes went wide as he realized something.

"You were the boy on the swings!"

A nod confirmed his statement. And they were both quiet. That day had changed both their life's so much. But it was too much to think about. They had already met, in a way and here they were years later together. Neither Tidus nor Squall wanted to think of the implications of their 'meeting' if there were any implications to begin with. Wordlessly they decided the situation had been nothing more than a mere coincidence.

Neither wanted to give the occurrence a more complex thought. The implication those thoughts would bring would be too confusing. As if they had been already fated to meet or something of the kind. And neither wanted to think they had been 'meant' to anything.

"That is pretty weird"

It was the only safe reply Tidus could come up with, anything else would be even more strange.

"Tidus!"

Happy to have a distraction from his thoughts Tidus looked up. Sephiroth had been the one who had called his name. Forgetting his current thoughts, he smiled and waved at Sephiroth. In his haste to find Squall he had forgotten Sephiroth had arrived with Riku.

It had been awhile since the last time he had see Sephiroth. Unlike Sora, he liked Sephiroth, he wasn't sure just what exactly it was about Sephiroth he liked but he felt at ease when near him.

"Sephiroth hi"

Tidus greeted when Sephiroth had reached them, and was standing in front of Tidus. Squall cleared his throat not liking to be ignored.

"Oh this is Squall Leonhart, Squall this is"

"Sephiroth"

Squall interrupted not letting Tidus finish the introduction. Which made Tidus frown. Squall however ignored the frown and continued.

"I think Cloud and Sora made that quite clear"

Despite having broken up with Cloud, Cloud was still his friend and he looked out for his friends. He was also not blind he had seen the looks exchanged between Sephiroth and Cloud. They had know each other, how? Squall wasn't sure. Cloud had never mention Sephiroth before, now that he thought about it Squall had never asked Cloud much about his life before he had moved to Heartsvale.

Regardless, of that, whoever this Sephiroth person was Squall hoped he wasn't there to hurt Cloud.

Seeing the fiery glare and the mounting tension between the silver haired man and the brunette Tidus decided he needed to do something. Even though he wasn't sure what was going on.

"So Sephiroh what brings you here?"

Sephiroth tore his gaze from the brunette who seemed to want to tear him to pieces and scattered his limbs to every corner of the world and Sephiroth wasn't sure why. But he had a theory. Cloud.

"Same old, same old"

Frowning at Sephiroth for not helping with his short answer Tidus thought of something else to ask.

"Hey so you know Cloud?"

At that question Tidus felt Squall tense. He didn't actually see Squall tense he sensed it, funny how little he knew the guy and already he was able to pick up the small changes in him.

"I suppose you could say that"

Sephiroth answered with a teasing glint in his eyes that suggested he more than just knew Cloud. And immediately Tidus knew that had been the wrong question to ask. Squall was glaring daggers and Tidus's only consolation was that looks could not kill.

On recognizing his mistake Tidus quickly raked his brain for a change of subject. Unfortunately he didn't get far as he heard Squall speak.

"How, exactly do you know Cloud?"

Squall asked in a seemingly none threatening voice. Tidus knew better. Squall only used that voice when he was very angry or bored and he knew Squall was most definitely not bored. But than, why would he be angry?

Fortunately for all of them Sephiroth chose that moment to look up at the balcony. Spotting the subject of their rather uncomfortable conversation. Cloud was sitting in one of the balcony seats with his hands behind his head looking up at he ceiling with a bored expression. Sephiroth decided they're reunion had been prolonged long enough.

"Perhaps another time Squall. Now. Tidus how do I get up there?"

He asked motioning with his head up towards the balcony. Tidus turned in that direction and spotted Cloud at he same time Squall had and Squall clenched his fists.

"Uh you go through that door at the end"

He pointed to one of the back exits.

"There's a hall, you turn to the right and there's a door that leads to the stairs to the balcony"

"Thanks"

Was all Sephiroth said. He turned to Squall who was still glaring at him and his only guess was that Squall liked Cloud. That was the only possible reason for his dislike. Though Sephiroth was certain they were not together or else Squall would have said something, too bad for Squall. Besides the proximity in which Tidus and Squall stood was a little too close to just be friendly.

"Squall nice meeting you. Good play and do say hello to Laguna for me"

And with that he turned from them and hopped off the stage and headed for the middle isle straight for the back door.

Tidus and Squall watched in silence. Squall wanting to go after Sephiroth and demand some answers but decided whatever was between Cloud and Sephiroth was between them. If Cloud needed him he would be there, like he had promised.

Say hello to Laguna? Laguna as in Squall's father Laguna? Tidus wondered how Sephiroth knew Squalls father. They couldn't have known each other, from the way they acted it seemed they weren't even acquaintances. These were important question he wanted to asked and he opened his mouth and asked.

"Are you Jealous?"

That was most certainly not what he wanted to ask, sure he had been thinking about it but he hadn't meant to voice those particular thoughts. His mouth it seemed had a mind of it's own. And sure he wanted to know how Sephiroth knew Squalls dad, but there was just that nagging feeling telling him stupid things. Telling him the only reason Squall acted so angry about Sephiroth and Cloud having a past together was because he was jealous.

Squall however was surprised by the question. After what they had just agreed to a few minutes ago, and still Tidus had doubts. Than again he couldn't blame Tidus for thinking he was jealous. He could be over protective over the people he cared about.

"Would you ever like seeing Sora get hurt by anyone?"

Answering a question with a question was something Tidus hated to have done to him. So he frowned.

"Of course not but what does that"

"Why not?"

Squall cut in not letting him finish his sentence. Tidus glared at Squall, he didn't know exactly where this was going but he would play along for now.

"Because Sora's my best friend I care for him as if he were my brother and I would never like to see him get hurt"

Tidus spat out angrily. Squall smiled.

"That's exactly how I feel about Cloud. Nothing more nothing less. Don't mistake my concern for jealousy."

Blushing, Tidus gave Squall a bashful smile. Squall was only worried for Cloud and here he was jumping to conclusions, very wrong ones at that.

"I'm Sorry"

"Don't apologize"

Squall said with a shake of his head and turned to Tidus. Tidus gave him another small grin.

"But why are you worried about Cloud?"

"I don't trust Sephiroth"

Was his answer. Tidus frowned.

"You shouldn't worry too much. I've met him before when he's come to visit. Sephiroth's a good guy. I don't know what it is about him but I like him, he's like that one person that always makes you feel like it's okay to be you."

And hearing Tidus praise Sephiroth did make Squall feel something. Was it jealousy? Squall mentally scoffed, that was not possible because he simply did not get jealous. Than again he didn't go around telling people he's deepest secrets either. Who knew maybe he was jealous. But regardless of his feeling Squall ignored them and replied in a very Squall like fashion.

"Whatever"

Tidus raised a brow and suppressed a smile because he was sure Squall was not pouting. Squall Leonhart did not pout. Squall gave him a nod and moved away form him. Nope. Tidus was convinced Squall was not pouting he was brooding and at that he snickered.

"Okay break's over. Everyone back to work"

Hearing Squall speak, everyone gave a sigh and moved to their respective places. Which meant Tidus walked off the stage with a smile on his face as he made his way back to Wakka and Selphie he couldn't wait to tell them the good news.

Before Squall called the break over, Riku was carrying a struggling Sora down the stairs out of the stage and to the dressing rooms.

"Riku put me down!"  
Sora demanded trying not to struggle too much since he did not want to be dropped, but enough to let Riku know he was not happy. His demands however seemed to fall on deaf ears as Riku merely continued to walk.

And finally he set Sora down, stopping a few feet from the door to the dressing rooms. As soon as Sora felt his feet on solid ground he stepped back from Riku and crossed his arms angrily.

"What did you do that for?"

Another demand, one which Riku could not ignore. Riku now stood staring at an angry Sora feeling rather stupid. He blinked, had he really just done that? One look from Sora told him that he had in fact acted in a whim of jealousy. He would have to thank Sephiroth later.

"I…well… you see"

Sora raised a brow and leaned back on the wall arms still crossed. He gave Riku and goaded look waiting for him to continue. Riku gave a frustrated sigh and launched forward pulling Sora by the shoulders to him.

"I just can't stand the thought of another person holding you. And seeing Sephiroth was about to kiss you, just made me want to rip his hair out. I'm really sorry"

He finished leaning down burying his hair in Sora's neck nuzzling his hair. Sora bit the inside of his cheek he was not going to give into Riku just because of the way he was placing small kisses on his neck.

"I'm sorry"

Riku mumbled into his ear and continued placing kisses on Sora's neck. Sora's resolve crumbled with a sigh, he uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Riku's waist.

"Riku I'm not even going to kiss anyone, when the kiss part comes the lights fade and we change scenes. Doing a play of two guys liking each other is one thing, actually seeing two guys kiss is an entirely different matter. So you don't have to worry about it."

A groan was Riku's answer. A groan which sent a ticklish sensation down Sora's neck and he bit his lip to fight down a giggle.

"That's not he point it's just that you look like you mean what you say"

That was possibly the best compliment Riku had ever given him.

"Really? Thanks"

Riku pulled away form Sora's neck, well a little just enough to glare half heartedly at his boyfriend.

"Well that is my job Riku to make people believe I mean what I say and do. It's called acting. And I'm glad I'm convincing"

"Too convincing"

Riku protested. Sora bit his lip, Riku had a problem with him being convincing, and he didn't even have to kiss anyone. What would happen when he eventually had to?

"Riku you know you can trust me right? I'm not kissing anyone in this play, but one day I might and I want you to know it's just an act. Nothing more than a pretend emotion and no matter how convincing I might appear it's nor real. It will never compare to you and me. To the way you make me feel, to the way you look at me, to the way you touch me to the way fell for you"

At the risk of looking stupid, Riku gave Sora a silly grin. Of course he knew he could trust Sora, but hearing Sora reassure him made him feel so much better. Though he wasn't exactly ecstatic about Sora being affectionate with anyone else but himself he understood it was only an act. Sora acted, Sora was an actor it was what he loved to do.

And he wasn't about to tell Sora to stop, he couldn't and he wouldn't. It would be the equivalent of having Sora ask him to stop playing Sora couldn't and wouldn't. The things they did, that made them so different, were not just hobbies or extra curricular activities. It was a part of themselves just as much as they were to each other.

"I know Rah, I'm sorry I sort of hauled you off"

Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had meant what he had said, though, there was still something Riku still didn't know. He moved his hands from Riku's waist to wrap them around his neck.

"You know something. No matter how convincing I might appear when it comes to showing my affections I do have trouble being convincing. You know why?"

Riku smiled and pulled Sora closer to him. Slowly they began to sway slowly almost as if dancing to a song heard only by their ears.

"Why?"

A whisper.

"Because when I try to show an emotion I feel towards another character I search for something they'll never have"

Sora paused, Riku watched Sora's lips forming a small smile his eyes closed halfway his dark lashes fluttering slowly with every blink. Riku swallowed, God Sora always looked so irresistible.

"They'll never have you eyes"

With that he finished and stood on his tip toes to kiss Riku, who eagerly pulled the Sora as close as he could crushing their bodies together in a blazing embrace of burning feelings. Their lips exploring each other tasting, feeling never getting enough, just always wanting more and the more they wanted the hotter it got.

Just one touch from Riku left Sora's skin burning, with a tingly sensation leaving him to want more of Riku's touch. Just like every caress Sora gave Riku made him feel like he was melting into Sora.

They kissed, furiously as if it were the last time they were ever going to see each other. Sora's breath became labored and he gasped for breath. Riku loving every mewl, moan, and gasp that left Sora's lips. Sora felt Riku's hands between their bodies until he slipped his hand inside his shirt.

Touching Sora's skin lightly with the tip of his finger tips, Riku skimmed the hot skin beneath his finger slowly working his way up and up, until he found one of Sora's now sensitive nipples and gave it a light pinch.

Sora's eyes snapped opened and he gasped, staring at Riku who caught his bottom lip with his teeth and smirk. And just as quickly he shut his eyes again and leaned more into the touch, which reminded him he too had hands and began moving them over Riku's chest.

"Mm Riku"

He moaned playing with the hem of Riku's shirt, while at the same time trying to pull Riku closer to him, to feel every inch of hard muscles against him, but there was just too many clothes.

"What do you want Sora?"

Riku asked kissing Sora's neck his hands still busy inside Sora's shirt now making their way lower to Sora'a waist.

"I want…"

What did he want? He wanted to touch Riku all of him, and he wanted Riku to touch him too. He felt like he was going to snap soon and he wanted Riku to do something about it. Yeah he was pretty sure that's what he wanted.

"I want y…"

"Breaks over!"

The words broke through Sora's passion filled mind like a bucket of ice water and he pulled away form Riku gasping and a little flushed. Riku gave him a frustrated frown. Sora smiled at him. They had almost forgotten they were in public place where there was a stage full of people just a few feet away. But it was so easy to forget all that when they got like this.

Things with them as of late where getting more and more intense but for some reason it was never the place nor the time. Sora was sure he wanted to explore all his feeling further and was sure Riku felt the same way. This session however had to be put on hold for the time being. Sora guessed it was a good thing Squall called break over who knew just how far gone he and Riku would have been if he hadn't.

"Sorry gotta go"

Riku gave a sigh and reluctantly let his hands fall from Sora's warm body. Slowly Sora turned and started climbing the stairs to the stage halfway there though he stopped turned and ran back to Riku throwing his arms around him pushing him back against the wall. Riku was taken by surprised but quickly stopped thinking as he felt Sora's lips on his neck sucking deliciously on his till hot skin.

Pulling away Sora stared at the spot where the had kissed Riku. An evil smirk forming on his lips and pulled away form Riku.

"I call that a little pay back"

Giving Riku a chaste kiss on the cheek he turned back and ran up the stairs away form Riku and to the stage, leaving a rather Stunned Riku to discover the rather larger bite mark that was slowly appearing on his neck.

Some people were lucky enough to fall in love and be with that person. Some people were lucky enough to actually recognize they were in love. Then there were people who could walk around and be with the love of their life and never realize it or know it and never do anything about it.

And then there was Sephiroth and Cloud. They had been young so young. Too young?

Love was said to know no age perhaps that was true. But Sephiroth and Cloud had in deed been young, maybe too young to really understand anything. Or perhaps too young to care to understand what they felt. What they had once shared had been passion an intensity a gravitational pull they could not understand. Had it been only lust or had there been some other feeling neither of them wanted to really understand? Had there actually been love?

Was that the reason Sephiroth now found himself walking to the blonde who used to occupy his every thought four years ago. Four years? Had it been that long, since he had last seen Cloud? He had missed him he knew that, but not until he actually saw him again had he realized just how much. Had cloud missed him the same?

Regardless of whether Cloud had missed him or not, it _had _been four years, they were now older and a lot of things had changed. But not Sephiroths's feelings. Just looking at Cloud brought back all the feelings he used to have for him. But was it love? No it couldn't be, but it was something.

"Cloud"

God how that name just rolled off his tongue it was almost addictive, like the taste of sweet vanilla ice cream melting inside his mouth. Cloud let that sultry voice wake every fiber of his being, just like it had done so a long time ago.

"Sephiroth"

A greeting which said not much but spoke volumes. A one word greeting, Cloud hadn't even looked at Sephiroth. He was looking down at the stage where Squall and the others had begun to rehearse again.

"That was some performance you and Sora gave. Hit close to home?"

Sephiroth frowned, seemed like cloud hadn't change he was still brutally blunt. But something was off. Than again he expected no less from Cloud, besides he had always preferred harsh honestly to sugar coated lies.

Looking at Cloud, Sephiroth noticed the blonde was not making eyes contact and suddenly he realized what was off. Cloud's tone was almost monotone which would seemed like he cared for nothing, but Sephiroth knew him better than that. Cloud was only playing it safe, he didn't want to reveal any of his feeling before he knew where Sephiroth stood with his.

Staring at the blonde Sephiroth cocked his head as if analyzing the other, than gave up. Cloud could be unreadable when he wanted to. Than again so could he. He didn't feel like giving up his feelings either anytime soon. He too could play the whole cat and mouse game.

Letting his gaze fall on the empty chair beside Cloud, he moved to sit down thinking of Cloud's question. Sitting down he brushed his arm with Cloud's and felt a little tingle go through him and wondered if Cloud felt it too, but quickly brushed the thought away.

"A little too close"

Was the bitter reply Cloud got from Sephiroth and they were quiet contemplating their thoughts.

Cloud tried to tell himself Sephiroth's presence was not effecting him. When in fact it was. He was uncomfortable with Sephiroth. When they had 'broken up' if it could even be called that since they hadn't actually been exclusive or at least Sephiroth hadn't been exclusive to him. But he had been okay with that arrangement. He hadn't wanted something serious. They had made a silent agreement to not be exclusive.

And somewhere along the line that agreement had been blurred. They had become almost like a couple with out the formalities of the title. Cloud had never actually given any thought at to why they seemed so pulled towards one another they just were. Back than it had been a different life style. Both himself and Sephiroth had always been different and the same. They could always have been with whom ever they pleased but always chose each other.

That however had not changed the fact that when Cloud's parents had decided to move he and Sephiroth had to go their separate ways. Perhaps that was what was troubling Cloud so much. They had never actually said good bye they had just parted, as if the next time they saw each other things would be the same they would still be together. Which was an inane thought because they had never actually been together to begin with.

Their not being together though didn't change how he felt now. Cloud thought he had forgotten Sephiroth he and even thought he was in love with Squall and while he had been with Squall, Sephiroth had never entered his mind. But now seeing him again he wondered if he had actually ever forgotten him and what he felt for him. But than he had been young he hadn't known what he felt for Sephiroth. But was certain he now had a fair idea what that was. The question now was, if he was willing to find out Was Sephiroth?

"Sephiroth?"

Cloud spoke. Sephiroth was surprised by the lost, uncertain, almost timid sound of Cloud's voice.

"Back than we were young and what we had it, uh was confusing but, we were young"

Cloud finished in a whisper looking down at the floor as if hoping to finds the words he wanted to say. Sephitoth frowned at Cloud's tone of voice. Cloud losing his nerve? That hardly sounded like the Cloud he knew and suddenly he didn't want to play any games, he dint' want to be the reason why Cloud sounded to confused.

"What if I told you I still feel the same way about you now"

Sephiroth said surprising himself with the confession but hoping to end the cat and mouse game. Cloud however was not surprised he had been expecting that answer.

"I'd say I feel like you do. But the question is what are we going to do about it?"

And for the first time since Sephiroth had sat next to him he turned to make eye contact. When their eyes met Cloud saw what he needed to see and Sephiorth knew that Cloud knew the answer to that question.

"Nothing"

Sephiroth answered. Cloud smiled.

"Nothing"

Cloud echoed the words. Nothing the same thing they had done the last time they had seen each other. Nothing. They knew they could be with different people halfway across the world live different lives never once think of each other but no matter what happened in the end it would always be the two of them together.

Looking into each other's eyes they made another silent agreement. They both knew they weren't like most people who fell in love and lived happily ever after. No that fairy tale didn't work for them. They weren't like people who fell in love and knew it and just accepted it.

They understood their relationship worked strangely. Things couldn't be planned where they were concerned they just had to happen and all they could do was let it happen. Leave what ever pull they had towards etch other to its own.

In the end the agreement worked perfectly no bounds no strings nothing except whatever happened, happened. And that's how Sephiroth and Cloud worked. Never pressuring each other because the slightest pressure would upset their bizarre balance and send the other away. When it was time to stay together they would know. Until than today was still today and day was still young.

"So Cloud how have you been?"

Cardel: What you guys actually thought Riku was going to sit idly by and watch his boyfriend get molest silly rabbit

Jin: /yawn/ Just shut up already I'm tired I want to go to sleep and this chapter sucked.

Demak : I disagree I loved it

Cardel: /sigh/ I know I know not the best chapter but there you have it. And as for Sephiroth and Cloud well..

Demak: In her head they're complicated /shrugs/ go figure.

Cardel: They are.

Jin: /YAWWNN/ Are we done here now?

Cardel: Almost I want to thank all the people who are still reading this story thanks a lot and don't worry about me not finishing this story 'cause I will.

Jin: Damn You!!

Demak: Be quiet Jin go be annoying somewhere else.

Cardel: /chuckles/ Any way even if it takes me a while to post I will finish this story, oh and by the way I just got Chains of Memories that game is so awesome. And I already met Riku but he made no sense like always so I gotta go keep playing. And um that's all.

Jin: /grumble/ 'bout time.

Demak: G'night all.


	22. Ch22

Disclaimer: I think by now we all know its not mine.

Parings: Sora/Riku Cloud/Tidus others

Chapter Rating: Pg-13(strong)

Chapter Warnings: Boys kissing boys, groping, moaning. Wait that's not a warning that's the fun/smile/

A/N: I dunno. Thank you to all who have been extremely patient with me and especially to those who review. This is for you guys. And I hope someone still wants to read this. /deadpan/

0o0o0 (equal) scene change

**/Ch 22/**

"Nervous?"

Sora asked watching, from Riku's bed, as Riku got ready for his first game back from his injury. Sora was on his stomach propping himself up with his elbows while his feet were bent up, crossed at the ankle, swinging slowly back and forth.

Slipping his shirt on and tucking it into his shorts, Riku shook his head.

"Not really."

Sora grinned and rolled onto his back tucking his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling giving Riku a scoff.

"When are you ever?"

It was a rhetorical question. Riku chuckled in response and moved towards his bed where Sora was and leaned down giving him a light kiss on the lips. Sora closed his eyes and made a soft mewl sound reaching up with his hands to twine his fingers behind Riku's neck holding him in place.

After a small eternity, Riku pulled away slowly hovering above Sora. He smiled and straighten up, after Sora reluctantly let him go.

"Come on lazy, we need to leave. I have a game."

With mock hurt Sora sat up on the bed.

"You would rather play a game than be with me?"

"Oh Sora, don't make me choose between my two loves." Riku said matching Sora's mocking tone.

"You can't have two loves. So that means one of us is the mistress."

Sora said standing from the bed, succeeding in keeping the smile from his face but not his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, the question is which one?"

Closing the distance between himself and Riku, Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck kissing his neck softly.

All the while Riku pretended to consider the question letting his eyes flutter shut enjoying Sora's lips on his neck. Finally he cleared his throat to speak.

"Well I've been playing soccer since I can remember and we have only just started going out so I guess that means…"

A shocked gasped interrupted the rest of his sentence as Sora pulled away.

"Oh no. You did not just suggest I'm the mistress."

Sora demanded with a scandalized tone.

Riku chuckled picking up his duffle bag.

"Hey I didn't say it. You did."

"Ass."

"You love my ass."

Sora smirked. "Maybe"

And began to follow Riku out of the room.

"Is Sephiroth coming to your game?"

Sora asked closing the door to Riku's room behind him. He took a few quick steps, stepping next to Riku as they began heading towards the stairs.

After giving Sora's questions a thought Riku nodded.

"Yeah. But I think he said he a was going with Cloud, he left earlier to go see him."

"Well those two seem to be getting along. What's the deal?"

Riku frowned, he had asked Sephiroth the same question. His cousin had not said much.

"He hasn't told me much, only that, they met about four years ago. They where both attending the same all boy boarding school in . What was it called?" Riku paused looking thoughtful. "Magra, Midgar, something like that. Sephiroth said they were friends but somehow I doubt that's all they were. He said they knew each other for two years, before Cloud's parents decided to move and that was the end of their so called friendship."

Sora made a face, thinking over what Riku had just told him. It explained a lot, like the fact that after they had reunited at the theater they had left without a word to anyone. That however did not explain why Cloud had completely ignored Sephiorth when he had first arrived at the school with Riku.

After that initial meeting, Sora had seen very little of Sephiroth around Riku's house. Every time he had asked Riku about Sephiroth, Sephiroth was either with Cloud or leaving to meet with Cloud or coming back from meeting Cloud or coming back with Cloud.

"They act as if they've known each other forever. I mean have you seen them communicate. They say nothing and still manage to understand one another, its creepy."

Reaching the foot of the stairs Riku nodded switching his duffle bag from one shoulder to the other.

"Sephiroth says that his and Cloud's relationship isn't something overly complicated it just is. Whatever that means. But you know what I think."

Sora Shook his head standing in front of Riku. Riku smiled, that smiled that said he knew something Sora didn't.

"I think they're really in love."

Thinking back on Cloud's and Sephiroth's behavior Sora could only describe as strange but could really not pin point something about their actions that screamed out or even suggested a deeper commitment, than two friends who had not seen each other in long time.

Perhaps Riku was right though, why else would they act the way they did. Why else would they walk around as if joined at the hip? Regardless of their apparent close relationship Sora felt a little skeptical. Sephiroth was an overall decent person but he had always struck Sora as someone too narcissist to be able to have the kind of deep relationship that came with being in love. Riku however, knew his cousin better than he did and if he thought they were in love he must have reason to believe so and Sora wanted to know.

"Why do you think that?"

Riku was about to answer when his mother appeared at the top of the stairs and began making her way down to where Sora and Riku stood. She smiled warmly at them, and Riku immediately recognize the teasing glint in her eyes. She was up to something.

"Hello boys, please do carry on don't stop on my account. That is, of course, if you would rather whisper sweet nothings into each others ears in solitude, that can be arranged"

"Mom!"

Riku said with a half hearted glare unable to suppress the smiled that was forming on his lips. He really didn't mind his mother's teasing, but thought best to pretend he did for Sora's sake at least for now. Sora's and Riku's relationship with each others parents had always been a pleasant one. They had been friends for so long that it was inevitable that each of their parents had become the others sort of foster parents. Sora however had been feeling uneasy around his mom, but Riku blamed that on the fact that Sora was still embarrassed about being caught coming into his window, while his mom had been putting his clothes away. Soon though Sora would more than likely forget the incident.

For now however he was still enjoying the cute blush on Sora's face whenever his Mom made a comment like the previous one.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything."

Riku paused closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. His mother and Sora stared at him oddly. Exhaling slowly Riku opened his eyes and peeled back his lips giving his mother a large smile .

"Hey Mom. Sora and I are going now. Don't forget the game starts in one hour."

Rijiki smiled amused.

"Don't worry Riku, your father and I will be there." She paused looked at Sora, clearly still playing along, she gave him a surprised look as if just realizing he was there. " Oh and hello Sora. How are you today?"

Sora laughed clutching his stomach. Mother and son only stared faces completely serious until Riku smiled shaking his head. Taking a still laughing Sora by the elbow he weaved good bye to his mom and walked towards the door. Hauling a laughing Sora by the hand.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"What do you mean, tell him?"

Tidus asked Squall. Squall was currently sitting on a chair in his room tying his shoe laces. Tidus was standing in front of one of the windows in the room, resting his back on the window sill arms crossed over his chest.

Trying not to sigh Squall thought about Tidus's question. It was a good question, why had he deicide to start dating someone who asked good question? Now he couldn't just dismiss the question he had to answer it, which meant speaking.

The truth was he wasn't sure why. He and Cloud were no longer together, yet he felt the need to tell him he was now seeing Tidus. The reason was beyond his grasp.

"I'm not sure. I just feel as if I owe it to him." He paused a frown creasing his forehead, he looked at Tidus from across the room giving him a confused stare. "Is that Strange?"

It was almost comical how Squall was often surprised and confused by his emotions. Tidsu would have told him so, however, there was also uncertainty in his voice. Tidus noticed and quickly smiled hoping it would make Squall feel at ease.

"I'm not sure Squall. I'm not exactly the best person to give relationship advice. I don't really have previous experiences so I really wouldn't know but."

Pushing himself from the window sill he walked up to where Squall sat and kneel in front of him.

"But if I ever had a strong friendship with one of my ex's, I can understand how you would want to be loyal by letting him know."

Was that what Squall felt? Did he really feel like he had to be loyal to Cloud? Was Tidus, then, saying loyalty not only belonged to partners but friends too? That thought had never occurred to him, perhaps further exploring his feelings would reveal an answer. However, for now, Squall shrugged it off, he would just go with what he felt he needed to do instead of exploring why he needed to do it.

"Squall?"

"Hmm?" Squall replied looking down at Tidus who was still kneeling in front of him, that position gave him rather improper thoughts and he cleared his head. Focusing instead on what Tidus was saying to him.

"Are you, I mean, you are not doing this as if to get his approval right?"

Would that have mattered? Squall thought looking straight at Tidus, who was now wearing a worried expression. And that gave Squall all the answer he needed. He laughed. Tidus frowned standing up crossing his arms clearly annoyed.

Quickly reaching over, Squall grabbed Tidus's arm pulling Tidus onto his lap. Too surprised to react Tidus's reaction was a gasp before he fell squarely on Sqaull's lap, straddling him and before he could say anything Squall was kissing him. His arms winding around Tidus's waist keeping him in place.

Forgetting he was suppose to be angry Tidus kissed Squall back slowly placing his hands around his neck. Pulling apart Squall slowly kissed Tidus's neck making Tidus give out a soft moan. It had been a silly question, at least to Squall, but he could see how Tidus came up with that idea. Not stopping his exploration of the others neck he spoke.

"I don't need his approval." He kissed Tidus's lips again and smiled seeing the daze look on his face. "It's more that, he is my best friends and I'm not used to him not knowing what's going on in my life. Don't you feel like telling your friends about us?"

Finally coming back to himself, Tidus began to think enough to string more than two words together but it was difficult. He would much rather kiss Squall.

"Of course I do."

There was hesitation in his voice. Squall looked at Tidus and had a very good idea what that hesitation was about.

"So why do you sound uncomfortable?"

Giving him a coy smile Tidus answered. "I'm not. I'm quite comfortable actually."

To prove his point he slowly and quite deliberately swiveled his hips grinding into Squall.

It was a testament to his self control when Squall managed to keep back the moan that tried to escape his lips and stop his hips from bucking upwards to match Tidus's move. Instead he gave Tidus a look. Tidus sighed knowing that was not what Squall was talking about.

"Okay look, the thing is, you are my first boyfriend before you I never had any type of relationship. Everyone who knows me has known me as straight, I'm not hiding that I am in fact gay, but I did just come out recently and I'm pretty sure word will spread fast, its no like I intend to hide it. My parents and my closest friends were the first ones to know and they have been very supportive."

Tidus paused and Squall felt a little uneasy not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Are you saying, you're afraid of what other people will think of you?"

A sigh escaped Tidus's lips, before he smiled.

"Haven't you been listening? As long as I have my parents and friends support I don't care what anyone else says. I'm not saying it doesn't make me nervous but not enough to not be who I am and definitely not enough to not date who ever I want. The only reason I sound nervous is because you're…"

Cutting himself off Tidus lowered his face looking down, a nice blush coloring his cheeks a lovely shade or red. The image made Squall smile, Tidus was always so forward with his opinion it was almost endearing to see him quiet and blushing.

"I'm what?" Squall asked quietly.

Looking up slowly, Tidus smiled at him, almost shyly.

"Well, you know, you're my first boyfriend. And that's why I'm nervous before you I had never had any type of relationship with anyone. When you asked me about telling our friends about us it made me nervous. In a bubbly, butterflies in my stomach, girly type of way." He finished. Grimacing sounding disgusted with himself about what he had just said.

The sour expression he wore however, made Squall smile and made him feel some of those butterflies in his stomach too.

"Is that a bad thing?" Squall asked.

Tidus appeared thoughtful, he was back to looking at Squall his shy moment gone.

"I don't know Squall, for a first boyfriend I could have picked someone more talkative. You're a great kisser but I'm not sure it's worth it." His voice was teasing his eyes giving Squall a challenging look, which Squall easily answered.

"I can make it worth it."

Like two magnets with opposite charges, their lips came together in a crushing kiss. Tidus scooted closer in Squall's lap lips opening in invitation, taken quickly by Squall. Tidus gave a desperate moan, reaching the front of Squall's shirt with his hands. Clumsily he tried to pry the buttons open.

They broke apart for a second as Tidus tried to open the buttons on Squall's shirt. That second however didn't last long as Squall took in Tidus's rapid breathing and his, quickly becoming, kiss swollen lips. He leaned forward kissing those full lips hungrily, Squall had never felt the urge to be dominant in a relationship but now with Tidus moaning and rocking into him he couldn't help himself he wanted to devour every inch of Tidus with his hands, his lips he wanted to be the one eliciting those noises from Tidus's lips.

"Squu…" Ended in a gasped moan, when Squall's fingers found the hem of Tidus's hoodie and his hands caressed his stomach making their way up his chest.

Tidus sat completely still, eyes opened wide, lips parted panting, enjoying the sensation of Squall's hands on him. And he remembered Squall's opened shirt and began doing the same. Squall's eyes on him exciting him even further. He leaned forward kissing Squall's neck and sucked in a breath as Squall played with his nipples. He never knew that could feel so good. He rested his forehead on Squall shoulder and he felt Squall turn his head and lick his ear.

"Is it worth it yet?"

The reply however died on his lips as a knock was heard. Tidus cocked his head to the side looking confused, Squall's hands were still on him.

"Ignore it."

Squall said kissing Tidus again. The knock however came again this time accompanied by a voice.

"Master Squall?"

"What!"

Squall replied irate, there were better things he could be using his lips for rather than talking.

"Master Cloud and a friend of his are here to see you. Should I tell them to come back later?"

Squall was now looking at Tidus apologetically, Tidus just smiled and kissed his lips before rising to his feet.

"No hold on!"

Quickly rising from the chair he opened the door to his room, to a middle aged woman who didn't even bat an eyes lash at his disheveled appearance.

"I'll tell them to wait in the sitting room."

She turned beginning to leave.

"Wait, Sasha. Who is Cloud with?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've seen him before."

"Long silver hair?"

She gave him a nod.

"Thank you. I'll be there in a minute."

With another nod, she began to walk away. Squall closed the door and made quick work of buttoning his shirt and ran a hand thorough his hair, though it didn't help his appearance much. He stopped, with a hand still in his hair, spotting Tidus standing near his bed looking just as bedraggled, but looking anywhere but Squall. Probably felt out of place. Silly, Squall thought and stepped forward.

"Come on."

He said and without waiting for a reaction took Tidus's hand and lead him out of the room.

"Squall wait. Are you sure this is the best way to tell Cloud about us, looking as if we just had a rumple in the sheets?"

"But we did, just without the sheets."

Tidus rolled his eyes and followed reluctantly.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The small slender woman appeared again.

"Master Squall will be here shortly, please have a seat while you wait."

They fallowed her from the foyer to what Sephiroth assumed was a waiting room. Rich brown furniture filled the room along with portraits of people.

"Would you like anything while you wait?"

"No. Thank you Sasha." Cloud replied.

Sasha looked at Sephiroth who shook his head in response, after that she left them alone.

Sephiroth walked around looking at the paintings, admiring the work. He didn't want to be there but decided to indulge Cloud.

Taking a seat Cloud stayed silent wondering why he had not been taken to Squall's room. When he came to see Squall whoever opened the door merely gave him a nod before he let himself in and up to Squall's room. Today though, Sasha had treaded him as if hewas no longer welcomed as more than a stranger. Had Squall advice the staff to not let him up to his room. He had thought they had resolved their problems.

"Cloud why are we here?"

"I told you I want you to meet Squall. He's my best friend I need him to understand some things."

Cloud had told Sephiroth all about his and Squall's relationship and apparent even stronger friendship. Sephiroth had never been one to understand much about friendship and Cloud knew that, it gave Sephiroth reason to believe this meeting was as much for his sake to understand Squall's and Cloudn's bond as it was for Squall to understand Sephiroth and Cloud. To which Sephiroth didn't see the point his and Cloud's relationship was not something complicated, but he wasn't about to argue with him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Halfway down the stairs common sense returned to Tidus and he stopped.

"Wait, Squall wait." He whispered not wanting to be overheard by anyone lurking about.

Squall stopped looking down at Tidus. Asking what was wrongwith a look.

"Listen, I don't think this is the best way to tell Cloud about us." To accentuate his point the reached up unbuttoning Squall's shirt. "You missed a button." He explained finishing unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Go and talk to him get things sorted out."

"You mean talk to them." Squall said with a sneer.

"This thing isn't about me or Sephiroth its about you and Cloud. I have no place in the conversation"

With the pretext of buttoning his shirt Tidus kept his gaze down. Squall covered Tidus's hand with his own stilling his movement.

"Sephiroth doesn't either."

Yet that had not stop Cloud from bringing him, Tidus thought as he met Squall's eyes.

"Maybe Cloud feels he does. But if you want me to I'd be more than happy to go in there with you and fend of Sephiroth."

Smiling Squall shook his head, thankful for the suggestion but knew Tidus was right.

"No you're right, this is something between us no need to make things more complicated."

"Good. Now I'll just leave. I'll see you at the game though right?"

In answer Squall nodded. Tidus stepped forward and climbed a step higher to kiss Squall, without having to stretch up too much. Closing his eyes Squall slowly walked Tidus back against the stair railing and tried to push away the amusing thought of Tidus's fingers attempting to button his shirt again instead of taking it off like he had done so a few minutes ago.

Feeling Tidus's hands tangle in his hair and hearing a soft moan from his lips, Squall knew if he didn't stop, that conversation with Cloud was not likely to happen. Pulling away he opened his eyes, resting his forehead to Tidus's.

"You don't have to go. You can wait in my room and we can just head to the game together after I'm finished talking with Cloud."

Sighing Tidus shook his head.

"I would like to, but I promised Selphie and Kairi we could go together."

It was probably for the best, Squall reflected. After all if Tidus stayed he couldn't promise all he would want to do was kiss him. And he was positive Tidus was not ready for that kind of intimacy. He settled for nodding.

They headed the rest of the way down and walked to the front door, Squall assuring Tidus the front door could not be seen from the waiting room.

"Alright I'll see you at the game." Squall said looking down another entry way down the hall, Tidus assumed where Cloud and Sephiroth waited.

"Good luck." Tidus said and walked out. Taking a deep breath Squall squared his shoulders and walked, as if to his doom, down the hall.

0o0o0

0o0o0

"Nice place he lives in, does it take up half of the town?"

It was a rhetoric question, which Cloud seemed to have missed.

"Squall's ancestors founded Hearts Vale." Cloud said as way of explanation.

"Ahh, yes I remember Laguna mentioning so once. So therefore the Leonhart family still owns the town. " Sephiroth sighed looking bored. "Power plays, you have to love them."

Cloud shrugged.

"You've met Laguna before. Do you really think he's one to be much into any type of political power plays?"

" Don't let his sweet candor and gentle demeanor fool you, he can be quite fierce."

Another shrugged, Cloud didn't really feel like talking about Squall's family.

Seeing Cloud's aloof mood, Sephiroth turned back to look at the portraits.

"I give them credit though, Squall comes from a rather handsome bloodline. Though I must inquire how did he obtain that scar?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

The smooth voice Sephiroth knew belonged to Squall carried to his ears. Turning from the portrait Sephiroth took Squall in, surprised to see him looking a bit rumpled. Cloud stood up facing Squall and felt Sephiroth coming to stand next to him. He looked at Squall who was silently asking him the reason for Sephiroth's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked.

"I thought we could head up to Riku's game together. Plus I thought we had some things that needed to be cleared up between us?"

Squall didn't bother asking if Cloud had meant between him and Cloud or him Cloud and Sephiroth. Instead he looked at Sephiroth and then back to Cloud.

"Why did you bring him?"

Exasperated Cloud tried not to throw his arms in the air. "Because he's part of what needs to be cleared up."

So Tidus had been right after all, Squall thought.

With a smile in place Sephiroth waved a hand in dismissal.

"Listen Cloud, I know you want me to participate in this conversation, but I think this is something between the two of you. No need for second opinions. You two get yourself sorted out. And you missed a button"

The last was made obvious by Sephiroth as he tugged once at the opened fabric where Squall had skipped a button and had obliviously continued on with the rest. Squall gritted his teeth ignoring the comment. Trying to resist the reflex of bring his hand up to slap Sephiroth's hand away, he thought Tidus had taken care of that. Banishing the thought form his mind he turned to Cloud.

"You're right, Sephiroth. Squall can we go somewhere to talk?"

Squall agreed nodding he made eye contact with Cloud and silently they left the sitting area leaving Sephiroth to entertaining himself.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The Stadium was filled with screaming fans of both the home team and the visitors. Sora sat halfway down the bleachers Selphie on his right, Tidus to his left, next to Tidus was Kair. It was only ten minutes into the game and Sora, Selphie and Tidus were on their feet shouting all sorts of obscenities ranging for cheers to insults to plain out unrecognizable sounds. Kairi rolled her eyes, she would wait to cheer when there was actually something to cheer about.

After ten minutes the adrenaline was slowly fading as Sora, Tidus and Selpie sat down and watched the game. Not quietly but not as loud as they had been.

Sora was watching the game; that was lie. Sora was watching Riku. Riku who seemed the complete opposite of how he had been like the day he had broken his arm. He was back in control mode. In captain mode.

To be fair the other players were good, they all were in their own way, but there was always that one player who stood out and that was Riku. And Sora was sure he was not being biased Riku just moved with a confidence no one else had.

"Oh my God!"

Any further musing was cut off when Sora heard Selphie exclaim next to him. For a moment he thought someone might be injured, but a quick scan of the field revealed everyone to be fine. He turned to ask Selphie what was wrong but the girl had her eyes fixed to something to his left.

Turning his face he followed her gaze to see what she was so interested in. His eyes went wide in surprise along with Tidus's who he felt tense up. Sora was, however, too surprised to notice Tidus's slight discomfort as he watched the trio making their way to the empty seats in front of theirs.

Cloud, Squall and Sephiroth had arrived together. Now there was an odd sight, not so much them showing up together, but Squall openly showing his apparent dislike towards Sephiroth, if the way he was staring at Sephiroth was anything to go by, now that was strange.

Before sitting down Cloud turned to them and smiled in greeting his eyes lingering on Tidus just a bit longer than necessary giving him a knowing look. Tidus fought down a groan he knew exactly why Cloud was looking at him like that, Squall must have told him about them. He returned the gaze intent on avoiding Squall's at least for now.

Sephiroth was next to Cloud and seemed indifferent to the on goings around him. He nodded to Sora who smiled back. Sora flinched feeling an elbow being jabbed on his side. He turned to glare at Selphie.

However, Selphie just smiled innocently at him sending a pointed look towards Sephiroth and looking back at Sora. Sora was lost. He gave her a confused look and was about to ask her what was wrong when Sephiroth interrupted.

"Hello I don't believe we have met. Are you a friend of my cousin Riku?"

With a bright smile Selphie shot up from her seat and extended her hand to Sephirtoh.

"Yes I am. I'm Selphie."

Sephiroth took her hand giving it a light peck. Selphie smiled widely trying and failing miserably to fight down a blush. Even though she was pretty sure Sephiroth and Cloud had something going on, this she had concluded after seeing them together that day in the balcony, friends did not look at each other like they did. Regardless of that fact, Sephiroth was one gorgeous man and she couldn't help but want to stare at him forever.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Selphie."

Not all were taken aback by Sephiroth's display of charm, Squall was at the front of the list followed by Tidus. After proceeding, to then, greet Kairi in much the same manner, Tidus began to feel impatient. He didn't dislike Sephiroth, like Squall did, he actually liked the guy, however there were things he liked better than Sephiroth at the moment like the game.

"Would you mind sitting down. I'd like to watch the game."

Giving Tidus an amused smile and a slight raise of an eyebrow he sat down to watch the rest of the game, pretending he didn't see the satisfied grin on Squall's face.

And much to Sora's relief, with Sephiroth seated, he now had a clear view of the field and of Riku.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The game was going great, Riku felt the familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. God he had missed this so much. The rhythm of his pounding feet as he ran on the soft grass, the ball gracing the grass doing what he commanded, the wind slamming against his body making a whoosh noise as it ran though his ears. He was back in his element and he couldn't be happier.

As the last seconds ticked down to zero the score board read visitors one home two. The crowd erupted in cheers as the players down in the field ran in excitement sharing slaps, pats, and crushing hugs of congratulations.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Kairi shot immediately to their feet calling out cheers and whistling down at the players. After the excitement died down people began to leave and the bleachers became more and more empty. The players had disappeared into the locker rooms and now all who were left were Sora and his friends and a few other people. Sora had seen Riku's parents wave good bye to him and leave a few minutes before.

"So that's what Riku is always talking about huh?"

"Yep." Sora said nodding in answer to Sephiroth's rhetorical question.

Turning to look at Sephiroth, who had already stood from his seat, Sora frowned seeing the distant look Sephiroth wore as he stared down at the field his gaze in another place. Cloud too seemed to notice, but before anyone could say anything, Sephiroth seemed to realize what the was doing, he blinked and smiled.

"Well, do congratulate him for me."

Another frown from Sora.

"Why can't you tell him yourself?"

"I'm going out. I'll probably not see him until tomorrow."

Sora merely shrugged.

"Okay."

After saying his good byes to the rest of the group Sephiroth began to walk away as did Cloud. Sora shouldn't have been surprised given their previous behavior but he still was.

"Cloud?" Squall called out. Cloud Stopped.

"I'm going with Sephitoth."

Silence followed Cloud's statement as everyone else looked on not sure what was going on. All except for Tidus who looked nervously from Cloud to Squall.

"Cloud…" Squall began but seemed to change his mind on what he was about to say. He closed his mouth and only stared silently at Cloud.

Feeling a familiar air between them Sora began to stand up. Why weren't they saying anything? But of course he was wrong they were communicating only in that way of theirs. The only ones who knew what they were saying was each other. Finally Sephiroth broke the silent argument.

"Cloud, are you coming?"

"Tomorrow we'll finish our previous conversation."

With that statement Tidus knew their little talk had not gone over so well. Tidus watched Squall nodding clearly, or at least to Tidus, showing his discomfort. Cloud walked to Sephiroth and they left, but not before Squall showed real emotions throwing Sephiroth a warning look. Which Sephiroth returned with a knowing smirk.

As the blond and the silver haired man left, an uncomfortable silence settled between the remaining friends.

"Okay would someone please tell me what that was about?"

With his emotions back under control and his face stoic as ever Squall glanced at Kairi.

"No."

And just like that he left. Tidus had to bite his lip to keep form laughing, Squall was so callous sometimes. And had he been pouting?

"That was uncalled for." Kairi said sending a glaring looktowards Squall's back.

Shaking his head Tidus took off after Squall yelling over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll go find out what's got the lion so riled up. Bye."

Sora, Selphie and Kairi were left behind watching Tidus jog to catch up to Squall.

"Hey Leon!"

They heard Tidus call and to their surprise Squall actually stopped and they thought he had stopped to yell or glare at Tidus for calling him Leon, instead he merely turned and gave him a small impatient frown and waited for him to catch up. When Tidus caught up to Squall they began walking away, falling into step.

Tidus's voice barely carried to where his friends stood stunned. Snapping out of her daze, Selphie shook her head.

"Well I guess they made up."

Both Sora and Kairi looked confused Selphie shrugged.

"They weren't talking to each other." She said dismissing any further inquiries with a wave of her hand.

"Now Sora. Can you please tell me how your hot boyfriend's cousin knows Cloud?"

Sora gave a nervous laugh.

"Selphie I couldn't begin to explain if I wanted to. The only thing I know is what Riku has told me and Riku only tells me what Sephiroth has said which isn't much. But from what Riku tells me Cloud and Sephiroth used to know each other when they were younger."

"And" Selphie prompted, looking expectantly to Sora wanting to hear more.

"And" Sora repeated laughing making his way out of the bleachers.

"And I guess they just want to catch up Selph."

Ending the conversation Sora walked away in searchfor Riku. Selphie was unconvinced. She stood looking thoughtful. She shook her head.

"No way, those two are not just friends. Friends don't act that way around each other. Right Kairi?"

With a sigh Kairi shrugged and together with Selphie began to leave.

"I don't know Selphie it seems to me, since the school year started our boys have had more drama going on than a sorority house full of PMS-ing women."

0o0o0

0o0o0

"You're serious?"

Amused Riku smiled having no trouble whatsoever imagining what Sora had just shared with him.

"You should have been there. I thought Squall was going to launch at Sephiroth at any second."

Riku laughed again, he could feel the cool grass underneath him and a small wind was picking up. They were outside of Sora's house in the back, lying on the grass side by side staring up at their, now barren, cherry tree. The only parts of their bodies to be touching were their hands which rested on the grass between them, firmly entwined with the other.

"I can't believe I missed that. Sounds comical."

"Specially when Kairi asked for someone to explain what that whole ordeal had been about, and Squall, in his dour mood, just said no and walked away." Sora related laughing.

"Ahh the things I miss for kicking around a ball." Riku said with a smile on his face, trying to sound regretful.

Not convinced Riku meant a single word of that statement, Sora have a small snort.

"As if you would trade it for anything, besides its not like our friends will stop making a fool out of themselves. When we're together that's almost a given with us."

Riku nodded. As he felt the warmth of Sora's hand in his, he, absentmindedly, started caressing Sora's hand with his thumb.

"I suppose you're right."

Felling Riku's caress Sora smiled.

"Anyway on a better note, you were great."

"Thanks."

Sora shifted himself on his side to face Riku, in the process loosing contact with Riku's hand. Propped on one elbow he hovered near Riku.

"No. I really mean it Riku. You play like no one I've ever seen. Its almost like, when I play a roll, the look on your face is just amazing, but better because its real. You really are good at what you do and it makes you a great player. You love what you do"

Now that was some compliment. Riku smiled, pulling Sora down to hug him, feeling warm having heard Sora's words of praise. It was true, though, today he had played like he would never play again. Having broken his arm had given him time away from the sport, but when he had played today he realized how much he had actually missed playing and combined with the adrenaline he had about it being his first game back he gave it all he had.

For Sora to have noticed though made it even more special. Riku sighed inhaling deeply the smell of grass and Sora mixing together. Sora had pulled apart from their hug and swung his leg over Riku's body straddling him. Sora had leaned down and was staring at Riku.

"What are you doing?"

Not that Riku minded in the least. To make his point he placed his hands of Sora's hips to keep him in place.

"Watching." Sora answered with a smile.

Leaning down, Sora kissed Riku's jaw line and down his neck, he felt Riku shiver beneath him and smiled. Riku's hands moved from his hips to tangle in his hair and Sora could feel Riku's warm lips on his own neck, making a trail from his neck to his just beneath his ear. He loved it when Riku kissed that spot.

"Besides playing, do you know what else I love?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear, biting lightly on Sora's ear lobe.

Fighting down a giggle from the tickling on his ear Sora managed to look thoughtful as he sat up pretending to really ponder the question.

With a straight face and a slight frown Sora replied. "Hmm. I don't think I do Riku."

Oh but he was good, Riku thought with a smile.

"Really that's a shame. Oh well," Riku whispered pulling Sora down to kiss his neck. "can't have you be my boyfriend and not know anything about me." He sighed. "Nothing else to do but to teach you."

"Teach?. I'm into the performing arts. I learn much better if you show me."

Sora gasped surprised when Riku gave a low growl and rolled him onto his back reversing their position.

"Gladly." Riku answered, with a hungry glint in his eyes. He leaned down to captures Sora's inviting lips Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and deepened the kiss enjoying the contrast of Riku's warmth and the cool grass beneath him.

True to his word Riku spend the rest of the day showing Sora what his most favorite hobby was. Which Sora, unsurprisingly, learned was him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

After playing three more game, the last game of the season had come quickly and now it was gone. The Hearts Vale High team celebrated their victory and were talking enthusiastically in the locker room.

"Alright, alright. Settle down."

Cid yelled over the sounds of triumph, trying to sound stern but not even he could keep the proud smile from his face. He allowed the team a few more minutes of cheers before they settled down. All eyes on him waiting, expectantly, to hear what their coach had to say.

"You guys did a great job. Not only today but all year. You guys earned this win. To those of you who leave us this year, you will take with you a great year and to those who remain you will take the experience and make next year as great as this one."

Taking a small pause, Cid looked over his team, his pupils, who were nodding in agreement with him, respect showing in their eyes.

"You deserved the State title you earned today. Go celebrate have fun don't get too wasted." The last he grunted out, which was responded to by hoots and catcalls as the locker room once again, erupted in cheers.

Cid began to walk away but stopped at the door to the locker room.

"Riku come see me before you leave."

A bit startled Riku gave Cid a quick nod and turned back to celebrate with everyone. Joining into the discussion of who's house would be best to go to for the celebration party. Awhile later the adrenaline died down as the players got dressed and left the locker room.

The locker rooms were located in the school's ground floor and Riku headed to the stairs that would take him up to the first floor and to Cid's office. When he reached the stairs he smiled seeing Selphie, Tidus, Kairi and Sora waiting for him sitting at different step on the stairs.

As soon as they spotted him their conversation ended, Sora smiled widely and threw himself to his boyfriend.

"Congratulations." Sora said hugging him tightly, Riku returned the hug.

Stepping down from the stairs Tidus went to stand in front of Riku, lightly shoving Sora away. He held up his fist to Riku's face pretending he was holding a microphone.

"State champs. Tell us oh wise captain how does it feel?"

Amused Riku pushed Tidus's fist from his face.

"So where's the party?" asked Selphie before Riku had time to make a smart comment to Tidus's sorry skills of journalism.

"Cloud's."

Out of the four Riku knew only Tidus would understand. And Tidus apparently did as he snorted looking amused. Kairi however looked confused, after all Cloud was no longer in the team.

"Does he know?" Sora beat Kairi to the question.

"I'm sure someone will tell him before people start arriving." Riku was even more amused by his friends confusion.

"Won't he mind though?"

In answer to Selphie's question Riku shook his head.

That was all the answer Sora needed. Cloud and Riku were really good friends and if Riku said Cloud wouldn't mind than Cloud wouldn't, besides Riku would never go along with something if he knew his friends would be bothered by it.

"Okay than lets go."

"About that." Riku began as he slipped away from Sora's hug which had become more of a light hand holding.

"Cid wants to talk to me. And after I see Cid, I still have to go home and change, so I'll just meet you guys there."

"Why does he want to talk to you?" Sora asked.

"I don't know" Riku shrugged.

"Okay I'll see you later then." Sora gave Riku's hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

Following his friends up the stairs Riku waved them good bye before he turned to walk towards Cid's office.

Nearing Cid's office he wondered why Cid had requested his presence. Did he just want to wish Riku luck? He doubted it. Cid wasn't the sentimental type. Squaring his shoulders he stopped in front of Cid's office, shifting his gym bag further up his shoulder. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in" Cid's voice rang out from within his office carrying muffled through the door. Riku opened the door.

Sitting behind his desk, as expected, was Cid. Nothing amiss, except for the other occupant in the room who stood when Riku opened the door. It was a man he looked about six feet tall short black hair and if Riku had to guess his age he would have to say late thirties.

The man faced Riku giving him a charming smile. Riku didn't know who the man was, had never seen him in his life, but that didn't meant he had to be rude. He returned the smile and turned back to address Cid.

"You wanted to see me coach." Riku stated.

"Yes step in. I'd like you to meet Christopher Meda, Chair of the Sports Department at Weschester University."

Weschester University? No way! Riku thought, feeling frozen to his spot staring in fascination at the man before him.

Christopher Meda extended his hand and dumbly Riku did the same shaking the man's hand firmly and perhaps even a bit too enthusiastically.

"Uh Hello."

And no his voice had not just cracked, his throat was just a little dry. Christopher just smiled even more widely, at least one of them was amused, Riku thought ruefully.

"Hello Riku it's great to finally make your acquaintance."

The voice that fell from the man's lips was laced with his English accent, which Riku surmised fit him quite nicely. But that was hardly a fleeting thought, Riku was more concerned regarding the man's presence. And why he had wanted to meet him in the first place?

"You wanted to meet with me?" Riku addressed the question foremost in his mind.

"It seems the people down in Weschester received your application and heard what a good player you are." Cid provided for him, not at all answering Riku's question.

"Yes, but please shall we take a seat? We've much to discuss and I'm sure your quiet tired from that splendid match."

For his part Riku was doing a wonderful job of keeping his shock from being too obvious. He was, however, a little tired and worried that his excitement would be given away by the mad pounding of his heart against his chest.

After letting his bag slip from his shoulder and once Riku and Christopher had taken seat in front of Cid's desk, next to each other, Christopher seemed satisfied enough to continue the conversation.

"Weschester is an academy of higher learning which has never failed to produce outstanding students. As well as athletes. We send out representatives searching the country for talent, we very rarely search outside the country, but we make exceptions for extraordinary cases. Such was yours"

Extraordinary case? What was this guy talking about?

"Do you mean because I got injured?" And Riku hoped that wasn't the case. He hoped he was not being sought out as a type of pity case. Christopher chuckled.

"Well there was that, but no. When we received your application, along with a tape of your last game of last year, we were rather intrigued. Intrigued enough to send out a scout."

There had been a scout watching him and he had been completely oblivious. This could not be happening, this was his dream coming true, but Christopher wasn't done speaking yet.

"When the scout returned, he came back with a tape of your first game of this year along with devastating news, that you had suffered an injury. We watched the tape and the other members of the Sport's Committee were quick to dismiss you. Saying what a pity it was to loose such talent. I told them they were mad if they were quick to so readily dismissed you."

Riku didn't blame them after an injury like his it was likely he wouldn't play, but Riku had not given up easily and he was glad this Christopher, apparently, hadn't either. Cid snorted and Christopher gave them another smile this one amused.

"Easy to say they were quite displeased when I kept an open spot for you. My colleagues told me to stop wasting my time and that we had plenty of talent in England. They're quite right we have a lot of talent back home. But do you know why I chose to not listen to them?"

The only guess Riku could come up with was that ,Christopher believed he was good enough, well extremely good at that, to go against the committee. Regardless Riku was curious to know his reason. So Riku shook his head a clear indication he had no idea.

"Cid" Christopher replied.

Cid? Riku looked at his coach who had remained silent through out the entire conversation. Cid had spoken on his behalf? In that moment Riku's chest swelled with pride at the thought, he was so happy he could kiss Cid.

Seeming to misinterpret his thoughts Cid threw his arms up looking startled.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I was the one who told them they were idiots if they thought a broken bone would keep you away for long."

"Wait you knew they had been scouting me all along?" Riku demanded, eyes wide in surprised.

Cid nodded.

"You see Riku." Christopher began. "Weschester has procedures that must be followed; when we scout schools or other type of sports organizations. In this case, it is obligatory for us to request from the school, we wish to visit, permission to scout their students. The schools, more often than not, discuss the request with the coaches."

"I still don't see how you helped coach." Riku looked to Cid waiting for an answer.

"I believe I can best answer that question. My peers had questioned me about my decision enough that I began to doubt myself, which was rather annoying I must say." Christopher stated looking quiet disgusted with himself for an instead and then pressed on.

"I pride myself on my ability to be rather good at doing what I do, which is, to recognize talent when I see it. But by then I had began to doubt myself and you. I made a request to Cid. I asked him to send me any more tapes of your previous games, if there were any. He complied rather reluctantly might I add. Though I must admit I was almost disappointed when I watched you play. In those tapes you were good Riku but I have seen better."

Positive that if he hadn't been sitting, Riku had now doubt he would have crashed to the floor. First this guy comes halfway around the world, making him think he was going to get what he wanted, and now telling him he wasn't good enough after all.

"So why are you here?" Riku asked hoping he didn't sound too bitter.

Cocking his head to the side Christopher gave Riku a long accretive look. It was a few seconds more before he spoke.

"As I watched the videos of last year and kept getting closer to earlier dates I saw your progression. Time after time I saw what was there all along even the day you broke your arm and seemed out of sorts, you displayed your ability clearly." Pausing Christopher sat on the edge of his chair leaning forward.

"It's never talent that impresses me Riku nor is it quick recoveries from injuries. Anyone who has talent can be great, with enough practice, anyone who is injured can come back from an injury. But not everyone has what you have Riku. You posses a dedication that is impressive, a relentless passion for what you do. Talent alone is not good if you do not have the drive, the discipline to be the best regardless of any situation."

Through out his speech Christopher spoke with passion in his voice his eyes shinning with excitement. Riku felt himself feeling, strangely, humbled.

"That is why I did not give upon you. Most importantly because you know you play with a team and as part of a team you are only a part of a whole and you know and accept this. I have seen proof of this in the videos and today. That ability to be an assertive leader, more than helps your team to victory after victory."

It was safenow, for Riku,to think Christopher was not dismissing him after all. Quite the opposite it seemed. Riku's brain was overloading with every possible feeling.He felt as if he might explode, if he forced himself to realize what was happening. He hoped for his sake he was not dreaming.

"Riku," Christopher continued, now smiling at teen before him." If you are still interested, on behalf of the Sports Department of Weschester University I have a proposition I would love to make to you and hope you'll accept."

Cardel: This was so far the longest and shorter chapter thus far. It was lengthy but short on content.

Demak: You owed it to the people.

Jin/nods/

Cardel: Oh wow! You two agreed on something. Alright lets go play hockey in hell.

Jin: I'll bring the puck.

Cardel: Whatever. So what did you guys think of this chapter? I know it's almost cavity inducing with the fluff, but…

Jin/rubs palms together/ it's the calm before the storm.

Cardel: That is if you guys know were I'm going with this.

Demak: Great more angst. I've so a million times and I'll say it again. You have issues.

Carde/Jin/shrug/

Cardel: Well if anyone read this tell me what you think. I'm trying to stick to an update schedule, but R/L's a bitch. Especially with midterms next week.

Jin: Quit your winning already.

Cardel: Mean. Anyway 'til next chappie. Ja-ne.


End file.
